12 Nuits
by Pinky69
Summary: Peeta est revenu au District 12 depuis trois mois maintenant. Katniss et lui s'aident à se reconstruire l'un l'autre. Tous les deux ignorent si quelque chose de plus qu'une grande amitié va se développer entre eux, mais qu'adviendra-t-il de leur relation lorsque la fille du feu passera une première nuit dans la demeure de son garçon des pains ? [Post-MJ/Rated M]
1. Première Nuit

_Hello hello ! Bon, je sais qu'il y a énormément de fictions qui se déroulent après la révolte, je suis au courant que je ne suis pas très originale, mais je vous assure que mon histoire sera quelque peu différente des autres (enfin, je l'espère). Tous les événements se passeront du soir jusqu'au matin, tout ça en 12 chapitres pour un nombre de 12 nuits. Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, quelques lemons seront à prévoir pour les derniers chapitres (ça explique le rated M). Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez cette petite fiction !_

* * *

Première Nuit

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Peeta était venu retrouver Katniss au District, trois mois que l'humeur de cette dernière s'améliorait de jours en jours, trois mois qu'elle était considérablement plus heureuse que lorsqu'elle devait supporter son absence et endurer la solitude, trois mois qu'elle retrouvait peu à peu un sens à son existence... Katniss se demandait sans cesse s'il savait ce que sa présence représentait pour elle, s'il savait que sans lui, elle serait encore un corps inerte, déchargé de toute vie. Il lui avait été impossible de se reconstruire sans son garçon des pains pour lui donner un tant soit peu de courage. Depuis les 74e Hunger Games, il avait toujours été là pour elle. Même si parfois il était celui qui souffrait d'avantage et qui avait le plus besoin d'aide, il continuait à s'en faire pour sa fille du feu en mettant les problèmes de cette dernière en priorité des siens.

D'ailleurs, Peeta avait été consterné lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans un état aussi misérable à son retour. Il avait deviné à ce moment qu'elle avait plus que jamais la nécessité d'un support pour l'aider à se retrouver et à surmonter ses démons. C'est pourquoi il avait accepté cette responsabilité sans hésitation. Il savait que la jeune femme avait beaucoup souffert à cause de lui alors qu'il était loin d'elle - autant physiquement que mentalement, à cause de son enlèvement et de son lavage de cerveau - et il s'était promis de ne plus jamais lui faire du mal. C'était la première raison qui l'avait encouragé à lui donner un coup de main, voulant à tout prix se faire pardonner pour toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait vivre dans le District 13 et durant leur mission au Capitole. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable malgré tout, c'était son corps qui avait posé les mains sur elle, son corps qui l'avait blessée, ses mots qui l'avaient détruite...

Cette pensée le faisait grimacer à chaque fois, et ce, encore plus lorsqu'il se rappelait de toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait pu lui cracher au visage. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement à quel point les douleurs psychologiques étaient cent fois pires que celles physiques. Ses souvenirs falsifiés lui avaient fait bien plus de torts que tous les types de tortures qu'on avait pu lui administrer pendant son séjour dans sa cellule du Capitole. Bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas de tout, celui-ci avait parfois quelques flashs dans sa tête et les images étaient plus dures à supporter à chaque fois. Même après tout ce temps, il y avait encore certains éléments auxquels Peeta avait toujours autant de difficultés à savoir s'ils étaient réels ou non. Cette époque était assez embrouillée dans son esprit et vu dans quel état il se trouvait à ce moment-là, c'était peut-être préférable pour sa santé mentale d'aujourd'hui de ne pas se souvenir de tout.

Alors qu'ils dînaient tous les deux dans la cuisine de Peeta, ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux, voulant à tout prix s'assurer qu'elle était toujours _là_ , bien présente à ses côtés. Il ne se lassait jamais de l'observer. Bien qu'il connaissait chaque trait de son visage par cœur, il continuait à espérer découvrir encore plus d'aspects de sa personne, n'en ayant toujours pas suffisamment... Il remarqua par la même occasion que la jeune femme avait mangé l'intégralité de son assiette pour la première fois depuis le début du mois. Ces derniers jours, il avait constaté un énorme changement dans son attitude : ses yeux recommençaient à briller peu à peu, elle souriait d'avantage et parlait bien plus – tout de même assez peu, Katniss restait Katniss malgré tout -. Le jeune homme aimait penser qu'il était la cause de cette soudaine renaissance, mais il savait que ce fait était bien trop beau pour être vrai.

« _Elle a simplement besoin de quelqu'un qui la fait se sentir moins seule._ », se disait-il constamment, ne voulant pas se faire de faux espoirs comme il avait pu le faire dans le passé. Ils étaient redevenus amis et c'était presque assez pour qu'il puisse oublier son cœur qui battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ou qu'il pensait à elle. Même s'il était toujours profondément amoureux de Katniss, si la seule chose qu'elle était en mesure de lui offrir était de l'amitié, il la prendrait à bras ouverts. Jamais plus il ne voulait la perdre ou s'éloigner d'elle à nouveau pour la simple et stupide raison que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Peeta savait éperdument que si ça se reproduisait, aucun des deux ne s'en remettrait complètement. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre grâce à ce lien qu'ils partageaient et dont personne ne pourra jamais réellement comprendre. C'était devenu impossible de les séparer, et ce, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Eum... Tu penses que je peux en avoir encore un peu ?, lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, intimidée par l'attention, qui ne l'avait pas échappée, que lui portait son compagnon.

Le jeune homme avait tellement l'habitude à ce qu'elle laisse la moitié de sa nourriture, alors là qu'elle en redemande une deuxième portion était toute qu'une surprise. Il la fixa avec de grands yeux étonnés tandis que les joues de Katniss prenaient une teinte rosée. Il adorait lorsqu'elle rougissait ainsi pour des raisons tellement insignifiantes. Un sourire en coin apparu presque immédiatement à la commissure des lèvres de Peeta en la voyant abaisser timidement le regard sur ses mains contenant quelques cicatrices, lesquelles il avait appris à aimer en peu de temps. Elles faisaient parties d'elle, tout comme ses brûlures. Elles étaient la preuve de sa force et de son courage, elles montraient que la jeune femme était une véritable survivante et surtout, qu'elle était toujours en vie, donc il ne pouvait que les adorer. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien qu'il n'aimait pas chez elle.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de demander Katniss, tu peux manger autant que tu veux, dit-il d'un ton enthousiaste et, lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à se lever de table, il la retint en posant une main sur son bras. Laisse, j'y vais.

Elle le regarda remplir son assiette avec grande attention. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il était toujours le même vieux Peeta, celui qui était fou amoureux d'elle et qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir. Elle se sentait extrêmement égoïste d'espérer l'impossible, d'espérer retrouver ce jeune garçon encore innocent qu'elle affectionnait tant, elle savait pourtant qu'il était bien loin... Elle ne pouvait pas demander une telle chose alors qu'elle-même n'était plus l'ancienne Katniss. Ils avaient été témoins de toutes sortes d'horreurs qui étaient bien dures à oublier et qui avaient laissées des séquelles irréparables, c'était comme ça. C'était juste difficile pour elle d'accepter d'avoir perdu à tout jamais son garçon des pains. Par contre, elle avait l'étrange sentiment que ce dernier réapparaissait de plus en plus depuis ces derniers jours et ça lui faisait tout chaud à chaque fois qu'une caractéristique de sa personnalité ressortait plus que d'ordinaire.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine, Peeta ignorait toutes les pensées qui pouvaient bien se chambouler dans la tête de sa fille du feu. Il déposa l'assiette à nouveau remplie devant elle et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il le faisait souvent d'ailleurs il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Même après tout ce temps, il la trouvait aussi belle qu'au premier jour, si ce n'était pas plus encore. Sa maturité la rendait encore plus attirante qu'à l'époque.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu ton talent de cuisinier. C'est délicieux, le complimenta-t-elle en prenant une bouchée de purée de pomme de terre, ce qui le sortit automatiquement de sa rêverie.

Lorsque celle-ci releva la tête dans sa direction, elle le surprit à la fixer de ce regard qui lui avait énormément manqué, ce regard qui voulait tout dire. « _Il ne fait que t'observer parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre de plus intéressant, ne te fais pas des films !_ », pensa-t-elle précipitamment en détournant son attention de ses prunelles azures qui la bouleversait plus qu'il ne le fallait. Elle voulait tant que son ami lui dise qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, simplement parce que c'était ainsi qu'elle l'avait toujours connu : éperdument amoureux d'elle. Ce côté en particulier de Peeta lui manquait énormément. Elle voulait se sentir aimée à nouveau, savoir qu'il voyait encore en elle une personne magnifique, même si la jeune femme considérait qu'elle était loin de l'être.

Depuis quelque temps, elle avait sans cesse le besoin d'être rassurée, elle voulait qu'il la trouve belle, qu'il aille puiser ses qualités qu'elle avait pu mettre de côté depuis un bon moment maintenant pour ainsi la complimenter encore et encore. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de penser à de telles choses, mais sa confiance en elle-même avait grandement diminué depuis qu'on l'avait associée au geai moqueur, le symbole de la rébellion. Elle recherchait à se sentir acceptée de nouveau suite à toutes les catastrophes qu'elle avait commises sur son passage et qui avaient affectées tant de gens… Qui de mieux que Peeta pour répondre à sa demande.

\- Tu exagères, tu dis ça simplement parce que tu es affamée !, la taquina-t-il en rigolant légèrement, quoique touché par son compliment qui était chose rare venant d'elle.

\- Tu dois avoir raison, on dirait que je n'ai pas mangé depuis des semaines.

Et c'était presque le cas, c'était vraiment le premier repas qu'elle prenait le temps d'apprécier depuis... depuis une éternité en fait. Ce n'était pas parce que la cuisine de Peeta n'était pas bonne, au contraire, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait perdu l'envie de manger. Elle avait perdu l'envie de bien des choses d'ailleurs... Auparavant, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de rester enfermer dans un petit espace restreint et de ne plus bouger jusqu'à temps que le monde s'efface autour d'elle. Par chance, ses intérêts revenaient petit à petit. Elle reprenait goût à la vie et elle savait parfaitement que c'était grâce à nul autre que Peeta.

D'ailleurs, ça lui avait pris plus de deux mois avant de le réaliser enfin. Elle qui était toujours tellement têtue, ça lui avait été inconcevable de penser une seule seconde qu'elle avait un besoin presque primordial de quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Par contre, Katniss dut finir par l'accepter après avoir tentée à plusieurs reprises de s'éloigner de lui, en vain. À chaque fois, une force presque surhumaine réussissait à la ramener à son garçon des pains, comme si l'univers en entier essayait de la convaincre que sa place était à ses côtés. Néanmoins, c'était bien difficile de faire comprendre cela à une personne aussi butée que Katniss.

\- Tu m'as manqué Katniss, avoua soudainement Peeta en se passant une main derrière la tête, toujours aussi obnubilé par ce visage qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

La jeune femme savait ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était rentré, certes, elle avait été avec lui sans être réellement présente, son cerveau dans les vapes pour la plupart du temps. C'était l'une des quelques journées qu'elle appréciait vraiment et il n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme remarquait toujours tout lorsqu'il était question de Katniss... C'était plus fort que lui. Même après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux durant les dernières années, il était encore convaincu qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était que pur fantasme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entrevoir un futur tous les deux, nageant dans un bonheur parfait, ou presque... Elle avait été son premier et son seul amour, c'était bien dur à oublier.

\- Je sais..., répondit-elle en lui faisant un sourire sans joie. Je m'étais manquée à moi-même.

\- Alors dans ce cas, ne t'en va plus jamais, murmura-t-il en prenant timidement sa main dans la sienne, déversant aussitôt en lui un bien-être puissant.

Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de la toucher, même de manière aussi chaste que de lui tenir la main ! Il avait besoin de sentir sa peau chaude contre la sienne, il voulait se prouver qu'elle était bel et bien vivante, puisque parfois sa tête n'était pas au même endroit que son corps. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas en cet instant, il pouvait enfin voir la lueur dans ses magnifiques yeux orages qui lui prouvait qu'elle était réellement avec lui. La chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne le fit sourire sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Peeta avait toujours été quelqu'un de très tactile, il aimait avoir un contact physique avec les gens, principalement celui de Katniss. Il ressentait à chaque fois cette décharge électrique qui lui plaisait tant.

Ce qu'il ignorait cependant, c'était qu'elle ressentait exactement la même sensation dans tout son organisme. Par contre, cette dernière mit immédiatement cette réaction sur le fait que personne ne l'avait touché d'une manière aussi affectueuse depuis bien longtemps. Elle refusait de penser que Peeta recommençait à lui faire de l'effet, parce qu'elle était convaincue que ce n'était pas réciproque. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il puisse encore éprouver de l'amour à son égard après tout _ça_ ? Encore une fois, elle se trompait.

Étonnement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne lâchèrent prise. Ils ne voulaient pas couper le contact alors que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la chance d'en avoir un. Même lorsqu'elle finit son repas, leurs mains n'avaient pas bougé d'une miette, à part le pouce de Peeta qui avait entrepris d'effectuer de lents cercles sur sa paume. Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher que ce geste était très agréable, faisant apparaître une foule de papillons dans son ventre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru revivre ce genre de sensations un jour, ça lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se sentait vivante à nouveau. « _Vivante hein ? Un mot qui n'avait plus le moindre sens pour toi pendant de longs mois._ », remarqua-t-elle à son intention d'une note mélancolique.

\- Je fais la vaisselle, puisque tu as préparé le repas, dit-elle soudainement en détachant ses doigts des siens pour pouvoir prendre leur assiette.

S'enfuir, c'est ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. La jeune femme refusait d'accepter le flot d'émotions qu'elle recommençait à sentir à cause de lui. Ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été bien récompensés au fil des années, dès qu'elle éprouvait la moindre affection pour quelqu'un, il y avait constamment un malheur qui leur arrivait et la dernière chose qu'elle désirait était de perdre Peeta une autre fois, elle ne le supporterait pas. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux à présent.

\- Je vais t'aider à essuyer alors, proposa-t-il sans hésitation, ne voulant pas la laisser faire tout le travail, même s'il avait préparé le repas à lui seul au départ.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé...

\- Allez, ça me fait plaisir.

Il se leva à son tour et sortit un torchon d'un des tiroirs, puis se positionna juste assez près de Katniss pour lui permettre de ressentir la chaleur que son corps dégageait. Cette dernière prit aussitôt une immense inspiration pour se forcer à se contrôler, ne voulant pas trop penser à cette proximité qui était loin d'être désagréable. À chaque fois qu'elle lui passait un ustensile, leurs doigts s'effleuraient pendant quelques secondes, juste assez pour les faire frissonner tous les deux. Même cette simple tâche ménagère réussissait à prouver à Katniss qu'ils avaient toujours formé une bonne équipe. Il n'avait pas été obligé de se proposer pour l'aider, mais il l'avait fait et cette pensée la faisait ridiculement plaisir.

Le jeune homme était encore aussi attentionné envers elle qu'auparavant, sinon plus, et cela la rendait toute chose. Il aurait pu abandonner son cas à son retour au District, se construire sa propre vie, se trouver une femme - cette pensée faisait toujours drôle à Katniss -, mais au lieu, il avait décidé de rester à ses côtés pour lui donner assez de courage pour la remettre sur les rails et le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait face à ce fait était indescriptible. Même s'il le faisait probablement par culpabilité pour lui avoir fait du mal grâce à plusieurs techniques sordides dans le passé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse qu'il s'occupe d'elle de façon si remarquable. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti que quelqu'un se souciait réellement de sa personne, ayant eu l'habitude depuis ses dernières années de se faire utiliser aux profits des autres.

\- Ce soir, c'est la finale de l'émission de Plutarch, l'informa Peeta après un moment pour engager la conversation.

\- Je ne pense même pas avoir écoutée un seul épisode.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle que Plutarch s'engageait à créer une émission de concours de chant, elle avait eu l'étrange impression que c'était juste une suite bien moins sordide des Hunger Games. Le principe était semblable : le meilleur gagnait à la toute fin. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir des gens se battre, même si ce n'était qu'un simple concours de talent. Le moindre signe de compétition l'ébranlait. De toute manière, elle n'écoutait que très rarement la télévision, elle trouvait que c'était une perte de temps.

\- Ça m'est arrivé d'en écouter quelques-uns. Il y en a qui ont du talent, ils ne chantent pas aussi bien que toi, bien évidemment, mais tout de même, lui avoua Peeta en se retournant vers elle dans l'espoir de la voir réagir au moins un minimum face à son avance.

Katniss croisa son regard et, précipitamment, son cœur se gonfla dans sa poitrine face à son expression de douceur qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Plus que les semaines avançaient, plus il lui disait d'innombrables compliments qui la faisaient rougir à chaque fois. Elle avait tellement eu l'habitude d'entendre Peeta la rabaisser de bien des manières possibles lorsqu'ils étaient au District 13, que le voir lui avouer toutes ces belles choses la réjouissait plus que n'importe quoi. Le changement de comportement du jeune homme était un vrai miracle et elle aurait été stupide de ne pas s'en contenter à ce point.

\- Je suis certaine du contraire, dit-elle après s'être raclée la gorge, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Je te mets au défi d'écouter au moins une performance et tu le constateras par toi-même !

\- D'accord, céda-t-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel, un minuscule sourire s'affichant malgré tout sur ses lèvres.

Elle pouvait véritablement faire n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir, même visionner une émission qui l'avait toujours dégoûtée. Ce n'était que des gens se dandinant sur une scène après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi terrible.

Après qu'ils eurent terminé de tout nettoyer, ils se dirigèrent dans le salon en s'installant côte à côte dans le sofa alors que les premières images du générique du début s'affichaient à l'écran. Cependant, Katniss avait bien de la difficulté à apporter une grande attention aux performances et aux commentaires du jury, étant bien trop troublée par la proximité qu'elle partageait avec son ami. Leurs cuisses se touchaient sans problème et ce simple contact la chamboulait énormément. Cette dernière resta immobile pendant un instant, puis pour être plus confortable, se repositionna en ramenant ses pieds sur le divan tout en se rapprochant légèrement du corps de Peeta.

Après un court moment, encouragé par son approche, il prit l'initiative de passer son bras autour de ses épaules alors que les mains de celle-ci devenaient de plus en plus moites devant son audace. Immédiatement, la chaleur que le jeune homme dégageait lui donna envie de soupirer de bien-être, ce qu'elle retint bien sûr au fond de sa gorge avec la plus grande misère du monde. _«Calme toi Katniss, vous vous colliez ainsi même quand vous étiez de simples amis, ça ne veut rien dire du tout.»,_ se dit-elle tandis que son estomac s'agitait de plus en plus. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir la chance de se blottir dans ses bras à nouveau et c'était un sentiment formidable.

D'ailleurs, en la voyant se coller d'avantage, Peeta trouva plus facilement le courage de caresser doucement du bout des doigts son épaule jusqu'à son coude. Il savait pertinemment que ce geste était risqué et il retint aussitôt son souffle en espérant qu'elle se montre réceptive. La dernière chose qu'il désirait était que la jeune femme le repousse et qu'elle ne le laisse plus jamais effectuer ce genre de caresses, ce qui heureusement, était loin d'être dans l'intention de Katniss. La sensation étrange dans le ventre de celle-ci était plus forte que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis les derniers mois et, cette fois-ci, elle ne réussit pas à trouver un quelconque prétexte pour passer par-dessus ses émotions comme elle en avait l'habitude, sa réaction physique à ce moment précis était bien trop incontestable pour cela.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long instant, ne voulant pas détruire l'ambiance agréable - quoique encore un peu gênante - qu'ils partageaient. Aucun des deux n'écoutait vraiment l'émission de Plutarch, leur petit rapprochement étant bien trop troublant pour qu'ils puissent penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent, puis Peeta sentit la tête de Katniss se déposer sur son épaule, devinant ainsi qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Les gestes de celui-ci sur son bras et le gros repas qu'elle venait de prendre eurent raison d'elle, la fatigue s'empara de son corps et ses paupières se fermèrent peu à peu. Le jeune homme ignorait quoi faire, il ne voulait certainement pas la réveiller, sachant mieux que quiconque qu'elle devenait assez grincheuse lorsque quelqu'un venait la déranger dans son sommeil. Il reporta donc son attention sur la télévision en se disant qu'elle allait bien finir par rouvrir les yeux, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle semblait extrêmement fatiguée et il n'était pas très surpris de comprendre qu'elle ne dormait pas suffisamment, c'était pareil pour lui. Leurs cauchemars n'avaient jamais été aussi terribles...

Lorsque les dernières notes de la chanson finale résonnèrent dans la pièce, il ferma l'écran tout en se retournant vers elle. Son visage avait tellement l'air paisible et il pensa aussitôt à quel point elle pouvait être magnifique avec les muscles de son visage enfin relâchés. Il ne put s'empêcher ensuite de fixer sa bouche pendant de nombreuses secondes elle faisait toujours une légère moue quand elle dormait et ses lèvres devenaient affreusement désirables. Par contre, il dut se retenir tant bien que mal pour ne pas y déposer ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule baiser. Il n'allait certainement pas prendre avantage de la situation même s'il en avait incroyablement envie.

Peeta repoussa une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux et s'engagea à se trouver une position sans trop la déranger. Dès qu'il bougea, elle se colla précipitamment d'avantage en entourant son torse d'un bras possessif, comme si elle avait peur qu'il la quitte et cette pensée fit gonfler le cœur de Peeta dans sa poitrine, touché qu'il y ait une chance qu'elle soit vraie. Il refusait de la laisser seule dans le salon tandis que lui serait confortablement couché dans son lit, il préférait donc rester avec elle. De toute manière, ce n'était pas pour le déplaire. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il souhaitait retrouver une aussi grande proximité avec elle, il n'allait certainement pas gaspiller sa chance. Peeta ne prit pas de temps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, bercé par le faible rythme de la respiration de Katniss.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut la première à se réveiller, les rayons du soleil ayant complètement envahis la pièce. Ses yeux s'agrandirent face à la surprise de se retrouver installée ainsi, toute blottie contre le torse de Peeta. Elle se frotta les paupières pour s'éclaircir les idées tout en s'accusant de s'être endormie la veille. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur son garçon des pains, toujours assoupi. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser tendrement à quel point il était beau dans ce calme parfait, avec les cheveux en bataille. Elle soupira en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de se dire. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant que ses sentiments à son sujet réapparaissaient depuis peu et elle ne cessait de se blâmer pour sa faiblesse. Il semblait qu'elle était loin d'avoir fini de souffrir à cause de lui...

Face à cette pensée pas très positive, elle décida de se dégager lentement de son emprise pour ensuite se diriger à pas de souris vers la sortie en faisant attention pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Mais bien évidemment, Peeta détectait toujours tout lorsqu'il était question de Katniss et il sentit immédiatement qu'il n'avait plus droit à sa chaleur corporelle.

\- Où vas-tu ?, lui demanda la voix fatiguée de son garçon des pains dans son dos alors qu'elle s'arrêta dans sa lancée.

\- Je... je voulais te laisser dormir, mentit-elle en se retournant vers lui pour le voir bailler, puis s'étirer les bras.

Celle-ci vit tout de suite ses muscles prendre de l'ampleur grâce aux mouvements qu'il leur infligeait et elle eut de la difficulté à avaler sa salive en pensant qu'elle aurait bien aimé les caresser sans retenue. Peeta commençait à retrouver sa carrure qu'elle aimait tant et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autre, rendant son visage brûlant à chaque fois.

\- Je suis réveillé maintenant, tu n'es plus obligée de partir, lui dit-il doucement avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Je dois aller me changer...

\- Avant laisse-moi te préparer le petit-déjeuner, tu veux bien ?, la supplia-t-il à l'aide de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Eum... Oui d'accord.

Comme d'habitude, elle était incapable de lui résister... Elle venait de plonger à nouveau dans une eau extrêmement profonde et elle savait mieux que quiconque que lorsqu'elle venait à s'aventurer dans ces courants de l'amour, il lui était impossible de s'en sortir indemne. Néanmoins, la jeune femme fut incapable de retenir un sourire de fendre son visage en deux pour répondre à celui des plus éblouissants de son compagnon. Ce dernier était plus qu'heureux qu'elle ne le repousse pas malgré les derniers événements qui auraient dû l'embarrasser. Au lieu, Katniss se sentit comblée d'avoir retrouvé son Peeta et d'avoir passé une nuit dénuée de cauchemars grâce à sa chaleur enivrante. Par contre, elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas pour durer...

* * *

 _Alors alors ! Premier chapitre de cette petite fiction, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé le tout trop cliché ou trop semblable à d'autres histoires ? J'aime bien les fictions qui se déroulent après la révolte, elles sont toujours un peu plus sombres et intenses et j'espère avoir réussi à retransmettre ces idées... Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de m'abandonner à l'imagination de la fin de la série, même si plusieurs ont déjà eu cette même envie avant moi..._

 _Gros bisous et à très bientôt pour la suite !_


	2. Deuxième Nuit

Deuxième Nuit

Ils passèrent toute la journée occupés à travailler sur le livre de mémoire dans un mutisme complet, voulant respecter la mort de tous les gens qui figuraient dans le bouquin et de tous les autres inconnus qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour la cause. Pour certains, le temps qu'ils prenaient pour honorés ces personnes n'était que d'une minute, une seule petite minute de silence pour toutes les victimes de la guerre. Peeta et Katniss trouvaient cette tradition si peu. C'était si facile de s'arrêter de parler pendant un minuscule soixante secondes. Ils pensaient qu'ils devaient leur donner bien plus que ça, même si ce n'était toujours pas suffisant...

À la fin de l'après-midi, Katniss se proposa pour préparer le dîner. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle le faisait depuis son retour au District et Peeta ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela. Elle avait tout juste commencé à retrouver l'appétit la veille, et là, elle était prête à cuisiner à nouveau. C'était comme si la nuit qu'elle avait passé contre son garçon des pains lui avait redonné encore plus de forces et que cela l'avait encouragé à vouloir refaire des petites choses anodines de la vie, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis beaucoup trop de temps.

La jeune femme avait ramené trois lapins quelques jours plus tôt de la chasse et elle savait pertinemment que c'était le plat préféré de son compagnon. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons principales qui l'avait poussée à se mettre à la tâche elle voulait tout simplement lui faire plaisir et le remercier implicitement pour l'aide exemplaire qu'il lui offrait jour après jour.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à faire quoi que ce soit ?, lui demanda précipitamment Peeta en la voyant sortir de la nourriture du réfrigérateur.

\- Non ça va.

Il la fixa avec une petite moue pensive pendant quelques secondes, se sentant un peu mal de la laisser faire tout le boulot même s'il le faisait depuis trois mois maintenant. Le jeune homme se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, mettant la majorité de son poids sur sa jambe intacte sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il pensa soudain qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de se retrouver seule un peu. Ils étaient presque constamment ensemble dorénavant, ils ne se quittaient que pour la nuit, encore trop timides pour se faire la proposition d'affronter leurs cauchemars à deux.

Peeta se dit qu'il devait bien lui laisser de l'espace de temps en temps, il savait mieux que quiconque que les gens devaient respecter la bulle de Katniss à défaut de se faire repousser. Par contre, celui-ci avait l'impression que la circonférence qui délimitait son espace personnel diminuait depuis quelques jours. Elle semblait apprécier le fait qu'il pouvait parfois se montrer un peu trop entreprenant. C'était plus fort que lui, il aimait être proche d'elle et, étonnement, ça semblait être réciproque.

Du côté de Katniss, elle voulait surtout qu'il reste dans son champ de vision ou, du moins, elle devait l'entendre. Elle craignait tellement qu'il puisse disparaître en un clin d'œil en se faisant prendre par le Capitole à nouveau ou qu'il se transforme en mutation créé pour la tuer qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'assurer constamment de sa présence à ses côtés. C'est pourquoi c'était un défi à chaque fois de le quitter en fin de journée pour retourner dans sa maison, dont sa haine ne faisait que s'accentuer au fil des semaines.

Ça ne la dérangeait plus du tout d'avoir moins de temps avec elle-même qu'auparavant, puisque c'était en ces temps-là qu'elle se mettait à paniquer à force de trop réfléchir. La jeune femme commençait alors à s'inquiéter de tout et de rien, sans parler du flot de mauvais souvenirs qui refaisaient surface... Avec Peeta, ses songes se calmaient considérablement et elle pouvait enfin se permettre d'apprécier les petites choses simples qui l'entouraient. Son garçon des pains était sans aucun doute devenu sa propre morphine qui l'aidait à surmonter ses vieilles blessures.

Après avoir bien réfléchi, Peeta décida de la laisser, ne voulant surtout pas l'importuner par sa présence.

\- D'accord, finit-il par dire avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la cuisine.

\- Où vas-tu ?, lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt en le voyant s'éloigner.

Encore une fois, elle avait peur de le perdre de vue, comme s'il n'allait plus jamais revenir par la suite. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, Katniss avait l'obligation de savoir où il se trouvait à risque de commencer une crise d'anxiété.

\- Je vais peindre un peu dans l'atelier. Ne te gêne pas de venir me voir si tu as besoin d'aide.

Elle acquiesça tandis qu'il quittait la pièce pour de bon. Elle souffla un coup en réalisant à quel point elle s'affolait pour un rien. Il n'allait être qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, ce n'était pas ça qui allait la tuer ! La jeune femme se trouvait extrêmement ridicule de réagir de la sorte, mais elle ne pouvait pas retenir l'horrible sentiment de crainte à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse lui enlever _son_ Peeta se former dans son ventre. Ça l'avait tellement fait souffrir dans le passé qu'elle refusait de vivre une telle chose à nouveau, cette expérience avait été bien trop difficile...

Katniss continua à sortir tout ce qu'elle avait besoin pour concocter la vieille recette de son père, puis, après un soupir ainsi qu'une pensée encourageante, elle se mit enfin au travail. Heureusement, ses mains l'occupèrent suffisamment pour l'empêcher de trop réfléchir. Elle se retrouva même à mettre le tout à mijoter au four sans s'être aperçue qu'elle avait déjà terminé. Ça lui avait fait du bien de reproduire cette petite chose du quotidien, elle se sentait redevenir une personne normale, ou presque…

Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, elle hésita un petit moment avant d'aller voir Peeta, ne voulant surtout pas le déranger. Elle savait comment il se transformait lorsqu'il peignait, il entrait dans une transe semblable à celle de Katniss lorsqu'elle chassait – bien que cet ancien hobby s'avérait être bien moins fréquent depuis la fin de la guerre - et cette dernière se sentait toujours mal de perturber cette concentration. Malgré tout, ses pas l'emmenèrent à la porte de son atelier sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Au lieu de lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'accota sur le cadre en croisant fortement les bras sur sa poitrine, désirant réduire les battements assourdissants de son cœur en le voyant enfin après ces quelques dizaines de minutes.

Il était là, dos à elle. Katniss pouvait facilement imaginer son expression de concentration : ses sourcils légèrement froncés, sa langue sortant parfois légèrement d'entre ses lèvres et ses quelques mèches de cheveux d'or lui tombant nonchalamment devant les yeux sans qu'il prenne le temps de les tasser… Elle aimait bien le visualiser ainsi, ça la relaxait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. D'ailleurs, Peeta ne l'avait pas du tout entendu arriver et ne soupçonnait pas du tout qu'elle était en train d'admirer son travail toute impressionnée, comme d'habitude, au fond.

Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, sa peinture eut l'effet d'une masse sur la tête de Katniss. Le tableau représentait Peeta et elle en train de s'échanger le baiser enflammé qu'ils avaient partagé sur la plage de l'expiation. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il s'était décidé à dessiner ce moment en particulier, là maintenant, et de voir cette image la troublait énormément. Un flot d'émotion monta en elle en se rappelant comment elle s'était sentie alors que Peeta reposait ses lèvres encore et encore sur les siennes de manière tellement désespérée et... amoureuse.

La jeune femme se souvenait parfaitement de sa langue venant taquiner délicieusement la sienne, de sa main enfouit sans ménagement dans sa crinière, de son souffle saccadé contre sa peau toute frissonnante malgré la chaleur accablante… Tout ça combiné avait provoqué un feu ardent dans tout son être, comme jamais auparavant. C'était sans aucun doute ce qu'elle avait vécu de plus intime avec lui à travers toute la comédie qu'elle s'était forcée à jouer et, même si des millions de spectateurs les avaient regardés, elle avait eu l'impression d'être absolument seule au monde en sa compagnie.

L'envie de pleurer lui monta subitement à la gorge à lui en faire mal face à l'un des seuls souvenirs agréables de l'expiation, pensant fermement, à ce moment-là, qu'elle était sur le point de mourir pour permettre à Peeta de survivre. Jamais elle n'aurait pu s'imaginer tous les autres événements catastrophiques qui s'étaient déroulés par la suite, emmenant au passage son garçon des pains à la détester à un tel point que le meurtre était sa seule solution pour résoudre son problème. Parfois – souvent -, la jeune femme se disait qu'il aurait été préférable pour elle et pour le bien de beaucoup de personnes qu'elle se fasse tuer à l'intérieur de l'arène, mais il était beaucoup trop tard pour changer le passé et ce fait l'énervait plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Katniss posa une main tremblante sur sa gorge à l'endroit exact où cette foutue boule lui bloquait l'air, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer convenablement. Ce spectacle était trop pour elle. Beaucoup trop. Tout ça lui fit péniblement réaliser à quel point elle désirait qu'un tel baiser se reproduise. Cette pensée lui donna envie de s'arracher les cheveux c'était impossible que ça arrive et ça la tuait à petit feu. La jeune femme voulait tellement retrouver les mêmes sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées à cet instant précis et un sanglot failli sortir de sa bouche quand elle se rendit compte que jamais elle ne pourrait ressentir de telles émotions à nouveau. Son garçon des pains ne l'aimait plus de cette manière... Et c'était compréhensible.

 _« Qui bien peut bien t'aimer, toi, avec toutes les horreurs que tu as commises sur ton passage ? »,_ se dit-elle furieusement, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne méritait pas une personne telle que Peeta. Par contre, ses sentiments de plus en plus présents à son égard n'aidaient en rien sa situation. Bien que Katniss savait que son compagnon était mieux sans elle, à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à proximité de lui, son corps en entier ne pouvait s'empêcher de réclamer un simple contact de sa part, réduisait ainsi à néant toutes les affirmations qu'elle pouvait se faire à son sujet.

Alors que la jeune femme laissa sortir un faible soupir d'exaspération, Peeta l'entendit dans son dos avec un sourire. Il devina immédiatement qu'elle était là, à l'admirer depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, en ignorant cependant dans quel état sa compagne pouvait bien se trouver. Le jeune homme savait qu'elle venait le regarder peindre parfois, mais il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il était au courant à risque de la mettre mal à l'aise et qu'elle stoppe cette agréable habitude qu'il affectionnait énormément. Il se retourna tandis qu'elle essaya de toutes ses forces de mettre son visage à neutre, néanmoins, son malaise était toujours aussi évident. Par chance, Peeta mit sa réaction sur le fait que son amie était probablement embarrassée d'être prise sur le fait, donc il ne lui posa aucune question.

\- Eum... Le repas devrait être prêt dans trois quart d'heure, l'informa-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains pour ne pas croiser son regard et qu'il ne puisse remarquer, par la même occasion, ses yeux embués.

Par contre, sa détermination de ne pas lever la tête fut vite brisée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de reposer son attention sur la toile, voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé tout ça dans sa tête, puisque son esprit pouvait parfois lui jouer des tours, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Le tableau était exactement comme elle s'en souvenait : parfait et rempli d'une tendresse presque palpable qui l'étonna aussitôt. Son garçon des pains réussissait toujours à retransmettre parfaitement les émotions dans ses toiles et c'était à chaque fois plus troublant.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci remarqua ce qu'elle fixait et il se mit immédiatement à s'agiter sur sa chaise, un peu gêné qu'elle soit témoin de cette œuvre particulièrement sentimentale. Le jeune homme n'avait pas pensé qu'elle risquait de la voir quand il s'était mis à la tâche il y avait quelques jours de cela. Le goût subit de reproduire ce moment, qui dansait sans cesse dans son esprit, occupait toute la place pour qu'il puisse prendre en considération la présence de Katniss chez lui. À chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar particulièrement éprouvant, il venait dans son atelier et s'acharnait sur cette peinture. C'était la seule technique qu'il avait trouvé pour se calmer, puisque Katniss n'était plus à ses côtés dans son lit pour l'aider en personne quand il en avait le plus besoin.

\- Je... je rêve à ça depuis quelques nuits, commença-t-il en regardant le sol, voulant expliquer d'où venait la nature de cette toile sans qu'elle ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Bon, c'est sûr qu'après ce moment, tout devient complètement horrible... Mais là n'est pas où je veux en venir. J'ai voulu représenter cette scène, parce qu'à chaque fois, je me demande si ce moment est réel ou si ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. Je me disais qu'en le mettant sur toile, peut-être je serais capable de le déterminer...

\- Et puis ?, demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, craignant qu'il lui dise qu'il ne pensait pas que ce souvenir soit véridique.

\- En fait, je sais que c'est réel, mais c'est plus l'authenticité de ton envie de ce baiser qui est embrouillé dans mon esprit.

Toutes sortes d'émotions se bousculèrent en elle, le soulagement qu'il s'en rappelle, mais également du chagrin devant le fait qu'il puisse douter de l'effet que ce rapprochement avait provoqué chez elle. Ça lui faisait mal. Pour l'une des rares fois que la jeune femme avait réellement ressenti quelque chose, il fallait bien évidemment qu'il pense qu'elle jouait encore la comédie ! Cette fois-ci, une larme – de tristesse, mais également de frustration - tomba sans prévenir sur l'une de ses joues, qu'elle essuya à toute vitesse. Cependant, c'était déjà trop tard. Peeta l'avait remarqué, pas sans ressentir une pression désagréable qui écrasa toute sa poitrine. Il se sentait vraiment de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs, excuse-moi...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Au contraire, ça a été l'un des seuls baisers que j'ai réellement apprécié, avoua-t-elle tout bas après un moment, en détournant la tête encore une fois.

L'estomac de Peeta se retourna aussitôt. Celui-ci était tellement heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas été l'unique personne à avoir profité de cet instant, par contre, il était aussi déçu qu'elle n'ait apprécié quasiment que ce baiser en particulier. Il savait déjà qu'elle n'avait que fait semblant, certes, l'entendre le dire de sa propre bouche lui faisait encore plus de tort.

Sous l'étonnement de Katniss, le four sonna pour annoncer que le repas était prêt. Elle qui croyait qu'il restait encore un bon quarante-cinq minutes de cuisson, elle devait avoir admirée Peeta et son œuvre plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait. Par chance, il ne fit aucun commentaire et se mit à sa suite pour mettre la table sans rien ajouter sur le sujet précédent.

Pendant tout le dîner, ils n'échangèrent quasiment aucune parole, tous les deux bien trop pensifs à propos de ce baiser qui leur avait fait autant de bien que de mal. Ou plutôt, c'était surtout le souvenir de ce moment qui les torturait autant, parce que cet échange n'avait été que bénéfique pour chacun d'eux. Katniss devait considérablement se contrôler pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle en voulait à Peeta de ne pas avoir peinturé autre chose, sans parler que c'était à cause de lui si elle recommençait à désirer que leur relation se concrétise. Il lui donnait sans cesse une lueur d'espoir avant de la détruire encore une fois. La jeune femme réalisa péniblement que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait avec Peeta tandis qu'elle devait faire croire à Panem en entier qu'elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. C'était à son tour de vivre ce calvaire. Aimer à sens unique, c'était extrêmement souffrant, et elle commençait tout juste à s'en rendre compte.

\- C'était délicieux. Tu es une bien meilleure cuisinière que moi, lui dit-il tandis qu'il se levait pour ranger la table.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux, déclara-t-elle en rougissant, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait ainsi.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner vers la cuisine avec un regard tendre il fallait toujours qu'il la complimente même si elle était loin de mériter de tels éloges. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi gentil ? C'était à cause de ça si elle continuait d'espérer et elle se trouvait bête de le faire, puisqu'il avait toujours agis ainsi avec quasiment tout le monde. C'était dans sa nature de ne voir que le bien chez les gens et elle ne faisait pas l'exception. _« Tu te crois vraiment spéciale d'avoir droit à sa gentillesse ? »_ , se réprimanda-t-elle avec un léger soupir.

Plus que les heures suivantes avançaient, plus elle s'inquiétait de retourner dans sa propre maison. Katniss savait que sa nuit allait être particulièrement difficile suite aux événements de la journée. Elle était certaine de voir son garçon des pains de toutes les manières les plus horribles possibles. En plus, elle avait passé la nuit précédente contre lui et sa chaleur qu'elle aimait tant, donc c'était sûr que retourner chez elle allait être plus dur qu'à l'ordinaire. La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'allait pas cesser de vouloir retrouver le réconfort qu'elle avait eu droit la veille et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle chose.

Lorsqu'il fut le temps pour elle de partir, ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Peeta remarqua qu'il y avait un truc qui la dérangeait et il fut convaincu que c'était à cause de lui et de ce fichu tableau. Il l'avait senti distante toute la soirée, sans parler du fait qu'elle avait l'air terriblement triste. Il ne savait pas exactement la raison précise de sa réaction, mais il était persuadé que c'était de sa faute et il ne pouvait arrêter de se reprocher pour sa bêtise. Le jeune homme eut envie de l'inviter à rester dormir, mais il se retint en soupçonnant qu'elle refuse son offre.

Par contre, il ne put retenir son corps de l'approcher de lui lorsqu'il fut envahi par l'irrésistible désir de la serrer dans ses bras. Il se sentait désolé de lui avoir fait remonter de mauvais - ou de bons - souvenirs et il recherchait à la rassurer de façon implicite en lui montrant cette touche d'affection. Il ne l'avait pas tenu ainsi depuis tellement longtemps et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra précipitamment en la sentant se blottir contre son torse. Il espéra aussitôt qu'elle ne remarque pas sa réaction incontrôlable, mais c'était presque impossible puisque sa tête s'était aussitôt déposée sur sa poitrine, l'oreille tout proche de son cœur palpitant.

\- On se voit demain ?, lui demanda-t-il au creux de son cou, inspirant par la même occasion son odeur si familière de sapin qu'il adorait plus que tout.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement en le relâchant malgré le fait qu'elle aurait bien voulu rester contre lui encore un peu plus.

Il ouvrit la porte à sa place et la referma que lorsqu'il la perdit de vue, voulant s'assurer qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle saine et sauve même si ce n'était qu'à quelques pas d'où il se trouvait.

Au même moment, Katniss entra dans son immense demeure dénuée de toute vie avec un sentiment de confinement dans la poitrine. Il faisait sombre et elle eut de la difficulté à trouver l'interrupteur, surtout avec l'agitation qu'elle ressentait en étant seule dans ce lieu rempli d'affreux souvenirs, qui avait assisté à toutes ses idées noires depuis les derniers mois. Même les lumières allumées n'arrivèrent pas à faire disparaître son angoisse. La jeune femme monta à l'étage d'un pas rapide et ne prit pas la peine de tout éteindre au rez-de-chaussée, ne voulant que s'enfermer dans sa chambre le plus vite possible. Elle détestait vraiment cette maison.

Après avoir reprise son souffle, Katniss se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se préparer à aller au lit avec une nervosité grandissante, sachant parfaitement ce que la nuit allait lui réserver. Elle pensa qu'une douche allait peut-être réussir à calmer ses muscles crispés, donc elle fit couler l'eau, puis se déshabilla avec des mains un peu tremblantes. C'était impossible de faire sortir le visage de Peeta de sa tête, le film de ce baiser sur la plage jouant en boucle dans son esprit.

Elle embarqua rapidement dans la douche en laissant l'eau brûlante glisser sur son corps amoché, qui était devenu une immense source de complexe depuis la fin de la révolte. La jeune femme ne s'était jamais trouvée particulièrement jolie, mais elle savait pertinemment que ses cicatrices et ses brûlures n'amélioraient en rien le peu de beauté qu'elle possédait. Elle inspira à grandes goulées la vapeur qui s'infiltra dans ses poumons en calmant légèrement l'échauffement de cet organe.

Elle devait vraiment arrêter d'espérer reconquérir le cœur de Peeta, c'était l'un des pires sentiments au monde. L'espoir n'avait jamais été de son côté, donc ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que le sort allait enfin tourner en sa faveur. Dans un sens, elle savait qu'elle méritait toute cette souffrance, puisqu'elle avait été destructrice pour tellement de gens, mais d'un autre côté, elle aurait tellement voulu être heureuse à nouveau pour son père, pour Rue, pour Cinna, pour Finnick et, surtout, pour sa sœur... Ça la démangeait de les savoir morts tandis qu'elle était encore vivante sans pour autant profiter entièrement de la vie. Elle devait au moins le faire pour eux, mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. L'unique personne qui était en mesure d'accomplir ce désir était nul autre que Peeta et, malheureusement, ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux...

Elle remarqua que ses joues étaient remplies de larmes que lorsqu'elle arrêta le jet de la douche. La jeune femme grogna fortement contre la serviette servant à s'essuyer, furibonde d'être devenue aussi faible, puis elle ne prit même pas la peine de se rhabiller avant de se jeter sur son lit en rabattant les couvertures sur son corps nu. Elle grelottait comme une feuille, non pas à cause du froid, mais bien à cause de la pensée de cette autre nuit qu'elle allait affronter par elle-même. Elle prit un temps fou avant de s'endormir enfin, refusant de se laisser prendre par le sommeil, mais son extrême fatigue l'obligea à le faire malgré son angoisse.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard suite au terrible cauchemar qu'elle attendait avec appréhension, elle fut légèrement soulagée de ne pas avoir aucun vêtement sur elle, puisque sinon, ils auraient été complètement trempés de sueur. Les images d'un Peeta haineux ayant subi un lavage de cerveau n'étaient jamais agréables à regarder, par contre, la pensée que ce temps était maintenant révolu réussit à la calmer un tout petit peu. La remémoration de celui-ci depuis les derniers jours l'apaisa considérablement alors qu'elle se rappelait des mots doux qu'il lui disait parfois et des faibles rapprochements dont elle avait eu droit. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais Katniss n'avait rien d'autre à quoi se rattacher.

La jeune femme supposa que c'était l'aube en se fiant à la couleur du ciel de l'autre côté de sa fenêtre. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait apercevoir de sa chambre celle de Peeta à quelques mètres de chez elle et le savoir juste là, tout près d'elle, suffit à atténuer ses soucis et à faire exciter son rythme cardiaque. Katniss se demanda aussitôt s'il était encore endormi ou s'il était debout à la suite d'un mauvais rêve, tout comme elle. Si c'était le cas, peut-être que lui aussi pensait à elle de même qu'elle pensait à lui… Cette hypothèse répandit aussitôt une agréable chaleur dans tout son corps.

Katniss se leva et tandis que ses pieds touchèrent le sol glacé, elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours complètement nue. Elle s'empressa donc de prendre son peignoir et de l'enfiler à toute vitesse, sachant parfaitement que si Peeta regardait dans cette direction, il pourrait facilement la voir, ayant elle aussi pris l'habitude de dormir la fenêtre ouverte à cause de son garçon des pains. Elle rougit comme une pivoine à cette pensée, se trouvant stupide d'avoir envisagée de passer la nuit ainsi. Peut-être que de loin, on ne pouvait pas distinguer tous les défauts de sa peau, mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait que la conception qu'il la voit ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde accoutrée de la sorte la gênait plus que n'importe quoi.

Pourtant, si elle venait à apprendre la réciprocité de ses sentiments et que se montrer à lui ainsi signifiait qu'elle lui appartenait entièrement, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Étrangement, cette supposition saugrenue lui donna presque envie d'avoir les yeux de Peeta sur son corps, mais elle ravala ce désir bien loin dans sa tête avec un reniflement de dégoût.

Il était réellement en train de la faire divaguer.

La jeune femme descendit au rez-de-chaussée en se passant les mains dans le visage à plusieurs reprises pour oublier ses idées toute récentes concernant son ami, puis fit chauffer de l'eau pour se préparer un thé, espérant que ça l'aiderait à se réveiller plus rapidement. Elle patienta longuement avant que le liquide atteigne l'ébullition et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un saut lorsque la bouilloire se mit enfin à crier bruyamment. Quand elle mit le sachet dans l'eau brûlante pour le faire infuser, elle sursauta une seconde fois en entendant des cognements à sa porte. Elle n'était visiblement toujours pas dans son assiette et les pensées contradictoires envers le garçon qui hantait sans cesse son esprit étaient l'une des causes.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle rencontra un Peeta encore échevelé avec un air légèrement troublé sur le visage. Katniss supposa aussitôt qu'il était dans la même situation qu'elle après une énième nuit agitée. Cependant, celui-ci oublia automatiquement toutes les visions horribles qu'il avait pu voir en étant témoin de la beauté frappante de sa fille du feu. Il fut instantanément étonné de la voir accoutrée ainsi, dans un simple peignoir qui ne laissait pas grand place à l'imagination. Il eut de la difficulté à avaler sa salive face à ce spectacle des plus agréables pour les yeux. Le tissu en soie moulait à la perfection ses courbes et il remarqua aussitôt qu'elle n'avait absolument rien en dessous s'il se fiait à ses tétons visibles à travers le vêtement très fin. De plus, la couleur vert olive concordait à la perfection avec son teint basané, la rendant encore plus désirable et radieuse. Néanmoins, il détourna rapidement le regard, à la fois pour se contenir, mais également pour ne pas qu'elle remarque l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le remarque...

\- Eum, j'ai cru voir de la lumière chez toi, donc je me suis dit que tu étais réveillée, lui dit-il tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux en faisant tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas admirer le chef d'œuvre qui était devant lui. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

\- Non pas du tout, au contraire, j'avais besoin d'un peu de compagnie, avoua-t-elle timidement, sachant très bien que son compagnon avait immédiatement deviné qu'elle aussi avait fait un cauchemar.

\- Pareil pour moi.

\- J'ai eum... préparé du thé, si tu en veux, l'invita-t-elle maladroitement, après un court moment.

Peeta accepta poliment, puis entra à sa suite dans sa maison en tentant de ne pas trop l'observer. Son état était déjà assez chamboulé comme cela en la voyant aussi peu habillée et il ne devait certainement pas empirer les choses en posant ses yeux sur ses fesses rebondies. Par contre, quand elle versa, dos à lui, de l'eau dans une autre tasse, il ne put retenir son regard de se promener sur ses jambes qu'il voyait presque en intégralité vue son habit assez court. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement profiter de la vue de son corps ainsi, il se sentait mal pour Katniss qui n'était pas du tout au courant de ce qu'elle pouvait bien déclencher dans tout son organisme, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Pour se sentir un peu moins coupable, il se dit qu'amoureux comme il l'était, il était parfaitement normal qu'il apprécie autant son physique, au moins, il savait que ce n'était pas pour cette unique raison qu'il aimait sa fille du feu à ce point.

Quand elle se retourna, elle le surprit à l'observer de la tête au pied et elle se dit automatiquement qu'il devait la trouver ridicule dans cet accoutrement, voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder d'une manière aussi étrange depuis tout à l'heure. Elle croisa à toute vitesse ses bras sur sa poitrine, réalisant qu'elle était loin d'être présentable, tandis que ses joues s'empourprèrent devant la situation plus qu'embarrassante. La jeune femme n'avait vraiment aucune idée à quel point son ami pouvait la trouver magnifique, même quand elle était des plus naturelles.

\- J'ai froid, mentit-elle. Je vais aller m'habiller.

Katniss lui tendit sa tasse de thé en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler et, par la même occasion, renverser le contenu de la boisson sur lui, ce qui aurait rendu le tout encore plus inconfortable. Il n'eut quasiment pas le temps de la remercier qu'elle était déjà partie au pas de course à l'étage.

« _Espèce d'idiot, elle s'est tellement sentie fixée qu'elle a décidé d'aller se changer »_ , se réprimanda-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle eut quitté la pièce.

* * *

 _Voici donc le deuxième chapitre ! Ouf, je peux dire que je suis assez soulagée de vos avis pour le premier chapitre, le fait que l'originalité de cette histoire ne soit pas très présente m'inquiétait grandement, mais il semble que vous avez apprécié malgré tout ! Vous avez tous été adorables, merci pour tous ces mots d'encouragements… En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu tout autant !_


	3. Troisième Nuit

Troisième Nuit

La suite de la journée se fit assez silencieuse. À chaque fois que Peeta tentait de commencer une conversation, Katniss détournait le sujet ou répondait à moitié aux questions qui lui étaient destinées. Elle était incapable de penser normalement aux alentours de son garçon des pains, les seules images qui apparaissaient dans son esprit étaient les visions traumatisantes de celui-ci, qu'elle avait affrontées durant ses quelques heures de sommeil agité. Le voir en train de l'étrangler avec ses yeux exorbités, qui n'affichaient pas le moindre remord, lui brisait le cœur. Elle n'osait que très rarement lui jeter un coup d'œil, craignant par-dessus tout revoir ce regard rempli de haine dont elle avait eu droit il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela.

À chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle se touchait la gorge avec une main tremblante, comme si elle allait retrouver une quelconque cicatrice de cet événement qu'elle aurait tant souhaité faire disparaître à tout jamais de sa tête. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, au contraire, elle savait qu'il avait été assez fort pour surmonter cette épreuve courageusement. Il n'empêchait pas que le simple souvenir de cette époque réussissait à faire hérisser le poil de ses bras et de sa nuque.

De plus, le flux de sentiments qui réapparaissaient pour lui n'aidait en rien son état déjà troublé, ni le petit imprévu avec son habillement du matin-même. Elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise toute la journée en sa compagnie, ignorant comment agir dorénavant avec lui. Katniss avait si peur que son attitude démontre à son compagnon qu'elle recommençait à sentir des choses à son égard, qu'elle préférait garder ses distances. Lui qui avait toujours réussi à lire en elle d'une manière impressionnante, elle considérait que c'était pour le mieux qu'elle fasse tout pour lui cacher son affection, même si ça s'avérait extrêmement difficile. La jeune femme ne voulait surtout pas créer encore plus de problèmes entre eux deux qu'ils en avaient déjà.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Katniss..., finit par lui dire Peeta, en fin de journée, soucieux par son comportement étrange.

La dernière chose qu'il désirait, c'était qu'elle rechute et qu'elle se montre à nouveau distante avec lui. Katniss avait fini par se retrouver et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle redevienne l'ombre d'elle-même, comme il en avait été péniblement témoin trois mois plus tôt. Ils avaient fait du chemin depuis ce moment-là et c'était insensé de faire marche arrière.

Le jeune homme se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir autant épié son corps ce matin-là et il était sûr que ça l'avait mise très inconfortable. Il se doutait que c'était probablement pour cette raison que cette dernière essayait de l'éviter à ce point, soit elle avait été dégoûtée par son attitude, soit elle s'était alors rendu compte de l'amour qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'éprouver à son sujet depuis son retour. Les deux hypothèses n'étaient pas très bons signes, surtout s'il se fiait à sa réaction du moment qui était loin d'être de bon augure pour lui.

\- Je vais bien, t'inquiète, lui dit-elle d'une voix pour les moins convaincantes.

Il soupira fortement devant son obstination. Il voulait vraiment l'aider, mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible alors qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait pour être aussi remuée depuis le début de la journée, même s'il avait quelques doutes. Habituellement, lorsqu'elle souhaitait garder des informations pour elle-même, il n'insistait pas pour en savoir plus, respectant son intimité, mais le comportement de Katniss l'inquiétait réellement et il ne put s'empêcher de la questionner plus en profondeur.

\- Tu es toujours une très mauvaise menteuse, tu sais, lui fit-il la remarque doucement pour ne pas trop la brusquer.

\- C'est juste mes cauchemars Peeta... Rien de nouveau, avoua-t-elle sommairement en passant les détails importants.

Après cette déclaration, le jeune homme se fixa les mains pendant de longues secondes, se demandant avec agitation s'il était finalement temps de faire la proposition qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Peeta avait bien remarqué, grâce aux cernes profondes sous les yeux de Katniss, qu'elle ne dormait pas bien du tout, probablement encore moins qu'auparavant, et l'imaginer en train de souffrir seule dans son lit face aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient à l'esprit le rendait furieux. Il détestait la savoir en détresse tandis qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir pour l'aider. Se sentir impuissant était une émotion que Peeta haïssait particulièrement, l'ayant vécue bien trop souvent. Il voulait être celui qui allait la tenir fortement contre son corps lorsqu'elle en avait le plus besoin… C'est donc ce qui le convainquit de poser la question qui lui chatouillait les lèvres depuis quelques jours.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais rester avec moi cette nuit ? Je veux dire... Peut-être que ça t'aiderait un peu pour éloigner les cauchemars, ça marchait à l'époque, se reprit-il rapidement, ne voulant surtout pas qu'elle remarque à quel point il avait envie de l'avoir auprès de lui ce soir, et pas seulement pour éloigner les mauvais rêves.

\- Non, ça va Peeta.

Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'accepter une telle offre. La jeune femme n'était pas encore prête à retrouver une telle intimité avec Peeta, pas avant qu'elle ait enfin réussi à détruire la moindre émotion pour son ami. Comment pourrait-elle supporter d'être installée contre lui en sachant parfaitement que ce serait tout ce qu'elle aurait droit de sa part ?

Cependant, elle regretta aussitôt sa réponse lorsque sa nuit fut elle aussi remplie de cauchemars plus sinistres les uns que les autres. Alors qu'elle se réveilla vers les petites heures du matin à la suite de visions des plus épouvantables d'une fragile petite Prim en train de s'enflammer et de périr dans les plus horribles souffrances, elle savait que cette fois-ci, elle serait incapable de passer par-dessus ces images atroces par ses propres moyens. La jeune femme rêvait souvent à sa sœur depuis ses premiers Jeux et cela s'était encore plus accentué depuis la mort de cette dernière. Son réveil était à chaque fois plus brutal et le temps pour qu'elle s'en remette était toujours un peu plus long et difficile.

Néanmoins, le cauchemar de ce soir-là était particulièrement éprouvant pour qu'elle soit en mesure de le surmonter par elle-même - ce qui au fond, n'était jamais réellement possible -, surtout à cause des événements des derniers jours concernant Peeta. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle nécessitait la présence de son garçon des pains, lui qui avait toujours réussi à la calmer dans ce genre de moments. Ses bras chaleureux lui manquaient énormément et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter que ses nuits ressemblent davantage à celles dans le train... La promesse qu'elle s'était fait un peu plus tôt de ne pas dormir avec lui tant qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose à son sujet était bien loin maintenant. Elle se fichait complètement de la rompre, au moins pour cette fois. Juste cette fois…

Les larmes roulaient déjà abondamment sur ses joues et elle qui détestait d'habitude se montrer aux autres dans un tel état de faiblesse, à cet instant, c'était le dernier de ses soucis. De toute manière, Peeta l'avait déjà vu dans des situations bien pires que celle-là, ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait la faire changer d'avis. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de retrouver celui-ci malgré les immenses sanglots qui s'échappaient en grand nombre de sa bouche. La jeune femme se leva rapidement et faillit s'étaler par terre en descendant du lit, ayant les membres encore beaucoup trop engourdis et sa vision étant complètement embrouillée pour y voir clair. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller d'un peignoir avant de quitter sa chambre, ni même de mettre ses bottes en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de sa maison.

Katniss se rua immédiatement jusqu'à la maison de son voisin - pas sans manquer tomber une ou deux fois - et tenta d'entrer chez ce dernier avec des gestes fébriles, mais elle fut stoppée par la serrure verrouillée. Elle souffla un coup en jurant sans ménagement, frustrée de devoir attendre encore plus longtemps pour profiter de sa présence, tandis qu'elle cogna frénétiquement sur la surface.

\- _Allez Peeta, viens répondre...,_ dit-elle à haute voix, ne se préoccupant même plus d'avoir l'air d'une vraie cinglée, tout en se retournant sans cesse vers le paysage sombre et très peu rassurant derrière elle.

Rien n'était pire que la noirceur durant une crise de panique, elle avait à chaque fois l'impression de s'étouffer et de se faire englober par la lourdeur du moment. D'immenses frissons envahirent son corps en sentant l'air froid venir frapper sa peau majoritairement nue. Heureusement, elle entendit des pas s'approcher de l'autre côté après quelques secondes et elle arrêta enfin de taper sur le bois, soulagée de le savoir tout proche et de ne plus être complètement seule dans cet instant des plus insupportables.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle dut affronter tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, ayant à tout prix besoin de son contact pour se sentir en sécurité une bonne fois pour toute. La jeune femme eut l'étrange impression que les prunelles bleues de Peeta étaient en mesure de transpercer la nuit pour éclairer l'intégralité du lieu. Pourtant, ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour que Katniss se calme. Il lui fallait bien plus que son unique beauté pour ça.

\- Peeta je... ta proposition est toujours valide ?, lui demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, un peu honteuse de se montrer à cette heure au pied de sa maison, surtout dans un tel état.

\- Oui, bien sûr Katniss, répondit aussitôt celui-ci. Allez viens.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit grand la porte et la laissa se mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, Peeta encercla automatiquement les bras remplis de chair de poule de sa compagne avec les siens, cherchant à la réchauffer un peu. Il était toujours prêt à se porter volontaire pour réconforter sa fille du feu. Comment aurait-il pu la laisser dehors en simple chemise de nuit, avec le visage contorsionné par ce trouble immense ? C'était un spectacle auquel il détestait assister à chaque fois, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi perturbé que cela à la suite d'un cauchemar. Il supposa immédiatement que c'était probablement à cause du décès de sa petite sœur qui avait été la dernière étape pour la détruire complètement.

Aussitôt qu'elle le sentit l'approcher contre son corps, celle-ci se blottit de manière désespérée dans ses bras en laissant sortir d'autres pleurs qui n'avaient rien d'adorables, mouillant par la même occasion le tissu de son chandail, mais Peeta s'en fichait royalement.

Un trou immense creusait la poitrine de Katniss, là où était placé son cœur, et elle était persuadée que cette douleur insoutenable n'allait jamais disparaître. Cependant, dans un certain sens, elle ne voulait pas arrêter de ressentir ce mal profond si ça signifiait qu'elle était en train d'oublier sa petite sœur.

\- Je suis désolée de te déranger, je… je ne…, commença-t-elle, voulant s'expliquer pour sa visite tardive, en vain. C'est Prim…

Elle arrêta subitement dans sa lancée, incapable de continuer avec sa gorge douloureuse dû aux sanglots qui agitaient toujours l'intégralité de son torse. Juste prononcer _son_ nom était beaucoup trop. Depuis le retour de Peeta, elle avait plus ou moins été en mesure d'éloigner son état dépressif ainsi que les mauvais rêves concernant son petit canard, néanmoins, être forte était impossible avec sa condition actuelle, pas avec les images qu'elle avait vu il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de minutes de cela. C'était toujours bien trop frais dans sa mémoire.

Il était évidement que le tableau qu'offrait la jeune femme serra péniblement le cœur de Peeta, qui se sentait toujours inutile dans ce genre de moment, ignorant qu'au fond, sa présence était réellement efficace pour remonter le moral de sa fille du feu. Il n'y avait définitivement rien de pire que de voir la personne auquel on est amoureux souffrir autant, c'était insoutenable. Il souleva malgré tout le menton de sa compagne vers son visage pour la forcer à plonger son regard dans le sien, ce qu'elle fit après une légère moue.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, d'accord ? Jamais tu ne vas m'importuner Katniss. Jamais. Tu peux venir quand tu le souhaites.

Depuis un certain temps, le jeune homme faisait tous les efforts du monde pour tenter de cacher l'amour qu'il pouvait éprouver pour Katniss, par contre, il se devait d'être là pour elle quand elle en avait le plus besoin, et ce, même si ça signifiait de la serrer fortement contre lui et de la rassurer le plus efficacement possible en risquant de se dénoncer à la fille de ses rêves - et malheureusement dans son cas, aussi de ses cauchemars -.

Elle déposa sa tête à nouveau contre son torse, reconnaissante pour ses paroles, et l'entoura encore plus fortement de ses bras, ce qu'il fit à son tour. Il aurait pu lui faire mal si la situation avait été différente, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Katniss à cet instant. Comme si toute la force qu'il faisait preuve sur son petit corps frêle était en mesure de remettre tous ses morceaux brisés à la bonne place, en plus de stopper, par la même occasion, ses tremblements incontrôlables. Le jeune homme se mit à chuchoter à son oreille des paroles réconfortantes tout en commençant à caresser ses cheveux en bataille, puis il finit par sentir les muscles de son amie se relâcher peu à peu sous son emprise, lui prouvant qu'il avait enfin réussi à atteindre son objectif, pas sans un minimum d'effort.

Ils ignoraient tous les deux combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre à se serrer comme si leur vie en dépendait, mais ils étaient certains que cela avait duré une éternité. Peeta l'avait connu bien plus facile à apaiser et il se sentait horriblement mal qu'elle prenne autant de temps avant d'être à nouveau en toute quiétude. Ça lui prouvait que Katniss était bien plus endommagée qu'elle pouvait parfois le laisser croire.

Quand ce fut un petit moment qu'elle ne pleurait plus, ils montèrent à l'étage sans échanger le moindre mot, se comprenant parfaitement sans avoir besoin de l'usage de la parole. Katniss ne lâcha pas prise sur son bras, ayant trop peur de perdre pied sans son support, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se placent tous les deux dans le lit, où elle en profita pour se coller davantage à son garçon des pains en entourant sa jambe avec la sienne, son torse avec son bras, puis en réfugiant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Peeta fut légèrement étonné par ce rapprochement qui lui semblait si intime, surtout venant de la part de Katniss. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi impulsive pour se serrer contre lui de la sorte et il était évident qu'il se sentait tout retourné d'être en contact avec son agréable chaleur ainsi qu'avec son souffle saccadé qui réchauffait sur sa peau. Il n'y avait pas une seule partie du corps de sa fille du feu qui ne le touchait pas et ses joues rosirent légèrement à cette pensée.

Bien que les pleurs de la jeune femme avaient cessé, ses joues étaient toujours entièrement couvertes d'eau salée. Peeta s'empressa alors pour venir délicatement les essuyer avec sa main disponible, se sentant privilégié de pouvoir faire disparaître la preuve de sa tristesse par lui-même, elle qui avait toujours l'habitude de se ruer pour cacher sa vulnérabilité avant qu'il ait le temps de le faire à sa place. Il la sentit soupirer d'aise dès qu'il posa ses doigts, avec le plus de douceur possible, sur son visage et il espéra aussitôt que c'était un signe qui prouvait qu'elle appréciait son touché.

Et c'était le cas. Katniss se sentait toute petite dans ses bras et, même si elle savait pertinemment que son rapprochement était bien trop excessif, elle ne pouvait se contrôler. De toute manière, elle savait que ça allait être l'une des rares fois qu'elle se permettrait de montrer son affection ainsi et elle voulait en profiter un peu, même si ça voulait dire de mettre ça sur le dos de sa crise. La main de son compagnon au creux de sa taille et la sensation de tout son corps contre le sien étaient bien trop délectables pour qu'elle réussisse à s'en échapper pour le moment, et à quoi bon se plaindre.

Pour Peeta, le fameux _je t'aime_ flottait sans arrêt sur ses lèvres, cependant, il ne cessait de se mordre fortement l'intérieure des joues pour s'empêcher de le dire à haute voix. Les émotions se bousculaient déjà suffisamment dans la tête de Katniss, elle n'en avait définitivement pas besoin davantage. Par contre, l'avoir d'installé à ses côtés ainsi provoqua toutes sortes de sensations qui étaient bien dures à cacher, comme le battement rapide de son cœur, sa respiration accélérée et même quelques frissons incontrôlables. Il se sentait vraiment stupide de ressentir tout ça alors qu'elle n'était vraiment pas dans un état convenable, il devait simplement la réconforter un point c'est tout. Il savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas penser qu'à lui-même, c'était elle qui comptait à cet instant et rien d'autre.

Voilà pourquoi il commença à caresser le long de son dos pour la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Elle se mit alors à s'agiter à ses côtés et il eut immédiatement peur qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, mais au contraire, elle ne fit que se repositionner à ses côtés en soupirant d'aise, ce qui le fit déglutir difficilement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle cesse de se rapprocher ainsi et de produire ces bruits de bien-être, car il allait vraiment finir par devenir fou. Le jeune homme faisait vraiment tous les efforts inimaginables pour oublier ses pulsions qui montaient tranquillement en lui. Cette envie de l'embrasser – et de bien autres choses d'ailleurs - ne le quittait vraiment jamais...

Comment était-il supposé être en mesure de se contrôler alors qu'il pouvait parfois sentir ses lèvres venir effleurer imperceptiblement la peau palpitante de son cou, que sa main se baladait souvent un peu trop haut ou un peu trop bas sur son torse et que sa cuisse se rapprochait dangereusement de son entre-jambe ? Évidemment, la jeune femme ne se rendait pas du tout compte que sa soudaine affection pouvait être déplacée vis-à-vis Peeta, qui n'avait pas le cœur assez solide pour supporter tout ça, ni le corps d'ailleurs... Elle sentit les muscles de son garçon des pains se figer légèrement sous son emprise, mais ce n'est pas cela qui la fit s'éloigner de lui. Rien ne le pouvait de toute manière.

\- Merci Peeta... d'être là pour moi, lui déclara Katniss avec un léger tressaillement dans la voix.

Il lui avait fallu trouver tout le courage nécessaire pour lui dire ces quelques paroles, qui lui semblaient tellement personnelles, même si elle savait pertinemment que Peeta lui avait avoué des choses bien plus profondes que cela auparavant. La jeune femme savait qu'elle lui devait bien ces quelques mots, malgré le fait que c'était loin d'être suffisant pour le remercier correctement. Katniss lui était tellement reconnaissance pour son grand cœur et pour sa générosité infinie... Il aurait pu lui rire au nez devant le spectacle pitoyable qu'elle lui avait offert et lui fermer la porte en plein visage, mais bien évidemment, _son_ Peeta n'était pas comme ça. Même après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre, son garçon des pains était toujours là pour faire exactement ce qu'il fallait, s'oubliant parfois au passage.

\- C'est tout ce qui m'importe dorénavant, avoua-t-il en osant lui laisser un baiser sur le dessus du crâne, obligeant la jeune femme à fermer fortement les yeux pour se retenir de ne pas lever la tête et d'en demander davantage.

* * *

 _Coucou à tous !_

 _Troisième chapitre que j'ai essayé d'être fort en émotion (réussi ou pas, c'est l'effort qui compte, pas vrai ?). Il y a un peu moins de mots que les chapitres précédents, mais j'ignorais quoi ajouter d'autre, je le trouvais assez bien détaillé comme ça et j'aimais bien que le tout se termine par cette phrase de Peeta… Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_


	4. Quatrième Nuit

Quatrième Nuit

Le lendemain matin, Peeta avait pris la peine de se lever un peu avant le réveil de Katniss, ne voulant surtout pas que cette dernière se sente mal à l'aise en sa présence en réalisant subitement à quel point elle avait pu se coller à lui à cause du cauchemar qu'elle avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Il est certain que de l'avoir ainsi, confortablement allongée contre lui, ne l'avait pas du tout aidé à se convaincre de descendre du lit une bonne fois pour toute, mais il parvint à le faire sans même qu'il sache de quelle manière.

Lorsque Peeta se sépara d'elle, celui-ci l'entendit aussitôt produire un bruit qu'il interpréta comme un signe de mécontentement et cette simple pensée réussit à le faire sourire, lequel disparut bien vite quand la réalité revint le frapper : jamais elle ne serait venue le retrouver si ça n'avait pas été de son mauvais rêve. Le jeune homme pensa immédiatement que ça avait toujours été ainsi, il n'avait jamais été autre chose à ses yeux qu'une simple bouée de sauvetage et, pour la plupart du temps, c'est lui qui se laissait couler dans les tréfonds de la mer pour la laisser flotter à la surface.

Il quitta alors rapidement la pièce pour s'éloigner d'elle en espérant que les songes qui se bousculaient dans son esprit allaient finir par disparaître, au moins pour un petit moment, étant fatigué de sans cesse faire ressortir les points négatifs en se demandant où ils en étaient tous les deux. De plus, il refusait de se souvenir de cette nuit avec la moindre vision d'un regret dans les yeux de la jeune femme, cela aurait complètement brisé l'image qu'il avait d'elle à ce moment précis, celle d'un visage serein, lequel elle arborait toujours quand elle dormait.

Par contre, quand celle-ci se réveilla enfin, elle était loin de regretter son comportement assez excessif. C'est vrai qu'elle avait honte de son incapacité à prendre le dessus sur elle-même, cependant, elle savait mieux que quiconque que sa visite tardive chez son compagnon était plus que nécessaire. La culpabilité que Katniss ressentait à s'être autant rapprochée de lui était amplement noyée par la satisfaction d'avoir eu droit à un peu d'attention de sa part. Face à cette évidence, elle se sentit légèrement dépendante affective, mais n'était-ce pas normal de l'être après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ? Ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'affection de la part de Peeta était un cadeau du ciel suite aux horreurs du passé. Cela lui prouvait que malgré tout, il y avait encore un peu d'espoir.

Quand la jeune femme vint le rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée, il était en train de pétrir un bon morceau de pâte à pain. C'était rare qu'il se mettait au travail pour une aussi grosse quantité, qui restait tout de même assez faible, n'ayant pas encore tout le matériel nécessaire. Par contre, il comptait bien reconstruire la boulangerie un jour ou l'autre, c'était dans ses projets futurs. Pour l'instant, la grande majorité de la nourriture provenait d'un train et ce n'était évidemment pas toujours d'une fraîcheur exemplaire. Peeta était dorénavant le seul boulanger du district, c'était presque une obligation pour lui de reprendre en charge l'ancienne boutique familiale, qui n'était malheureusement plus que cendres.

Katniss entra dans la cuisine en faisant un peu plus de bruit que d'habitude, voulant qu'il remarque sa présence pour ne pas qu'elle ait à engager la discussion la première. Les _''bon matin''_ et les _''tu as bien dormi ?''_ n'étaient pas du tout son genre. Heureusement, comme prévu, le jeune homme releva la tête vers la nouvelle venue en la gratifiant aussitôt d'un sourire chaleureux et d'un bonjour, ce dont elle répondit avec un peu plus de retenue, contrôlant au maximum ses réactions, surtout après la proximité qu'elle avait eue avec lui la veille.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Et il reste toujours du chocolat chaud si tu en veux, lui proposa-t-il en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

\- Je t'en prendrais bien une tasse, accepta-t-elle timidement en s'essayant au comptoir, juste en face d'où Peeta était en train de travailler.

Il fit donc chauffer la boisson, puis lui approcha un panier rempli de pains et de pâtisseries pour qu'elle puisse se servir comme bon lui semble. Après qu'elle se soit choisie quelques items et qu'il lui ait donné son chocolat chaud, il se remit à la tâche, content de constater qu'elle avait encore bon appétit aujourd'hui. De plus, elle n'avait pas l'air trop embarrassé d'être en sa présence, ce qui était bon signe.

Alors que Katniss trempait distraitement un morceau de pain dans le liquide brûlant, comme elle avait vu son compagnon le faire maintes fois auparavant, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle le fixait d'un air lunatique, bien trop perdue dans ses propres pensées. Elle admirait ses mains, fascinée par leur efficacité exemplaire, ses bras, dont les muscles se mouvaient agréablement sous sa peau pleine de farine, puis son visage, qu'elle prit un temps précieux à y analyser chaque détail. Tout chez lui, absolument tout, était d'une beauté irréprochable, ça en était presque impossible. Ça la frustrait qu'une personne puisse être autant parfaite que lui, aucun homme sur cette Terre ne devrait avoir le droit de ressembler à Peeta Mellark. C'était injuste pour tous les autres, comment étaient-ils supposés pouvoir être en compétition contre lui ? D'ailleurs, Katniss lui avait bien dit dans la grotte lors de leur premier Hunger Games qu'il n'avait aucune concurrence nulle part et, même si elle ne l'avait pas réalisé à ce moment-là, jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir plus raison que cela de toute sa vie.

Celle-ci réalisa son petit manège que lorsque les yeux de son compagnon croisèrent les siens à nouveau. La jeune femme détourna précipitamment son attention sur sa tasse, mais celui-ci n'était tout de même pas aveugle à ce point, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle le regardait. Peeta savait que c'était ridicule, mais il se sentit toute chose face à cette évidence, faisant faire quelques soubresauts à son estomac.

\- Tu veux essayer ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, fière d'avoir eu droit au regard de sa fille du feu.

\- Je eum… Je suis incapable de faire ça.

\- Ça ne fait rien, allez viens.

L'air enfantin qui flottait sur le visage de Peeta la convainquit sans trop d'effort. Elle se lava les mains, puis se mit à côté de lui avec une distance qu'elle qualifiait de favorable. Un petit malaise consistait toujours entre les deux, surtout du côté de Katniss après avoir été prise sur le fait à l'admirer. De plus, cette dernière ne cessait de se dire que Peeta avait dû la trouver ridicule hier soir à venir se jeter dans ses bras, dans cette crise de pleurs incontrôlables. Cependant, le garçon des pains ne fit pas une seule fois allusion à cet événement, ce qui la rassura un peu.

Celui-ci lui montra patiemment ce qu'elle devait faire et elle reproduit les gestes avec un peu de difficultés, mais il ne lui fit pas la remarque, au lieu, il lui dit qu'elle se débrouillait assez bien, ce qu'elle répondit avec un visage des plus sceptiques, sachant parfaitement qu'il lui disait cela que pour lui donner confiance. Il décida donc de la laisser faire, ne lui jetant que des petits coups d'œil de temps à autre en lui disant parfois au passage qu'elle devait rajouter un peu de farine.

\- Finalement, c'est vrai que tu es vraiment mauvaise, l'agaça Peeta après un moment de silence.

La jeune femme ne fit que sourire faiblement tout en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, appréciant qu'il vienne la taquiner ainsi, se sentant automatiquement plus confortable. La simple réaction de Katniss fit apparaître quelques papillons dans le ventre de Peeta, qui souhaita aussitôt d'avoir bien plus qu'un simple coup d'épaule.

\- Alors tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même à l'avenir !, répliqua-t-elle en posant ses points sur les hanches, faussement offensée.

Malgré tout, elle continua à l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'ils mettent le tout au four. Ensuite, lorsqu'ils furent prêts, il dût la laisser un court moment pour passer voir les habitants du douze pour leur emmener le pain que Katniss et lui avaient préparé ensemble. Elle s'occupa donc à travailler sur le livre de mémoire, n'ayant pas envie de retourner en ville, là où elle avait vu tant d'horreurs, principalement à cause de son état toujours un peu instable. Quand Peeta revint, il s'assit avec elle pour l'aider avec le bouquin, puis la quitta que pour préparer le repas.

Lorsque la soirée se termina, Katniss savait pertinemment qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter son ami, néanmoins, jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de rester à ses côtés qu'à cet instant précis, ayant passé une très belle journée en sa compagnie, et elle faisait réellement tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas que Peeta le remarque.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller, il se fait tard, annonça-t-elle en se fixant les doigts pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir la moindre trace d'émotion dans ses yeux.

\- Tu peux rester pour la nuit si tu veux, lui demanda Peeta avec son grand cœur, refusant de la laisser seule après la nuit précédente.

\- Non je... je vais rentrer.

Elle l'avait dit sans réellement le vouloir. Elle voulait se sentir protéger, comme toutes ces nuits dans le train, comme la nuit dernière... De plus, la maison de Peeta était tellement bien plus chaleureuse que la sienne. Il y avait toujours cette agréable odeur de pains chauds qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Elle ignorait si elle l'aimait autant parce qu'elle trouvait cela réconfortant, agréable, ou bien parce qu'elle associait tout simplement cette senteur à Peeta. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que chez elle, il y régnait continuellement une ambiance froide qui faisait frissonner Katniss des pieds à la tête.

Surtout après ce qui s'était passé la veille, il lui était extrêmement difficile de concevoir retourner dans ce lieu un jour. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas le déranger ou bien s'imposer comme elle avait pu le faire le jour d'avant. Elle savait qu'il était d'une générosité extrême et qu'il l'avait probablement invité à passer la nuit chez lui uniquement parce qu'il avait pitié d'elle et non parce qu'il le désirait réellement. _«Qui voudrait avoir le fardeau de s'occuper de toi ?»_ , se dit-elle à sa propre intention, sachant qu'elle était loin d'être d'une compagnie très agréable.

\- Et si je te demande de rester ici avec moi, est-ce que tu acceptes ?, l'interrogea-t-il en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, craignant un refus de sa part.

« _Peut-être aussi qu'il se sent seul et qu'il a besoin de compagnie..._ », pensa ensuite Katniss avec le cœur battant, refusant encore de croire qu'il voulait vraiment de sa présence à elle et celle de personne d'autre. Peeta ne voulait pas concevoir un instant qu'elle rentre chez elle seule. Il souhaitait absolument garder un œil sur elle suite à la nuit précédente, ayant peur que la scène à laquelle il avait assisté se reproduise. Il la savait fragile, contrairement à auparavant, et il ne pouvait faire rien d'autre que lui assurer un support même lorsqu'elle pensait ne pas en avoir besoin, ce qui était le cas pour la grande majorité du temps.

\- Tu l'as souvent fait... pour moi, donc..., dit-elle évasivement, ne voulant pas trop lui montrer qu'elle désirait réellement rester avec lui.

\- Si tu ne veux pas...

\- Non c'est d'accord.

Une chaleur inexplicable se répandit dans l'ensemble du corps de Peeta, le bonheur de la savoir avec lui pour encore plusieurs heures était bien trop grand pour qu'il puisse se retenir de sourire à pleine dent, même malgré le fait qu'il s'était promis de ne pas montrer son intérêt infini pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

Ils montèrent à l'étage alors qu'une boule de nervosité évoluait dans chacun de leur estomac. Bien qu'elle était venue lui demander du réconfort la veille, la situation était loin d'être la même à ce moment précis. Le soir d'avant, elle était arrivée à l'improviste et, comme il l'avait si souvent fait dans le passé, il lui avait ouvert les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir, mais cette fois, tout était prévu. Ils allaient se coucher comme l'aurait fait un couple tout à fait normal et c'était ça qui était si stressant. D'ailleurs, cette évidence ne passa pas inaperçu dans leur esprit et, silencieusement, ils espérèrent que ceci devienne leur habitude pour le restant de leur vie.

\- Je n'ai pas de... pyjama, chuchota-t-elle en rougissant considérablement, surtout en voyant le regard de Peeta qui observa rapidement l'ensemble de son corps.

\- Je vais te passer quelque chose.

Il se retourna le plus rapidement possible pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait ce genre de pensées à ce moment précis ? Comme si ce n'était pas assez embarrassant comme cela… Il sortit un t-shirt et un bas de pyjama qui allait être certainement trop grand pour elle, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, vu sa condition incertaine. Elle prit les deux morceaux de vêtement et courra presque jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se changer. Peeta en profita pour faire de même, prenant la peine de mettre un chandail même s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il ne voulait surtout pas rendre les choses encore plus bizarres qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Pendant ce temps, Katniss se fixait dans le miroir de la pharmacie, les joues toujours aussi roses. Il lui était impossible de se contrôler lorsqu'il était question de Peeta, surtout depuis quelques jours. Celle-ci ne cessait d'espérer qu'il s'avance pour la serrer dans ses bras et la tenir fortement contre lui ou même pour lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces pensées saugrenues et se dépêcha pour refaire sa tresse avec des doigts tremblants. Elle devait arrêter de souhaiter que des choses aussi absurdes se produisent, ce n'était pas sain, ni pour elle, ni pour sa relation avec Peeta. Ils étaient amis et c'était plus simple ainsi. Elle pensa immédiatement qu'elle aurait dû refuser son offre et repartir chez elle, cela l'aurait empêché de se faire du mal inutilement, mais, au fond, Katniss savait que sa place était auprès de son garçon des pains.

Elle sortit de la pièce après avoir réajuster l'élastique de son pantalon dont le tissu à ses pieds traînait sur le sol. Elle cogna à la porte pour annoncer sa présence et Peeta lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer. Par contre, lorsqu'elle ouvrit, ce qu'elle vit la fit froncer les sourcils. Il avait déposé quelques couvertures sur le sol en plus d'un oreiller. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lui demanda-t-elle, sa gorge se nouant péniblement devant cette scène ridicule.

\- Je vais dormir par terre.

Immédiatement, elle pensa qu'il était trop dégoûté pour se coucher à nouveau dans le même lit qu'elle et cela lui brisa le cœur, mais la vérité était qu'il ignorait s'il allait se sentir assez puissant pour s'empêcher d'un peu trop se rapprocher d'elle, l'emmenant à faire des bêtises qui ne pourraient s'oublier. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches l'un de l'autre, cette journée avait été parfaite, et il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'avoir une impulsion qui le forcerait à l'embrasser. Leur amitié allait bien, il ne pouvait certainement pas tout gâcher en lui montrant qu'il était encore et toujours amoureux d'elle. Peeta était certain qu'elle pendrait cette nouvelle très mal et qu'après, leur relation serait extrêmement gênante.

Les deux dernières fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, les situations étaient très différentes, la première, elle s'était endormie contre lui par accident sans en avoir conscience et la deuxième, Katniss était bien trop troublée par son cauchemar pour qu'il puisse envisager la possibilité de lui faire de véritables avances et, par chance, elle n'était sûrement pas assez dans son assiette à ce moment-là pour être en mesure de remarquer le cœur battant du jeune homme contre son oreille. S'il fallait qu'ils partagent le même lit et qu'elle se jette sur lui comme elle l'avait fait la fois d'avant, Peeta était certain d'avoir bien trop de difficultés à se contrôler. De plus, maintenant qu'elle avait toute sa tête, elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à se rendre compte des réactions qu'elle pouvait provoquer sur son corps. Voilà pourquoi il pensait préférable de garder ses distances.

\- Mais non ! Si tu ne veux pas dormir dans le même lit, dit-elle en frôlant le sanglot, alors moi je coucherai par terre.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. C'est moi qui t'aie demandé de rester, je ne vais certainement pas te faire dormir sur le sol ! Installe-toi, je vais juste me chercher un verre d'eau.

Elle resta immobile au pas de la porte alors qu'il passa à côté d'elle en fixant ses pieds, ne voulant surtout pas la regarder dans les yeux et qu'elle remarque à quel point ses iris s'illuminaient quand il l'admirait, surtout que la voir dans ses propres vêtements étaient une vision assez agréable, il fallait bien l'avouer. De son côté, Katniss ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était si décidé à ce qu'elle dorme seule dans le lit. C'était terriblement frustrant, si elle avait appris ses intentions plus tôt, elle serait rentrée bien sagement chez elle. « _Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'imaginer dormir collé avec lui aux premiers abords !_ », se dit-elle douloureusement. De toute manière, Katniss savait qu'au plus profond d'elle, elle préférait cent fois mieux passer une nuit dans la même chambre que lui que toute seule dans la sienne.

La jeune femme soupira et prit place entre les draps soyeux de Peeta. Elle resta assise en attendant son retour, bien trop timide pour faire autrement. Elle se mit tout de même à caresser les couvertures tristement du bout des doigts, sachant mieux que quiconque que leur propriétaire avait traversé de nombreux cauchemars à cet endroit précis. D'habitude, une chambre était synonyme de repos, de calme, mais les leurs n'avaient pas du tout la même symbolique, bien au contraire... Cette évidence lui donna un léger vertige, comme à chaque fois qu'elle réalisait tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé à ce jour pour être ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Tout aurait été complètement différent s'ils n'avaient pas participé aux Hunger Games…

Le jeune homme revint peu de temps plus tard avec deux verres d'eau dans les mains après s'être assuré d'avoir repris le dessus sur lui-même. Dès qu'il la vit confortablement assise dans son lit ainsi, ça lui fit un choc immense. Peeta avait vraiment l'impression qu'il venait rejoindre sa copine après une longue journée, comme si c'était quelque chose d'absolument normal. Pourtant, il savait bien que rien de tout ça n'allait être un jour réel et ça lui fit automatiquement perdre la petite montée d'adrénaline qui était apparue dans sa poitrine.

\- J'ai pensé que tu en voulais peut-être un, lui avoua-t-il doucement en lui déposant l'un des verres sur la table de chevet.

Celle-ci remercia son compagnon et le prit en avalant presque l'intégralité du contenu, en espérant que ça allait l'aider à faire disparaître la boule dans sa gorge. Katniss se sentait toujours aussi inconfortable. Il se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre et l'entrouvrit légèrement avant de fermer la lumière, les faisant plonger dans une noirceur presque complète. Seuls la Lune et les étoiles éclairaient faiblement la pièce.

\- Tu es sûr que ça te va ?, l'interrogea-t-elle en le voyant prendre place sur son lit improvisé.

\- Oui, je t'assure.

Ce n'est pas ça qui allait le tuer, il avait vécu des choses biens pires et dormi à des endroits bien moins confortables. En plus, il avait encore une fois sa fille du feu à proximité, ça ne pouvait pas mieux aller. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il aurait été encore mieux contre elle, mais c'était une décision qu'il avait décidé de prendre et qui lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts. De toute manière, Peeta était certain que cet événement allait finir par devenir une habitude entre eux, donc à quoi bon précipiter les choses ? Il aura amplement le temps de s'approcher d'elle au fur et à mesure, sans que l'ambiance soit aussi gênante qu'en ce moment-même. C'était un mal pour un bien. La patience avait toujours fait partie de sa personnalité.

Du côté de la jeune femme, tout ce qu'elle semblait être en mesure de faire était de fixer la fenêtre entrouverte. Ses yeux commencèrent considérablement à lui piquer en repensant que l'ancien Peeta faisait exactement la même chose avant d'aller au lit. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas et juste ce petit détail avait réussi à l'émouvoir. Savoir qu'il avait gardé plusieurs habitudes de son ancienne vie la rendait très heureuse, ça lui prouvait que son Peeta n'était pas complètement disparu. Elle se permit de prendre une grande inspiration pour chasser la montée d'émotion qui venait d'apparaître, puis se repositionna dans les couvertures pour trouver une position confortable, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en trouver une aussi agréable que lorsque son garçon des pains se trouvait à ses côtés. Pourquoi devait-elle donc être aussi émotive lorsqu'il était question de lui ?

\- Dors bien Katniss, chuchota-t-il avec une voix un peu plus fatiguée que tout à l'heure alors que les mêmes papillons refirent surface dans l'estomac de celle-ci.

\- Toi aussi Peeta.

Étonnement, ça ne prit que très peu de temps avant que Katniss s'endorme, juste savoir qu'il était tout proche la rassurait considérablement. De plus, le parfum que dégageait ses oreillers et qui chatouillait agréablement ses narines facilita grandement le tout. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remplir sans cesse ses poumons de cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant et qui la sécurisait automatiquement.

Cependant, elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit après avoir entendu du bruit, ayant maintenant le sommeil extrêmement léger, et constata que son compagnon ne dormait plus. Il était assis sur son petit lit improvisé avec la tête entre les deux jambes, les mains jouant nerveusement dans ses cheveux déjà bien échevelés. Le voir ainsi inquiéta aussitôt la fille du feu, qui l'avait rarement vu ainsi après un cauchemar, surtout parce qu'il ne prenait que très rarement la peine de la réveiller à l'époque dans ce genre de moments.

Le jeune homme était tellement loin dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit même pas Katniss l'interpeller. Celle-ci recommença alors une deuxième fois, plus fortement, et enfin, elle attira son attention. Le regard bleu quelque peu affolé de Peeta transperça immédiatement le noir de la chambre et elle dut reprendre son souffle pour ne pas que son rythme cardiaque ne se mette à trop accélérer, ne voulant surtout pas que son cœur se mette à résonner bruyamment dans la pièce silencieuse. Même troublé comme il l'était, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver extrêmement séduisant. _«Ne sois pas aussi insensible, il vient de faire un cauchemar et tout ce à quoi tu es en mesure de penser est que tu le trouves craquant !_ » _,_ se réprimanda-t-elle aussitôt en réalisant sa faute.

\- Ça va ?, demanda-t-elle simplement en ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet, n'ayant pas droit à la même faciliter que Peeta pour ces choses-là.

\- Oui, ce n'est rien.

Par contre, tout dans son air disait le contraire. Le jeune homme passa ses mains dans son visage à plusieurs reprises pour se calmer tandis qu'elle le regardait avec le cœur gros, détestant le voir dans un tel état. Ça lui faisait mal, surtout qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train d'affronter à cet instant, l'ayant vécu maintes et maintes fois.

\- Tu veux venir me rejoindre ?, lui proposa Katniss d'une petite voix remplie d'une chaleur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas jusqu'à maintenant, hormis en présence de sa sœur.

C'était toujours à lui de la réconforter, ça aurait été injuste qu'elle le laisse surmonter son moment de malaise par ses propres moyens. De toute manière, la jeune femme avait envie de l'avoir contre son corps, elle avait envie de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'elle serait là pour lui tant qu'il le souhaiterait, tout comme il le faisait sans cesse pour elle. Étonnamment, cette fois-ci, il ne rouspéta pas face à sa proposition. En quelques secondes seulement, il était déjà à côté de Katniss, en dessous des couvertures.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller Peeta, l'accusa-t-elle doucement, refusant qu'il surmonte ce genre de moments par lui-même.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger dans ton sommeil. Et… ce n'est pas si grave. Juste des souvenirs de la révolte.

Elle ferma les yeux avec la boule à la gorge, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il avait pu voir. Elle eut envie de crier de rage, toujours aussi furibonde que des gens aient osé se montrer aussi cruel envers son garçon des pains. La mort de Snow était loin d'être suffisante pour assouvir la colère qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait aux personnes qui avaient torturé Peeta. Par contre, malgré toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en elle, celle-ci ne fit que serrer les mâchoires, sachant parfaitement à quel point elle était impuissante dans cette situation et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Le passé était le passé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est fini maintenant, lui chuchota-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue du bout des doigts, ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente nauséeuse suite au rappel de la guerre.

Comment osait-il la rassurer ainsi alors que c'était lui qui avait besoin de l'être ? Elle se sentit aussitôt stupide d'avoir cru perdre l'ancien Peeta, il était toujours le même au fond, quoiqu'un peu plus touché par les difficultés de la vie, mais qui ne l'était pas ? Elle prit l'initiative de lui donner un baiser sur la joue, cherchant à lui faire tout oublier même si elle savait que ce n'était malheureusement pas possible. La jeune femme laissa reposer ses lèvres sur sa peau un peu plus longtemps que prévu, étant incapable de s'en séparer plus tôt, et quand elle dut s'éloigner de lui à nouveau, un vide immense prit place à la brève euphorie qui était apparue en elle grâce à son visage aussi proche du sien.

\- Je suis désolée Peeta.

Celui-ci tourna sa tête en sa direction et lui sourit tendrement pour la remercier, ému par son approche qui avait dû lui coûter cher, elle qui s'ouvrait habituellement si peu. Il la rapprocha donc à lui pour être certain qu'elle ne disparaisse pas pendant la nuit et qu'elle ne lui glisse entre les doigts, arborant une position qui était loin d'être aussi intime que celle de la veille, mais tout aussi agréable et réconfortante.

* * *

 _Quatrième chapitre qui m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, je m'en excuse ! Je voulais tellement qu'il soit parfait et plus long que le précédent que je n'ai pas cessé d'ajouter et de modifier les passages et, bien évidemment, comme toute écrivaine, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite ! Mais bon, j'aimerais tout de même avoir votre avis !_


	5. Cinquième Nuit

Cinquième Nuit

Le lendemain matin, Katniss se réveilla assez tôt, dès que les oiseaux commencèrent à chanter joyeusement ou, plutôt, dès que les oies d'Haymitch commencèrent à cacarder bruyamment à travers la fenêtre. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises tout en grognant légèrement, irritée par le vacarme que faisaient ces bêtes. C'était loin d'être la première fois que l'idée de les tirer avec son arc passa dans son esprit… Par contre, quand elle se souvint de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, son bref énervement fut aussitôt bien loin derrière elle et celle-ci laissa flotter inconsciemment un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme vérifia précipitamment si Peeta était déjà levé, pour ne pas se faire prendre à afficher ce genre d'air stupide sur son visage, et elle retrouva le lit vide à ses côtés. Elle s'étira sans pouvoir retenir un bruit de contentement s'échapper de sa bouche alors qu'une délicieuse odeur embaumait agréablement la pièce, faisant en sorte que son estomac crie famine.

Lorsque Katniss s'apprêta à descendre du lit, elle entendit sans problème les pas lourds de Peeta monter tranquillement les escaliers, l'obligeant à s'arrêter dans sa lancée pour pouvoir l'attendre tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Celle-ci, à la suite de trop réfléchir, ne sut pas trop comment se placer – assise, couchée, debout ? -, n'importe quelles positions la faisaient se sentir ridicule. _«Merde, ce n'est que Peeta, pas besoin d'en faire tout un drame !»,_ s'accusa-t-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel, toujours découragée lorsqu'elle se mettait à agir comme une enfant, surtout par _sa_ faute. Quelques secondes plus tard, il apparut dans le cadre de la porte avec un plateau de nourriture à la main, un air timide, mais joyeux flottant sur son visage.

Quand il s'était levé une heure plus tôt, après avoir passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à la contempler de la manière la plus tendre qui soit, il se dit qu'il fallait bien qu'il la remercie d'avoir été là pour lui là veille ou de juste tout simplement être à ses côtés jour après jour. Bien entendu, il espérait également lui faire plaisir au passage en accomplissant ce petit geste, mais ça, il n'allait certainement pas le lui avouer directement !

\- Hey, la salua-t-il maladroitement en passant proche d'échapper le plateau, toujours impressionné qu'elle puisse être aussi belle dès le matin. Eum… Je me suis dit qu'un petit-déjeuner au lit serait bien. Ça te va ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Mon ventre était justement en train de crier, avoua-t-elle avec un léger sourire, appréciant son attention qui était, il fallait l'avouer, assez mignonne.

Le jeune homme vint donc la rejoindre, soulagée que sa compagne ait trouvé son idée bonne. Katniss se réinstalla alors dans le lit en attendant que Peeta reparle le premier, un peu gênée pour le faire elle-même. Ce n'était certainement pas à tous les jours qu'elle avait le privilège de recevoir une telle galanterie, elle ne voulait surtout pas gâcher l'effort de son ami en disant quoi que ce soit de hors contexte ou d'embarrassant. Dans ce genre de moment, il y avait bien des choses qui pouvaient mal sortir de sa bouche, ayant cette faculté exemplaire de s'exprimer de manière claire et réfléchie.

\- Je me doutais que tu allais être réveillé, avec le bruit que font les oies d'Haymitch, dit Peeta pour faire la conversation.

\- Ah, ces maudites oies… Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête de se procurer de telles bêtes !

\- Au moins elles lui tiennent compagnie, il en a besoin, remarqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Un chat ou un chien aurait fait l'affaire. Mais non, il fallait qu'il opte pour des volatiles qui ne demandent qu'à être cuits dans notre assiette !

\- Je suppose qu'il devait être particulièrement éméché lorsqu'il a pris sa décision, ajouta-t-il en rigolant face à ses propos.

\- Oui, c'est sans aucun doute ce qui s'est passé ! C'est du Haymitch tout craché !

Le jeune homme la fixa d'un air rieur, ravi que sa fille du feu retrouvait son côté un peu revêche qui, tant qu'à lui, faisait partie de son sens de l'humour, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme bien à elle. Leur ancien mentor serait sans aucun doute le premier à le trouver idiot de penser une telle chose, mais il ne pouvait pas plus s'en ficher alors qu'il entendit, pour l'une des rares fois depuis ces derniers mois, un rire futile fuser hors de sa bouche. Un énorme sourire apparu précipitamment sur les lèvres de Peeta face à ce son qui lui avait tellement manqué et dont il avait enfin la chance de percevoir à nouveau. C'était une pure mélodie à ses oreilles. D'ailleurs, il dut remplir sa bouche d'une bonne bouchée de pain pour l'obliger à cesser de sourire comme un imbécile, ce qui fut également aidé par le retour du sérieux de Katniss, lequel n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps avant de réapparaître.

\- Je lui en ai voulu longtemps de t'avoir laissé dans l'arène de l'expiation à ma place, avoua-t-elle d'une voix qui cachait toujours une colère lointaine, ce qu'elle tenta de cacher vainement. Je crois que jamais je ne réussirai à complètement le pardonner.

Peeta avala difficilement sa bouchée, extrêmement étonné que Katniss lui fasse de tels aveux. Il avait eu droit à un rire et maintenant à quelques confidences, qui l'aurait cru ? D'ailleurs, ces quelques mots avaient sorti d'un trait de la bouche de la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas réfléchi avant de les dire. Peeta tenta de se reprendre rapidement pour ajouter son point de vu, ne voulant certainement pas la mettre mal à l'aise en restant muet comme une tombe et qu'elle se referme comme une huître à nouveau. C'était sa chance d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il était revenu et jamais ils n'avaient parlé ensemble de cette période. Les souvenirs de la révolte étaient bien trop frais à cette époque pour qu'ils désirent, l'un comme l'autre, en discuter enfin. C'est pourquoi ils avaient sans cesse reporté le moment et il semblait bien que ce moment fatidique était finalement arrivé.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, tous les rebelles exerçaient une pression sur lui. Ils comptaient tous sur toi pour diriger la révolte, pas sur moi. En plus, jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais désiré que ce soit toi qui te fasses prendre par le Capitole à ma place.

\- Et moi, tu penses que j'ai aimé te voir entre leurs mains ?, s'emporta-t-elle en se souvenant péniblement de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie en le sachant dans une telle position de faiblesse. Je t'aurais remplacé n'importe quand si j'avais pu.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?, lui demanda-t-il alors en fronçant les sourcils, un peu perdu face à sa déclaration.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais réellement compris ce qui avait motivé Katniss à vouloir se sacrifier dans l'arène de l'expiation pour qu'il puisse vivre alors que celle-ci n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre amour à son sujet… Et là, elle était en train de lui avouer qu'elle aurait souhaité prendre sa place comme captive par le Capitole ? C'était insensé.

D'ailleurs, Katniss remarqua aussitôt sa faute. Elle n'avait pas réalisé au départ que son aveu pouvait se rendre aussi loin et elle ne savait définitivement pas comment répondre à sa question sans qu'il ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. C'est pourquoi la jeune femme n'osa même plus le regarder en face, elle ne faisait que jouer nerveusement avec son morceau de pain au fromage en fixant ce dernier avec concentration pour ne pas se perdre dans ses idées.

\- Tu aurais voulu le faire pour moi, non ?, dit-elle enfin d'une voix plus ou moins assurée.

\- Bien évidemment… C'est… c'est ce qu'on fait toi et moi. On se protège l'un l'autre.

Katniss se retourna précipitamment vers lui en avalant une bonne goulée d'air au passage, agréablement surprise qu'il se souvienne des mots exacts qu'elle lui avait dit lors de leur mission au Capitole. L'esprit du jeune homme à ce moment-là recommençait tout juste à être plus ou moins sain, il recherchait enfin à vouloir dénouer le vrai du faux avec l'aide de Katniss, sans lui jeter toutes sortes d'insultes au visage. C'est pourquoi que le fait que celui-ci se rappelle aussi bien de ses propres paroles lui faisait chaud au cœur, ça lui démontrait qu'il avait vraiment écouté et analysé tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire, voulant se retrouver une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Tu t'en rappelles…, chuchota-t-elle, incapable de séparer ses yeux des siens, comme obnubilée par la beauté de ses prunelles océans qui renfermaient à nouveau cette douceur qu'elle lui connaissait si bien.

\- Je me rappelle de plus de choses que tu ne le penses…, déclara-t-il en sous-entendant le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé juste après la mort de Finnick, pour ne pas qu'il sombre à nouveau.

Ce baiser avait complètement chamboulé l'organisme de Peeta. Les lèvres de Katniss posées sur les siennes avaient réussi à le ramener à la raison même si, sur le coup, le jeune homme en avait tremblé de tous ses membres face aux sensations contradictoires que lui avaient fournies sa tête et son corps. Ça avait été la seule fois où il avait été en mesure de croire que l'ancien Peeta reprenait totalement le dessus, par contre, ce fantasme n'avait pas duré très longtemps, ses questionnements constants ayant refait surface presqu'aussitôt qu'elle fut éloignée de son visage à nouveau.

Katniss ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre le sous-entendu de Peeta et de réaliser que ce dernier se souvenait parfaitement bien de ce baiser qu'elle avait offert en présence d'aucune caméra, montrant ainsi ouvertement l'affection que celle-ci éprouvait à son égard, même si à l'époque, elle l'ignorait complètement… Maintenant, il devait sûrement croire que ce sentiment était toujours présent chez elle – et, au grand malheur de celle-ci, c'était le cas –. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement ne plus ressentir la moindre émotion ? Ou au moins, être un peu plus comme l'ancienne Katniss qui se foutait bien qu'un garçon puisse s'intéresser ou non à elle ? _«L'amour c'est vraiment la pire chose au monde !»,_ se dit-elle en se renfrognant, ne désirant plus ajouter un seul mot concernant cette conversation qui était allée beaucoup trop loin à son goût.

Tous les efforts que la jeune femme avait fournis pour ne pas qu'il doute de ses sentiments avaient donc été vain, car si Peeta se rappelait qu'elle l'avait embrassé par son propre gré à cet instant précis, il était indubitablement au courant depuis plusieurs mois déjà de son amour – lequel elle avait pris conscience que très récemment -. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le réel problème, ce qui l'énervait autant c'était que malgré cette information cruciale, il n'avait pas fait la moindre avance pour lui déclarer une quelconque réciprocité, ce qui voulait certainement dire qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Katniss en avait vraiment assez de toute cette mascarade et elle aurait tout donné pour être la personne forte qu'elle avait été jadis.

Pourtant, Peeta était tout simplement insécure lorsqu'il était question de la fille du feu. Et c'était normal après tous les souvenirs falsifiés qu'il avait eu d'elle. Même lorsque l'amour de celle-ci pouvait paraitre évident pour tout le monde, il lui était tout de même invisible… C'est pourquoi ce baiser ne l'avait pas plus convaincu que les autres. Il était rendu à un stade où seuls des mots clairs et précis pouvaient être efficace, du genre _je t'aime_. Les petites phrases romantiques ne pouvaient fonctionner dorénavant, car Katniss avait pu lui en dire maintes fois sans même qu'elle puisse les penser réellement, tandis que jamais elle n'oserait prononcer les trois petits mots fatidiques si elle ne les ressentait pas au plus profond de son cœur.

\- Je n'ai plus vraiment appétit…, déclara-t-elle soudainement en commençant à descendre du lit. Je dois aller chez moi pour me préparer. Eum… merci pour tout ça.

 _«Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal ?»,_ pensa aussitôt Peeta, un peu déstabilisée qu'elle réagisse de cette manière. Était-ce si grave qu'il se souvienne qu'elle l'avait embrassé ce jour-là ? Désirait-elle à ce point effacer ce moment de son esprit ? Cette pensée le refroidit encore plus tandis qu'il réalisa qu'elle avait sûrement honte de ce souvenir qui avait été pour lui une étape cruciale pour son rétablissement, lui faisant réaliser que Katniss n'était pas si terrible que cela finalement.

\- Eum… D'accord. On se voit tout à l'heure ?, lui demanda Peeta après quelques secondes, un peu incertain de l'attitude qu'il devait adopter.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux ! À moins que tu aies autre chose à faire…

\- Je crois que je vais aller chasser un peu. Mais eum… À tout à l'heure Peeta, conclu-t-elle en quittant la chambre à toute vitesse sans même se retourner, incapable de lui dire non alors qu'il la regardait avec ses grand yeux enfantins.

Katniss sortit de la maison de son compagnon et se dépêcha pour entrer dans la sienne, s'apercevant qu'elle portait toujours les vêtements de celui-ci. Il était clair que si quelqu'un la voyait accoutrée de la sorte, en plus à cette heure-ci, il s'imaginerait immédiatement toutes sortes d'hypothèses à propos de sa relation avec Peeta, ce que leurs voisins devaient déjà faire depuis qu'elle avait commencé à passer le plus clair de son temps avec lui d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, la jeune femme se changea rapidement pour mettre ses habits de chasse sans prendre la peine de sauter dans la douche en premier, elle le ferait en revenant de la forêt.

Pendant tout le trajet, Katniss prit un long moment pour réfléchir à la discussion qu'elle avait échangé ce matin-même avec Peeta. S'il ne l'aimait plus, et bien tant pis ! La jeune femme ferait tout pour ne plus éprouver la moindre émotion et faire comme si ne rien était, autant lorsqu'elle allait être en sa présence que lorsqu'elle allait être loin de lui et qu'elle se mettait à penser au garçon des pains. Elle en avait été capable dans le passé pour ne pas paraître faible aux yeux des autres, donc pourquoi pas maintenant ?

C'était bien beau d'avoir presque tout perdu de sa vie d'avant, ce n'était pas une raison pour autant de s'oublier et de changer la personne qu'elle avait pu être jadis. Au lieu de sans cesse espérer que Peeta éprouve quelque chose à son sujet en retour, Katniss préférait grandement mettre toute son énergie à se retrouver enfin, en ayant plus qu'assez de se voir déprimer de la sorte, surtout à cause d'un garçon. C'était stupide et si elle était toujours une habitante de la Veine, ça n'aurait certainement pas été dans ses habitudes. Même si la jeune femme était plus fragile qu'auparavant, elle savait que si elle y mettait suffisamment d'efforts, celle-ci finirait par bénéficier de changements. Du moins, elle l'espérait…

Donc quand elle le rejoignit plusieurs heures plus tard, Katniss fit comme si le petit inconvénient du matin n'avait jamais existé. Ils dînèrent ensemble sans faire allusion à cet événement, discutant de des sujets bien moins approfondis et pour la plupart assez ennuyants, ou gardant tout simplement le silence. Peeta avait bien remarqué que quelque chose dans le tempérament de sa compagne avait changé et c'était plutôt frustrant, considérant son ouverture de ce matin-même. Cependant, il aurait dû s'en douter, ce genre de miracle ne durait jamais bien longtemps quand il était question de Katniss Everdeen.

Par contre, le soir venu, alors que la jeune femme se levait pour aller mettre son manteau et quitter la maison de Peeta, elle sentit la main de celui-ci la retenir par le bras. Elle se retourna vers lui, un peu surprise par son geste, en attendant patiemment qu'il lui dise ce qui était si urgent. Il la fixait avec de grands yeux, un peu déstabilisé par son regard orage qui réussissait à le faire fondre sur place et à lui faire perdre les mots. Elle était bien l'unique personne qui avait la force de provoquer ce sentiment d'impuissance chez lui.

Trois petits mots n'avaient cessé de le hanter du début jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Même si l'attitude de Katniss avait changé depuis son retour de la forêt, ce n'était pas ça qui allait le faire changer d'idée pour autant. Par contre, ce changement chez elle obligea Peeta à réunir tout le courage qu'il lui était nécessaire pour lui dire ces fameux mots le soir-même et c'était en fixant son beau visage qu'il devait trouver cette force tant désirée...

\- Tu peux rester ?, lui demanda-t-il avec les yeux remplis d'espoir.

Elle aurait dû lui dire non, surtout avec le défi qu'elle s'était donné en avant-midi, sauf que le regard plein d'appréhension du jeune homme lui était bien trop irrésistible pour concevoir rejeter son offre. C'est vrai qu'elle ne devait plus penser à la possibilité d'une relation avec lui, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour autant de le blesser en le rejetant cruellement ! La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle conclut que son petit sourire voulait tout dire.

Dès qu'ils commencèrent à monter les marches, Katniss eut envie de regretter sa décision hâtive, néanmoins, l'air joyeux qu'avait arboré son compagnon lui fit convaincre du contraire. _«Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, ce n'est que dormir, c'est loin d'être chose nouvelle pour vous deux !»,_ se dit-elle pour apaiser la petite voix de sa conscience qui ne cessait de la blâmer pour sa faute. De toute manière, effacer des sentiments ne se faisait pas du jour au lendemain, la jeune femme devait accepter que parfois, elle pouvait flancher et se permettre de petits faux pas.

C'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il lui fasse cette proposition depuis l'heure du repas et cette attente l'avait rendu extrêmement nerveuse. Celle-ci avait eu peur qu'il se soit senti bien trop mal à l'aise le soir d'avant pour qu'il puisse la vouloir avec lui une autre nuit. Par contre, le jeune homme avait fait sa demande tant attendue et elle ne pouvait contenir sa joie, laquelle elle enfouit très loin dans sa tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas supposée réagir de la sorte. Cependant, c'était au-dessus de ses forces, elle refusait de retourner se coucher dans son lit qui lui paraissait si peu confortable sans la présence de Peeta. Elle voulait s'endormir à tous les soirs avec lui à ses côtés et se réveiller à chaque matin de la même manière, ce qui était d'autant plus inconcevable avec son nouvel objectif...

D'ailleurs, la même pensée fit irruption dans la tête de Peeta pour une millième fois depuis son retour au 12. Il en avait assez d'affronter la noirceur par lui-même, il avait besoin qu'elle soit là pour l'aider à le faire. Tout était toujours plus facile à deux... Il s'était senti automatiquement mieux avec Katniss tout proche de lui durant ces dernières nuits et elle avait même réussi à faire éloigner les mauvais rêves pour au moins quelques heures, lui permettant d'amasser un temps de repos bien mérité. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas toujours avoir cette chance, mais il préférait tout de même qu'elle soit présente pour qu'il surmonte chacun de ses cauchemars comme il se devait.

Une fois montés, Peeta alla directement à ses commodes pour lui prêter des vêtements et Katniss se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain, bien moins stressée qu'à leur premier vrai essai ou, en tous cas, c'est ce qu'elle tenta de se convaincre. La jeune femme prit le temps de replacer quelques petites mèches de ses cheveux et de plisser les plis de son chandail, comme si ces minuscules détails allaient parvenir aux yeux de son garçon des pains. « _Ce n'est certainement pas ça qui va le faire réaliser qu'il t'aime toujours._ », pensa-t-elle, plutôt découragée d'elle-même et de ses efforts gaspillés pour lui plaire.

Sa dixième tentative de s'éloigner de lui semblait être sur le chemin de l'échec, comme toutes les autres au fond. C'était affreusement épuisant pour Katniss d'avoir deux parties différentes de sa personne qui ne cessaient de se battre pour remporter le dessus, puisqu'au final, son côté sensible gagnait toujours la manche contre son côté rationnel, ce qui était complètement le contraire auparavant. Face à cette évidence, elle soupira fortement avant de faire le chemin jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

Quand elle y entra, Peeta était sur le point de ressortir les mêmes couvertures que la veille pour les déposer encore une fois sur le sol. C'est pourquoi la jeune femme s'approcha de lui rapidement en posant ses mains sur ses avant-bras, voulant à tout prix l'empêcher de faire la même erreur que la dernière fois. Elle refusait que ça se reproduise. De toute manière, il avait bien fini par venir la rejoindre dans le lit au milieu de la nuit, alors à quoi bon retenter l'expérience qui s'était avérée être un échec total ?

\- Peeta, ne soit pas ridicule.

Le cœur de ce dernier battait à tout rompre en étant forcé d'affronter sa proximité ainsi que ses doigts contre sa peau. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'éloigne d'elle sinon il serait tenté de lui sauter dessus. Juste cette pensée le fit rougir, lui permettant de réaliser encore une fois qu'il en avait tellement envie que c'en était douloureux. Elle, de son côté, devait se retenir comme jamais pour ne pas caresser ses bras, mais toujours par peur de se faire repousser, elle se retint, pas sans défaire le contact pour autant.

\- Tu es certaine que ça ne te dérange pas ?, l'interrogea-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait être la première fois que nous dormions ensemble.

Non, effectivement, c'était loin de l'être, il allait toujours se souvenir de ces nuits dans ce train… Depuis son retour au District, les images d'une Katniss toute collée contre son torse apparaissaient dans sa tête à chaque soir avant de s'endormir et, parfois, il pouvait presque croire qu'elle était réellement là, prête à se faire prendre dans ses bras comme elle en avait l'agréable habitude. Mais quand il ouvrait les yeux, il avait le malheur de retrouver le lit complètement vide, la place qu'aurait pu occuper Katniss toute froide à ses côtés. Heureusement, depuis ces derniers jours, il semblait qu'il avait bien plus de chances qu'il ne le croyait.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-il, vaincu, en refermant l'étagère.

Peeta finit par se diriger vers le lit, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour se permettre de rester aussi proche de Katniss encore plus longtemps. Cette dernière le vit s'éloigner avec le cœur gros, déçue qu'il ne lui ait pas rendu ses caresses, aussi minimes soient-elles, mais elle devait s'en douter. La jeune femme le suivit peu de temps plus tard, ne voulant pas qu'il soupçonne quoi que ce soit en restant immobile comme une idiote. Ils se placèrent dans le lit de manière un peu maladroite, ignorant s'ils devaient s'approcher l'un de l'autre ou rester sagement à leur place. Finalement, aucun des deux n'eut le courage de faire les premiers pas, donc ils restèrent chacun de leur côté, en colère contre eux-mêmes pour leur lâcheté. Ils n'osaient plus bouger, comme si le moindre mouvement allait déranger l'autre.

\- Bonne nuit Katniss, finit par dire Peeta en tentant de briser la drôle d'ambiance.

\- Bonne nuit Peeta.

La jeune femme aurait vraiment tout donné pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle, mais à son plus grand regret, il ne le fit pas. Alors si c'était comme ça, elle le ferait par elle-même ! Elle prit tout le courage du monde et vint se coller à lui, refusant de ne pas profiter de sa chaleur alors qu'elle en avait la chance. Peeta se sentit automatiquement honteux de ne pas avoir eu le même sang-froid qu'elle, mais il profita du moment pour la serrer contre lui, voulant lui faire comprendre que son approche était plus que bienvenue.

Cependant, de nombreuses minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne se disent quoi que ce soit ou même qu'ils ne soient proches de s'endormir. Ils restèrent donc là, les yeux grands ouverts, se demandant si l'autre était toujours réveillé. Alors que Peeta ne faisait quasiment que penser au corps de Katniss contre le sien, cette dernière s'évadait plutôt vers l'époque où son garçon des pains n'était pas encore de retour au District, le sujet du matin-même ayant ouvert la porte. Elle s'était dit à ce moment-là, vu dans quelle situation elle s'était mise, de ne plus engager ce type de conversation de sitôt, sauf qu'étrangement, elle avait envie de conclure la discussion. La jeune femme voulait se déballer au lieu de tout garder à l'intérieur, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

\- Peeta ? Tu dors ?

\- Non. Je suis incapable de m'endormir.

\- Pareil pour moi…, avoua-t-elle en laissant de nombreuses secondes s'écouler avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau. J'étais en train de penser à toutes ces nuits qui ont suivi mon retour au 12. Tu sais j'ai…

Katniss s'arrêta sur sa lancée, incapable de trouver le courage qui lui était nécessaire pour surmonter son stress et lui dire ce qu'elle avait tant envie de déclarer une bonne fois pour toute. Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer son amour, certes, elle pouvait au moins lui dire l'affection qu'elle ressentait à son sujet, juste pour qu'il sache à quel point sa présence était importante pour elle. La jeune femme sentit que le souffle de son compagnon se stoppa pendant un court moment et elle supposa aussitôt qu'il était aussi nerveux qu'elle d'entendre la révélation que celle-ci était sur le point de faire.

\- Je… je n'avais plus rien, ni mon meilleur ami, ni ma mère, ni ma petite sœur, ni même… toi.

La voix de Katniss trembla légèrement à cause de son aveu, mais aussi à cause de toutes les émotions qui la submergèrent en se rappelant à quel point elle avait été seule, misérable et apeurée à cet instant précis. Ça avait été la pire période de toute sa vie. Néanmoins, malgré sa petite faiblesse, elle se ressaisit rapidement pour continuer d'une manière plus assurée, refusant de se laisser contrôler par ses souvenirs. Elle ne voulait pas flancher. Pas cette fois-ci. Pas comme tout à l'heure.

\- Je me demandais alors si tu allais revenir un jour. Je croyais que j'avais tout perdu, que je t'avais perdu…

\- Katniss…, chuchota-t-il presque imperceptiblement, touché par sa soudaine envie de se déballer de la sorte.

Depuis ces derniers jours, elle avait l'étrange envie de se confier à son ami, ce qu'elle avait fait légèrement le matin-même. Par contre, à ce moment précis, c'était le temps parfait dans une journée pour un peu de confidences, puisque grâce à la pénombre, Katniss ne discernait presque pas le visage de son compagnon, rendant le tout bien plus facile. C'était comme si la noirceur les rapprochait d'une manière qui était difficile à comprendre, tout en mettant une sorte de distance avec la réalité, ce qui était préférable pour Katniss lorsqu'il était temps de se confesser. Habituellement, la jeune femme était la pire de toute pour faire ce genre de discours sentimentaux, mais elle avait un besoin presque vitale de tout jeter à l'eau et d'enfin s'ouvrir à Peeta. Juste suffisamment pour qu'un poids s'enlève de ses épaules sans pour autant qu'elle n'en dévoile trop. Elle ne voulait tout de même pas qu'il soupçonne l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, surtout qu'elle était en processus d'oublier ce sentiment plus qu'exaspérant.

\- Je voulais juste que tu saches que… eh bien… que je suis heureuse que tu sois ici… avec… avec moi.

Le cœur de Peeta se gonfla dans sa poitrine face à cette déclaration et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa main commença à caresser doucement les cheveux de sa compagne, comme pour lui assurer un support moral tout en la remerciant implicitement pour ses paroles. Le fait qu'elle sorte autant de sa carapace depuis peu le surprenait, mais surtout, lui faisait tellement plaisir. Il attendit pendant quelques secondes qu'elle ajoute autre chose, ne voulant pas lui couper la parole, mais elle ne le fit pas.

\- Si tu es heureuse alors je suis heureux, ajouta-t-il finalement.

La jeune femme inspira une grande bouffée d'air face à ses paroles touchantes, qui prouvaient que son propre bonheur lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Cependant, malgré sa subite joie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement dénudée après lui avoir divulgué tant d'informations personnelles, ce qui était chose extrêmement rare chez elle. Donc, pour ne pas se sentir toute seule, elle voulut savoir à son tour quelques trucs sur la période à laquelle ils avaient été séparés.

\- Peeta ? Tu veux bien me parler de ton… rétablissement ?

À cette question, les muscles de celui-ci se figèrent aussitôt. Il est vrai que c'était loin d'être un souvenir très aguichant, par contre, si elle voulait qu'il lui en parle, alors il le ferait, même si c'était dure pour lui de rejouer ces moments dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas refuser de s'ouvrir à elle tandis que elle, la personne la plus refermée qui soit, venait de le faire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, c'est juste que ça m'intrigue, c'est tout, l'assura-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine, assez proche de son cœur pour qu'elle le sente résonner contre sa paume.

\- Non, ça va.

Il lui raconta alors le déroulement de ses journées à l'hôpital, là où de nombreux traumatisés de la guerre logeaient pendant une période indéterminée, le temps qu'ils soient à nouveau sur pieds pour retourner chez eux. Il lui parla des gens qu'il avait rencontré là-bas, tous remplis d'un désespoir immense, des doses de morphine qu'il fallait parfois lui donner pour qu'il se calme enfin, surtout lorsqu'il rechutait à nouveau, des rencontres avec le docteur Aurélius pour analyser l'évolution de son état mental, de la routine ennuyante, bref, de tous les défis qu'il avait dû surmonter pour redevenir enfin lui-même. Katniss l'écoutait sans même oser intervenir une seule fois, ne voulant pas perdre la moindre information qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

\- Tu sais, pour moi aussi c'était difficile d'être aussi loin de toi. Enfin… pour la plupart du temps, soupira-t-il en se souvenant que parfois, il pouvait encore la détester. C'est ça d'ailleurs qui m'a permis de trouver la détermination nécessaire pour me rétablir plus rapidement. Je désirais juste rentrer chez nous pour voir comment tu allais et que tout rentre en ordre…

Un silence confortable suivit ce long discours et aucun d'eux ne désira le briser. Ils voulaient plutôt encaisser toutes les choses qu'ils avaient pu apprendre sur l'autre en si peu de temps. À ce propos, la jeune femme se sentait furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir pu être fâchée contre Peeta de ne plus être la personne qu'il avait été auparavant, surtout après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû affronter.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir pu douter de toi au début…, s'excusa Katniss. D'avoir pu croire que tu n'allais plus jamais être le Peeta que j'avais connu à l'époque.

\- C'est tout à fait compréhensible, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça.

\- J'insiste. C'était injuste de ma part après tous les efforts que tu avais fait pour être…tu sais… toi de nouveau. J'ai eu tort.

\- Katniss Everdeen qui avoue qu'elle a eu tort ? C'est un miracle !, s'exclama-t-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, puisque le sujet était suffisamment lourd comme cela.

\- C'est ça, moque toi !, s'exclama-t-elle, faussement offensée, en le tapant légèrement sur le ventre avant de se tourner de l'autre côté.

Par contre, cette fois-ci, il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps au jeune homme avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de coller son ventre contre son dos, ne voulant pas faire la même erreur qu'un peu plus tôt. Aussitôt, la jeune femme fut satisfaite par sa réaction qui était celle qu'elle espérait.

\- Je t'agace tu sais, lui dit-il pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas réellement fâchée.

\- Je sais. Mais merde, après tout ça mes petits problèmes ont l'air insignifiant ! Tu dois me trouver ridicule.

\- On a tous eu des difficultés à surmonter et il n'y en a aucune de moins importante que les autres.

Au moins s'il était désagréable, ça rendrait la tâche à Katniss bien plus aisée… Comment était-elle supposée cesser d'affectionner chaque partie de sa personne alors qu'il était si parfait et qu'elle aimait tant être tout contre lui ainsi ?

* * *

Bon, je sais que j'ai un immense retard et vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir. C'est juste que j'ai été très chargé avec la fin de l'école, mon bal de finissants et mon voyage de la semaine dernière… Grr, en plus je déteste la fin de ce chapitre ! Je vais tenter de me reprendre pour le prochain, qui est déjà assez avancé ! J'espère que mes 6000 mots vont réussir à me faire pardonner un peu…

Donc, je voulais que ce cinquième chapitre se focus un peu plus sur les ressenties des personnages durant l'époque qu'ils avaient été séparés, puisque je n'avais pas vraiment parlé du passé jusqu'à maintenant. Je trouvais donc important de le faire à un moment donné. Il y a beaucoup plus de dialogues que d'habitude, en espérant que ça ne vous ait pas dérangé !

Sinon, je crois que le prochain chapitre va vous plaire, donc un peu de patience ! ;)


	6. Sixième Nuit

Sixième Nuit

Leur réveil avait été plus laborieux que la veille, comme si le simple fait d'avoir fait remonter le passé les avait obligé ensuite à affronter, pendant leur sommeil, tout ce qu'il y était relié. Au moins, cette fois-ci, ils avaient été ensemble dès le départ et cela avait été suffisant pour que leur journée ne soit pas gâchée à cause d'une autre mauvaise nuit, surtout que c'était chose fréquente chez eux.

C'est pourquoi qu'ensuite, ils avaient fait tout leur possible pour que tout se déroule sans anicroche et ils réussirent tant bien que mal, tentant de refouler les souvenirs qui s'étaient jetés à toute allure dans leur tête à la suite de leurs discussions. Par contre, le pire était déjà fait et s'être confessé l'un à l'autre avait considérablement enlevé une immense charge de sur leurs épaules, tout en les ayant rapproché d'une manière qu'ils ne soupçonnaient même pas.

Peeta avait bien entendu invité Katniss à rester dormir le soir suivant, ne pouvant définitivement plus se passer de sa présence, et elle avait accepté avec un unique sourire, sachant qu'il comprendrait parfaitement sans l'usage des mots. Maintenant les espoirs de cette dernière se fondaient de plus en plus, dormir avec lui devenait une habitude chez eux et celle-ci ne pouvait faire rien d'autre que s'en réjouir, et ce, même si elle savait que pour sa santé émotionnelle, il était peut-être mieux pour elle de ne pas profiter autant de la situation, puisqu'un jour, ils devront arrêtés leur petit manège pour commencer une bonne fois pour toute à évoluer chacun de leur côté. La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours le garder pour elle seule. Elle devra finir par le laisser partir pour qu'il puisse continuer sa vie sans avoir sans cesse des bâtons dans les roues par sa faute.

Quand l'heure du coucher arriva, Peeta n'eut même pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour ses cauchemars, il était totalement exténué et il s'endormit avec une facilité impressionnante considérant le temps qu'il avait pris la nuit précédente. C'était sans aucun doute grâce à la tournure que prenait sa relation avec Katniss qui apaisait considérablement son esprit, néanmoins, cette dernière prit beaucoup plus longtemps que lui avant de sombrer à son tour, ses pensées d'un peu plus tôt par rapport au temps restreint qui lui restait avec Peeta lui empêchant de se vider la tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Katniss dormait enfin paisiblement aux côtés de son garçon des pains, elle se fit réveiller brusquement par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qu'elle entendit s'ouvrir à la volé en venant cogner violemment contre le mur. Des pas, plusieurs pas, qui faisaient un immense vacarme dû aux grosses bottes lourdes que portaient probablement leur propriétaire, avançaient peu à peu vers la chambre de Peeta, montant chacune des marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage. Tout ça n'annonçait clairement rien de bon et face à cette évidence, les battements de la jeune femme commencèrent à aller à une vitesse effroyable, elle les sentait venir cogner contre ses tempes et contre son cou. La panique commença à l'englober toute entière tandis qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Elle aurait pourtant dû s'en douter, comme si la mort de Snow aurait pu faire cesser le calvaire qu'ils avaient vécu depuis le tout début ! Comment avait-elle pu se sentir en sécurité, ici au Douze, sachant mieux que quiconque que l'ancien président avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, surtout lorsqu'il était question de la fille du feu ? Au lieu de réfléchir intelligemment, l'unique inquiétude qui avait perdurée chez elle avait été sa relation avec Peeta… Quelle bourde !

\- Peeta, lui chuchota-t-elle subitement en empoignant son bras pour le forcer à se réveiller.

\- Mmmh... Tu as fait un cauchemar ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix encore endormie, alors qu'il se relevait légèrement dans le lit pour pouvoir arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Non. Écoute.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer, et tendit l'oreille vers la porte. Son visage blêmit comme un linge, prouvant à Katniss qu'elle n'était pas folle et qu'elle n'était pas la seule à entendre des sons pour les moins rassurants.

\- Ton arc, il est chez toi ?, la questionna Peeta précipitamment, d'un regard affolé.

\- Oui..., répondit celle-ci en un soupir, alors qu'ils comprirent en même temps qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir vivants.

Il n'y avait malheureusement pas d'autres solutions, impossible de sauter par la fenêtre, c'était bien trop haut, ils se feraient mal et les personnes provenant sans aucun doute du Capitole les rattraperaient en un instant s'ils étaient blessés, surtout qu'ils devaient être accompagnés de leur arme habituelle, ils tireraient sur eux à distance… De plus, Katniss et Peeta n'avaient pas un seul moyen de défenses qu'ils auraient pu utiliser contre eux et décider de faire du corps-à-corps ne ferait qu'avancer leur mort imminente.

Le regard du garçon des pains, qui renfermait encore une petite touche de détermination, venait de s'éteindre lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour aider leur cause. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre leur arrivé et espérer souffrir le moins possible… Peeta l'admira de ses prunelles bleues alors que la jeune femme produit un mélange entre un soupir et un gémissement, frôlant le sanglot, en réalisant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait voir ce regard qu'elle affectionnait tant, quoique que ce dernier était bien trop terrifié à ce moment-même pour être pleinement apprécié.

Les pas venaient de s'arrêter juste en face de la porte de la chambre, les laissant plus impuissants que jamais, baignant dans cette atroce terreur.

Un grincement se fit entendre alors que plusieurs pacificateurs, les armes pointées sur eux, firent leur entrée dans la pièce, créant aussitôt une ambiance froide et tendue. Peeta se plaça devant Katniss, comme s'il pouvait être en mesure de la protéger contre ses cinq hommes habillés de cette fameuse couleur chérie par Snow. La jeune femme avait envie de crier de rage, tellement furieuse que l'ancien président de Panem ait décidé de leur pourrir la vie jusqu'à la dernière seconde en plus d'être en mesure de contrôler leur sort comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus que de simples marionnettes. Cependant, malgré sa colère, ses lèvres restèrent scellées l'une contre l'autre, la peur étant son principal souci.

C'est alors que les coups de feu partirent… Katniss sentit ses tympans vibrer et sa poitrine sursauter grâce à l'assaut, elle gueula tandis que toutes les balles s'enfoncèrent dans le corps de son garçon des pains. Il s'effondra sur le lit, mort sur le coup. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résigner à y croire, son cœur ne pouvait s'être arrêté de battre, ça ne pouvait être possible…

Les perles d'eau ne se gênaient plus du tout pour couler à flot sur ses joues rouges de haine et de tristesse. Elle le secoua, encore et encore, en espérant qu'il allait finir par lui murmurer que tout allait bien, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il resta immobile, silencieux, mort... Le sang qui s'écoulait à toute vitesse de ses plaies salissait les draps blancs en grosse taches rouges sombres ainsi que les mains tremblante de Katniss, lui donnant une autre preuve de son décès.

Un trou béant s'agrandit à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur de la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait mal, incroyablement mal. La douleur était cent fois plus élevée que n'importe quelles blessures physiques qu'elle avait pu expérimenter jusqu'à maintenant. C'était tout à fait invivable et tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent était de le rejoindre à son tour pour ne plus être forcée d'affronter cette souffrance.

Elle releva alors les yeux vers les pacificateurs, qui assistaient à la scène sans bouger d'un seul millimètre, insensible à son calvaire.

\- Pourquoi ?, leur hurla-t-elle naïvement en vidant l'air que contenait l'ensemble de ses poumons.

Comme unique réponse, leurs fusils la visèrent et alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à tirer tous en même temps sur leur cible commune, Katniss passa ses doigts souillés dans les cheveux dorés de Peeta en les assombrissant aussitôt. Elle voulait à tout prix offrir la dernière touche d'affection qu'elle pouvait avant de quitter ce monde.

La dernière chose que la jeune femme entendit fut le bruit des canons avant de se réveiller à nouveau, mais réellement cette fois-ci. Sa cage thoracique se souleva et s'abaissa à toute allure, toujours sur le choc par le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Celle-ci tremblait de tous ses membres sans même qu'elle puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit.

 _« C'était un rêve, un foutu rêve… »_ , se dit-elle en respirant un bon coup tandis que les larmes étaient déjà sur le point de tomber, bien trop traumatisée par toutes ces images sinistres.

Elle se tourna immédiatement vers Peeta, pour être certaine qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang présente sur son corps, et elle le retrouva parfaitement paisible, dans un sommeil de plomb. Katniss souffla de soulagement tout en se passant les mains – après avoir vérifié qu'elles n'étaient plus tachées - dans le visage pour se calmer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Peeta !, l'appela-t-elle aussitôt pour le réveiller, souhaitant recevoir le réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin.

Il ne bougea pourtant pas. La jeune femme commença donc à le secouer de façon plus brusque et comme si elle n'était pas assez ébranlée comme cela, sa tactique n'eut aucun effet.

\- Réveille-toi ! Allez Peeta, réveille-toi !, répéta-t-elle sans cesse alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement à s'affoler et à craindre qu'il soit bel et bien mort à ses côtés.

Des sanglots envahirent sa bouche en réalisant qu'elle ne supporterait surtout pas de le perdre, surtout pas de la sorte, tandis qu'ils étaient si près d'un semblant de bonheur. Elle s'effondra sur son corps et c'est alors que le son le plus beau qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu atteignit subitement ses oreilles : les doux battements de son cœur. Katniss pensa alors qu'elle aurait peut-être dû vérifier ce petit détail en plus du mouvement de sa poitrine avant de paniquer, mais celle-ci avait été dans un moment d'angoisse si intense qu'il lui avait été impossible de penser intelligemment. La jeune femme le serra contre elle, le soulagement se déversant dans son corps avec force, tandis qu'elle sentit soudainement les bras de son compagnon l'entourer pour l'étreindre à son tour.

\- Hey, Katniss…

\- Je croyais que... que tu étais mort !, le coupa-t-elle en braillant péniblement contre lui alors que la tête de Peeta s'enfouit dans le creux de son cou.

\- Tout est fini maintenant, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

\- Pourquoi tu ne te réveillais pas ? J'ai eu vraiment peur merde !

Il semblait que sa mort l'affectait toujours autant qu'à l'époque, sinon plus, et même s'il détestait l'état dans lequel elle s'était mis à cause de cela, il ne put s'empêcher d'être flatté d'être aussi important à ses yeux, surtout après tout ce temps.

\- Je suis désolé... Vraiment désolé, lui chuchota-t-il en la serrant un peu plus fortement, se sentant coupable même si ça n'avait pas été véritablement de sa faute.

Katniss se perdit dans son emprise sans être capable d'arrêter ses pleurs, les images auxquelles elle venait d'assister lui avait paru bien trop réelles pour qu'elle se ressaisisse à une vitesse convenable. Jamais un cauchemar n'avait été aussi réaliste. Il était très rare qu'elle fasse des rêves qui se déroulaient de manière aussi rapproché de son quotidien, assez pour qu'elle croit fermement que ce n'était pas que le fruit de son imagination.

Le seul qui lui revint en tête qui pouvait s'associer à cette définition était celui du District 13, où elle avait imaginé que Peeta s'était accouru dans son compartiment après l'un de ses cauchemars pour la réconforter, comme il le faisait à l'époque dans le train. Par contre, elle s'était réveillée à nouveau en réalisant que son ami était bien loin d'elle, entre les mains du Capitole. Ça n'avait pas été son cauchemar le plus horrible, mais il avait certainement été l'un des plus sadiques, puisqu'il l'avait torturé inutilement en lui mettant sous le nez ce qu'elle avait dans ce temps-là sans même prendre la peine d'en profiter comme il se devait.

C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ce réalisme qu'elle fut incapable de se calmer aussitôt. Ça ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait même pas un minimum de sécurité ici, que tout pouvait arriver, à n'importe quel moment, n'importe où. Si des gens leur cherchaient encore du mal, ils n'auraient pas trop de difficulté à obtenir vengeance.

\- Tu voudrais en parler ?, lui demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Non. Peeta, fais-moi tout oublier, s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant désespéramment à sa nuque alors qu'elle sentit les muscles de son compagnon se crisper contre son corps.

\- Et... Comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ?, la questionna Peeta tandis que son rythme cardiaque augmenta à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine.

\- Je m'en fiche, en autant que ce soit efficace.

Il resta pendant un instant silencieux en faisant des vas-et-viens sur son dos avec l'une de ses mains, l'autre s'occupant de lui défaire les cheveux. Tous pleins de pensées allaient et venaient dans sa tête ; il se demandait réellement ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Bien sûr qu'il savait pertinemment la meilleure manière pour lui faire changer les idées, mais voulait-elle vraiment qu'il s'aventure sur ce chemin-là ? Lui en voudrait-elle s'il prenait les devants ?

Chaque caresse faisait ralentir un peu plus la respiration de Katniss ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Il réussissait à la calmer dans des moments dans lesquels jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable de le faire, comme elle en avait également été témoin il y a quelques jours de cela, à la suite de sa crise. Par contre, son calme ne dura pas très longtemps, elle avait toujours ces horribles images qui faisaient irruptions dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. À ces visions, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à trembler comme une feuille, lui démontrant pour une millième fois à quel point la pensée de la mort de Peeta lui était insupportable. Même malgré la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de celui-ci, elle restait complètement frigorifiée.

\- J'aurais peut-être une petite idée, avoua-t-il enfin, mais si tu veux que je m'arrête, dis-le-moi, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Il la relâcha un peu pour qu'il puisse sceller son regard avec le sien et la jeune femme fut soulagée de constater que les prunelles de son compagnon étaient encore pleines de vie, remplies de cette étincelle qu'elle lui connaissait trop bien.

Peeta avait finalement décidé de suivre ses propres conseils. Il est vrai que la simple pensée de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire le rendit extrêmement nerveux. Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, il lui aurait été impossible, même avec toute la force du monde, de stopper l'excitation dans l'ensemble de ses membres, cependant, c'était une agréable torture qu'il était prêt à affronter à chaque instant.

Il posa ses mains - légèrement moites, à son plus grand regret - de chaque côté du visage de sa fille du feu en essuyant le plus délicatement possible ses joues encore trempées à l'aide de ses pouces. Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux pour ravaler un sanglot et c'est alors qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Peeta se déposer doucement sur l'une de ses paupières, faisant ensuite de même avec la seconde. Katniss retint automatiquement sa respiration, un peu sur le choc par ce geste d'affection qui lui faisait déjà tant de bien. Elle était facilement en mesure d'imaginer ce que ça lui ferait s'il continuait dans la même lancée… Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il le fasse ! L'appréhension les démangeait tous les deux et puisqu'aucun d'eux ne voulaient précipiter les choses, ils devaient s'habituer tant bien que mal à ressentir ce fourmillement dans leur estomac.

\- Commence par arrêter de pleurer, chuchota-t-il tandis que les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent légèrement pour pouvoir l'admirer de nouveau.

Elle hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, décidée à faire tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Il déposa alors une multitude de baisers sur chaque parcelle du visage de sa fille du feu, faisant sortir un soupir de la bouche de celle-ci à toutes les fois qu'il s'approchait de ses lèvres sans même prendre le temps de les effleurer. Il aimait bien prendre son temps, il voulait simplement profiter de cet instant avant qu'il ne se termine, sachant qu'avec Katniss, tout avait malheureusement une fin.

Malgré le fait que la jeune femme avait l'incroyable envie de l'empoigner pour l'obliger à l'embrasser, elle attendait patiemment qu'il le fasse le premier, parce qu'elle savait au fond que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait à cet instant : se laisser aller et ne plus penser à rien, à part Peeta. Elle avait besoin qu'il prenne tout son temps, pour lui laisser savourer à cent pour cent ce moment, pour que lorsque celle-ci allait se réveiller le lendemain, tout ce qu'elle se souviendra de cette nuit sera ses lèvres contre les siennes et non l'effroyable cauchemar auquel elle avait rêvé aux premiers abords.

Quand le jeune homme s'arrêta, il colla aussitôt son front contre le sien, ne voulant pas perdre un seul contact de sa peau. Sentir la respiration de Katniss se mélanger avec la sienne était suffisant pour le faire entrer dans cette transe qu'il n'avait pas pu expérimenter depuis tellement longtemps. Elle était bien la seule à pouvoir le mettre dans un tel état, ce qui était réciproque, puisque la jeune femme frissonna de la tête aux pieds, mais plus pour la même raison que tout à l'heure…

Après cette attente interminable, il s'empara enfin de ses lèvres pour y laisser un doux baiser, rempli d'une tendresse quasi inexplicable. Dès que leur bouche s'effleurèrent, ce fut comme une explosion de sensation dans chacun de leur corps. Elle s'accrocha presque immédiatement à sa nuque sous l'effet de l'émotion en caressant légèrement ses boucles blondes, juste assez pour faire apparaître la chair de poule dans son cou. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu la chance de jouer dans ses cheveux, donc elle ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'enfin pouvoir le faire était assez plaisant.

Une immense bouffée de chaleur submergea Peeta face à ce contact ensorcelant et même si ses sentiments pour elle lui paraissaient plus réels que jamais, il était incapable de réaliser que ce qui était en train de se passer était bel et bien vrai. Il finirait bien par se réveiller à un moment ou à un autre et se rendre compte que son esprit aimait bien le torturer de la sorte... Alors si c'était vraiment le cas, il allait profiter de ce rêve comme il se devait avant qu'il se termine aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé !

Le jeune homme lui demanda donc l'accès à sa bouche en mordant timidement sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant légèrement gémir au passage. Elle accepta à sa requête sans hésitation en commençant à jouer doucement avec sa langue, faisant monter immédiatement une foule de papillons dans son ventre.

L'une des mains de Peeta commença à descendre lentement vers son cou, pour ensuite se diriger vers son épaule et enfin se poser sur sa taille, laquelle il empoigna plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Par contre, ce contact était loin de déplaire à Katniss, au contraire, elle en aurait pris encore d'avantage.

Même s'ils manquaient de souffle, ils ne se quittaient jamais plus que quelques secondes pour remplir leurs poumons à nouveau, refusant de perdre un seul instant avec leur visage trop loin l'un de l'autre. Jamais ils n'avaient vécu quelque chose d'aussi profond. Les faibles fois qu'ils pouvaient qualifier de véritables rapprochements avaient été lors de leur nuits collés dans le train et cette fois dans l'arène, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient sans retenu devant l'ensemble du pays. Donc de sentir à nouveau cette alchimie quasi surnaturelle qui leur avait tant manqué, en étant assurée que personne n'était en train d'observer leur moindre faits et gestes était plutôt fantastique.

Par contre, le surplus de sensations que ressentaient Peeta était beaucoup trop pour lui, voilà pourquoi il lui était impossible de garder la même convenance qu'il avait fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant. Il la donc fit basculer doucement sur le dos, la tête de celle-ci se déposant moelleusement dans son oreiller, alors qu'il se plaça au-dessus d'elle en faisant attention pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Katniss fut légèrement surprise par son audace, mais elle n'était pas dans un état convenable pour lui dire non. Les doigts de son compagnon qui se glissaient peu à peu sous son chandail étaient bien trop agréables pour qu'elle puisse avoir la force de le repousser et, de toute manière, à quoi bon le faire ?

Il se mit à caresser délicatement la peau de son ventre, ce qui fit immédiatement apparaître la chair de poule sur cette zone et sur tout le reste du corps de la jeune femme. Cependant, elle dut mettre fin au baiser pour se permettre de reprendre son souffle, étant à deux cheveux de suffoquer, laissant sortir au passage un soupir de bien-être. Jamais elle n'avait réalisé à quel point cela pouvait être plaisant d'avoir son touché sur sa peau ou même ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle craignait qu'elle ne puisse s'en passer dorénavant et cette pensée la terrifia plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il croisa une nouvelle fois son regard avec le sien, la faisant automatiquement fondre sur place. Les yeux de Peeta pétillaient comme des joyaux, tandis que le cœur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre, toujours un peu dans les vapes par ce qui venait tout juste de se passer. Voilà que les émotions qu'elle rejetait depuis tellement de temps réapparaissaient en immenses vagues, la laissant plus pantoise que jamais. C'était la première fois que Katniss ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort à son sujet et c'était incroyablement déstabilisant. Elle l'avait embrassé maintes et maintes fois auparavant, mais celle-ci avait incontestablement été la meilleure de toute, probablement à cause de l'appréhension qui avait précédé avant qu'elle puisse enfin recevoir ce dont elle avait tant envie depuis si longtemps.

Comment aurait-elle pu croire un seul instant que son amour pour lui était devenu aussi fort ? Ce baiser avait été la preuve apparente que ses sentiments n'étaient pas qu'une histoire d'hormones ou de quoi que ce soit du genre. C'était bien plus fort que cela et elle s'en voulu aussitôt.

Face à toutes ces pensées, elle fut incapable de le fixer une seconde de plus, donc elle détourna la tête en regardant le vide, essayant vainement de faire de l'ordre dans son esprit mélangé. Ses joues rougirent furieusement alors qu'elle pensa à tout ce que Peeta la faisait ressentir et de ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler de nervosité tandis qu'elle redescendait de son petit nuage.

Elle se dit aussitôt qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser l'embrasser. Maintenant, elle était obligée de supporter ce mal de ventre - tout de même ridiculement agréable - qu'il la forçait à affronter. Des tas de questions se chamboulaient dans sa tête. Et s'il lui avait donné ce baiser simplement pour lui rendre service en lui faisant tout oublier, comme elle le lui avait demandé tout bêtement au départ ? La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû attendre de lui autant que ça... Il est sûr que jamais il n'aurait voulu la décevoir, il avait été obligé d'accepter contre son gré. Amoureux ou non, Peeta apportait une grande importance à faire plaisir à tout le monde. Son amour pour elle ne pouvait avoir survécu à toutes leurs péripéties, elle en était convaincue.

La jeune femme avait juste envie de crier sous l'immense pression qu'elle s'était forcée à vivre. Comme si ce moment n'était pas assez éprouvant pour celle-ci, le passé remonta à la surface douloureusement. Elle s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir fait souffrir pendant toutes ces années, c'était tellement injuste. Tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis le début était uniquement de sa faute, mis à part la moisson de leurs premiers Jeux, bien entendu. Et aujourd'hui, tout lui retombait en plein visage, car elle voyait bien que c'était à son tour d'avoir mal en espérant reconquérir quelque chose d'inaccessible. Elle aurait dû utiliser sa chance lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion, maintenant, il était trop tard.

Katniss était presque certaine que ce baiser n'avait voulu strictement rien dire pour lui. Il l'avait fait simplement parce qu'elle le désirait et il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser en la décevant. Après tout, il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point ça faisait mal de se faire repousser. Encore une fois, sa gorge se serra face à la honte de s'être servi de lui pendant tout ce temps. Premièrement pour se sortir vivante des 74e Hunger Games, deuxièmement pour convaincre Snow de leur amour et ainsi protéger sa famille et, troisièmement, en attendant de lui à ce qu'il l'aide à la remettre sur ses pieds après la révolte. Et jamais elle ne pouvait réaliser que la personne qui souffrait le plus dans toute cette histoire c'était lui. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber pour autant, même si elle avait tout fait pour qu'il la déteste, il était toujours resté à ses côtés, la supportant quoi qu'elle fasse. Son garçon des pains était comme ça. Le bonheur des autres avait toujours été en priorité du sien, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui la rendait si différente de lui.

Le jeune homme avait bien remarqué que son humeur avait changé d'une seconde à l'autre et il se sentit aussitôt inconfortable en soupçonnant qu'elle regrettait déjà ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Il posa alors ses doigts sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder, en essuyant de l'autre main les perles d'eau qui avaient recommencées à couler peu à peu sur son visage en pensant à son affection pour lui qui sera bien inutile et à la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers elle-même.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Katniss ?, chuchota-t-il d'une voix soudainement si faible qu'elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait se désintégrer aux moindres bruits.

 _« Ne me repousse pas encore une fois, merde… »_ , pensa Peeta en priant intérieurement, ne voulant surtout pas avoir mal comme dans le passé, il avait suffisamment souffert comme cela.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout, dit-elle honnêtement en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, laissant sortir un gémissement de honte qu'elle avait retenu depuis un petit moment déjà.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais si !, chiala-t-elle comme une enfant. Tu aurais bien moins souffert si je n'avais pas été là...

\- Ne dit pas de telles choses !, l'accusa-t-il en enlevant doucement ses mains de son visage, les embrassant l'une après l'autre. Tout n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et tu ne pouvais rien y faire.

L'utilisation des verbes du passé dans sa phrase prouva à la jeune femme que ce sentiment était bel est bien disparu et cette évidence lui brûla la gorge, l'empêchant pendant quelques secondes de respirer convenablement. _« Dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es embarquée ? »,_ maugréa-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû t'embrasser..., soupira-t-il tout à coup en fermant fortement les paupières, pour empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer en constatant sa réaction qui n'était pas très bon signe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, le coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû te faire sentir obligé de m'embrasser.

\- Obligé ? Je ne vais jamais me sentir obligé de t'embrasser Katniss. Tu devrais le savoir depuis tout ce temps.

\- Donc tu… tu en avais… envie ?, le questionna-t-elle d'un ton mal assuré et plein de maladresse, tout de même rempli d'espoir.

\- Ce n'était pas assez visible comme ça ? J'en ai envie depuis la première fois que je suis revenu au District.

\- Quoi ?, s'écria Katniss en réalisant ses paroles, ses yeux s'ouvrant grands face à la surprise.

\- Je sais que c'est stupide d'encore espérer autant de toi, mais c'est plus fort que moi..., déclara-t-il timidement, ses joues devenant rouge pour la première fois ce soir.

 _« Est-ce toi qui te fais des illusions ou bien Peeta est vraiment en train de t'avouer que ses sentiments pour toi sont encore présents ? »_ , s'exclama-t-elle tandis que la cadence de son cœur accélérait considérablement au fur et à mesure de leur conversation.

\- Ce... C'est loin d'être stupide, dit-elle tout bas en fixant le torse de son compagnon pour ne pas croiser ses yeux, ayant toujours peur de s'être trompée sur son cas.

Elle savait qu'elle méritait d'avoir autant mal que lui depuis ces dernières années, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire son égoïste et d'espérer avoir ce qu'elle voulait tout de suite, sans plus attendre. Il analysa son expression en fronçant encore plus des sourcils, ses pensées allant à toute allure dans sa tête. Ses paroles voulaient-elles dire que...

Cette dernière phrase fut en mesure d'accélérer la respiration déjà incertaine de Peeta, ce qui s'avéra contagieux. Il prit une immense inspiration alors que l'appréhension le brûla à petit feu. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il la referma aussitôt.

Le jeune homme avait bien trop peur de lui demander plus d'explications, craignant qu'elle ne lui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle même si le fil de leur discussion portait à croire qu'elle ressentait une affection semblable à la sienne. Il ne voulait que profiter encore un peu de ce moment avant que quoi que ce soit ne vienne le briser, puisque c'était toujours ce qui finissait par arriver lorsqu'il était question de sa relation avec Katniss.

C'est pourquoi il dégagea une mèche de son visage en se rapprochant de celui-ci de la manière la plus ensorcelante qui soit, donnant immédiatement envie à cette dernière de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

\- Katniss… Je peux t'embrasser encore une fois ?

 _« Tu as vraiment besoin de demander ? »_ , pensa-t-elle tout en rencontrant sa bouche de nouveau comme unique réponse.

* * *

 _Coucou à tous !_

 _Ça fait trèèèès longtemps que j'ai écrit la majorité de ce chapitre. À l'époque, je n'avais même pas encore l'idée de cette fiction et j'ai dû faire beaucoup de modification et d'ajouts, puisque je l'avais écrit du point de vu de Katniss en plus d'être au présent. Mais ça me fait plaisir d'enfin le publier en quelque part, j'ai réussi à lui trouver une place !_

 _Et bien entendu… LE baiser que vous attentiez tous ! Venez me déclarer toute votre joie en review, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir !_


	7. Septième Nuit

Septième Nuit

Katniss se leva la première, ce qui était chose rare chez eux. Habituellement, si elle se réveillait avant Peeta, elle faisait tout son possible pour se rendormir, voulant profiter à fond du contact de son compagnon avant qu'il s'éloigne à nouveau d'elle une fois sorti de son sommeil. Par contre, cette fois-ci, le rappel de cette nuit la força à se mettre debout en quittant par la même occasion la chaleur addictive de son garçon des pains.

C'est vrai que la jeune femme avait passé l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie et qu'il y avait des chances que son amour soit partagé entre Peeta et elle, mais cette dernière était embarrassée à la simple pensée qu'il la voit toujours dans ses bras après son laisser-aller énorme de la veille. Et si ses quelques heures de repos lui avait fait réaliser que tout ça était une grosse et stupide erreur ? Que finalement, la flamme qu'elle lui faisait ressentir autrefois n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir ? Si c'était le cas, alors elle préférait être loin de lui tandis qu'il se rendrait compte de sa bourde. La jeune femme ne voulait tout de même pas lui imposer sa présence s'il ne la désirait plus.

D'ailleurs, Peeta fut assez surpris et, surtout, très déçu de retrouver son lit vide à son réveil. Ils avaient tout de même passé une bonne partie du reste de leur nuit à s'embrasser sans relâche, il aurait bien aimé voir son visage après tout cela. Il l'aurait alors pris dans ses bras, aurait enfoui son visage au creux de son cou et lui aurait murmuré un bon matin. Cependant, elle n'était pas là. Le jeune homme soupira tout en s'extirpant de son lit, puis se dirigea vers sa commode pour s'habiller avant de descendre pour rejoindre Katniss.

Une fois arrivé à la cuisine, il remarqua que sa compagne s'affairait déjà à faire le petit déjeuner. Celle-ci n'avait pas eu d'autres idées après être descendue au rez-de-chaussée, alors elle s'était dit que préparer le repas plairait probablement à son ami, puisque c'était toujours lui qui le faisait.

Bien évidemment, elle avait su qu'il ne dormait plus dès qu'il avait mis le pied au sol à l'étage, pourtant, elle fit comme si de rien était tout en retournant nerveusement les œufs qui cuisaient tranquillement dans la poêle, mal à l'aise de lui faire finalement face après leur considérable rapprochement.

\- C'est gentil de ta part de faire le petit-déjeuner, mais tu n'étais pas obligé, lui dit gentiment Peeta en s'approchant d'où elle se trouvait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien… J'avais rien à faire quand je me suis levée donc…

Le jeune homme ressentit immédiatement la gêne de Katniss et ce sentiment s'empara de lui à son tour, comme s'il était fautif de quelque chose de grave, par contre, il savait mieux que quiconque qu'aucun d'eux n'avait de quoi se reprocher. Elle était juste un peu timide, c'est tout, ça finirait par passer.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?, lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'il passait l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Si tu veux. Eum… Ça te dérange de terminer ? Je vais finir par faire brûler quelque chose et eum… Je dois mettre la table.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend au juste ? Il t'enlace et toi tu fuis comme une idiote ! »,_ se réprimanda-t-elle une fois loin de lui, n'ayant même pas attendu sa réponse avant de se défaire de son emprise. Néanmoins, Katniss se convainc que la raison de sa fuite était amplement justifiée : elle craignait simplement de se faire retirer ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, comme elle en avait l'affreuse habitude depuis son plus jeune âge. Comment pouvait-elle être assurée qu'il n'y avait plus aucune personne malveillante désirant lui faire encore plus de mal ?

De plus, tout ça était tellement nouveau, jamais Peeta et elle n'avait partagé une aussi grande intimité que la veille et la montée de sentiment qui s'était alors abattue en elle ne faisait que lui donner le vertige. La jeune femme avait besoin avant tout qu'il la rassure, car pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle éprouvait était une angoisse immense face à l'évolution de leur relation. Celle-ci savait que n'importe quelle fille normale aurait sauté de joie d'avoir enfin droit à l'affection de celui qu'elle aimait, sauf qu'après le stress post-traumatique que la guerre lui avait forcé à vivre, toute cette histoire était bien plus difficile à surmonter qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au départ.

Par contre, toutes ces raisons ne passèrent pas dans l'esprit de Peeta lorsqu'il la vit s'enfuir de lui comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un insecte nuisible. Son cœur se serra douloureusement devant ce rejet qu'il ne croyait plus devoir affronter suite à leur conversation nocturne, cependant, le crépitement de la nourriture le ramena à la réalité et il finit par prendre la spatule qu'elle avait laissée sur le four pour terminer le repas, un soupir d'amertume s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Ils faisaient un pas en avant, puis dix en arrière, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Lui qui croyait qu'ils y étaient enfin…

Durant les heures suivantes, Katniss se mit à travailler sur le livre de mémoire, plus pour s'occuper pour enfin détourner son attention de Peeta que par envie. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme devina parfaitement bien qu'elle tentait de l'éviter et étonnement, ça le rendit plus furieux qu'autre chose. Il fit alors la même chose qu'elle en s'enfermant dans son atelier pour essayer de se changer les idées, n'ayant plus l'énergie de supporter le mutisme de sa compagne ni d'essayer d'engager la conversation avec elle.

Devant ce spectacle, la jeune femme fut d'autant plus furibonde contre son tempérament égoïste, mais ça avait toujours été ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Puisqu'elle n'avait plus personne à qui prendre soin dorénavant, elle pouvait maintenant s'occuper un peu d'elle et se protéger elle-même pour éviter de souffrir, cependant, sa technique ne s'avérait visiblement pas très efficace.

En fin d'après-midi, Peeta en avait par-dessus la tête de se tourmenter seul dans son coin. Il n'en pouvait absolument plus de la voir agir de manière aussi blasée avec lui, il lui fallait absolument savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa fille du feu ou bien il finirait par devenir fou. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils agissent comme tels. C'est pourquoi il finit par sortir de sa cachète pour rejoindre Katniss qui n'avait étrangement pas bougé de l'endroit où elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt.

Le jeune homme s'accota sur le bord de la table, juste à côté de Katniss, tandis que le rythme cardiaque de celle-ci se mit à s'affoler dans sa poitrine en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il lui voulait. Il resta plusieurs minutes silencieux en regardant la page du livre qui était ouverte, remarquant par la même occasion qu'elle n'y avait pas apporté grand changement depuis la dernière fois.

\- Katniss, il y a quelque chose qui cloche ? Dis-moi, s'il te plaît, lui demanda doucement Peeta après avoir pris une grosse inspiration.

C'est vrai qu'il voulait régler le problème qui avait flotté sur eux depuis le début de la journée, cependant, il avait également peur d'être rabroué encore une fois. Si elle l'évitait à ce point, il y avait probablement un raison et c'est cette raison-là qui l'inquiétait autant. Cette fébrilité l'avait même obligé à s'éloigner d'elle pour s'empêcher de vivre une autre déception.

\- Non, je t'assure.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'évites comme la peste ?

\- Je ne t'évite pas !, osa-t-elle dire avant de réaliser qu'il avait complètement raison et qu'elle lui devait bien la vérité. J'ai juste peur que… tu sais… que tu ne me désires plus comme avant.

\- Tu penses que je regrette ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, peut-être !, s'emporta Katniss en voyant son froncement de sourcils qui ne la faisait que se questionner d'avantage.

\- Et toi, tu regrette ?

\- Peeta…, maugréa-t-elle timidement en abaissant les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Tu regrette ?, demanda-t-il une seconde fois pour en avoir le cœur net.

Katniss soutint son regard intense pendant de maigres secondes avant de détourner la tête à nouveau et de fixer le crayon qu'elle tenait de manière lunatique, incapable de résister à ses prunelles azures encore plus longtemps. Si elle comptait lui dire la vérité, alors elle était mieux de ne pas le regarder en face pour contenir son courage.

\- Non.

Le jeune homme la regarda pendant un court moment, comme pour encaisser la véracité de ses paroles, puis lâcha un léger rire en constatant à quel point ils étaient idiots.

\- Nous sommes vraiment des imbéciles de ne pas cesser d'angoisser quand il est question de l'autre. Ton rejet de ce matin m'a rendu complètement fou ! J'ai eu la même peur que toi toute la foutue journée !

Les mots de Katniss se perdirent au fond de sa gorge tandis que Peeta se pencha légèrement vers elle pour venir replacer sa tresse sur son épaule. Elle venait d'éliminer toute inquiétude qui avait pu passer par la tête du jeune homme depuis ces derniers jours. Elle ne regrettait pas leur baiser, c'était déjà un très bon signe.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?, demanda-t-elle tout bas, incapable de parler plus fort face à la montée de chaleur que lui faisait ressentir la proximité de son garçon des pains.

\- Pour la même raison que toi, je suppose, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Par crainte d'être rejeté.

Ils avaient bien plus de points communs qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer et elle se sentit stupide d'avoir cru être à dix milles lieux de lui durant tout ce temps. Peut-être qu'ils étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux... Peut-être qu'ils étaient fin prêts de passer à l'étape suivante.

\- Je… je ne veux juste pas te perdre... pas une autre fois.

\- Tu ne vas plus jamais me perdre Katniss. Je suis là pour rester, c'est une promesse.

\- Toutes les promesses qu'on m'a faites dans le passé ont été rompues, lança-t-elle, légèrement irritée, en croisant les bras. C'est dur d'avoir confiance en quoi que ce soit dorénavant.

\- Mais tu peux me croire moi, n'est-ce pas ?, chuchota-t-il en laissant vagabonder l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Katniss, obligeant cette dernière à calmer les muscles crispés de son visage.

La jeune femme ne fit qu'hocher la tête, incapable de sortir le moindre son de sa bouche scellée. Voilà ce qu'elle avait désiré depuis le début de la journée, qu'il la rassure en lui avouant que leurs baisers de la veille était loin d'être une erreur, puisqu'elle n'avait évidemment pas eu le courage pour le lui dire la première. Elle voulait vraiment que ça fonctionne, mais ça nécessitait un peu d'encouragement.

\- Katniss, quand il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, surtout lorsque ça nous concerne tous les deux, dit le moi au lieu de tout garder à l'intérieur et que je me fasse des idées.

\- Désolée… C'est juste que… Tout ça est tellement nouveau pour moi et je t'avoue que ça m'étourdit un peu.

\- Je comprends parfaitement bien et on va aller à la vitesse que tu souhaites, mais s'il te plaît, ne me rejette plus comme ça. C'était déjà assez dur à l'époque.

Katniss leva la tête vers lui en arborant une mine maussade, honteuse de lui avoir fait vivre ça encore une fois. Elle eut l'envie soudaine de se faire pardonner pour avoir fait croire à son garçon des pains qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui, c'est pourquoi elle se leva de sa chaise et vint placer ses bras autour de son cou tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, désirant rencontrer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier avant de la rejoindre, en ayant éperdument envie, et ce, depuis son réveil. Il l'embrassa d'abord délicatement, néanmoins, elle sembla en désirer d'avantage vu la façon qu'elle s'acharna presqu'aussitôt sur sa bouche, incapable de se retenir après cette longue attente qui lui paraissait maintenant inutile.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés plus qu'une minute complète et leur expérience de la veille avait complètement envoyé Katniss dans un autre monde qu'elle ne pouvait pas se contenter que d'un chaste petit baiser à ce moment précis. Un désir bouillant avait fini par la submerger toute entière cette nuit-là et ça avait été une pure torture de contrôler ses ardeurs. Peeta lui faisait de l'effet, il n'y avait plus de doutes là-dessus.

D'ailleurs, c'est dû à cela que la jeune femme ne put se retenir de coller entièrement son corps sur le sien, lui bloquant les fesses contre la table, l'empêchant ainsi de se séparer d'elle. Peeta entoura ses hanches fermement pour augmenter la pression entre leur deux bassins tandis qu'ils soupirèrent en coordination. Ils firent danser leur langue l'une contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes, se découvrant peu à peu comme ils l'avaient fait ce soir-là alors que ce feu ardent qui commençait tout juste à leur être familier se rependait tranquillement dans tout leur organisme.

Tandis que Peeta était sur le point de poser ses mains sur ses fesses, le son du ventre affamé de Katniss résonna fortement dans la pièce, le coupant dans son élan en annonçant qu'il était l'heure d'arrêter de batifoler et de plutôt aller dîner.

\- Je crois que ton ventre est jaloux, il demande toute ton attention, rigola Peeta en s'éloignant à contrecœur de sa bouche.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, elle ne fit que s'humecter les lèvres en tentant de se reprendre pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une petite biche perdue suite à cet échange enivrant. D'ailleurs, ce petit air irrésistible donna envie à Peeta de se jeter sur elle et de ne plus jamais la lâcher… Il est clair qu'après tous ces rapprochements depuis peu, bons nombres de pensées à caractères sexuelles emplissaient son esprit et il lui était assez difficile de les réduire au silence, surtout quand elle se montrait aussi désirable.

Durant tout le repas, un silence confortable s'installa entre eux alors que des échanges de regards et des petits sourires étaient leurs seules façons de communiquer, ce qui leur était amplement suffisant. D'ailleurs, cela fit remarquer à Katniss qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'apprécier les yeux de Peeta à sa juste valeur avant son lavage de cerveau, elle ne l'avait réalisé que lorsqu'elle avait vu de grosses billes noires remplacer ses magnifiques prunelles océans. Maintenant, elle avait l'immense chance de pouvoir les admirer comme bon lui semblait et c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle aurait pu recevoir après toutes leurs épreuves.

Par la suite, leur soirée passa à une vitesse étonnante, comme si le temps faisait tout en son pouvoir pour qu'ils aillent enfin se coucher et qu'ils reprennent là où ils avaient arrêté un peu plus tôt. En moins de deux, ils étaient déjà bien installés dans le lit de Peeta, sans avoir eu la moindre hésitation avant de se coller l'un à l'autre.

La jeune femme se mit à dessiner à l'aide de son doigt toutes sortes de forme sur le torse de son compagnon, faisant légèrement frissonner ce dernier. Cette réaction ne passa pas inaperçu pour Katniss, c'est pourquoi elle continua son trajet vers sa poitrine et ensuite vers sa clavicule, voulant tester les limites de Peeta avant qu'il se penche enfin pour l'embrasser. Sa technique semblait fonctionner, car un petit changement dans sa respiration fut percevable, sans parler de sa main qui s'était logée dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci releva finalement la tête en sa direction et afficha un minuscule sourire en croisant son regard qui renfermait toujours la même émotion lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, une avidité bien visible, laquelle elle partageait entièrement.

\- Viens-là, chuchota Peeta en prenant l'une de ses joues dans sa paume.

Elle lui obéit sans rouspéter en se relevant légèrement pour atteindre la hauteur de son visage, puis le laissa la rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'il coupe la distance entre eux. Leur langue s'attaquèrent en peu de temps dans un ultime combat, chacune cherchant à crier victoire. Les baisers de la veille avaient été des plus tendres et, pour l'instant, les sensations qu'ils recherchaient se voulaient être à un stade légèrement supérieur.

D'ailleurs, Peeta sentait dans les gestes fougueux de Katniss ainsi que dans ses nombreux soupirs qu'il avait son accord pour se laisser un peu plus aller qu'à l'habitude, ayant bien entendu retenu ses ardeurs jusqu'ici. Son cœur s'acharnait comme un dément contre ses côtes et sa tête était complètement embrouillée face à toutes ces sensations exaltantes qu'elle lui faisait vivre, heureusement, ses doigts réussirent à bouger et à trouver leurs places sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Il s'introduit lentement en dessous de son chandail en caressant délicatement sa peau douce, provocant ainsi des décharges électriques dans tous les membres de Katniss.

Le corps de cette dernière bouillonnait de plus en plus sous les baisers et les caresses du jeune homme, qu'elle ne put empêcher son dos de se courber pour coller entièrement son torse sur celui de son compagnon, recherchant à assouvir de manière vaine son désir montant. Ce dernier sentit précipitamment les seins de Katniss à travers le tissu de son chandail et le nom de celle-ci s'échappa faiblement d'entre ses lèvres, troublé par l'agitation que ce simple contact avait sur lui.

Pour augmenter la pression entre eux, Peeta passa l'une de ses mains dans le dos de sa fille du feu, maintenant facilement accessible, en découvrant sous son touché quelques déformations de peau qui lui étaient passées inaperçues jusqu'ici. Aussitôt, Katniss lâcha ses lèvres en grimaçant, sachant parfaitement que son compagnon allait être repoussé par sa peau en mauvais état.

\- Katniss, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, lui demanda-t-il instantanément en la sentant si tendue.

Pourtant, celle-ci resta muette comme une tombe. S'il voyait de ses propres yeux ce que son corps pouvait avoir l'air, elle était certaine qu'il ne voudrait plus d'elle autant qu'à cet instant précis. Et ça la démangeait juste à l'idée.

\- Si tu veux qu'on arrête..., commença Peeta, ne soupçonnant toujours pas ce qui la tracassait autant.

\- Peeta, tu ne comprends pas...

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais comprendre ?

\- Mon corps ! Il est... affreux, se plaignit-elle tandis que sa voix se cassa faiblement sous l'humiliation.

\- Quoi ? À cause de tes brûlures ? Je peux te garantir que c'est bien la dernière chose qui me dérange !

\- Cesse de mentir. Tu es un homme, tous les hommes aiment une femme parfaite et je ne le suis pas.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes ma propre vision de la perfection.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, étant loin d'être convaincu pour le moment par ses réflexions. Les seins de Johanna n'avaient pas semblé le laisser de marbre à l'époque et elle était loin d'être à sa hauteur de ce niveau-là.

\- Katniss écoute-moi bien. Peu importe que tu aies des cicatrices ou même des brûlures, tu restes magnifique malgré tout. Tu sais pourquoi elles te rendent encore plus belle à mes yeux ? Parce qu'elles sont la preuve de ta force et de ton courage. La preuve que tu es en vie ! C'est ça qui est si merveilleux avec ces marques !

La jeune femme se mordit fortement l'intérieure des joues face aux paroles de Peeta qui commençaient tant bien que mal à la rassurer et à déverser un début de joie au fond de sa poitrine.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ?, lui demanda-t-elle alors que le cœur du jeune homme se serra en constatant le peu d'assurance qu'il lui restait.

\- Bien évidemment, Katniss… Regarde, ajouta-t-il tout en se relevant pour s'asseoir sur le matelas.

Il retira son t-shirt sous les yeux attentif de sa compagne alors que celle-ci se demandait où il voulait en venir. Katniss ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point son garçon des pains pouvait se montrer sexy avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses mains viriles ainsi que ses muscles robustes maintenant bien visibles devant elle. La jeune femme se demanda aussitôt comment il avait fait pour garder une telle forme pendant sa réhabilitation, mais elle se rappela qu'il lui avait dit qu'il s'entraînait souvent là-bas, ça lui permettait de se changer les idées entre les séances avec le docteur Aurélius et les rechutes. Cependant, ce qui était le plus séduisant avec Peeta, c'est qu'en plus d'être doté d'une beauté enivrante, il gardait toujours ce petit air enfantin qui le rendait absolument adorable. Il était bien le seul à la connaissance de la jeune femme à réussir à combiner ses deux qualités à la fois en le rendant, à ses yeux, complètement irrésistible.

En voyant sa fille du feu l'épier à ce point, il ne put retenir un sentiment de fierté monter en lui, par contre, ce n'était pas ses intentions premières. Il prit alors la main de Katniss en la déposant sur son torse, puis la fit passer doucement sur ses nombreuses marques déformant sa peau. Peeta tressailli sous ses doigts gelés, mais il se reprit très vite en voyant son regard se balader sur son corps tout aussi ravagé qu'elle, si ce n'était pas plus, sachant qu'il ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant.

Après une courte analyse de son corps, Katniss remarqua qu'en plus des brûlures semblables aux siennes qui avaient probablement été causées par les explosions du Capitole, il y en avait d'autres en forme de petits cercles, en plus de des cicatrices de grandeurs différentes qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçues auparavant. Elle devina aussitôt qu'elles n'avaient pas été causées par l'arène ou par la guerre, mais bien par les tortures qu'on lui avait administrées lorsqu'il était l'un des prisonniers de Snow. Les traits de la jeune femme se modifièrent sous la tristesse alors qu'elle caressait avec grande précaution les endroits touchés, ayant peur de lui faire mal si elle exerçait une force trop élevée.

\- Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un monstre juste à cause de cela ?, l'interrogea Peeta d'une voix basse qui fit immédiatement tressaillir Katniss.

\- Non...

« Tu es toujours aussi beau... », a-t-elle eu envie d'ajouter, mais elle ravala ses paroles avec un léger soupir. Si au moins elle avait le même courage que lui pour lui avouer ce genre de chose…

\- Alors tu n'en a pas plus l'air, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, vaincue, en faisant retomber ses bras à ses côtés, coupant instantanément le courant qui passait de la peau de son garçon des pains à la sienne. Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre, celle-ci fit la seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre de détourner la discussion : elle s'approcha de lui, puis l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Il se laissa emporter par le baiser, tandis que chez Katniss, le désir de se retrouver dans la même situation que lui, complètement torse nu, montait de plus en plus dans son esprit. C'était totalement absurde, mais elle voyait ce geste comme une preuve tacite pour lui prouver son engagement dans cette toute nouvelle relation.

Après un moment, elle relâcha sa crinière en allant chercher ses mains pour les porter au bas de son chandail, souhaitant que ces dernières se cramponnent à celui-ci, ce qu'elles firent avec un tremblement non dissimulé. Elle voulait qu'il la voit. Même si elle savait qu'il serait probablement dégoûté à la vue de son corps, elle voulait qu'il sache à quoi elle ressemblait et à quoi s'en tenir avec elle. Il aurait bien fini par le découvrir tôt ou tard de toute manière, alors à quoi bon retarder les choses.

Le jeune homme comprit ses intentions avec un tambourinement à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. C'est vrai que c'est ce qu'il désirait depuis un bon moment maintenant, mais ça n'enlevait pas toute la fébrilité qu'il pouvait ressentir en découvrant les parties les plus intimes de Katniss. Après que le tissu soit bien placé entre les doigts fébriles de Peeta, celle-ci leva les bras pour l'inciter à lui enlever son haut, ce qu'il fit après un court moment d'hésitation, laissant finalement sa poitrine à l'air frais de la chambre en durcissant précipitamment ses pointes.

Une fois le t-shirt au sol, Peeta osa jeter un regard au torse nu de Katniss, ne comprenant pas du tout sa gêne par rapport à sa supposé laideur. Une douce euphorie submergea le jeune homme devant ce spectacle qui, il fallait l'avouer, avait souvent fait partie de son imagination. Par contre, la réalité était bien plus satisfaisante que ses pensées les plus folles. Jamais il n'aurait pu espérer à l'époque se rendre jusque-là avec elle et c'était un sentiment plus que formidable qu'elle ait décidé de le privilégier d'une telle beauté.

\- Tu vois…, murmura-t-elle devant son silence en abaissant la tête, honteuse, en ne prenant même pas la peine de se cacher de ses mains.

\- Katniss, regarde-moi…, la supplia-t-il en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, si tu crois que ça c'est affreux, alors toutes les filles de ce monde sont cent fois plus laides que toi.

Elle fit une légère moue en osant recroiser ses prunelles dont l'iris n'était plus qu'une mince ligne autour de ses pupilles plus noires que la nuit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était témoin de ce phénomène, mais jamais de manière aussi prononcée qu'à cet instant.

\- Ça compte aussi pour Johanna ?, le questionna-t-elle après plusieurs secondes, toujours un peu offensée en repensant à ce moment.

\- Particulièrement Johanna, dit-il en rigolant face à ce propos qui sortait d'absolument nulle part, mais qui lui prouvait que sa fille du feu pouvait se montrer jalouse face aux autres filles.

Il caressa les cheveux de Katniss tout en venant lui poser un simple bisou sur les lèvres, comme pour lui prouver qu'il disait la pure vérité. Dès qu'il commença à s'éloigner à nouveau, la jeune femme l'empoigna pour le ramener à elle, voulant que son garçon des pains se concentre un peu sur sa bouche avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent presque précipitamment, sauf que la montée de stress chez Katniss fit en sorte qu'elle était vraiment en train d'oublier comment tout ça fonctionnait, comme si sa langue était complètement engourdie et ses lèvres particulièrement empotées. En sentant son agitation, Peeta se mit à faire descendre l'une de ses mains de son cou jusqu'à sa taille, traçant par la même occasion une ligne brûlante sur la peau de sa compagne, qui se calmait peu à peu dans son emprise.

Cependant, leur position assise ne convenait plus à Peeta. Il voulait retrouver la même proximité que tout à l'heure entre leur deux corps, puisque cette distance était tout à fait insupportable. Il la posa alors sur le lit le plus doucement qu'il le pouvait, en la retenant par le dos. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son cou, n'ayant plus suffisamment d'air pour faire autrement. C'était la première fois qu'il osait faire aventurer sa bouche à cet endroit et à entendre les petits soupirs d'aises qui s'échappaient de Katniss, il semblait qu'elle appréciait cette nouveauté.

À force de sentir sa poitrine l'effleurer presque imperceptiblement aux moindres mouvements, le jeune homme n'en pouvait absolument plus et finit par rompre le contact pour lui demander, par un simple regard, s'il pouvait enfin la toucher là où il s'était retenu de le faire jusqu'ici. Elle accepta d'un mouvement vif, comme si elle allait changer d'idée si elle attendait d'avantage. Ses doigts dessinèrent le trajet plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait désiré pour enfin atteindre sa destination. Il traça la naissance de ses seins avec ses pouces, analysant les réactions de sa fille du feu avec une attention particulière, avant se faire glisser ses paumes pour englober la totalité de sa poitrine, répandant immédiatement une profonde excitation dans tout son être.

La jeune femme s'agita faiblement sous son emprise en laissant sortir une grande inspiration suivie d'un long soupir, appréciant le contact chaud que les mains douces de Peeta lui procuraient. Ce dernier, voyant qu'elle était loin de protester, fit précautionneusement rouler ses tétons entre ses doigts tandis que le son qui fusa hors de la bouche de Katniss ne fit qu'exacerber ses désirs.

Peeta s'empara de ses lèvres avec acharnement en s'amusant à caresser ses seins de biens des façons, la sentant de plus en plus émoustillée sous son corps englobant entièrement le sien. Elle aimait ce qu'il était en train de lui affliger et c'était loin d'être un mystère vu la manière dont elle se comportait.

Par contre, il y avait tellement plus de choses qu'il avait envie de lui faire… Il se sentait extrêmement tendu dans son pantalon, à force de l'entendre gémir de la sorte et de la sentir se trémousser sous ses caresses, qu'il avait fini par entrer dans une véritable transe, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il était trop tôt pour brusquer la situation d'avantage. Déjà qu'il ne croyait pas au tout départ se rendre jusque-là ce soir, il devait bien se garder un minimum de réserve.

Néanmoins, il se permit un seul et unique relâchement avant de mettre fin à ce moment exaltant, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle était proche de le repousser. Le jeune homme se redirigea donc une deuxième fois vers la peau palpitante de son cou, s'y attardant pendant de longues secondes, avant de se promener sur sa clavicule et ensuite vers son décolleté. Il leva les yeux pour savoir s'il n'allait pas trop loin, mais il ne put croiser son regard, puisque la jeune femme s'efforçait de fixer n'importe quoi sauf ça. Comme si poser les yeux sur les événements allaient rendre le tout encore plus réel et, par la même occasion, légèrement embarrassant. Cependant, en le sentant s'arrêter, elle enfouit ses mains dans sa crinière pour le convaincre que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait continuer dans sa lancée, curieuse qu'ils mettent ses pensées, quelles qu'elles soient, en pratique.

C'est alors qu'il entoura l'un de ses mamelons de baisers, faisant aussitôt apparaître la chair de poule sur toute cette surface. La poigne de Katniss sur ses cheveux augmenta sous l'effet de la frénésie, ce qui fit gémir Peeta à son tour, répandant ainsi une douce chaleur sur le sein de sa compagne.

\- Tu es magnifique, marmonna-t-il comme à lui-même avant de prendre l'une de ses pointes en bouche.

Elle couina de surprise, sans pour autant vouloir le stopper. Ses mains avaient été agréables, mais ce que sa bouche lui faisait était totalement incomparable face à ce qu'elle avait ressenti jusqu'à maintenant. Cette fois, la pulsation qui s'était développée peu à peu à son intimité était plus forte que jamais qu'il lui était impossible de l'ignorer encore plus longtemps.

\- Peeta…, murmura-t-elle faiblement tandis qu'il s'attaquait à son autre sein.

Le simple fait d'entendre sa fille du feu prononcer son nom de la sorte, comme s'il était la personne la plus importante au monde, lui suffit pour combler cette soirée avec perfection. Après un instant, il arrêta les douces tortures qu'il lui affligeait en remontant à son visage pour y découvrir une Katniss toute retournée, les yeux remplis d'une faim vorace. Le jeune homme sourit devant ce spectacle qui le réjouit plus que jamais, sauf que pour ce soir, il ne voulait pas assouvir les désirs de sa compagne même s'il en avait affreusement envie.

\- On va y aller tranquillement, c'est ce qu'on s'est dit plus tôt, dit-il doucement, sachant mieux que quiconque que c'était la meilleure technique à aborder avec Katniss.

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle avec la tremblote dans la voix. Oui, répéta-t-elle plus clairement cette fois-ci, voulant se garder une contenance.

Peeta lui laissa un léger baiser sur le dessus du crâne, puis l'emmena dans son étreinte, engouffrant précipitamment ses doigts dans ses cheveux dès que sa tête se reposa enfin sur son torse. La jeune femme fit alors tout son possible pour ignorer l'affolement entre ces jambes pour une seconde fois en deux jours, ce qui était plus que difficile en considérant les mains de Peeta dans sa crinière ainsi que sa poitrine qui était complètement affalé contre les côtes de celui-ci. Elle aurait bien voulu remettre son chandail, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas se séparer de son garçon des pains. Elle soupira tranquillement en fermant fortement ses paupières pour s'obliger à se maîtriser, de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'était pas déjà satisfaite de leur moment.

\- Katniss, je voulais que tu saches que tu es ma propre vision de la perfection, déclara finalement le jeune homme, faisant étirer les lèvres de sa compagne en un sourire béat.

Elle s'endormit en laissant ces mots résonner encore et encore dans son esprit, la distrayant enfin de toutes les autres pensées pour les moins chastes qui avaient pu l'occuper jusqu'ici.

* * *

 _Hello hello !_

 _Ce chapitre est un avant-goût de la suite avec un petit début de lemon, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu ! Je ne veux pas vous mentir en vous annonçant que le prochain chapitre prendra peut-être un peu de temps (comme celui-ci d'ailleurs, je m'en excuse... Au moins il a 6000 mots!), compte tenu que le début de l'école approche à grands pas et que je suis devenue une vraie tortue lorsqu'il est question d'écrire…_

 _Je voulais dire un merci spécial aux **g uests**, puisque je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre en privée. Sachez que vous me faites toujours aussi plaisir (surtout toi, **CelineEverdeen** , qui semble toujours très impatiente de lire mes nouveaux chapitres!) Ça ne coûte rien de s'inscrire, vous n'avez pas l'obligation d'écrire et c'est bien plus simple pour suivre les fictions que vous aimez, juste une idée comme ça ! _

_Bref, je souhaite à toutes les étudiantes une bonne rentrée et puisse le sort vous être favorable, vous en aurez probablement besoin autant que moi !_


	8. Huitième Nuit

Huitième Nuit

Au petit matin, Peeta se réveilla le premier et ce ne fut pas très long avant que son cœur s'emballe en réalisant tout ce qui s'était déroulé la veille. Le corps de Katniss contre le sien ne fit qu'accentuer ses souvenirs et il ne put retenir un sourire de s'afficher sur son visage, comblé comme jamais que la fille de ses rêves depuis l'âge de cinq ans se soit enfin ouverte à lui.

Après ces quelques remémorations, il se questionna ensuite pendant de longues minutes pour savoir s'il devait se lever ou s'il était mieux de rester aux côtés de sa compagne jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Finalement, la connaissant, il décida de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, doutant qu'elle se sente timide si elle se réveillait à moitié nue contre lui.

Il s'éloigna d'elle en remontant par la même occasion le drap sur ses fines épaules et, une fois debout, il ne put se retenir de l'admirer tendrement. Par contre, le calme qu'affichait précédemment la jeune femme fut rompu après seulement quelques secondes tandis qu'elle fit un son de mécontentement en se mettant à tâtonner la place devant elle, comme si elle recherchait le corps de son garçon des pains maintenant loin d'elle. Celle-ci finit par tomber sur son oreiller qu'elle prit aussitôt entre ses doigts pour l'emmener contre son torse en se blottissant par la même occasion contre l'objet moelleux.

Devant cette scène, l'estomac de Peeta fit de nombreuses cabrioles. Il était étonné, mais surtout touché d'être témoin d'une scène aussi adorable. Tant qu'à lui, ce geste ne faisait que lui prouver que ce qu'il vivait depuis ces deux derniers jours avec Katniss n'était pas qu'une simple passe, mais plutôt quelque chose qui était prévu pour durer, quelque chose de réel. Jamais la jeune femme ne se serait laissée aller comme la veille en se dévoilant de la sorte si elle ne ressentait pas quelque chose de fort à son sujet.

Il descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée avec une sensation de soulagement intense face au constat qu'il venait de faire. Tout finissait par aller comme il l'avait espéré depuis de longues et interminables années.

Quand elle se réveilla enfin près d'une heure plus tard, elle fut surprise de se retrouver complètement affalée sur l'oreiller de son garçon des pains, comme si elle avait voulu remplacer la présence de son compagnon par cet objet lui appartenant. D'ailleurs, son odeur était tellement imprégnée dans celui-ci qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le respirer à plein poumon avec un soupir de contentement avant de se trouver stupide et de décider de se lever. Une fois les couvertures loin d'elle, Katniss réalisa sa nudité et se cacha la poitrine de manière instinctive, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et que son le jeune homme pouvait entrer à tout moment dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son chandail sur le sol. C'était encore un peu étrange toute cette nouveauté.

Une fois rendue au même étage que Peeta, elle se rendit directement à la cuisine et le vit assis à la salle à manger en train de gribouiller dans son carnet de croquis. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire à cause du bol rempli de fruits au centre de la table, mais son visage prouvait de la concentration particulière qu'il mettait dans son dessin. Katniss sourit devant ce petit air sérieux alors qu'elle commençait à s'approcher d'une des chaises, faisant sortir par la même occasion Peeta de sa transe. Il ferma son carnet tout en relevant la tête vers la jeune femme, plus qu'heureux de revoir son visage toujours quelque peu timide, ce qui était, selon lui, d'autant plus mignon venant d'elle.

\- Hey, bon matin !

\- Bon matin, répondit-elle avec un léger rose sur les joues tout en repensant à la nuit dernière. Qu'est-ce que tu dessinais ?

\- Oh, rien de très impressionnant, affirma Peeta avec un geste de la main. Tu as faim ?

\- Je suis affamée !

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, ils commencèrent à ranger un peu la table, puis, comme à l'habitude, Katniss se dirigea vers l'entrée pour s'habiller pour la journée. C'est alors qu'une pensée fit surface dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment pratique de toujours te rendre chez toi pour aller te changer, tu ne trouves pas ?, lui demanda-t-il avec une légère nervosité dans la voix face à ce qu'il voulait lui proposer.

\- Ce n'est que la maison d'à côté, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, même si au fond, elle détestait que les habitants du quartier la voit sortir de chez Peeta le matin.

\- Peut-être que, tu sais, tu pourrais t'apporter quelques trucs ici, ce serait plus simple pour toi.

\- Bonne idée, avoua-t-elle simplement, après quelques secondes, en évitant son regard, agitée qu'emménager chez lui devienne bientôt une réalité.

L'idée lui était encore un peu étrange, car ça ne faisait que quelque jours qu'ils étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde, par contre, la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre d'accepter son offre. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme s'ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer, ils se connaissaient depuis un bon moment maintenant, ça ne pouvait que les aider à se rapprocher d'avantage. Ce dernier constat fit apparaître une drôle de sensation dans son estomac et elle se demanda si c'était à cause de la nervosité qu'ils aillent encore plus loin ou plutôt par envie.

Après avoir hésité un instant pour lui demander de venir l'aider, elle se racla finalement la gorge et se lança, ce qu'il accepta en la suivant jusqu'à l'extérieur. Aussitôt, la jeune femme regarda aux alentours pour voir s'il y avait des gens dans les parages, mais c'était complètement vide à cette heure-ci certains étaient déjà partis travailler et d'autres dormaient encore. Ils rentrèrent donc, sans regard curieux, dans sa maison qui semblait toujours aussi vidée du moindre signe de vie tandis qu'elle soufflait de soulagement en pensant qu'elle pourra venir ici de moins en moins régulièrement. C'était sans aucun doute l'un des avantages de rester avec Peeta, en plus d'être avec celui-ci un peu plus longtemps à chaque jour.

Arrivés dans sa chambre, le jeune homme ouvrit le premier tiroir de son meuble et y découvrit tous les sous-vêtements de Katniss avec un haussement de sourcils, un peu surpris de la quantité assez impressionnante de lingeries des plus féminines et sexy que sa compagne possédait. Cette dernière devint complètement cramoisie malgré le fait que Peeta avait déjà vu une partie de ce que ces morceaux de tissus servaient à cacher. Le plus embarrassant, c'était qu'après sa victoire aux Hunger Games, elle avait emménagé dans cette maison et y avait trouvé des vêtements des plus féminins qui ne lui allaient pas du tout et donc, bien évidemment, des dessous en dentelles de toutes les couleurs. La jeune femme portait toujours les mêmes qui étaient unis et sans froufrou inutile, mais maintenant que Peeta savait qu'elle avait tout un ensemble de petites tenues, ça ne faisait que lui mettre la pression d'être à la hauteur de ses attentes.

\- Je crois que je vais te laisser ce tiroir, rigola Peeta en lançant un bref regard à sa compagne, ce que celle-ci ignora.

Pour le reste, ce fut assez facile puisque le jeune homme connaissait les tenues qu'elle portait le plus souvent et laissait de côté les autres qui n'étaient pas de son genre. Pendant ce temps, Katniss hésita des sous-vêtements à apporter chez son compagnon et, sur un coup de tête, elle mit le tout dans une boîte. Après avoir passé un bref coup d'œil vers son garçon des pains pour être certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle passa à la salle de bain pour prendre le nécessaire en soufflant faiblement, se trouvant un peu ridicule.

Quand Peeta eut terminé de son côté, il fixa les quelques cartons avec un affolement de battements dans sa poitrine. Tout ce qu'il avait souhaité était en train de se réaliser. Katniss Everdeen était sur le point d'emménager chez lui. C'était vraiment au-dessus de toutes les attentes qu'il avait pu se faire à propos de leur relation. Tout ça devenait du concret et non plus de l'abstrait.

Une fois que la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain toute habillée pour la journée, Peeta ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer avec des yeux brillants et un sourire en coin, plus reconnaissant que jamais envers son destin qui ne cessait de s'améliorer de jour en jour.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?, demanda-t-elle timidement en mettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Je te trouve belle, c'est tout, avoua-t-il doucement.

Le visage de Katniss changea aussitôt de couleur devant ce compliment tandis qu'elle détourna la tête, sans pour autant empêcher un petit sourire de s'afficher sur sa bouche.

\- Si ce n'était que de moi, je ne te lâcherais pas une seule seconde, avoua-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, d'une voix qui fit frissonner la jeune femme des pieds à la tête.

Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant que ça ne lui dérangerait pas pour le moins du monde tandis que son geste ne fit qu'attiser Peeta, qui n'avait qu'envie de s'acharner sur cette bouche qui lui faisait tant d'effets.

\- Bon… Allons-y, dit-elle subitement en prenant l'un des cartons, ne voulant pas recevoir le moindre geste d'affection dans cette maison qu'elle croyait maudite, même si son compagnon se montrait incroyablement séduisant.

Il fit de même avec deux autres boîtes après avoir lâché un léger soupir, puis la suivit dans les marches, un peu déséquilibré à cause de sa prothèse qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche avec les mains pleines. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, Katniss remarqua aussitôt la présence de quelques personnes et le fait qu'ils la voient tous en train d'apporter ses affaires chez Peeta lui donna l'impression qu'ils entraient déjà beaucoup trop dans leur intimité. Selon elle, moins les gens savaient pour eux, mieux c'était pour leur relation. Leur petite popularité en tant que couple ne leur avait jamais apporté rien de bon, au contraire, cela les avait menés à leur perte de nombreuses fois déjà, car il semblait que beaucoup profitaient de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre pour atteindre leurs objectifs morbides.

\- Peeta ! Katniss !, s'écria soudain une voix féminine que les deux jeunes gens reconnurent aussitôt.

\- Salut Delly, la salua Peeta avec un sourire.

Il déposa au sol ce qu'il traînait dans ses mains, puis se rapprocha d'elle suivi de sa compagne, bien moins enthousiaste que lui de rencontrer son amie. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement devoir engager la conversation, mais aussi parce que Delly avait été le principal témoin de son abandon envers le jeune homme lorsque celui-ci était revenu du Capitole dans un état lamentable.

Au moment, Katniss n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter les paroles haineuses du garçon ni le regard dégoûté qu'il lui réservait. C'est pourquoi elle s'était sentie coupable depuis de ne pas avoir été là pour lui dans l'épreuve la plus difficile de sa vie, sachant pertinemment que lui aurait été présent pour elle si la situation avait été inversée. La jeune Cartwright avait dû la trouver insensible après cela, enfin, encore plus que ce qu'elle dégageait naturellement, ce que Katniss comprenait parfaitement bien d'ailleurs.

\- Je vous présente Thom, annonça Delly d'une voix un peu plus haute, sûrement sous l'excitation. Je suppose que Katniss le connait déjà !

\- En effet, ça faisait longtemps.

Thom était un très bon ami de Gale à l'époque, ils travaillaient tous les deux à la mine et elle avait discuté avec lui quelques fois au fil des années. Elle n'était pas très proche de lui, mais elle savait néanmoins plusieurs informations à son sujet à cause de son ancien meilleur ami. Par contre, elle était loin de douter que Delly et lui avait pu avoir une quelconque relation et elle devina que celle-ci avait dû naître au District 13.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Gale ?, demanda soudain Thom à l'intention de Katniss qui fit une légère grimace à l'entente de ce nom qui la répugnait dorénavant.

\- Pas une seule et c'est mieux ainsi, dit-elle d'un ton ferme, avant d'essayer d'atténuer l'ambiance soudainement tendue. Alors eum… Quoi de nouveau pour vous deux ?

Le couple s'échangea aussitôt un regard pétillant accompagné d'un sourire entendu, comme s'ils avaient une nouvelle particulièrement intéressante à annoncer.

\- Nous attendons un bébé !, s'écria Delly en faisant taper ses mains avec énervement.

\- Wow ! Félicitation à vous deux, s'exclama Peeta avec une mine surprise, mais joyeuse à la fois. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous au courant ?

\- Trois semaines environs, l'informa Thom avec une fierté bien visible sur le visage.

\- Le premier bébé du District 12 avec un Panem libre, vous vous rendez compte ? Comme c'est excitant !, s'énerva sa conjointe.

Katniss se retenu d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Tant qu'à elle, ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour avoir un enfant. Il est vrai qu'il était courant que les habitants du District commençaient leur petite famille assez tôt, mais Katniss trouvait tout de même cela beaucoup trop précipité. Delly n'avait que 19 ans, tout comme eux, et Thom en avait 21, _tout comme Gale_ , pensa-t-elle avec une boule à l'estomac.

Déjà qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de bébé, il était bien dure d'imaginer être déjà enceinte. Peeta et elle n'avaient même pas passé l'étape d'une relation sexuelle, comment pouvait-elle concevoir une telle chose ! À ce propos, elle sentit un manque de maturité considérable devant le couple déjà aussi expérimenté et cela la mit dans un état de malaise total.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec toutes ces boîtes ?, les questionna la future maman en pointant les paquets, étant loin de se douter de ce qui se passait dans la tête de la fille du feu.

\- Katniss apporte quelques trucs chez moi.

\- Ah oui ? Donc vous deux…

Heureusement pour Katniss qui trouvait la conversation de plus en plus gênante, Buttercup fit irruption entre les deux couples en miaulant bruyamment, ce qui coupa l'amie de Peeta qui se mit à rigoler vers le chat qui ne semblait pas très à son aise, comme s'il était apparu là pour sauver sa propriétaire de ces inconnus. _« Je t'aime de plus en plus toi ! »,_ pensa celle-ci en remerciant le matou en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'est pas très sociable, affirma Katniss après s'être raclée la gorge.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on a encore du travail à faire, dit gentiment Peeta avec un léger sourire, sachant parfaitement l'état dans lequel sa compagne se trouvait.

\- Oh, pas de problème ! On pourrait se faire un dîner un de ces jours ?

\- Bonne idée Delly !

Ils se saluèrent tandis qu'ils retournèrent à leur occupation précédente avec un étrange silence suite à la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec leurs deux amis. La jeune femme n'osa pas aborder le sujet du bébé, ne le trouvant pas approprié par rapport à leur propre situation, ni de l'hypothèse silencieuse de Delly sur le sérieux de leur relation.

Une fois les quelques boîtes déposées chez Peeta, ils montèrent à l'étage pour que celui-ci lui fasse un peu de place dans ses tiroirs et dans sa salle de bain, ou plutôt _leur_ salle de bain. Cependant, depuis tout à l'heure, une question n'avait cessé de se répercuter dans l'esprit du jeune homme…

\- Je peux te poser une question ?, la questionna-t-il enfin en ouvrant son armoire.

\- Oui, dit-elle malgré sa peur face au sujet qu'il allait aborder.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas reparlé à Gale depuis la fin de la révolte ?

\- C'est… c'est compliqué.

\- S'il te plaît, je veux savoir, lui demanda-t-il d'air curieux et quelque peu agité.

Peeta avait toujours été inquiet lorsque le meilleur ami de Katniss faisait parti d'un sujet de conversation, puisqu'il l'avait toujours vu comme un adversaire, une menace pour sa relation avec la jeune femme. Et là, qu'elle se soit montrée aussi mal à l'aise devant Thom, il doutait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de plutôt grave entre eux et qu'il l'ignorait. Bien entendu, il ne voyait toujours que le pire quand il était question de ces deux-là.

\- Nous n'étions plus sur la même longueur d'onde, on a eu des différends, c'est tout. Puis de toute manière, il est au District deux maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu t'en fiches à ce point, il était tout de même très… _proche_ de toi.

\- Peeta, je te dis que ça n'a plus d'importance !, s'emporta-t-elle avec une boule à la gorge face à ses souvenirs encore trop douloureux.

\- Si tu insistes, dit-il faiblement, un peu secoué qu'elle lui parle sur ce ton.

Katniss souffla fortement en se passant une main dans le visage, se sentant mal pour son attitude à son égard. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé, comment pourrait-il comprendre autrement ? C'était tout à fait normal qu'il se questionne sur sa relation avec son ancien meilleur ami, surtout avec la réticence qu'elle avait de parler de celui-ci, ça pouvait porter à confusion.

\- Peeta… Je suis désolée. C'est juste que… C'est…

\- Ça va, si tu ne veux pas me le dire tout de suite, je comprends, affirma-t-il avec un air compréhensif, mais renfermant tout de même un doute bien visible sur son visage.

Elle plaça ses quelques chandails sur l'étagère qu'il lui avait réservée alors qu'il commençait à sortir de la pièce. La jeune femme savait qu'il y avait toujours eu une jalousie extrêmement présente entre Gale et lui et la dernière chose qu'elle désirait c'était que son ancien meilleur ami vienne gâcher sa relation avec le garçon qui importait réellement à ses yeux.

\- Attend Peeta ! Eum… Je veux juste que tu saches que… que son amour pour moi n'a jamais été réciproque. Ça a toujours été toi.

Le jeune homme lui lança un petit sourire, sachant qu'elle avait deviné son manque de confiance lorsqu'il était question de Gale et qu'elle avait voulu lui remonter un peu le moral, ce qui s'était avéré efficace. Malgré le fait qu'il ignorait toujours ce qui c'était passé entre Katniss et lui, il était tout de même extrêmement reconnaissant envers la jeune femme de lui faire un tel aveu.

\- Je ne crois pas que j'aie besoin de le préciser de mon côté, mais moi aussi ça n'a toujours été que toi, déclara-t-il en échangeant un regard plein de gratitude avec sa compagne.

Il la quitta ensuite pour la laisser mettre son linge en place tandis que lui allait commencer à préparer le dîner. Une fois sa tâche terminée, la jeune femme alla rejoindre son garçon des pains qui s'affairait toujours à la cuisine avec une légère angoisse, sachant que leur petite discussion à propos de Gale allait finir par avoir une suite un jour ou l'autre.

Pour le moment, elle n'était pas prête à en parler plus en profondeur, par contre, elle voulait au moins se faire pardonner pour son emportement de tout à l'heure et pour ses cachotteries concernant son vieil ami.

C'est pourquoi elle s'approcha du jeune homme tout en l'enlaçant par derrière, déposant sa tête sur l'une de ses omoplates et plaçant ses mains autour de son ventre. Peeta fut un peu sidéré par son rapprochement : il n'était évidemment pas habitué à recevoir ce genre d'attention de la part de sa fille du feu et ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elle lui fasse soudainement confiance à ce point.

\- Toutes tes choses sont en place ?, la questionna-t-il en caressant ses bras distraitement avec sa main libre.

\- Oui. Tout est parfait.

Elle n'avait pas seulement choisi cet adjectif à cause de son emménagement qui s'était plutôt bien passé, sans évidemment tenir compte de l'incident de tout à l'heure, mais bien par rapport à tout ce qui concernait Peeta en général. Elle était comblée d'être avec lui et ça c'était incontestable.

\- Tant mieux alors, dit-il tout en baissant le feu du four pour se placer face à elle.

Katniss ne fit que lâcher légèrement son emprise pour le permettre de se retourner, mais la renforcit dès que ce fut fait, ne voulant pas rompre le contact de son corps contre le sien. Il l'entoura à son tour de ses bras tout en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, puis en profita pour humer son odeur qui lui plaisait toujours autant. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, profitant, pour la première fois de la journée, du contact de l'autre.

\- Si tu veux manger pour ce soir, il faudrait peut-être que tu me rendes ma liberté, plaisanta Peeta en laissant balader ses doigts sur sa taille.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en le lâchant immédiatement, comme si elle avait été beaucoup trop loin. Je suis trop… entreprenante avec toi.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! J'aime recevoir ton affection Katniss, depuis le temps que j'attends que ce soit ainsi entre nous, je serais stupide de te repousser. Je ne fais que t'agacer tu sais !

Elle hocha la tête de manière machinale, puis commença à se diriger vers l'armoire contenant les couverts pour mettre la table, loin d'être convaincue de ne pas être trop collante, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. Elle ignorait seulement ce qui était considéré comme normal ou non. Le jeune homme soupira tout en rattrapant son bras pour la rapprocher de lui à nouveau, ayant décerné un doute bien apparent chez elle malgré son aveu des plus véridiques. Comme s'il allait se plaindre d'avoir son attention !

\- Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux avec moi, donc ne pense pas que tu es entreprenante, car tu ne l'es pas, loin de là. Si tu as envie de m'embrasser, de me plaquer contre un mur ou de me mettre complètement nu, fait le c'est tout ! Le pire qui pourrait arriver c'est que je réponde à tes avances.

\- Ça va j'ai compris, avoua-t-elle en battant des paupières devant les idées qu'il venait de lui mettre dans l'esprit, pas sans rougir considérablement. J'ai juste besoin d'encore un peu plus de naturel par rapport à tout ça.

\- Ça va venir, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Mais pour toi tout semble si facile !, s'emporta-t-elle en voyant à quel point il était doué pour les relations humaines. Comme si tu avais fait ça des centaines de fois auparavant ! Je me sens comme une simple débutante…

\- Tu sais bien que tu es la toute première fille avec qui j'expérimente tout ça, déclara-t-il en jouant avec l'une des mèches de ses cheveux. Je suis tout aussi inexpert que toi.

\- Eh bien ça ne parait pas !, lança-t-elle en croisant les bras, voyant à quel point ses petites caresses étaient efficaces sur son corps.

\- C'est tout de même la vérité. Tu as été mon premier amour, mon premier baiser… Mon premier en tout ! Si tu penses que j'ai une facilité avec tout ça, eh bien prend le pour un compliment, car c'est simplement à cause de toi.

Katniss se mit alors à jouer avec les doigts de son compagnon pour à la fois démontrer son soudain relâchement et également pour détourner son attention de sur son visage d'ange qui pouvait parfois l'intimider.

\- Tu es mon premier en tout à moi aussi…, avoua-t-elle faiblement en fixant le ventre de Peeta.

\- Vraiment ?, s'étonna-t-il en haussant les sourcils, n'ayant jamais envisagé cette possibilité à cause de l'existence de son meilleur ami.

\- Vraiment.

Il avait été sincère avec elle, donc elle avait décidé de faire de même avec lui. De toute manière, comme il le lui avait assuré, qu'est-ce qu'elle perdait ? Devant cet aveu des plus touchants, l'une des mains de Peeta vint se poser sur sa joue tandis qu'il rapprocha son visage du sien, incapable de lui résister plus longtemps.

\- Je te rappelle que si tu as le goût de m'embrasser, tu n'as qu'à le faire, murmura Peeta d'un ton sérieux après un moment de silence, ce qui fit sortir un sourire chez sa compagne.

Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, elle se permit d'écouter ses désirs pour enfin sceller ses lèvres avec les siennes, comme un pacte implicite face à la demande de son garçon des pains de suivre ce qui lui chantait de faire quand il était question de gestes affectueux à son égard. Cependant, Katniss savait que ça allait probablement lui fournir quelques difficultés, n'étant pas accoutumée à tout cela, pourtant, elle voulait essayer.

Durant les heures suivantes, la jeune femme tenta du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de respecter la promesse qu'elle s'était faite en se blottissant contre lui dans le canapé et en le laissant lui voler quelques baisers lorsqu'il le désirait. D'ailleurs, elle se dit qu'une fois installés dans leur lit, si elle écoutait ses moindres petits désirs, les choses iraient bien plus loin que de simples embrassades, voulant profondément reproduire les événements de la veille… Devant cette pensée, elle tenta de paraître le plus normal possible aux côtés de son compagnon en contrôlant de son mieux la couleur de son visage, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il lise dans sa tête comme il savait si bien le faire pour la plupart du temps.

Lorsque le moment de se préparer pour la nuit arriva, Katniss attendit que Peeta se rende à la salle de bain pour ouvrir l'espace réservé à ses sous-vêtements. Elle les fixa pendant un moment interminable, se demandant ce qu'elle devait bien choisir si elle voulait plaire un minimum à son compagnon s'ils en arrivaient jusque-là ce soir. Heureusement qu'il était occupé à faire sa toilette dans la pièce voisine, car jamais elle n'aurait été en mesure de faire un choix autrement.

Elle soupira de frustration en prenant d'un mouvement vif une petite-culotte de couleur verte contenant une minuscule boucle au centre de la couture, ce qui changeait considérablement celles de style noir garçonne qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. C'était la paire la moins extravagante qu'elle avait trouvé qui restait tout de même mignonne, donc elle se convainc que son choix était avisé, puis se pressa de prendre un ensemble de pyjama avant l'arrivée de son garçon des pains.

Quand ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain, Katniss s'y dirigea à son tour en lui lançant un petit sourire au passage, faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas se jeter sur lui sur le champ. Au fait, cette impatience ne faisait que la mettre en colère, elle détestait être victime de ses pulsions, encore plus celles qui concernaient Peeta. Tout ça était de sa faute, c'était lui qui lui avait mis dans la tête qu'elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait de son corps !

Une fois changée – et mit son dessous par la même occasion -, elle finit de se brosser les dents, puis s'encouragea mentalement pour retourner dans la pièce voisine. D'ailleurs, Katniss se dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être nerveuse, c'était de sa faute à elle et à elle seule de se faire vivre tout ce stress, puisqu'elle se mettait de la pression inutilement. Rien ne l'obligeait de faire quoi que ce soit avec son compagnon, pourtant, elle en avait horriblement envie…

Pendant ce temps, celui-ci, qui était loin de se douter des pensées de la jeune femme, était assis sur le bord de son lit pour retirer sa prothèse, qui était extrêmement inconfortable s'il dormait en la portant. Quand elle passa enfin le seuil de la porte, il releva automatiquement les yeux en sa direction, comme un aimant attiré par un autre aimant.

Il remarqua aussitôt le changement considérable de la voir porter son propre pyjama et non plus les siens qui étaient beaucoup trop larges pour elle. Par ailleurs, c'était la différence la plus marquée : la grandeur de son chandail était bien plus petite que ce qu'elle avait porté ces derniers jours. Elle était encore loin des décolletés assez révélateurs qu'elle pouvait parfois porter lorsqu'ils étaient toujours les amants maudits du Capitole, mais, pour Peeta, le simple fait de voir ses formes bien plus moulées qu'à l'habitude sans la présence d'un soutien-gorge était assez satisfaisant.

\- Ça fait différent de te voir porter tes propres pyjamas !

\- Les tiens sont plus confortables par contre, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Si tu veux continuer à porter les miens tu peux, même si j'aime particulièrement ce petit changement, dit-il avec un sourire en coin et une voix ayant baissée de quelques octaves.

Encore une fois, la lèvre de la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se retrouver entre ses dents, ravie d'entendre cette phrase de la part de son garçon des pains, surtout sur cette intonation. Il semblait bien que tout ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire la charmait plus qu'il ne le fallait…

Katniss s'empressa alors de fermer la lumière, puis se dirigea vers le bout du lit en se plaçant entre les jambes de son compagnon, arrivant juste un peu plus haut que son visage vu la position assise du jeune homme, auquel elle entreprit de caresser le cuir chevelu du bout des doigts.

Les quelques mots qu'ils venaient d'échanger semblaient être suffisants pour l'instant, car ils continuèrent dans leur lancée dans un mutisme confortable tandis que Peeta remonta ses mains le long de ses hanches pour se stopper sur sa taille qu'il serra dans sa poigne. Le nez de Katniss lui frôla le front, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres arrivent vis-à-vis des siennes, mélangeant en même temps leurs souffles de plus en plus irréguliers. Tout en augmentant son emprise sur les cheveux de son garçon des pains, elle lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser le plus doucement qu'elle le pouvait compte tenu des circonstances.

Peu de temps plus tard, Katniss fit descendre ses mains le long de son dos pour pouvoir lui retirer son chandail, désirant sentir ses muscles de manière plus directe. Ils se séparèrent donc quelques secondes avant de se réunir à nouveau, toujours emplis de la même tendresse.

Après une courte minute, le jeune homme échangea de place avec elle pour qu'elle puisse se coucher sur leur matelas, sans pour autant lâcher le contact de sa bouche. Néanmoins, puisque Katniss se poussa le long du lit pour pouvoir atteindre les oreillers, ils furent obligés de se séparer jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne de manière bien moins gracile qu'elle en raison de sa jambe en moins. Heureusement, son handicap était de loin la dernière chose qui pouvait déranger la jeune femme, au contraire, dès qu'il atteint sa hauteur à nouveau, elle s'empara rapidement de ses lèvres avec une gourmandise plus importante que tout à l'heure, demandant au passage l'accès à sa bouche tout en retrouvant sa place dans sa crinière et dans son dos.

Leurs langues s'acharnèrent sans tarder dans une bataille frénétique, mais sensuelle, tandis que la main de Peeta fit tranquillement son chemin sous la camisole de la jeune femme pour caresser du bout des doigts la peau de son ventre, ce qui la fit frissonner aussitôt. Sachant qu'elle ne portait jamais de soutien-gorge pour dormir – et l'ayant également remarqué un peu plus tôt -, il en profita pour remonter encore un peu pour effleurer le galbe de l'un de ses seins tout en attendant son accord pour continuer. La jeune femme lâcha ses lèvres, puis enfouit sa tête dans son cou en attendant qu'il poursuivre dans sa lancée, ce qu'il fit sans un autre moment d'hésitation.

Dès qu'il entoura entièrement son sein de sa paume, Katniss produisit un bruit de contentement en se mettant à embrasser la peau de plus en plus palpitante à son cou. Peu de temps plus tard, le jeune homme lui retira son chandail en dévoilant pour une seconde fois sa poitrine qu'il considérait comme parfaite. D'ailleurs, elle eut une drôle de sensation dans le creux de son ventre en voyant l'étincelle dans les yeux de son compagnon quand il la regarda enfin. Il ne mentait vraiment pas quand il lui assurait qu'elle était belle et elle en avait la preuve juste-là, avec cette expression de dévotion sur son visage.

\- Ce devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle, chuchota-t-il près de son oreille, à laquelle il prit plaisir de jouer doucement avec son lobe.

La chair de poule envahit subitement le corps de Katniss alors que la bouche de son compagnon suivit ensuite l'artère de son cou, le permettant de sentir par la même occasion son sang se répercuter contre ses lèvres. Étrangement, cette sensation fit répandre une sorte d'euphorie chez le jeune homme, bien trop reconnaissant que le cœur de sa fille du feu battait encore après toutes leurs épreuves, surtout aussi fortement.

Il retourna par la suite s'aventurer dans le décolleté de la jeune femme, reproduisant son petit manège de la veille avec chacun de ses seins, avec une assurance légèrement supérieure. Le dos de Katniss se souleva du lit en sentant sa langue titiller les pointes de sa poitrine et même parfois sous le mordillement que ses dents entreprenaient gentiment sur ses tétons, avant qu'il se mette à les embrasser à nouveau, répandant à chaque fois une décharge électrique partant de ses orteils à son cuir chevelu.

Elle recommençait sérieusement à sentir cette chaleur enivrante au creux de ses reins, laquelle Katniss ne faisait qu'apprendre à connaître et il semblait que rien n'était suffisant pour l'apaiser complètement, au contraire, elle ne faisait que s'accentuer sous le touché de son garçon des pains.

Cependant, malgré le désir bien apparent de sa compagne qui était percevable grâce à ses nombreux soupirs et ses quelques gémissements, le jeune homme n'était toujours pas complètement sûr des intentions de celle-ci : voulait-elle simplement reproduire les événements de la veille ou voulait-elle aller encore plus loin ? Il voyait bien qu'elle se plaisait face à ses caresses, mais il décida tout de même de le lui demander pour avoir les idées nettes.

Il redonna donc la liberté à sa poitrine, pas sans un bruit de mécontentement de la part de la jeune femme, puis prit son visage en coupe tout en lui dégageant les quelques mèches rebelles qui se trouvaient dans le chemin.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille plus loin ce soir ?, la questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque en tentant de soutenir le regard de Katniss qui était souvent fuyant dans ce genre de moment.

Celle-ci ouvrit légèrement la bouche devant cette question, ignorant ce qu'il voulait dire par _plus loin_. Était-il déjà prêt à passer l'étape de leur première fois ? C'était certain qu'elle n'était pas du tout prête à se rendre jusque-là ce soir, cette idée n'ayant par ailleurs jamais réellement effleurée son esprit. La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait y avoir d'autre avant ou entourant l'acte, à part ce qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté avec Peeta jusqu'à maintenant. Ses connaissances sur ce sujet s'arrêtaient grossièrement sur la manière de faire des bébés, le reste était assez flou. À l'époque, ses seuls soucis étaient la survie de sa famille, donc il y avait peu d'occasions de se questionner sur ce sujet en particulier, surtout qu'elle dormait dans la même chambre que sa petite sœur.

\- Tu peux définir… plus loin ?, lui demanda-t-elle en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise de ne pas être au même niveau que lui par rapport à tout cela.

Le jeune homme fut un peu déconcerté par sa question qui n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Comment voulait-elle qu'il lui explique _cela_? La seule explication logique qu'il trouva devant sa subite interrogation était qu'elle pensait probablement qu'il désirait déjà faire l'amour avec elle – expression qu'il supposa ne pas être utilisée par sa compagne -. C'était tout ce qu'il voyait pour y donner un sens.

\- Katniss, je ne te demande pas si tu veux… qu'on aille jusqu'au bout. Tu sais que je désire y aller lentement.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Il y a bien d'autres manières de te procurer du plaisir, répondit-il, tout de même timide devant ses propres paroles, ne doutant pas que sa fille du feu ne savait toujours pas ce qui pouvait bien lui procurer ce supposé plaisir.

La pulsation constante à l'entre-jambe de Katniss était devenue incontrôlable et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que ça se calme enfin, donc elle n'avait rien à perdre d'accepter qu'ils continuent, surtout si ce que Peeta prévoyait de faire allait aider à atténuer cette sensation toujours étrangère.

\- D'accord, conclu-t-elle finalement, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête, puis se remit à l'embrasser, souhaitant réduire toutes ses pensées et ses craintes face à la suite au maximum. Au fil de leur échange, elle finit par oublier tout ce qui les entourait et enfin se laisser aller à nouveau dans son emprise. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer de mal ? C'était juste Peeta et elle, dans leur petit cocon de draps et de noirceur.

Une fois que le jeune homme sentit que sa compagne s'était finalement relaxée, il se mit à faire descendre ses mains le long de son torse d'une vitesse plutôt lente, jusqu'à temps qu'il rencontre l'élastique de son bas de pyjama. Katniss devina ses intentions avec une bouffée de nervosité, mais souleva tout de même les hanches pour qu'il puisse le lui retirer.

Il s'éloigna alors de son corps pour pouvoir lui enlever son pantalon, ce qu'il fit avec la même lenteur que précédemment, voulant savourer le moment le plus possible alors qu'il avait une vue époustouflante de sa fille du feu. Cette dernière ne le lâcha pas des yeux alors qu'il glissait son morceau de tissus de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit.

Une fois son vêtement retiré, il fit le mouvement inverse le long de ses jambes en remontant tranquillement jusqu'à l'intérieure de ses cuisses, qui s'ouvrirent instinctivement sous le contact de ses mains, si proches de l'endroit qui était la raison de son trouble grandissant.

Et c'est à ce moment que l'esprit de la jeune femme recommença à s'agiter et à s'inquiéter sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Peeta avait peut-être cru qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait depuis tout à l'heure et qu'elle savait où tout cela allait les mener, mais c'était loin d'être la vérité. Katniss n'avait aucune expérience face à la sexualité, mais vraiment aucune.

Elle avait si peur qu'il s'en aperçoive et qu'il se moque de la situation, même si ce n'était pas son genre de faire une telle chose, qu'elle pensa qu'il était peut-être préférable qu'il sache que tout ça était complètement et entièrement nouveau pour elle. Cette dernière tenta donc de refermer ses jambes, se sentant bien trop à découvert devant son compagnon, mais ce fut impossible vu la présence de celui-ci entre elles.

\- Peeta, attend…

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, la questionna-t-il aussitôt en enlevant précautionneusement ses mains de l'intérieure de ses cuisses.

Les bras de la jeune femme remontèrent alors jusqu'à sa poitrine pour la cacher à moitié, trouvant son corps nu comme jamais auparavant devant le regard intense de son garçon des pains, qu'elle tenta de détourner du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Je n'ai jamais… fait ça.

\- Katniss, si tu veux qu'on arrête, alors on arrête. Tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

\- Non. C'est juste que… je n'ai jamais fait ça, répéta-t-elle, ignorant quoi dire d'autre pour qu'il comprenne, ne sachant pas elle-même comment définir ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Peeta fut un peu mélangé devant cette révélation, puisqu'il savait, depuis cette après-midi, qu'il allait être le premier en tout pour Katniss, donc pourquoi prenait-elle la peine de le lui dire à nouveau ? Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, surtout pas dans ce genre de moment, donc il devait bien y avoir une raison pour qu'elle doive le répéter à cet instant précis.

C'est alors que tout devint clair dans la tête du jeune homme… Avec son questionnement de tout à l'heure sur la suite des choses et son tout dernier aveu, tout s'expliquait.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne t'es jamais… donnée du plaisir ?

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure ! Je ne comprends pas !, s'emporta-t-elle, se sentant extrêmement honteuse devant son ignorance considérable.

La jeune femme se cacha le visage avec ses mains, trouvant les yeux ébahis de Peeta beaucoup trop insultants face à la situation. Il était vrai que celui-ci ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle révélation, mais en même temps, il se dit que son manque d'expérience total allait lui permettre d'être présent pour assister à son tout premier orgasme et c'était une possibilité des plus réjouissantes.

\- Hey, il n'y a rien de grave à ça, lui assura-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour redécouvrir son visage. Je peux le faire pour toi si tu le souhaites. Tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre.

De nombreux jurons se répercutèrent dans la tête de la jeune femme devant son hésitation, mais grâce à son envie toujours incroyablement présente, elle décida, au final, de laisser son sort entre ses mains, lesquelles elle dirigea jusqu'à ses hanches en se relevant une seconde fois du lit pour l'inciter à continuer dans sa lancée. Il se mordit aussitôt l'intérieure des joues pour s'empêcher de sourire à peine dents, ne voulant surtout pas lui faire peur avec son enthousiasme presque palpable.

Une fois le sous-vêtement retiré, Katniss sentit l'air frais venir frapper le petit bout de nerfs à son intimité, qui semblait être la cause de son excitation croissante. Elle gémit faiblement tandis qu'elle obligea le jeune homme à remonter à la hauteur de son visage pour pouvoir recommencer à l'embrasser.

Celui-ci tenta d'être le plus délicat possible, tant dans leurs baisers que dans ses gestes, en se forçant de ne pas tenir compte du fait qu'il était tendu à l'extrême dans son boxer depuis qu'il surmontait le corps entièrement nue de sa fille du feu.

Finalement, ne pouvant plus résister à la tentation, ses doigts se faufilèrent entre leur deux corps pour se placer dans le bas de son ventre, qu'il sentit se raidir précipitamment sous son contact, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le début de son intimité, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, voulant être certain que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait. Celle-ci grogna face à son hésitation. À présent, tout ce qu'elle désirait était qu'il continu, étant si près du but, si près de l'endroit où un deuxième cœur s'était créé et qui demandait dorénavant toute son attention.

\- Je… Ça va ?, demanda-t-il d'un souffle saccadé, son esprit totalement embrouillé pour le permettre de se contenir.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-elle honnêtement, mais s'il te plaît, continue…

Peeta prit une énorme inspiration et répondit à sa demande en la découvrant enfin avec deux de ses doigts, soupirant au passage devant la réalité de ce qui était en train de se dérouler, en plus de la preuve plus présente que jamais de l'excitation de sa compagne. Immédiatement, celle-ci laissa sortir un gémissement d'entre ses lèvres et un second, plus sonore, quand il finit par effleurer son bout de nerfs qui lui vola tout contrôle de ses membres.

Le jeune homme comprit ce qu'il venait de trouver avec un sourire, sachant qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Finalement, ses frères n'avaient pas été complètement inutiles… Il se concentra sur ce point précis en le taquinant presque imperceptiblement avant de s'éloigner encore une fois pour s'insérer que de quelques centimètres en elle, pour ensuite retourner à l'endroit précédent, toujours avec une faible pression, ignorant encore comment adapter ses caresses à son intimité.

\- Peeta, soupira-t-elle soudainement contre son épaule en levant le bassin, voulant qu'il augmente la friction d'avantage.

Il l'écouta tout de suite, soulagé qu'elle le guide un peu pour qu'il puisse se montrer à la hauteur, et il se fit récompenser par l'entente de lamentations de sa part, lui prouvant que ses gestes étaient efficaces. La jeune femme s'était demandée, au tout départ, quels genres de sensations elle allait ressentir et c'était définitivement meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer jusqu'ici. Jamais son corps n'avait été aussi émoustillé, répandant une euphorie indescriptible dans tout son organisme.

D'ailleurs, Peeta apprenait à quel point il aimait faire plaisir à Katniss. Il se sentait à la fois extrêmement privilégié et puissant, en quelque sorte, d'être celui qui avait le droit de la voir dans ce moment le plus intime qui soit. Et il ne pouvait pas se le cacher, l'admirer pendant ces instants de jouissance ne faisait qu'exacerber sa beauté. Elle était simplement à couper le souffle, ce qui était plutôt ironique puisque c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-même : l'air lui manquait. Tout comme elle d'ailleurs, dont ses halètements finirent par se répercuter contre son gré, sans parler du déhanchement de son bassin.

\- T'es parfaite, susurra-t-il à son oreille tout en augmentant considérablement la vitesse à laquelle il jouait avec son point sensible.

Ces mots la menèrent à un stade de plaisir supérieur et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir si féminine, si incroyablement bien et si proche d'atteindre quelque chose de merveilleux… C'est alors qu'un déchaînement de spasmes prit possession de son intimité, qui se répercuta ensuite jusque dans le reste de ses membres, faisant trembler ses jambes de manière incontrôlable. Le jeune homme s'étonna de l'intensité du point culminant de sa jouissance et il ne put se retenir de l'admirer, impressionné d'être en cause de ce phénomène.

\- Merde…, murmura-t-elle après plusieurs secondes, toujours sur le choc de découvrir que son corps pouvait lui fournir ce bien-être infini.

Peeta rigola doucement en prenant place sur le côté, toujours aussi fière d'avoir été témoin de cette scène et, surtout, du relâchement de sa compagne. Il allait sans aucun doute se souvenir de ce moment précis pour le reste de son existence.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas été trop mauvais ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. C'était… parfait, avoua-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui avec un soupir de contentement.

Elle lui laissa un baiser sur les lèvres, comme pour le remercier de ce qu'il venait tout juste de lui faire vivre, alors que sa jambe rencontra une bosse toujours bien présente dans son pantalon. Elle s'éloigna de sa bouche en réalisant l'existence de la virilité de Peeta, qui semblait encore fortement excité.

\- Tu veux que... eum..., commença-t-elle maladroitement d'une voix timide, incapable de trouver les mots.

Peeta comprit ses intentions de lui rendre la pareille lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien, qui recommençait à afficher une touche de timidité. Bien évidemment, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se sente obligée de le faire. Le jeune homme connaissait si bien Katniss qu'il savait qu'elle accordait une importance particulière à rembourser ses dettes, cependant, il ne voulait pas que ce soit une simple histoire de dettes. Il voulait qu'elle le fasse seulement si elle en avait entièrement envie et, voyant ses yeux totalement affolés à ce moment-même, il sut qu'elle n'était pas prête. Et il ne lui en voulait pas, pas après ce qu'elle lui avait permis d'accomplir.

Il fit un sourire en coin en laissant passer le bout de son nez le long de sa mâchoire, voulant lui prouver qu'il était tout de même satisfait de leur incroyable moment. De jours en jours, ses rêves devenaient réalités, comment pouvait-il éprouver la moindre déception après tout cela ?

\- Ça va, Katniss, dit-il finalement en laissant son front reposer sur le sien. Jamais je n'avais assisté à quelque chose de plus beau que ça.

La jeune femme devint d'autant plus cramoisie face à ce constat, n'ayant pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant qu'il avait pu l'admirer autant qu'il l'avait voulu durant ce moment. Elle avait mis tous ses soucis de côté et s'était complètement exhiber devant lui, s'agitant et gémissant face à la délectable torture tout à fait inexplicable qu'il lui avait affligée.

\- Cesse de plaisanter, chuchota-t-elle alors que son souffle se saccada encore une fois, mais par la gêne et non par le plaisir.

\- Crois-moi, je suis loin de plaisanter !

Il lui laissa un dernier baiser avant qu'ils se positionnent pour dormir tandis qu'il se douta que Katniss n'aurait pas de difficulté à trouver le sommeil. Ses membres n'avaient jamais été aussi fatigués, et ce, sans même qu'elle ait eu à fournir le moindre effort physique. Pourtant, son exténuement ne fit que lui rappeler encore et encore son sentiment de calme et de satisfaction profonde suite aux émotions fortes que son garçon des pains venait de lui faire vivre…

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Avant que vous ne me lanciez tous pleins d'insultes au visage suite à mon interminable absence, je souhaite m'excuser profondément… Pour être moi-même une lectrice, je sais à quel point c'est frustrant d'attendre après un chapitre aussi longtemps, par contre, le temps me manquait (eh oui, il s'avère que j'ai une vie assez chargé en dehors de !) Je ne pensais que le Cégep (préuniversitaire ici au Québec) allait me prendre autant d'énergie, mais je suis heureuse de vous retrouver à nouveau ! Je vous rassure en vous disant que la majorité du prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, il me reste juste à débuter le lemon et le tour est joué !_

 _Tant qu'à celui-ci, j'avoue que je me suis un peu gâtée avec la fin et je m'excuse (encore une fois!) pour celles qui ne sont pas de grandes fans des longues descriptions, par contre, ça semble être mon style d'écriture, donc il vaut mieux vous y habituer. Le chapitre contient plus de 8000 mots, un record pour moi, alors je crois que des reviews me feraient particulièrement plaisir, c'est comme si je venais de publier un deux pour un !_


	9. Neuvième Nuit

Neuvième Nuit

Le lendemain matin, Peeta attendit quelques heures que sa compagne vienne le rejoindre, mais elle semblait ne pas se réveiller. Il doutait que leurs activités de la veille avaient complètement épuisé Katniss et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle restait au lit aussi tard.

D'ailleurs, durant tout l'avant-midi, des images de ce moment n'avaient pas cessé d'apparaître dans son esprit et il n'en pouvait absolument plus d'être loin d'elle, il fallait qu'il la voit. Il décida donc de monter à l'étage, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien ainsi que pour combler le vide grandissant de sa personne.

Arrivé dans la chambre, le jeune homme la retrouva dans la même position à laquelle il l'avait laissé un peu plus tôt, à moitié étendue sur le ventre, l'une de ses jambes remontant sur le matelas à ses côtés. La couverture avait glissé jusque dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme, laissant à découvert toute cette surface en plus de la courbe de ses fesses qui était bien visible sous la minceur du tissu.

Peeta se mordit fortement la lèvre devant ce tableau tandis que l'envie de s'approcher d'elle tel un besoin vital apparu en lui avec force. Il ne pouvait clairement plus résister à sa beauté ou à ses pulsions comme il avait pu le faire dans le passé, de toute manière, il avait le droit maintenant de lui offrir son affection quand il le désirait, leur relation particulière le lui permettait dorénavant. Malgré tout, le jeune homme se gardait tout de même une réserve pour ne pas qu'elle se sente coincé sous le surplus d'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard. Il savait pertinemment qu'être trop entreprenant ne ferait que la faire s'éloigner davantage, comme elle l'avait fait à l'époque avec Gale et lui.

Peeta finit donc par monter tranquillement sur le lit tout en gratifiant le ciel pour leur changement de statut. Il se glissa ensuite tout au long du corps de sa compagne, sans pourtant la toucher d'un seul cheveu, puis, arrivé au début de son dos, il osa déposer de délicats baisers sur l'intégralité de sa colonne vertébrale. Il vit la chair de poule se répandre peu à peu sur sa peau et il esquissa un sourire, fier que sa technique soit efficace.

Katniss se réveilla tranquillement en sentant ses douces lèvres se promener délicieusement sur son corps. Celle-ci laissa un faible son de bien-être sortir de sa bouche et c'est alors que son compagnon se rendit compte qu'elle ne dormait plus.

Une fois proche de son visage, il dégagea ses cheveux de l'une de ses épaules pour rendre accessible la peau de son cou, qu'il parsema lui aussi de baisers. La jeune femme avait toujours l'esprit endormi, mais le contact de son garçon des pains réussirent à faire éveiller de plus en plus ses sens encore ramollis.

\- Tu devrais me réveiller comme ça..., commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter entre deux baisers, à tous les matins...

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites..., susurra-t-il en effleurant la commissure de ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Peeta laissa balader sa main libre, l'autre servant à se soutenir, sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, puis vint effleurer la bouche de celle-ci avec son pouce tout en continuant son manège à l'aide de ses lèvres sur sa peau de plus en plus frémissante. Il fit ensuite promener ses doigts le long de son corps, passant de ses côtes à sa taille, puis de sa hanche à sa cuise, toujours relevée à ses côtés, qui lui permettait ainsi un accès plus facile sur cette surface. Il se concentra sur le haut de sa jambe en alternant les caresses délicates du bout des ongles, puis les empoignements de sa cuisse dans sa paume.

D'ailleurs, Katniss s'agitait de plus en plus sous son compagnon, appréciant chacune des choses qu'il lui faisait, qui lui rappelaient celles pleines de tendresses d'hier soir. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle souhaitait qu'elles soient semblables à celles de la veille !

Plus que le jeune homme s'approchait de l'intérieure de ses cuisses, plus les fesses de Katniss se relevait tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'entre-jambe de Peeta. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement en prenant en considération où ses simples baisers du tout départ étaient en train de les mener.

Le fait qu'il soit complètement habillé et qu'elle n'ait rien sur le dos ne fit qu'augmenter leur désir charnel et convaincre le jeune homme de mettre ses pensées en action. C'est pourquoi il glissa sa main jusqu'à son bas ventre, puis, prenant son faible gémissement d'impatience pour une approbation, jusqu'à son intimité qu'il retrouva déjà trempée.

Peeta soupira profondément tandis qu'il commençait à faire mouvoir ses doigts de manière lente tout au long de son ouverture, puis finalement, à se concentrer sur son bouton de plaisir en augmentant peu à peu la cadence, forçant la jeune femme à fermer les yeux devant toutes ces sensations envoûtantes. Il profita du moment de transe de sa compagne pour mordiller son lobe d'oreille et ensuite tracer les muscles de son cou avec sa langue ainsi qu'avec ses lèvres, ce qui obligea celle-ci à serrer son oreiller d'une force presque surhumaine grâce au surplus de plaisir que lui faisait vivre son compagnon et dont elle ne pouvait plus retenir.

De plus, son bassin ne cessait de s'agiter grâce aux caresses qu'elle recevait et Peeta tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer son envie de se coller à elle pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Son érection le suppliait d'obtenir une simple friction, mais il ne voulait tout de même pas se jeter sur son corps de la sorte.

\- Peeta, souffla-t-elle d'un ton mi-frustré, mi-excité, en collant entièrement ses fesses sur la surface de son jean.

Il comprit alors que tout ce qu'elle désirait depuis tout à l'heure n'était que son contact, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, ce qu'il lui donna en se laissant enfin aller contre elle. La surface légèrement rugueuse de son pantalon contre la peau de la jeune femme était loin d'être désagréable pour celle-ci, ça ne faisait que donner un contraste délicieux avec la douceur de ses doigts qui s'acharnaient toujours à son centre.

Par ailleurs, cette position était étrangement agréable et des plus excitantes. La jeune femme pouvait à la fois profiter de son touché et du contact de son entre-jambe, ce qui n'avait pas été possible la veille. En effet, ça lui donnait une raison de profiter de l'excitation bien apparente de son compagnon pour lui offrir un minimum de friction. Elle suivit donc le mouvement de son garçon des pains à son intimité pour lui offrir le même rythme à l'aide de son bassin, ce qui valut à Peeta quelques grognements sourds.

Une fois à deux cheveux de l'orgasme, Katniss ne put se retenir et fit descendre sa main le long du bras de Peeta, sentant aussitôt ses muscles danser divinement bien sous sa paume. Cette sensation eut raison de celle-ci, elle gémit son plaisir alors que le jeune homme releva légèrement la tête pour pouvoir être témoin de la scène, sans pour autant lâcher le contact de son corps tremblant.

Les deux bras de Peeta étaient complètement morts et les muscles de ses abdominaux étaient en feu après s'être tenu dans cette position aussi longtemps, mais vu l'intensité de la jouissance de Katniss, il se dit que ça en valait amplement la peine.

Quand les pieds de la jeune femme retouchèrent finalement la terre, ses membres tantôt raidis par son plaisir s'étaient maintenant complètement ramollis, ce qui fit comprendre à Peeta que son objectif avait été atteint de manière irréprochable.

Elle se retourna alors sur son dos pour pouvoir enfin l'embrasser comme elle l'avait voulu pendant cet instant d'extase absolu. Elle rencontra ses prunelles submergées par le noir de ses pupilles avant de l'empoigner par la nuque et d'y poser un baiser presque bestial, voulant lui transmettre à travers ce geste à quel point ce qu'il venait de lui faire vivre avait été merveilleusement bon.

\- C'était… encore meilleur que la dernière fois, lui révéla-t-elle avec les paupières toujours aussi lourdes, comme si elle était encore en train de rêver.

\- Tant mieux alors, ça prouve que je m'améliore, rigola-t-il en voyant dans quel état il l'avait mis.

\- Je ne croyais même pas que tu avais besoin d'amélioration, mais… ça…

La jeune femme vint jouer avec ses boucles blondes en laissant échapper un bruyant soupir, se sentant incroyablement comblée. Pour une fois, tout son corps semblait être en harmonie avec sa tête et ça lui était plaisant de tout oublier pour un moment.

\- Je te laisse te préparer et en descendant un chocolat chaud va t'attendre, lui dit finalement Peeta après quelques minutes en lui laissant un faible baiser.

Elle se releva en même temps que lui tout en repliant le drap sur sa poitrine le temps qu'il sorte de la pièce, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Katniss se mit enfin sur ses pieds après qu'il se soit retourné une dernière fois vers elle, puis se choisit un ensemble pour la journée. Quand elle arriva à la salle de bain, sa tête n'avait rien de semblable à ce qu'elle avait l'air à l'habitude. Son visage incroyablement détendu était un contraste immense avec ses yeux pétillants et ses cheveux en bataille. Après réflexion, elle pouvait presque comprendre ce que Peeta lui trouvait et pourquoi son regard s'illuminait lorsqu'il la regardait après ce genre de moment : elle n'avait jamais été aussi lumineuse.

Pendant qu'elle finissait de prendre sa douche et de se préparer, le jeune homme était en bas et tentait de penser à toutes les choses les plus dégoûtantes pour cesser son excitation bien visible et douloureuse, mais rien n'y faisait… À chaque fois qu'il croyait être sur le point de réussir, une image de Katniss faisait irruption dans son esprit et ses fantasmes reprenaient le dessus. Et le fait qu'elle était sous le jet de douche à l'étage n'aidait en rien sa situation ! Il aurait bien pu en profiter pour se rendre à l'autre salle de bain pour se soulager, mais il ne voulait pas rendre les choses étranges si sa compagne se doutait de ses activités et encore moins si elle le surprenait.

Quand celle-ci arriva à la salle à manger, sa boisson chaude l'attendait comme promis avec, comme accompagnement, des petits pains au fromage bien chauds, comme elle les aimait. Elle s'assit au comptoir, juste en face de Peeta qui s'affairait à nettoyer la surface toujours remplie de farine, et elle remarqua aussitôt qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez son garçon des pains vu l'air un peu lunatique qu'il abordait. La jeune femme eut aussitôt l'impression que c'était à cause de ce qui venait de se passer à l'étage et elle eut de la difficulté à garder son trouble.

\- Peeta… eum… ça va ?

\- Oh oui oui, ce n'est rien, répondit-il précipitamment avec un sourire.

\- Tu mens toujours très bien, mais là je ne suis pas convaincue.

\- Katniss, je t'assure que…

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de… tout à l'heure ?, demanda-t-elle subitement en fixant sa tasse brûlante entre ses doigts.

\- Enfin… Si, avoua-t-il, croyant qu'elle avait finalement deviné ce qui se passait.

Soudainement, les yeux de la jeune femme changèrent d'émotion du tout au tout, ce qui surprit Peeta alors qu'il déchiffra une tristesse bien visible dans ses prunelles orages qui s'assombrirent aussitôt. Il comprit avec un peu d'effort qu'elle n'avait pas saisi son réel problème, qu'elle devait croire, encore une fois, que c'était de sa faute et qu'elle avait fait une erreur quelconque.

\- Hey Katniss, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois ! C'est juste que tu m'as fait tout un effet tout à l'heure et c'est un peu difficile de me changer les idées, tu vois…

Il avait dit cela d'un ton plus ou moins confiant, ignorant encore le genre de réaction que sa compagne pouvait aborder dans ce type de discussion. D'ailleurs, il vit ses sourcils se froncer avant de se relever très haut d'un air étonné, devinant qu'elle avait enfin tout pigé. Bien entendu, Katniss avait bel et bien senti son membre raidi pendant leur petit moment, mais elle n'avait pourtant pas fait le lien, n'ayant pas pensé que ça pouvait durer aussi longtemps. C'était évident qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas très bien comment la physionomie masculine pouvait fonctionner.

\- Oh !, s'exclama-t-elle simplement, ignorant quoi ajouter d'autre.

\- Je ne voulais pas te rendre mal à l'aise, dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Non ça va, je n'ai juste pas fait le lien j'imagine.

Étrangement, à cause de sa bouffée de nervosité, elle pouffa en réalisant à quel point elle était inculte dans ce sujet en particulier. La situation n'était pas réellement comique, mais sa tête qui avait été une vraie montagne russe depuis ses derniers jours la força à ne rien faire d'autre que rigoler. Peut-être que c'était en partie à cause de l'euphorie qu'elle avait vécu il y avait qu'une dizaine de minutes, du soulagement à ce que le petit problème de son garçon des pains ne soit que cela ou de sa petite montée de timidité devant son aveu, bref, tout ça lui semblait être le truc le plus drôle au monde. Elle se cacha aussitôt le visage, gênée de rire de la sorte devant un Peeta légèrement penaud. Katniss eut vraiment l'impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'une petite enfant qui venait d'apprendre comment on faisait des bébés.

\- Ce n'est pas toi… Je me trouve juste… stupide… Excuse-moi !, réussit-elle à dire entre ses rires.

Cependant, le jeune homme eut juste envie de la rejoindre, comprenant le ridicule de la situation autant qu'elle. D'ailleurs, le fait de la voir aussi pétillante ne fit que le rendre encore plus heureux.

\- Tu as le droit de me détester maintenant, souffla-t-elle après s'être enfin calmée.

\- C'est vrai que je me sens un peu comme une victime là, plaisanta-t-il en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

Elle s'excusa une autre fois avant de prendre une gorgé de sa boisson tout en se brûlant immédiatement la langue. Il était bien rare que les chocolats chauds de Peeta étaient trop chauds, il savait toujours la quantité parfaite de lait froid à ajouter pour atteindre la température parfaite, néanmoins, son trouble de tout à l'heure devait en être responsable.

\- Ouch, dit-elle en affichant une petite grimace.

\- Tu t'es brûlée la langue ?

\- Oui, ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en se levant pour chercher le lait dans le frigo.

Quand elle revint avec la pinte, il en profita pour se lever à son tour pour la ramener contre lui. Le jeune homme n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps après son esclaffement précédent. C'était l'une des premières fois depuis son retour au District qu'elle s'était montrée aussi joyeuse et c'était la plus belle preuve qu'elle pouvait lui donner pour démontrer son bonheur grandissant.

\- Laisse-moi arranger ça, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Katniss couina de surprise, mais s'empressa de déposer ce qu'elle tenait sur la table pour se laisser emporter complètement par le baiser. Peeta mélangea rapidement sa langue avec celle blessée de sa compagne, lui faisant plus de bien qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. La sensation douce réussit à lui faire oublier sa brève douleur et à augmenter la vitesse de ses battements.

Les mains de son garçon des pains se posèrent finalement sur ses fesses, puis il la souleva comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume pour pouvoir l'asseoir sur la table, ce qui fit renverser un peu de leur boissons sur la surface. Cependant, les deux amoureux avaient la tête à autre chose et le petit incident passa dans l'ignorance.

Alors que le jeune homme redécouvrait le dos de sa compagne au-dessous de son chandail, il ne put s'empêcher de coller son bassin au sien, faisant remarquer à celle-ci qu'elle recommençait peu à peu à lui faire de l'effet. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas l'envie chez Katniss qui manquait, par contre, elle se convainc de cesser leur rapprochement, jugeant qu'ils en avaient assez fait pour le moment. Elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir l'impression de ne penser qu'à ça, même si dernièrement, c'était en partie le cas. La jeune femme ne se reconnaissait définitivement plus… Celle-ci relâcha donc sa bouche, puis glissa la sienne jusqu'à l'une de ses oreilles.

\- Je te propose un marché… Je vais passer quelques heures dans la forêt et pendant ce temps, tu t'occupes de régler ton… petit problème.

Malgré son hilarité de tout à l'heure, ses joues s'empourprèrent face à ses paroles bien moins pudiques qu'elle en avait l'habitude. Katniss se sentit assez honteuse de ne pas l'aider un peu, puisque lui l'avait bien fait pour elle deux fois jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle n'en avait pas la force pour faire de même, en tous cas, pas tout de suite. Elle se sentait encore trop désinhibée, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur chambre, entourés par la noirceur de la nuit.

\- Marché conclu, s'exclama Peeta en rougissant légèrement à son tour, tout en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres comme pour remplacer la poignée de main.

Près d'une heure plus tard, elle quitta la maison sans ajouter quoi que ce soit par rapport à leur marché de tout à l'heure. Pourtant, sa petite sortie n'était pas simplement à cause de cela, elle s'était dit qu'elle devait bien laisser à Peeta et à elle-même quelques heures de solitude, ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu depuis ces derniers jours. Elle avait surtout peur qu'il se fatigue de sa présence et réalise que sa compagnie n'était pas aussi agréable qu'il avait pu le penser au départ. De plus, après les moments intimes qu'ils avaient partagés, Katniss pensait qu'il était préférable de se séparer un peu l'un de l'autre pour qu'ils puissent profiter de la prochaine fois avec autant d'impatience, si bien sûr il allait y avoir une prochaine fois…

Une fois la chasse terminée, la jeune femme emmena ses prises à Sae Boui Boui pour qu'elle puisse les lui décortiquer à sa place, détestant par-dessus tout jouer avec des animaux décédés depuis ses mauvaises expériences avec la mort. La marchande accepta avec gentillesse, puis ne put se retenir de lui poser quelques questions par rapport à son état qui semblait s'être considérablement amélioré depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Katniss finit par lui avouer qu'elle avait emménagé avec Peeta, pas sans un raclement timide de la gorge, ce qu'il lui valut un sourire rayonnant de la part de la vieille femme, qui semblait être soulagée que la fille du feu se prenait enfin en main. Bien que celle-ci avait toujours eu un penchant pour le garçon de la Veine, elle savait que le jeune Mellark était bon pour Katniss.

À son retour, la jeune femme enleva ses bottes de chasse, accrocha sa besace sur la patère à l'entrée, puis réfrigéra ses prises avant de se diriger vers le salon, là où elle soupçonna retrouver son garçon des pains. En effet, il était assis sur le sofa à griffonner sur son carnet de croquis avec un air profond sur le visage. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui lentement tandis qu'il remarqua tout juste sa présence, bien trop concentré par son activité précédente. Elle s'assit à son tour alors qu'il mit son cahier de côté avec un sourire. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander comment s'était passé son début d'après-midi, elle le coupa dans sa lancée pour lui poser une question la première.

\- Je peux regarder ?, demanda-t-elle en pointant son livret du doigt, curieuse de savoir ce qui se trouvait sur les pages de celui-ci.

Le jeune homme se gratta faiblement le crâne face à la gêne de lui montrer ce qu'il pouvait dessiner depuis les dernières semaines. Bien évidemment, ses croquis tournaient régulièrement autour de sa fille du feu et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle le prenne mal d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- S'il te plaît ?, ajouta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, ayant profondément envie de voir ce qu'il cachait de la sorte.

Au final, n'ayant pas les capacités de résister à la demande de sa compagne ni à la petite moue qu'elle arborait, Peeta lui transmit ce qu'elle désirait alors que celle-ci le prit avec grande précaution, sachant à quel point l'art était important pour le jeune homme. Même si c'était principalement pour nourrir sa propre curiosité, elle voulait également lui montrer qu'elle s'intéressait à lui et à son passe-temps favoris.

Katniss tourna donc les premières pages et y découvrit quelques croquis des choses du quotidien ou bien de paysages de lieux qu'elle reconnaissait pour la plupart. Après un court moment, elle finit par tomber sur un griffonnage d'elle-même avec un léger froncement de sourcils. D'ailleurs, elle sut exactement à quelle époque il l'avait réalisé, soit deux semaines après le retour de son garçon des pains au District.

Devant l'air énigmatique qu'affichait la jeune femme, Peeta ne put s'empêcher d'être nerveux face à la suite tandis qu'elle continuait à survoler les dessins l'un après l'autre, lui faisant remarquer par la même occasion le nombre impressionnant de gribouillis de sa personne. Par ailleurs, la jeune femme fut en mesure de percevoir, au fil des jours, les petites modifications qu'il ajoutait dans son visage, comme une petite étincelle dans son regard ou un sourire de plus en plus percevable.

Cependant, ses changements physiques n'étaient pas tout ce qui était visible dans ses œuvres, elle avait également l'impression que le temps qu'il prenait pour la représenter s'allongeait peu à peu, comme s'il perfectionnait toujours un peu plus ses traits, comme s'il lui était de plus en plus important de reproduire le moindre petit détail dans son visage, comme s'il était en train de retomber amoureux d'elle au fur et à mesure que les semaines avançaient…

Le cœur de Katniss s'agitait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine face à toutes ces preuves d'affection, néanmoins, son organe manqua un bond quand elle tomba sur la page sur laquelle il s'affairait un peu plus tôt. La jeune femme sentit la tension monter d'un cran dans la pièce. L'air s'alourdit, puis le silence s'approfondit tandis qu'elle resta sans voix devant le tout dernier dessin de son carnet.

Une image d'elle en pur plaisir était représentée sur le papier, montrant à la perfection ses moindres gestes, tels que sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, sa main enfouit dans ses cheveux, ses joues assombries par le fusain pour démontrer la rougeur de son visage et ses yeux mi-clos… Katniss resserra légèrement son emprise sur le livret en retenant sa respiration, ne s'attendant pas à voir une telle représentation d'elle-même. Pourtant, ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'était que le tout dernier croquis se trouvait à être de loin le plus beau d'entre tous et elle se surprit à le penser. Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois spirituel et sensuel qui lui plut presqu'aussitôt.

La jeune femme releva enfin la tête après quelques goulées d'air incertaines pour rencontrer les prunelles intenses, mais tout de même gênées, de Peeta.

\- Eum je… C'est pas, commença-t-il en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, s'attendant au pire avec la fille du feu.

\- Ils sont très beaux Peeta.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ?, demanda-t-il, incertain par la véracité de ce compliment malgré le ton honnête de sa compagne.

Cette dernière hocha timidement de la tête, le sang à ses joues toujours bien présent, tandis que l'entièreté du stress que Peeta avait retenu jusque-là disparue d'un coup.

Contre toute attente, elle s'approcha à toute vitesse de son visage pour y déposer un chaste baiser sur la bouche. Le jeune homme eut un peu de difficulté à fermer les yeux face à sa surprise, n'ayant pas imaginé qu'une telle réaction était possible de sa part, mais il se força à le faire en sentant les douces lèvres de sa fille du feu se mettre à se mouvoir délicatement.

Étrangement, Katniss avait trouvé ses croquis magnifiques, cachant dans ceux-ci une tendresse bien visible à son sujet de la part de son garçon des pains. _« Pourquoi ce genre de chose t'allume toujours ? »,_ pensa-t-elle entre deux baisers en se remémorant la fois où il lui avait avoué qu'il se souvenait parfaitement bien de leur première rencontre, dévoilant des petits détails que même elle avait oublié au fil du temps, et qu'il l'avait ensuite regardé retourner chez elle chaque jour après l'école.

La jeune femme trouvait cette manie chez lui, de se souvenir de tout lorsqu'il était question d'elle, particulièrement adorable. Peeta avait probablement oublié quelques informations avec son lavage de cerveau, mais son livre de dessins lui prouvait qu'il avait gardé cette habitude qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, ce qui était définitivement un immense soulagement.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme fit promener délicatement sa main sur sa joue, puis vers ses cheveux qu'il caressa de la même manière, toujours un peu sur le choc par la réaction étonnante de sa compagne. En fait, il avait totalement ignoré comment elle allait réagir lorsqu'il lui avait prêté son carnet au tout départ, mais certainement pas de la sorte. C'est pourquoi ce mouvement d'affection subit comptait plus que tout pour lui, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait appris à aimer tous ses petits côtés que d'autres auraient pu percevoir comme bizarres. Elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était et c'était une délivrance totale pour lui, qui avait souvent été victime de jugements radicaux et d'insultes cruelles auprès de ses proches dans le passé par rapport à ses passions et à sa vision des choses, ce qui lui avait valu une pauvre vision de sa propre personne à un certain temps.

Néanmoins, leur moment quelque peu maladroit fut coupé par trois coups rapides à la porte et alors que Katniss s'enlevait des jambes de son garçon des pains avec un soupir d'exaspération, la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'ils aient le temps d'aller répondre. Une sensation d'amertume apparue précipitamment dans l'estomac de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle aperçut un Haymitch particulièrement éméché.

\- Je crois que je coupe l'un de vos petits moments, dit-il d'un ton coupé de tout humour, ce qui était assez hors du commun chez lui. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

La jeune femme était loin d'être ravie que ce vieil ivrogne entre à nouveau dans sa vie sans prévenir, surtout qu'il ne lui avait pas donné un seul signe de vie depuis tout ce temps. Elle était en colère contre lui, bien évidemment, mais elle était aussi déçue qu'il ne lui ait pas servi une plus grande aide après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient passé en sa compagnie. Comme si tous leurs efforts avaient été vains, car à la toute fin, il lui importait peu de savoir si elle allait bien ou non. Elle s'était sentie abandonnée par tout le monde alors qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de compagnie et il n'avait rien fait pour atténuer cet horrible sentiment.

\- Si vous n'étiez pas entré chez nous de la sorte, peut-être que vous l'auriez évité !, s'emporta Katniss en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Chez vous ? Je vois que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte depuis le retour de ton chéri !

\- Ça fait plus de trois mois qu'il est revenu, je ne crois pas que vous voyez le temps passer ! Après tout ce temps Haymitch, comment osez-vous faire comme si de rien n'était et venir donner votre opinion de la sorte qui, en passant, ne m'importe peu ?, demanda-t-elle complètement ébahie par ses propos.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?, demanda soudainement le jeune homme pour couper leur froid tout en fronçant les sourcils, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez leur ancien mentor.

Ce dernier resta silencieux pendant une éternité et cela ne faisait que frustrer Katniss davantage. _« Pour qui il se prend de venir faire son petit numéro après tout ce temps ? »,_ pensa-t-elle avec une grimace dégoûtée. Elle était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais Peeta entoura sa taille pour l'en empêcher et la calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Elle soupira alors que ses joues commençaient à changer de couleur, gênée de recevoir ce genre de contact devant Haymitch. C'est d'ailleurs en regardant l'endroit où la main du jeune homme était placée que le mentor ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- C'est Effie, elle va venir faire un tour au 12. Elle devrait arriver demain en début d'après-midi, avoua-t-il d'une voix bizarre.

\- Mais c'est super ! Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans un tel état ?, s'étonna Peeta, un peu perdu par la réaction de leur invité.

\- Rien en particulier. Je voulais juste vous informer.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt. Peeta eut envie de le retenir pour qu'il s'explique davantage, mais il savait que son ancien mentor ne lui dirait rien de plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer au juste ?, demanda Katniss, toujours un peu sur le choc, en se retournant vers son compagnon.

\- Tu ne crois pas que… Peut-être qu'Haymitch ressent quelque chose pour Effie ?

\- Ce vieux grincheux, éprouver quoi que ce soit ? Tu plaisantes ! Surtout pas pour un personnage aussi extravagant qu'Effie !

\- Justement ! À voir dans quel état il est, il a dû se noyé dans l'alcool dès qu'il a appris la nouvelle. Il doit refuser ses sentiments à son égard, par peur sans doute. C'est quand la dernière fois qu'il a eu une véritable relation avec une femme ? En plus, à nous voir tous les deux, il doit penser qu'il est le seul qui ne tente pas de surmonter ses démons…

Katniss réalisa pour une énième fois que son mentor et elle étaient d'une ressemblance déconcertante. Les deux avaient toujours eu de la difficulté à s'ouvrir à leurs sentiments, particulièrement lorsque cela concernait l'amour. D'ailleurs, quand elle releva les yeux vers Peeta, elle remarqua qu'il pensait exactement la même chose et elle s'empressa de changer de sujet devant la honte de son comportement de l'époque.

Ils se mirent ensuite à préparer le dîner en mettant à mijoter ce qu'elle avait attrapé un peu plus tôt, puis discutèrent tranquillement en attendant que le tout soit prêt.

Après le repas, Peeta proposa de préparer le dessert préféré d'Effie pour l'arrivée de celle-ci le lendemain et Katniss trouva immédiatement que c'était une bonne idée. Ils se mirent donc à la tâche, l'un préparant le mélange à glaçage et l'autre le mélange à gâteau, sous les directives du jeune homme. Une fois le dessert cuit, la jeune femme laissa son compagnon décorer le tout avec grande attention, toujours aussi impressionnée par le talent qu'il possédait ainsi que de l'exactitude de chaque mouvement de douille. Même s'il ne fit que des fleurs en sucres, c'était tout de même magnifiquement soigné et elle n'eut qu'envie de le manger sur place.

\- Prim l'aurait adoré, chuchota-t-elle comme à elle-même avec nostalgie dans la voix.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle avec des yeux tristes tout en arborant un petit sourire compatissant sur les lèvres. Il se rappelait parfaitement bien les grandes prunelles enfantines de la petite Primrose fixant, toute ébahie, la vitrine colorée de la boulangerie jadis. Peeta s'était toujours senti mal de ne pouvoir lui offrir que des biscuits quand elle passait échanger son fromage de chèvre avec son père. S'il avait su comment sa courte vie allait se terminer, il lui aurait fait une pâtisserie spécialement pour elle jour après jour pour au moins lui fournir un minimum de joie pour le temps qu'il lui restait. Il regrettait d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir appris à connaître la jeune fille davantage alors qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il ne lui restait que de maigres souvenirs d'elle et le jeune homme détestait ce fait au plus haut point, surtout en prenant en considération l'amour infini que sa compagne éprouvait pour sa petite sœur.

\- Je n'en doute pas, déclara-t-il finalement en embrassant le dessus du crâne de Katniss.

Cette dernière le fixa pendant un long moment tandis qu'une chaleur profonde se rependit vivement dans l'ensemble de sa poitrine, touchée par le soutien qu'il lui offrait et par sa personne de manière générale. Ce fut aussitôt une émotion qu'elle eut de la difficulté à expliquer vu l'intensité de celle-ci. Il y avait un trop grand mélange de sensations étranges dans l'ensemble de son corps pour qu'elle puisse penser clairement, mais tout ce que la jeune femme savait, c'était que jamais elle n'avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi puissant à l'égard de son garçon des pains.

Par ailleurs, Peeta remarqua aussitôt un changement radical dans la lumière que dégageait ses yeux orages, non pas à cause de la tristesse de la pensée du décès morbide de sa sœur, mais bien à cause d'un tout autre facteur qui lui était inconnu et qui lui donna une allure qu'il n'avait jamais aperçue chez elle.

 _« Serait-ce de l'amour que j'aperçois ? »,_ se questionna subitement le jeune homme alors que son rythme cardiaque monta d'un cran face à l'espoir que son hypothèse soit fondée. Si ce n'en était pas, alors ça s'en rapprochait dangereusement.

Katniss prit en compte sa fixation en voyant l'air énigmatique qu'arborait son compagnon et elle s'empressa de détourner son attention pour ne pas paraître folle.

\- Je commence vraiment à être fatiguée, dit-elle faiblement en se frottant les yeux telle une gamine, comme pour se donner une raison de son attitude lunatique envers Peeta.

\- Oui moi aussi.

Une fois à l'étage, ils reproduisirent leurs petites habitudes de la veille et se retrouvèrent peu de temps plus tard bien installés dans leur lit, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre qui se conservait bien sous leur épaisse couverture. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, comme s'ils appréciaient en synchronisation le silence et le confort de leur petit cocon d'une manière la plus spirituelle qui soit.

Puis, quand Katniss releva finalement la tête, à la fois pour vérifier l'état de son garçon des pains et par vive envie de l'embrasser, ils fusionnèrent presqu'immédiatement leurs lèvres ensemble de sorte que le tout semblait pour le moins prémédité sans qu'il n'en soit rien.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aime t'embrasser, murmura Peeta contre sa bouche tout en approfondissant leur rapprochement.

Elle le laissa se coller entièrement contre son corps alors qu'il l'obligea à s'enfoncer confortablement dans le matelas moelleux. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas être celle qui allait tout recevoir cette fois-ci… Après avoir laissé les mains de son garçon des pains s'aventurer pendant de longues minutes au-dessus de son haut de pyjama, elle décida finalement de prendre les devants avec un mélange d'excitation et de nervosité.

N'en pouvant plus devant ces deux contraires, la jeune femme encouragea son compagnon à échanger de position avec elle pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver sur le dessus, une première jusqu'à maintenant depuis le début de leurs rapprochements, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue chez celui-ci. Katniss entoura aussitôt ses hanches de ses cuisses, tout en retrouvant ses lèvres ainsi que sa langue pour recommencer leurs baisers de plus en plus enflammés.

Ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de prendre en compte l'excitation de Peeta tandis qu'elle sentit son entre-jambe collée contre son intimité. Un léger soupir sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme alors qu'elle augmenta un peu plus la pression entre leurs deux bassins, voulant tester la réaction de son garçon des pains pour vérifier si elle était dans la bonne voie.

\- Katniss…, murmura-t-il après un grognement profond qu'elle sentit à travers l'ensemble de son torse robuste.

La jeune femme sourit légèrement contre sa bouche, fière de son petit effet, alors que Peeta réalisa avec échauffement qu'elle avait fait cela intentionnellement, découvrant définitivement un nouveau côté de sa personne qu'il apprenait à aimer de manière grandissante. Elle n'était peut-être pas si timide et prude que cela quand ses craintes étaient enfin derrière elle…

D'ailleurs, tout ce que Katniss désirait pour le moment était de lui faire autant plaisir que lui l'avait fait pour elle jusqu'à maintenant. C'était injuste qu'elle soit la seule à profiter de la situation de la sorte. Déjà qu'il avait répété les choses ce matin-même, elle ne pouvait définitivement plus faire son égoïste. De toute manière, la chaleur qui embrasait son corps ne faisait que l'encourager à mettre ses pensées en pratique et à effacer le minimum de retenu qui restait encore en elle.

C'est pourquoi la jeune femme se mit à descendre peu à peu l'une de ses mains vers le bas du torse de son compagnon, caressant premièrement ses abdominaux, puis jouant ensuite avec l'élastique de son boxer tout en effleurant la peau de son bas ventre. Cette partie du corps de Peeta se tendit à l'extrême alors que son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute allure en réalisant de façon presque hystérique les intentions de sa fille du feu.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, Katniss, souffla-t-il tout bas, bien qu'au fond, il avait horriblement envie qu'elle continu dans sa lancée.

\- J'en ai envie, dit-elle aussitôt en se forçant pour garder un minimum de _self control_ et ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Il prit le temps d'analyser son visage avec sérieux, comme pour lire au plus profond de son âme, et même s'il constatait une nervosité bien visible, il sut qu'elle disait la vérité. Il était certain que, pour l'instant, Peeta avait laissé toutes ses envies personnelles de côtés, voulant se concentrer sur le bien-être de sa compagne de manière complètement intentionnelle. Évidemment, il ne dirait pas non si elle voulait réellement lui rendre la pareille…

Une fois que la jeune femme eut jugée qu'il en avait fini avec son observation, elle prit les devants pour se glisser à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement, le prenant subitement dans sa main légèrement tremblante, tandis que Peeta souffla son étonnement. Plus vite que cette étape était faite, plus vite elle pouvait commencer à mettre plus de vigueur dans ses gestes…

La sensation de sa virilité de manière aussi directe fut assez étrange pour Katniss, mais c'était tout de même agréable que ce soit enfin à son tour d'explorer son compagnon un peu plus en profondeur. Par ailleurs, la bouffée d'adrénaline qui la submergea vivement l'encouragea à faire mouvoir ses doigts sur toute sa longueur même si elle ignorait toujours comment s'y prendre.

Pourtant, ce simple contact était déjà suffisant pour que Peeta, qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle de son corps victime de petits frémissements, plonge dans un état second incomparable à ceux qu'il avait expérimentés jusqu'à maintenant.

Après quelques secondes, Katniss lui lança un coup d'œil en le suppliant du regard pour qu'il l'aide un peu, ce qu'il fit après s'être légèrement relevé sur les oreillers en surmontant sa main de la sienne. Une fois qu'elle eut compris le principe, elle continua par elle-même, ce qui obligea le jeune homme à fermer les yeux sous le surplus de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant. Ça faisait changement de recevoir le contact d'une autre personne, en particulier une personne qu'il aimait à ce point, et ça faisait toute la différence.

\- Eum… Ça va ?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète qu'elle s'y prenne mal.

Peeta se força d'ouvrir les paupières en hochant la tête pour lui assurer que tout était parfait. D'ailleurs, sa compagne ne put s'empêcher de reprendre confiance devant le fait qu'elle était l'unique raison de ce plaisir, et ce, malgré une expérimentation évidente de sa part. Elle se dit qu'elle devait tout de même se débrouiller vu ses soupirs saccadés qui sortaient de temps à autre de sa bouche. Encore une fois, elle comprit ce qu'il voyait de si beau lorsque les positions étaient inversées puisqu'elle appréciait définitivement cet instant. Jamais Katniss n'aurait cru faire une telle chose avec un garçon un jour, et encore moins en retirer autant de satisfaction.

Cependant, malgré le fait que le jeune homme faisait tout son possible pour éterniser le moment, il ne dura pas bien longtemps et n'eut même pas le temps d'avertir Katniss avant qu'il atteigne son orgasme, le plus puissant qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Celle-ci fut un peu surprise par la présence d'un liquide chaud sur ses mains, mais après avoir réalisé ce que c'était, elle n'en fit pas tout un cas tandis qu'il s'étira pour prendre quelques mouchoirs de sa table de nuit.

\- Laisse-moi faire, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix un peu étranglée en lui prenant les tissus des mains, encore un peu sur le choc par son audace précédente.

Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux, ému qu'elle se montre aussi attentionnée envers lui, même après ce moment qui aurait pu la rendre mal à l'aise. Bien que ce sentiment était bel et bien présent chez Katniss, celle-ci fit son possible pour ne pas que ça paraisse et prit le plus de temps possible pour l'essuyer en redécouvrant sa virilité de façon beaucoup plus lente, lui permettant ainsi d'analyser davantage sa physionomie pour les prochaines fois – et elle voulait qu'il y ait une prochaine fois -. Par ailleurs, elle fut étonnée de le sentir à nouveau se durcir peu à peu sous son touché, ce qui valut à Peeta un regard interrogatif de la part de la jeune femme alors qu'il lui fit un petit sourire mi-timide, mi-coquin qu'elle considéra comme adorable.

\- Je crois que mon corps ne peut vraiment pas te résister, plaisanta-t-il doucement en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Katniss fit ensuite pareil avec ses boucles blondes et quand elle sentit qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, elle préféra s'approcher pour l'embrasser au lieu de risquer d'être embarrassée par ses paroles. Elle l'encouragea ensuite à s'étendre pour qu'ils puissent enfin dormir, désirant clore toute possibilité de discussion par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il en caressant son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

 _Coucou à tous !_

 _Ouf, j'ai beaucoup hésité sur ce chapitre, j'avais peur que deux Lemons soient trop, mais je me suis laissée tenter… J'espère que ça vous va ! Et (MIRACLE) j'ai une grande annonce à vous annoncer…_ _ ***roulements de tambours***_ _J'ai décidé d'allonger cette fiction pour qu'elle atteigne 12 chapitres au total au lieu de 10 ! J'avais trop d'idées supplémentaires qui n'auraient pas entré dans un seul chapitre, donc c'était la meilleure solution ! Le temps additionnel que m'a pris l'écriture de cette neuvième nuit était principalement pour remettre mon inspiration en ordre pour que le tout ait du sens._

 _Merci également pour toutes vos reviews, chacune d'elle est lue avec grande attention et c'est toujours une joie de voir vos avis positif quant à cette fiction !_


	10. Dixième Nuit

Dixième Nuit

Au réveil de Katniss, celle-ci s'étonna de retrouver le lit vide à ses côtés compte tenu des événements de la veille. Elle était un peu déçue, mais en même temps, la simple pensée de ce moment provoqua aussitôt un vif échauffement de ses joues et elle se dit que c'était peut-être mieux que Peeta n'ait pas été là pour témoigner de son embarras. Après avoir pris une bonne douche pour se changer les idées et pour se garder une contenance devant son garçon des pains, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et remarqua que celui-ci se trouvait dans son atelier en train de peindre.

La jeune femme n'osa pas le déranger, surtout que dans un certain sens, ça faisait bien son affaire qu'il soit occupé à autre chose. Donc, elle se décida de lire pendant quelque temps, hobby qui était apparu depuis peu. Les nombreux romans de Primrose se trouvaient toujours dans la bibliothèque de sa maison - ou plutôt, de son ancienne maison - et elle en avait apporté quelques-uns chez Peeta pour avancer dans sa lecture de temps à autre. Ça la permettait de se relaxer un peu et de s'éloigner de la réalité en plongeant dans un tout autre monde, qui était parfois bien mieux que celui dans lequel ils vivaient.

Par contre, après quelques heures, Peeta s'acharnait toujours sur les moindres petits détails de son tableau… La jeune femme s'était finalement installée là, au pied de la porte, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre après lui. Elle se retrouva immédiatement fascinée par l'efficacité et la rapidité de ses gestes, toujours précis et incroyablement fluides. Peindre lui paraissait si naturel, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elle admirait les courbes qu'il faisait avec son pinceau sur la toile, ajoutant un peu plus de couleurs, ici et là. Voilà pourquoi elle hésitait encore à venir le déranger dans son inspiration, elle voyait à quel point il était concentré sur sa tâche et elle ne voulait pas briser ça.

La jeune femme continua donc à admirer l'évolution de sa peinture. Elle était constamment surprise par sa douceur qui transparaissait même dans ses toiles, dans ses mouvements qui semblaient, pour Katniss, tellement gracieux. Celle-ci avait rêvé d'avoir une telle grâce, étant plus jeune. Une telle patience. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas hérité de ces qualités, le tout avait été transmis à sa petite sœur.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, remarquant des détails qu'elle n'avait pu constater auparavant, trop obnubilée par les mouvements de ses muscles et de ses doigts. Plus qu'elle regardait la toile, plus elle constata à quel point celle-ci était magnifique, représentant un coucher de soleil comme jamais elle n'en avait vu, avec un mélange d'orangés à en tomber par terre.

\- Peeta ?, l'interpella-t-elle d'une petite voix alors qu'il sursauta légèrement.

La jeune femme posa aussitôt ses mains sur ses épaules pour le calmer, sachant qu'il était constamment en alertes depuis son lavage de cerveau – souvenir qui lui fit automatiquement serrer la gorge - ou même depuis leur sortie de leur première arène.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse en posant l'une de ses mains sur la sienne.

\- Un petit moment... J'aime te regarder peindre.

\- Une chance que je n'ai pas remarqué ta présence plus tôt, la concentration n'aurait pas été à son meilleure, avoua-t-il même s'il savait, pour la majeure partie du temps, qu'elle venait parfois l'observer.

\- Alors comme ça je te déstabilise ?, le questionna-t-elle en souriant, commençant à masser doucement son dos tendu, pas sans une petite réserve de sa part.

\- Totalement ! Comment rester concentré quand je sais que tes yeux sont posés sur moi ? C'est tout à fait impossible.

\- Peeta... Tu ne trouves pas que tu as assez peint pour aujourd'hui ? Ça fait déjà plusieurs heures, dit-elle en sentant ses muscles endoloris sous ses doigts.

\- C'est fou comme le temps passe vite... Je n'avais même pas remarqué à quel point je pouvais être fatigué avant ton arrivée.

D'ailleurs, Katniss avait bel et bien remarqué cette fatigue dans la voix de son compagnon, bien plus rauque qu'à son habitude, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce qu'elle lui avait fait la veille pourrait lui redonner un peu d'énergie.

\- Tu veux que… je t'aide à te détendre ?, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide alors qu'il frissonna de tout son corps face à sa proposition.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot, Katniss se pencha pour venir taquiner gentiment son lobe avec ses dents et sa langue, comme il l'avait fait sur elle ces derniers jours. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer presque immédiatement et elle devina que ça lui plaisait, ce qu'elle prit en note dans un coin de son esprit. La jeune femme prit sa réaction comme une permission pour continuer tandis qu'elle descendit lentement ses mains sous son chandail et, arrivée à la hauteur de ses pectoraux, elle effleura son cou de ses lèvres, le faisant soupirer de satisfaction. Elle déposa ensuite quelques baisers sur la surface de son épaule tout en déboutonnant sa chemise en prenant tout son temps.

Peeta lui prit finalement la main et l'attira à lui en la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux, n'en pouvant plus de l'avoir aussi loin derrière lui. Il caressa délicatement sa joue en conservant le contact de ses prunelles orages qui lui donnait mille et une sensations dans l'estomac. Par contre, la jeune femme constata instantanément des cernes sous ses yeux et elle s'inquiéta à savoir la raison de leurs apparitions, surtout vu l'épuisement que sa voix et son visage affichait.

\- Tu as mal dormi cette nuit ?, le questionna-t-elle en passant délicatement ses doigts sur la surface un peu plus foncée sur sa peau.

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller Peeta !, s'emporta-t-elle, détestant qu'il garde pour lui seul son trouble suite à ses cauchemars en se faisant du mal inutilement.

\- Katniss… C'est juste… J'ai eu…

Malheureusement, il fut coupé dans sa lancée par la sonnerie du téléphone et ils se rappelèrent subitement l'arrivée d'Effie, ce qu'ils avaient complètement oublié pendant un court instant… D'ailleurs, il était bien plus tard que l'heure à laquelle elle devait arriver au tout départ et ils s'étonnèrent du délai venant de l'ancienne hôtesse du douze, elle qui était si ponctuelle à l'époque. Peeta finit par répondre et annonça ensuite à sa compagne qu'elle était sur le point d'arrêter au District. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller la chercher pour lui faire un accueil plus chaleureux, jugeant qu'elle le méritait bien après tout ce temps.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que tu reboutonnes ta chemise, déclara Katniss avant de sortir de la maison, ce qui fit illuminer à nouveau les prunelles et le visage de son compagnon.

\- Pourquoi, tu ne me trouves pas séduisant comme ça ?, la questionna-t-il avec un regard coquin.

Elle pouffa légèrement en l'aidant à s'habiller convenablement, puis ils partirent après avoir partagé un minuscule baiser. Arrivés à la gare, ils attendirent seulement quelques minutes avant que le train apparaisse. Dès que celui-ci ouvrit ses portes en métal étincelant, ils cherchèrent longuement leur invitée du regard sans même l'apercevoir, se demandant si c'était bien le bon train.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas mes petits favoris !, s'exclama soudainement une femme d'une voix suraiguë qu'ils connaissaient très bien.

Ce fut grâce à rien d'autre que ce ton que Peeta et Katniss reconnurent Effie, puisque rien dans son apparence ne prouvait que cette femme était belle et bien l'ancienne hôtesse du douze. Sa tête n'était pas recouverte de son habituelle perruque, au contraire, des cheveux longs et d'un blond de blé tombaient en vagues parfaites sur ses épaules. De plus, son maquillage était bien plus conservateur qu'à l'époque, tout comme ses vêtements, même si des touches de couleurs et d'originalité figuraient sur l'ensemble de son habit, lui donnant un style tout à fait unique, mais de bon goût.

\- Effie ?, demanda Katniss, penaude, tandis que celle-ci s'approcha de manière théâtrale pour les embrasser l'un après l'autre.

 _« Oui, c'est bien elle »,_ pensa la jeune femme en souriant faiblement en remarquant qu'au fond, rien n'avait réellement changé à part son style vestimentaire.

\- Wow ! Ce nouveau look vous va très bien, s'étonna Peeta à son tour.

\- Ah oui… C'est encore bizarre, mais je m'y habitue de plus en plus. De toute manière, avec tous les changements au Capitole depuis peu, conserver ses vieux habits ne fait qu'attirer les regards ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas avoir toute l'attention, mais je préfère suivre la mode en vogue.

\- J'en connais un qui va être agréablement surpris, dit faiblement le jeune homme en s'imaginant la réaction de son ancien mentor.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les trois vers le village des vainqueurs, qui ne l'était plus réellement depuis la fin de la révolte, tandis que de nombreux regards surpris se tournaient vers eux en voyant le trio célèbre parader dans le District. Par ailleurs, c'était la toute première fois que Peeta et Katniss sortaient en public en compagnie de l'autre et cela devait probablement développer une grande curiosité de la part des habitants du 12, se demandant s'ils étaient finalement ensemble après tout ce temps. Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu prendre la main de sa compagne, mais il se retint en craignant un refus ou une gêne bien trop grande de sa part, surtout devant le public peu subtil aux alentours.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement dans la demeure de Peeta, ce ne fut pas bien long avant qu'Haymitch se montre le bout du nez, n'attendant toujours pas que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir la porte pour entrer sans gêne. Aussitôt, Katniss et son compagnon furent extrêmement étonnés de voir qu'il avait fait un minimum d'effort avec son apparence, en tous cas, comparée à celle de la veille qui faisait peine à voir. Il avait visiblement pris un bain et s'était peigné ses cheveux habituellement en bataille, ce qui prouvait à Peeta que son hypothèse quant à son intérêt pour Effie était fondée, puisque jamais il n'aurait accompli ces petits détails autrement.

Celle-ci se leva immédiatement pour aller embrasser ses joues bruyamment en s'exclamant à quel point ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus tandis que les yeux du mentor se plissèrent devant le nouveau style de son amie, l'observant longuement des pieds à la tête. Par contre, ce fut la seule lueur d'émotion percevable dans son visage alors qu'il reprit rapidement une allure normale et détachée.

\- Eh bien, je vois que tu as encore des cheveux. Je me suis toujours demandé si tu n'étais pas devenue chauve sous tes perruques, déclara Haymitch d'une manière peu délicate en brisant finalement son silence.

\- Mais… Bien évidemment que j'ai des cheveux !, s'emporta la concernée d'un regard estomaqué.

\- Il plaisante, pas vrai Haymitch ?, demanda Peeta en lançant de gros yeux à son mentor, sachant que ce n'était évidemment pas la bonne manière de séduire une femme.

Il grogna, puis se laissa aller dans un siège en se renfonçant dans celui-ci, comme un enfant qui venait de se faire disputer. La fille du feu eut la soudaine envie de rire dans sa barbe devant son attitude ainsi que ses paroles, trouvant la situation particulièrement ironique, lui qui lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était incapable de charmer qui que ce soit. Il lui semblait que ce n'était pas son problème à elle à ce moment précis, bien au contraire !

\- Alors, vous habitez ensemble tous les deux ?, demanda Effie quelque temps plus tard pour réduire le malaise et faire la conversation.

 _« Maintenant c'est à ton tour d'être embarrassée ! »,_ pensa Katniss en reproduisant une allure semblable à celle de son mentor sans même s'en apercevoir.

\- Oui, c'est nouveau de cette semaine, avoua Peeta en lançant un bref regard à sa compagne qui fixait obstinément ses doigts, sachant où la discussion s'en allait.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes enfin en couple ! Mais c'est un rêve devenu réalité pour tout le monde ! Je savais que c'est ainsi que ça allait finir entre vous deux, je n'en ai jamais douté un seul instant !

Katniss leva les yeux au ciel devant l'effusion de joie de leur invitée, qui ne l'étonnait guère venant d'elle. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme détestait que celle-ci saute aux conclusions de la sorte. Peeta et elle n'avait jamais discuté des termes officiaux de ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux et c'était bien la dernière chose qui l'inquiétait. Elle préférait cent fois mieux laisser aller les choses peu à peu, sans avoir à donner un nom à ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble, plutôt qu'affirmer haut et fort qu'ils étaient en couple et recevoir l'avalanche d'opinions de la part des autres. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer s'ils étaient un couple ou non ? Ça ne les concernait qu'eux.

\- Alors, le mariage est pour quand ? Je crois que la robe est déjà prête et n'attend plus que toi, demanda ensuite Haymitch avec un sourire narquois en direction de la fille du feu, profitant de la situation avec ravissement.

La jeune femme sut immédiatement qu'il avait fait exprès pour prononcer cette question précise, surtout à son intention, sachant mieux que quiconque qu'il aimait bien la ridiculiser et la rendre d'autant plus mal à l'aise dans des sujets tabous dont elle détestait aborder. Il lui remettait les événements de la tournée de la victoire au nez comme si de rien était, connaissant son dégoût par rapport au mariage.

Celle-ci lui envoya un regard noir tout en croisant les bras, trouvant sa réaction pour les moins appropriés suite aux obstacles qu'avaient affrontés Peeta et elle lors de l'expiation. De plus, cela ne faisait même pas une semaine que ces deux derniers avaient développé leur relation, qu'ils recevaient déjà des moqueries et des avis personnels de la part des autres et ça la mettait sérieusement en rogne.

\- Vous devriez prendre un bain plus souvent, vous devenez un vrai comédien à ce que je vois !, s'écria ironiquement Katniss, voulant se défendre un minimum devant la pique de son ancien mentor.

\- Et si nous passions à table ?, proposa Peeta après s'être raclé la gorge en tentant de calmer vainement l'ambiance.

Les discussions continuèrent ensuite sans que personne n'aborde le sujet Peeta/Katniss à nouveau, même si Haymitch tentait de glisser çà et là des commentaires sur sa victime préférée, ce dont elle répondait toujours avec succès, étant plus qu'habituée aux mauvaises vannes de celui-ci. De plus, Effie occupait tellement de place qu'il était bien difficile de détourner des sujets qu'elle choisissait au fil du repas. Heureusement qu'elle finit par parler de la situation économique, politique et sociale du Capitole, car Katniss aurait fini par s'endormir sur place devant ses discussions sur la mode.

Une fois le plat terminé, Peeta se leva pour servir le dessert et sa compagne fit de même pour ramasser la table. Arrivés dans la cuisine, celui-ci coupa des pointes du gâteau alors que la jeune femme sortait de petites assiettes.

\- Haymitch aurait vraiment besoin de cours de séduction. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris de demander à Effie si elle était chauve !, rigola Peeta, même si au fond, il se sentait un peu mal pour lui.

\- Tu pourrais lui en donner, il aurait le meilleur des professeurs, ajouta-t-elle du même ton que lui tout en se concentrant sur sa tâche pour ne pas qu'il voit la rougeur de ses joues.

\- Je suppose que tu es la bonne personne pour me faire un peu de publicité !

Elle osa reporter son attention sur lui en laissant flotter un sourire hilare sur ses lèvres tandis que son compagnon affichait un air espiègle. Ils retombèrent dans le silence suite à ce court échange et ils s'étonnèrent aussitôt d'entendre un brin de la conversation de leurs invités alors qu'ils se redirigeaient vers la salle à manger.

\- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les blondes.

\- Avoir su cet information auparavant, j'aurais peut-être changé ma coiffure plus tôt !, plaisanta-t-elle d'un ton qui transmettait toute la fierté de plaire à son compagnon.

Il semblait que les deux vieux amis profitaient de l'absence de Peeta et de Katniss pour se faire un peu la cour et ces derniers s'échangèrent de grands yeux avec le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de constater qu'il y avait de l'espoir dans le futur d'Haymitch. Bien que celui-ci ne s'était pas toujours comporté de manière exemplaire avec eux - et encore moins avec la fille du feu -, ils tenaient tout de même à lui et souhaitaient véritablement que son avenir soit moins sombre que ce qu'ils présageaient auparavant sans la présence d'Effie. D'ailleurs, Katniss se dit qu'il deviendrait peut-être moins grincheux s'il avait enfin une femme à ses côtés, ce qui la permettrait d'avoir un peu de paix quant à ses attaques constantes à son égard.

\- Il peut se débrouiller on dirait !, plaisanta Peeta avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Dommage, j'aurais vraiment aimé être témoin de ses cours de séduction 101. Ça aurait été une petite satisfaction personnelle !

Ils rigolèrent une dernière fois avant de rejoindre les deux autres sans attendre bien longtemps les éloges d'Effie concernant le dessert.

Le reste de la soirée se passa généralement bien et il était évident que le quatuor appréciait leur retrouvaille. C'était à la fois étrange et satisfaisant de prendre en compte où ils étaient tous rendus, puisque même si la vie n'avait cessé de leur envoyer des claques aux visages, ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir plus ou moins gagnants, car ils continuaient à avancer malgré tout et c'était ça le plus important.

Lorsque la fatigue se rependit finalement à travers la pièce, Peeta demanda avec politesse à leur invitée si elle souhaitait rester dormir chez eux. Par ailleurs, l'utilisation de l'expression _« chez nous »_ de la part de celui-ci surprit Katniss, n'étant pas encore accoutumée à sa nouvelle vie, mais le terme lui plaisait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, répandant une douce chaleur au creux de sa poitrine.

\- Si tu ne veux pas les déranger dans leurs ébats amoureux, tu devrais peut-être venir chez moi à la place, dit Haymitch en ajoutant de l'humour pour pas que son invitation paraisse suspecte.

Les joues de la concernée - ainsi que celles de Katniss - rosirent légèrement en réalisant que ses petits amants maudits n'étaient peut-être plus si innocents de ce côté-là depuis peu et elle préféra accepter cette toute dernière proposition plutôt que de les déranger. Alors que celle-ci se leva pour serrer fortement Peeta dans ses bras comme au revoir, Haymitch s'approcha en douce de Katniss en lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Je suis content pour vous deux. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de lui, dit-il faiblement, juste assez fort pour que seule Katniss l'entende, ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcils et un petit sourire de sa part.

Les deux amis quittèrent donc la maison après les avoir salués une dernière fois, pas sans un dernier sous-entendu de la part d'Haymitch quant à leurs activités futures. Cependant, les dernières paroles de celui-ci résonnaient toujours dans la tête de la fille du feu, soulagée qu'au fond, il était heureux pour elle et se souciait de son bien-être ainsi que celui de Peeta. La jeune femme voyait aussi à quel point tout le monde avait souhaité que ça se termine ainsi entre son compagnon et elle, ce qui la fit se sentir d'autant plus coupable d'avoir fait attendre son garçon des pains si longtemps.

\- Ça, c'était vraiment gênant, déclara la jeune femme en se frottant le visage suite au commentaire salace de leur ancien mentor.

\- C'est clair, mais en même temps ils devaient bien s'y attendre, c'est quelque chose de naturel après tout.

Katniss se racla la gorge en faisant marcher son esprit à toute allure pour trouver quelque chose à dire, ce qui s'avéra inefficace puisqu'elle resta muette devant cette dernière affirmation. Encore une fois, elle prit sa fatigue comme échappement en proposant qu'ils aillent se coucher.

Alors qu'ils étaient bien installés dans leur lit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se souvint précipitamment de la discussion que Peeta et elle avaient débuté un peu plus tôt à propos de la fatigue de celui-ci et qui avait été malencontreusement coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle se décida donc à lui en parler de nouveau, sachant que c'était la meilleure solution pour obtenir davantage d'informations sur sa condition. Elle avait été témoin toute la soirée que l'esprit du jeune homme s'évadait parfois ailleurs, ce qui était inhabituel chez lui, vu qu'il était toujours si social avec les autres, et ça l'inquiétait sérieusement.

\- Peeta, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure à propos de ta nuit ?

\- Oh… Ce n'est rien d'important, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette aujourd'hui. Dis-moi, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle en se relevant légèrement pour affronter ses yeux qui semblaient si misérables tandis qu'il prit une immense inspiration.

\- J'ai eu un flash-back de la révolte… Du même genre que ceux que j'avais après mon lavage de cerveau. Ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'en avais pas eu et j'avais cru… j'avais cru que c'était enfin terminé, tu vois. Mais il semble que non, déclara-t-il en détournant le regard, comme honteux que sa tête ait encore des séquelles de ce qu'il avait vécu.

\- Peeta… Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle douloureusement, ignorant quoi dire d'autre, avant qu'une mauvaise pensée fasse irruption dans son esprit. Tu… Eum…

\- Non Katniss. Je ne suis pas dangereux, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, dit-il aussitôt, devinant sans problème ce qu'elle avait tenté de demander. Comme je te dis, je suis juste en colère contre moi, ou plutôt, contre mon cerveau, de ne pas se rétablir complètement. Je ne veux pas… te perdre à cause de ça. Juste la pensée me terrifie. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que… j'en sais rien… que je suis trop brisé à ton goût, ou trop fou, ou un trop grand risque pour continuer.

Il avait l'air si désespéré que la jeune femme eut envie de se coller entièrement à lui pour le convaincre qu'il avait tort, qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde et qu'il lui serait impossible de l'abandonner, même si elle était contrainte de le faire. Au lieu, elle se convainc que les mots seraient plus appropriés dans cette situation, car c'était uniquement de cette manière qu'elle pouvait lui remonter le moral en lui disant réellement ce qu'elle pensait au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- Je ne te prends pas pour un fou, pas plus que toi tu me prends pour une folle…

\- Tu en es certaine ?, l'interrogea-t-il, les rôles s'étant subitement inversés, puisqu'ordinairement, c'était elle qui avait besoin de se faire rassurer et non lui.

\- Tu ne réalises vraiment pas que c'est justement nos démons qui nous lient à ce point l'un à l'autre ? On a toujours affronté nos problèmes ensembles et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'arrêterais de vouloir prendre soin de toi !

\- J'ai tellement besoin de toi, ça me rend malade, souffla-t-il subitement en se passant une main nerveuse dans le visage.

\- C'est pareil pour moi... Ce n'est pas pour rien que je me fiche bien si tu as toujours des flashs, au contraire, ça me donne une raison de plus pour rester à tes côtés et t'aider à les surmonter.

Une petite moue s'afficha sur le visage de Peeta devant cette déclaration qui le toucha droit au cœur. La jeune femme s'ouvrait si peu à lui que la quantité impressionnante de mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche d'un trait réussit à le rendre muet. C'est fou comme il l'aimait… Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser et c'est seulement lorsqu'il ferma les paupières qu'il réalisa à quel point ses yeux étaient embués. Jamais ils n'avaient échangé un baiser aussi désespéré et rempli d'émotion, tellement qu'ils durent se séparer pour ne pas que la tentation d'aller encore plus loin que les dernières fois soit trop forte. Aucun des deux ne voulait que la suite s'enchaîne sur un coup de tête, donc ils se repositionnèrent pour dormir en se collant si fort l'un à l'autre qu'ils auraient presque pu croire qu'ils ne formaient qu'un. Au fond, ce n'était pas si différent que s'ils avaient décidé d'enfin partager leur première fois…

Cependant, au milieu de la nuit, la jeune femme se réveilla en sentant son compagnon l'amener encore plus contre lui en la serrant plus fortement qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle cligna des paupières quelques fois pour s'éclaircir l'esprit, puis leva la tête vers Peeta pour savoir ce qu'il avait. Immédiatement, elle vit dans son regard un trouble bien apparent qui prouvait qu'un cauchemar venait de le hanter pendant son sommeil. Comme si les derniers événements n'étaient pas suffisant, il fallait bien sûr que son esprit le torture jusqu'au bout…

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…, dit-il en posant l'une de ses mains sur son front, découragé par son état lamentable.

\- Au contraire, tu sais très bien que je préfère que tu le fasses.

Katniss prit alors son bras pour l'enlever de sur son visage et ainsi redécouvrir ses prunelles océans qui la déchira aussitôt de l'intérieur. Un souvenir fit soudainement irruption dans sa tête… Quand ils dormaient ensemble dans le train lors de la tournée de la victoire, elle se souvenait très bien qu'il lui avait avoué que ses mauvais rêves tournaient souvent autour d'elle-même et vu la manière qu'il l'avait serré contre lui après son réveil, elle se douta que c'était aussi le cas à cet instant. Il lui avait ensuite dit à l'époque que la savoir proche le permettait de se sentir mieux et c'est ça qui fit penser à la jeune femme que si elle voulait qu'il oublie les images de son rêve, ou de ses tout récents problèmes avec ses flash-backs, elle n'avait qu'à lui prouver qu'elle était bien là à ses côtés, de la meilleure façon qui soit.

Katniss caressa donc longuement sa mâchoire du bout des doigts avant de s'approcher de lui en serrant légèrement ses boucles dans sa paume, prête à rencontrer sa bouche.

\- Katniss attend…

Celle-ci s'éloigna alors à toute vitesse, craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal ou de s'être rapprochée de lui tandis qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Pourtant, ce n'était rien de tel... Vu la position assise de la jeune femme, Peeta la rejoint à son tour en posant ses deux mains contre la peau de son cou de plus en plus palpitante à cause des battements palpitants de son cœur.

\- Katniss…, répéta-t-il une seconde fois en posant son front contre le sien, humant son parfum à grandes goulées pour se donner du courage.

\- Mmh ?, fit-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard de son garçon des pains.

\- Je t'aime.

Il était bien trop sous l'effet de l'émotion pour se retenir comme il avait pu le faire auparavant. Son cauchemar lui avait prouvé une énième fois qu'il pouvait toujours la perdre et ça l'avait convaincu de prononcer ces quelques mots à nouveau, ne pouvant pas se retenir une seule seconde de plus. Déjà qu'elle s'abandonnait de plus en plus à lui, il lui était impossible de retenir son amour dorénavant quand elle lui montrait une affection grandissante. Son aveu de tout à l'heure quant à son désir de rester auprès de lui l'avait profondément touché et il voulait tellement le lui démontrer qu'il n'avait pu trouver une autre manière que celle-là.

De plus, il ne voulait plus passer leurs moments intimes ou ses journées entières en se forçant pour ne pas aller trop loin avec ses paroles. Il souhaitait profondément lui répéter à quel point il l'aimait durant leurs rapprochements ou à chaque fois qu'il le désirait, encore et encore… Elle était bien trop importante pour qu'il se retienne de lui prouver, jour après jour, que sa présence et son support était absolument tout pour lui. Qu' _elle_ était tout pour lui.

Par contre, il se rendit compte de sa bêtise de s'être soudainement ouvert de la sorte quand la moindre parcelle du corps de Katniss se figea comme de la glace. Celle-ci n'osa pas se défaire de son emprise, à risque de croiser son regard. Pourtant, ces trois petits mots étaient loin d'avoir le même effet chez elle qu'auparavant. À l'époque, elle ne faisait que ressentir une énorme boule dans l'estomac, comme si elle était contrainte de l'aimer en retour. Pour la jeune femme, l'aveu de son amour ne représentait que de la colère, puisque ce sentiment était relié avec le Capitole d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais curieusement, à cet instant précis, son corps ne fit que se détendre à une vitesse impressionnante, remplaçant alors ses muscles tendus par une chaleur intense dans l'ensemble de ses membres. C'était loin de lui procurer l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait à l'époque, au contraire, elle se sentait extrêmement soulagée devant la réalité de ses sentiments, dont elle s'était inquiétée maladivement à savoir s'ils étaient toujours bien présents malgré le fait que c'était plus qu'évident.

C'est pourquoi elle se permit de jouer avec les boucles blondes de sa nuque, tout en coupant tranquillement la distance entre leur bouche pour l'embrasser de la façon la plus douce qu'elle le pouvait. Katniss n'était pas prête à s'ouvrir comme il venait de le faire, mais elle voulait tout de même lui prouver qu'elle ressentait elle aussi quelque chose de profond à son sujet. Jamais elle n'aurait cru à l'époque que recevoir une déclaration d'amour pouvait la réjouir à ce point…

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, la jeune femme prit une bouffée de courage et se força à le regarder directement dans les yeux. Il y avait tellement d'émotions à la fois sur le visage de son garçon des pains qu'elle eut de la difficulté à deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête à cet instant précis. Par contre, celui-ci espérait seulement que le geste de sa compagne n'avait pas été fait simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire se sentir mal devant ses paroles des plus personnelles, mais bien parce qu'il y avait une chance que le tout soit réciproque. Il n'était jamais certain avec elle et ça le rendait extrêmement fébrile, malgré qu'elle lui avait avoué ne pas vouloir se séparer de lui un peu plus tôt…

Pour la seconde fois, Katniss laissa sa main faire le chemin jusqu'à son entre-jambe tout en fixant son compagnon pour s'assurer que tout allait comme il le souhaitait. Dès que sa paume entra en contact avec sa virilité au travers du tissu de son short, elle posa de nombreux baisers, comme elle avait appris à le faire depuis peu, dans son cou et sur son torse. Celui-ci relâcha un souffle hésitant alors qu'elle commençait à frotter son début d'érection avant de finalement s'introduire dans son sous-vêtement pour mettre plus de vigueur dans ses gestes.

Ils finirent par redécouvrir mutuellement le corps de l'autre au même moment et malgré que le tout était encore expérimental, ils apprécièrent chaque contact accompagné de ses moindres petits défauts.

D'ailleurs, la respiration de Peeta finit par être bruyante et chaude contre la peau de Katniss, tellement que celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir faiblement en remarquant l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. C'était assez plaisant, surtout après toutes les craintes qu'elle avait eues à son sujet par rapport à son amour pour elle, sans parler de ses complexes qui avaient réussis à la refroidir dans leur échange il n'y avait que trois jours de cela. Par contre, ce sentiment était bien loin maintenant, tout ce qu'elle était en mesure de ressentir était cette incroyable chaleur qui passait de la peau de Peeta à la sienne grâce à l'échange de plaisir qu'ils se procuraient. Mais, le plus important, c'était le fait qu'ils partageaient enfin un désir semblable quant à un futur tous les deux. Ce simple mot – _futur_ -, l'emplit d'une exaltation sans pareil et la poussa à se donner davantage à son compagnon.

Le partage d'énergie d'un corps à l'autre irradiait dans la pièce, à un point tel que Katniss dut tasser un peu la couverture à risque de crever de chaud, laissant ainsi son corps à l'observation. Par ailleurs, Peeta était complètement enivré par sa beauté quasi surnaturelle, qui lui donnait plein de soubresauts au creux de son ventre, sans parler de toute la jouissance qu'elle lui faisait vivre, là, maintenant, et c'est ainsi qu'il sut qu'il était proche du but.

Après un dernier _je t'aime_ , qui sonnait si bien dans les oreilles de la jeune femme, son désir monta aussitôt d'un cran, puis le moment se termina quelques secondes plus tard tandis qu'ils se retrouvèrent rapidement collés dans les bras de l'autre, comblés qu'ils s'aient tous les deux au final. Leur vie ensemble était peut-être sur le point de commencer et la réalité de ce fait les submergea presqu'en même temps avec une intensité partagée.

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Bon je sais que ce chapitre a de nombreux dialogues, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement vu les discussions que je voulais aborder ! J'ai bien hâte de recevoir votre avis, puisque cette dixième nuit est assez différente des autres compte tenu de la présence d'autant de personnages. Mais comment pourrions-nous nous passer d'Effie et d'Haymitch ?_

Encore une fois, de gros bisous à chacune d'entre vous -xxxxx-


	11. Onzième Nuit

Onzième Nuit

Au petit matin, alors que Peeta commençait à s'extirper doucement du lit pour ne pas déranger sa compagne, celle-ci se cramponna aussitôt à son bras en se lamentant faiblement, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il s'éloigne déjà, comme il le faisait jour après jour. Elle voulait profiter de sa chaleur encore un peu avant d'entamer une nouvelle journée, particulièrement à cause de la discussion éprouvante et pleine de promesses qu'ils avaient eue le soir d'avant.

\- Reste avec moi, lui chigna-t-elle en le ramenant contre son corps à nouveau tout en se blottissant instantanément dans ses bras.

Ce dernier ne put rien faire d'autre qu'écouter sa demande, à la fois parce qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus bouger à cause des membres de sa compagne affalés contre lui, puis parce qu'au fond, lui non plus ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, Peeta s'occupant à caresser délicatement l'épaule de sa compagne tandis que celle-ci écoutait résonner les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. _Tap-poum. Tap-poum. Tap-poum._ Il avait un tempo plutôt lent et régulier qu'elle aimait particulièrement, puisque celui-ci relevait d'un bon état physique et psychologique. Ça lui arrivait souvent d'ailleurs de suivre son rythme cardiaque, c'était une genre de musique à ses oreilles qui la permettait de se détendre immédiatement.

La jeune femme, de plus en plus curieuse, se mit à caresser son torse pour peut-être être en mesure d'identifier un changement et, peu à peu, son organe s'accéléra de manière subtile, mais percevable.

\- Ton cœur. Il résonne tellement fort comme ça, murmura-t-elle en collant encore plus son oreille contre son sternum.

Il rigola doucement en comprenant enfin ce qui lui prenait tant de concentration, ce qui fit résonner sa poitrine contre la tête de Katniss, toujours aussi attentive à tous ces sons qui étaient, tant qu'à elle, des plus sécurisants.

\- C'est un peu injuste, tu ne trouves pas ? Toi tu peux tout le temps avoir l'oreille collé contre mon torse si tu le souhaites, mais l'inverse n'a jamais été possible, dit-il d'un ton mi-sérieux, mi-blagueur.

\- Tu… tu peux toujours changer ça.

Elle n'aurait probablement pas fait cette proposition implicite si elle n'avait pas remis son chandail au milieu de la nuit ou, plutôt, celui du jeune homme qui était bien plus confortable. C'était le seul vêtement qui la recouvrait, mais ça faisait toute la différence à cet instant précis. Katniss ne voulait surtout pas que le tout soit considéré comme une incitation à caractère sexuel, mais bien comme un geste tendre et sans plus.

Peeta releva donc le visage de sa compagne avec l'aide de ses doigts en accueillant son regard avec un petit sourire enfantin, impatient d'expérimenter quelque chose de nouveau avec elle, ce qui semblait être plutôt fréquent depuis peu. Celle-ci se positionna alors sur le dos tout en le tirant timidement par son avant-bras pour l'inciter à suivre son mouvement, ce qu'il fit en se plaçant sur le ventre. Il empoigna sa taille en l'observant une dernière fois avant de finalement poser sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Bien qu'il était directement installé entre ses seins, il n'y avait absolument rien d'érotique dans tout cela, au contraire, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait tandis qu'il entendit enfin battre son cœur sans la moindre barrière. Les seuls moments où il pouvait percevoir celui-ci était lorsqu'il embrassait les veines à son cou ou bien lorsqu'elle était étendue contre ses côtes. Cependant, le fait que ce son se répercute de manière aussi forte directement dans son oreille, donna l'impression à Peeta que tout son cerveau résonnait en synchronisation avec lui. Il comprit aussitôt ce qui plaisait autant à la jeune femme lorsque la position était inversée, c'était comme être connecté avec l'autre d'une toute autre façon, puisqu'il était ainsi entièrement à l'écoute de son corps et de l'organe qui permettait à celui-ci de vivre.

Katniss s'engagea à jouer tranquillement avec les boucles de son garçon des pains tout en tentant de garder un rythme cardiaque normal, ce qui s'avéra impossible, mais Peeta ne put que s'en réjouir. Par ailleurs, elle se demandait bien ce à quoi il était en train de penser, mais vu le temps presqu'interminable qu'il passa installé ainsi, elle se dit qu'il devait voir les choses de la même façon qu'elle et qu'il prenait tout son temps pour apprécier le moment.

\- Wow… c'est vraiment impressionnant, avoua finalement Peeta en relevant la tête après un long instant.

\- N'est-ce pas, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant gaiement.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû me montrer ça, maintenant je ne vais plus pouvoir sortir mon visage de ton décolleté, ria-t-il en enfouissant son nez là où était placée son oreille quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Comme si ce n'était pas déjà ce que tu faisais !

\- Katniss Everdeen, me prendriez-vous pour un pervers ?

\- Mais pas du tout ! À moins que vous me prouviez du contraire, Peeta Mellark, s'exclama-t-elle à la rigolade, mais avec une touche de réserve dans la voix.

Il croisa précipitamment ses yeux gris avec un air de défi, puis remonta jusqu'à son visage en se plaçant à un centimètre de distance de ses lèvres, juste pour la faire languir un peu, ce qui fonctionna à merveille vu la respiration maintenant saccadée de Katniss.

\- C'est une invitation ou une objection ?

\- C'est… c'est à toi de voir, chuchota-t-elle maladroitement devant l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Effectivement, le jeune homme n'en fit qu'à sa tête et déposa sa bouche sur la sienne presqu'imperceptiblement pour la taquiner au maximum. Puis, à chaque fois qu'elle voulait approfondir le baiser, il s'éloignait un peu pour ensuite ne lui offrir qu'un chaste rapprochement en se réfugiant finalement dans son cou, ce qui la fit grogner de frustration.

Cependant, le téléphone sonna subitement et Peeta dut rompre le contact en laissant un soupir d'exaspération sortir d'au fond de sa gorge, alors qu'il s'étira pour prendre le combiné sur sa table de chevet. Si ça continuait ainsi, il finirait par enlever la ligne, puisque c'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'on les coupait en plein moment et c'était extrêmement dérangeant.

\- Eum… C'est bien Peeta qui parle ?, demanda la voix à l'autre bout du fil, incertain vu le ton que celui-ci avait utilisé, qui était un peu plus sec que d'habitude.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Qui c'est ?

\- C'est… Gale. On m'a dit d'appeler chez toi si je voulais contacter Katniss. Elle… elle est là ?, demanda-t-il difficilement face au malaise de la situation.

\- Elle est juste à côté de moi, un instant.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers sa compagne avec un air pour les moins rassurés sur le visage tout en annonçant que l'appel était pour elle. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait bien la demander, surtout dans la maison de Peeta, lequel affichait une mine étrange qui l'inquiéta immédiatement. Elle prit le téléphone avec une main un peu tremblante, puis colla le combiné à son oreille.

Peeta se mit aussitôt dos à elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour mettre sa prothèse et laisser à sa compagne un peu d'intimité avec son ami, même si l'idée ne le réjouissait guère. Il ignorait totalement ce que Gale lui voulait et la simple pensée de la raison de son appel lui fit serrer les entrailles à lui en faire mal.

\- Salut Katniss… J'ai tenté d'appeler plusieurs fois chez toi et… je tombais toujours sur le répondeur. Je m'inquiétais, donc j'ai contacté Thom et il m'a dit que… tu habitais depuis peu avec Peeta, conclu-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse en prononçant le nom du jeune homme.

Dès le premier mot qu'avait prononcé son ancien meilleur ami, Katniss avait immédiatement deviné son identité et son corps n'avait pas pu se retenir de tressaillir face au dégoût de sa personne. Pourtant, elle n'était pas non plus pour lui raccrocher au nez, donc elle prit une longue inspiration pour se donner du courage et finit par ouvrir sa bouche légèrement pâteuse, un flot de souvenirs macabres faisant irruption dans son esprit par la même occasion.

\- En effet, répondit-elle après un long moment, le temps qu'elle surmonte sa consternation.

\- Eum… Je sais que ça fait une éternité… mais je voulais tout de même prendre la peine de te donner un coup de fil. Ça m'était impossible de ne pas te parler le jour de mon anniversaire.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua-t-elle en se rendant compte que sa fête n'avait même pas traversé son esprit, ayant eu la tête complètement ailleurs grâce à son garçon des pains.

\- Écoute Katniss, je ne voulais pas te rendre mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit… Je voulais juste que tu saches que… je pense encore à toi. À tous les jours.

\- Si je pense à toi ce n'est qu'en mal Gale. Comment peux-tu oser me recontacter après tout ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu me manques et je trouve ça décevant qu'on ait coupé le contact de la sorte après avoir été si proches.

Ça ne faisait même pas une seule minute qu'ils discutaient, après presqu'une année de silence, et il lui annonçait déjà une telle bombe. Elle en avait mal au cœur. Il avait vraiment du culot pour venir lui faire de grandes lignes après ces longs mois et après le comportement parfois lamentable qu'il avait pu avoir dans le passé, surtout en temps de guerre.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que t'ignorer après ce que tu as fait et tu le sais très bien.

\- De toute manière, je crois que tu refais bien ta vie de ton côté avec ton… _ami._

\- Le terme «ami» est bien maigre. Et en plus, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide Catnip, tu sais très bien que te voir avec lui m'a toujours fait souffrir… Si je n'avais pas…, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter dans sa lancée. Tout serait différent aujourd'hui.

Le simple fait qu'il la nomme avec son surnom de l'époque réussit à lui faire hérisser le poil. Tout était différent aujourd'hui et rien ne redeviendrait comme avant, ça c'était au moins une chose dont elle était certaine. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu l'incident avec les bombes, elle était convaincue qu'elle aurait tout de même fini par rejoindre son garçon des pains, car c'était lui qui lui donnait la force de continuer à avancer, et ce, même à l'époque. Il avait en lui la douceur qu'il lui fallait, et non le tempérament destructeur que possédait son ancien meilleur ami.

\- Rien n'aurait été différent Gale. Tu aurais tout de même eu ta carrière dans le deux et moi j'aurais quand même désiré retrouver Peeta. Tu as su bien avant moi que c'est ainsi que tout allait se terminer.

Même si Peeta savait qu'il était impoli d'écouter aux portes, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire discrètement, étant incapable de résister à l'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux. Par ailleurs, il ne put retenir son étonnement quand il entendit la jeune femme affirmer qu'elle désirait à ce point être avec lui, de là à rejeter son meilleur ami. C'est vrai qu'elle lui avait avoué la veille qu'elle désirait avoir un futur à ses côtés, mais une telle honnêteté de sa part le surprenait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accepte le fait qu'elle soit attachée à lui aussi facilement, surtout pas qu'elle souhaite le faire comprendre à Gale de la sorte.

\- Je m'en suis douté, mais j'ai toujours espéré que tu changes d'avis. Et… j'espère encore, même si c'est évident que tu es amoureuse de lui, avoua-t-il après un long soupir à l'autre bout du fil. Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

\- Gale…, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix découragée, n'ayant pas envie d'aborder ce sujet en particulier, surtout avec lui.

\- Merde Katniss, j'en reviens pas qu'après tout ce temps, tu es toujours incapable de l'avouer ! C'est si évident que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas choisi au final et tu n'habiterais pas chez lui à faire _je ne sais quoi_ à longueur de journée !

\- Peut-être, mais ça n'empêche pas que ce n'est pas de tes affaires. Après ce que Peeta et moi avons vécu avec toute la médiatisation de notre relation, je n'ai plus envie qu'on se mêle de notre vie privée.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! De toute façon, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour te faire la morale ou pour te rendre malheureuse, je souhaite seulement que tu réussisses à me pardonner un jour.

Au ton de sa voix, Katniss fut capable de percevoir sans difficulté tout le désespoir qu'il ressentait et puisqu'elle avait toujours détesté faire du mal inutilement aux autres, même à ceux auxquels elle éprouvait tant de haine, elle décida d'accepter ses excuses une bonne fois pour toute. De toute façon, sa colère ne faisait que l'empêcher de s'épanouir comme elle le souhaitait et le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire était de conclure cette dispute pour qu'ils puissent avancer chacun dans leur vie sans la présence d'un tas de regrets l'un envers l'autre. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que la jeune femme désirait que son ancien meilleur ami retrouve sa place à ses côtés, elle voulait juste se montrer mature pour une fois et oublier ses vieilles querelles qui la fatiguaient plus qu'autre chose.

\- D'accord Gale.

\- Tu… me pardonnes ?, s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'elle sentit une sorte d'appréhension de sa part.

\- Oui.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, le téléphone toujours scotché à leur oreille. Katniss savait pertinemment comment la discussion allait se terminer et elle fit tout son possible pour trouver les bons mots, voulant montrer toute son assurance face à la véracité de ses futures paroles.

\- Tu penses qu'un jour nous deux on…

\- Non, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt. Je suis en train de débuter ma nouvelle vie avec Peeta et je suis désolée de ne pas vouloir que tu en fasses partie. Je souhaite vraiment que tu continues ton chemin de ton côté en m'oubliant pour de bon.

\- Je ne serai jamais capable de t'oublier Katniss… Mais eum… Bonne chance pour la suite, je suppose.

Il raccrocha sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, ce qui la soulagea plus qu'autre chose. Au moins, ça c'était fait. Gale était peut-être fâché de ne pas avoir plus de sa part, mais le pardon était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, ce qui était déjà beaucoup. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme avait l'impression que c'était l'une des étapes à franchir pour s'abandonner complètement à la suite avec son garçon des pains. Il ne restait plus qu'à en discuter avec lui…

Katniss se mit donc un short tout en gardant le t-shirt de Peeta avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour y retrouver son compagnon avec le cœur battant. Elle était heureuse de s'être enfin débarrasser d'un poids énorme de sur ses épaules, mais aussi agitée quant à la suite. Elle s'assit au comptoir alors qu'il s'accota sur celui-ci en la fixant de ses prunelles bleues qui transmettaient à la fois tant de douceur et tant d'impatience.

Bien que la jeune femme se sentait plus libre qu'auparavant, il n'empêche qu'elle était plus fébrile que jamais de lui parler des derniers événements, en plus de ce qui s'était passé pour que Gale et elle se sépare aussi subitement il y avait un an de cela. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il était temps pour lui de savoir et il était temps pour elle de tout déballer et d'enfin en discuter avec quelqu'un. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de garder ces événements à l'intérieur depuis si longtemps et la meilleure personne avec qui en parler était nul autre que Peeta.

\- Ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il aussitôt en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je crois…

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- J'ai eum… quelques petits aveux à te faire concernant Gale.

Immédiatement, les muscles du jeune homme se crispèrent comme de la glace, craignant la suite plus que jamais. Katniss mélangea alors ses doigts avec les siens pour le rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, puis commença à lui raconter son histoire en se forçant de rendre le tout le plus bref possible tout en gardant sa déclaration compréhensible, étant incapable d'approfondir lorsqu'il était question de sa petite sœur. Elle débuta en expliquant le changement de tempérament de Gale lors de la guerre, du sentiment d'amertume qu'elle développait à son égard devant son indifférence face à la mort de leurs ennemis, puis de la dernière étape qui avait finalement briser leur amitié pour toujours, celle de la possibilité que la bombe qui avait tué Prim était l'une de ses propres inventions.

Peeta l'écouta sans la couper, mais lui offrit tout de même un minimum de support en se mettant à caresser lentement ses paumes. Puisqu'il avait retiré quelques mots de la conversation qu'elle avait partagé avec son ami un peu plus tôt, il savait ce qu'elle réservait à Gale et à lui-même dans l'avenir, cependant, il fut scandalisé d'apprendre que celui-ci était peut-être derrière la tuerie de sa petite sœur et, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, de nombreux enfants du Capitole. Il comprit immédiatement pourquoi sa compagne avait coupé contact avec son vieil ami et qu'elle avait eu autant de réticence à lui avouer toute cette histoire.

Peeta avait toujours détesté Gale, pourtant, jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'être à l'origine de telles horreurs. De plus, il était furieux d'avoir été soumis à un lavage de cerveau pour se voir transformer en un monstre sans même pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, tandis que le garçon de la Veine en était devenu un par ses propres moyens.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Katniss, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… Mes doutes quant à ce qui s'était passé entre toi et lui étaient tellement égoïstes que j'en ai mal au cœur, maintenant que je sais ce qui est réellement arrivé...

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- C'est tout de même honteux. Tout ça est vraiment horrible.

Peeta fit le tour du comptoir en se plaçant à côté d'elle pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui s'étaient logées sur ses joues suite à son petit discours. Elle ferma les yeux à son touché, émue devant le support constant de son garçon des pains qui était cent fois plus enivrant que celui des plus maigres et des plus froids que lui offrait Gale jadis.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je déteste lorsqu'il fait partie d'une conversation. Je l'ai pardonné, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je souhaite son retour. Je suis bien comme ça… avec toi.

\- Tu… tu en es certaine ? Il était ton meilleur ami après tout, peut-être que tu devrais lui laisser une petite place… même malgré ce qu'il a fait, déclara-t-il sous la surprise de Katniss, puisqu'il prouvait encore une fois à quel point son cœur était immense.

\- Dès que la guerre a commencé, il n'a plus été le même. Le Gale d'aujourd'hui, je ne le connais pas.

 _« Je n'ai besoin et je ne veux que toi_ », pensa-t-elle sans oser le déclarer à haute voix. Peeta n'ajouta rien d'autre suite à son aveu, sachant que sa compagne pouvait se montrer extrêmement buttée quand elle se décidait à propos de quelque chose. De toute manière, il ne devrait pas se plaindre, une vie sans Gale était pour lui aussi un fardeau de moins sur ses épaules. Pourtant, si elle avait désiré le contraire, il l'aurait accepté.

Ils entendirent soudainement des grattements à la porte d'entrée et Peeta se dirigea avec un petit sourire encourageant hors de la cuisine sous le regard interrogatif de sa compagne. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, il tenait Buttercup dans ses bras tandis que celui-ci miaula fortement en direction de sa propriétaire, comme s'il voulait la rendre jalouse d'être contre le torse du jeune homme à sa place. D'ailleurs, Katniss ne fut que soulagée que son chat apparaisse dans le décor en coupant l'ambiance morose tout lui changeant un peu les idées.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?, demanda-t-elle en lui grattant les oreilles en ignorant les quelques lamentations de sa part.

\- Il vient me voir à presque tous les matins maintenant. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai commencé à avoir la mauvaise habitude de lui donner un bol de lait et depuis, il ne me lâche plus.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?, s'étonna-t-elle, touché qu'il s'occupe ainsi du vieux chat de sa sœur.

\- J'en sais rien, je n'y ai jamais pensé je suppose.

La première fois que le jeune homme était entré dans la demeure de celle-ci à son retour au District, le matou avait sifflé et craché contre lui jusqu'à ce que Katniss le mette dehors avec un soupir d'exaspération. Peeta savait pourtant à ce moment que celui-ci ne faisait que la protéger face à un inconnu et que c'était plus que normal en prenant en considération l'absence de sa maîtresse d'origine. Katniss était tout ce qu'il lui restait après tout, et même s'ils avaient toujours eu une relation conflictuelle, sa sécurité semblait lui tenir à cœur.

Par ailleurs, devant la haine que Buttercup avait éprouvée envers lui ce tout premier jour, Peeta avait été déterminé à ce qu'il finisse par l'aimer et ça n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps avant d'enfin obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le jeune homme avait toujours souhaité avoir un animal de compagnie, mais jamais sa mère n'aurait laissé entrer une vermine – comme elle se plaisait à les appeler – habiter chez eux à l'époque, donc il en profitait avec le chat de sa compagne.

\- Au début il me détestait, mais je pense bien qu'il m'apprécie maintenant. Pas vrai mon gros chat ?, demanda-t-il à Buttercup en ébouriffant son poil orange d'un geste affectueux.

Celui-ci ronronna un peu avant de se débattre dans son emprise pour aller au sol, impatient de boire son lait.

\- D'accord, d'accord, un peu de patience !

Katniss pouffa faiblement devant ce spectacle alors qu'elle était témoin du talent que son compagnon avait avec les animaux, qui lui rappelait celui de Prim. Ce n'était pas si étonnant après tout, vu toutes les ressemblances qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

\- Une chance que tu t'occupes de lui, je suis la plus mauvaise pour ce genre de trucs.

\- Je crois que j'ai toujours eu cette fibre paternelle en moi, dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de réaliser le sens de ses paroles. Enfin je veux dire… J'ai toujours voulu avoir un animal de compagnie donc… j'en profite un peu.

La jeune femme s'agita aussitôt sur son siège, mal à l'aise devant les paroles de son garçon des pains par rapport à la parenté. _«Bien évidemment que Peeta ferait un bon père ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?»,_ pensa-t-elle avec frustration. Elle ne put se retenir de grimacer devant le fait qu'elle ne serait pas celle qui comblerait son désir d'avoir des enfants, puisque comme elle se l'était promis depuis la mort de son père et comme elle l'avait une nouvelle fois réalisée devant l'annonce de la grossesse de Delly quelques jours plus tôt, enfanter était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

De toute manière, il n'y avait absolument rien qui prouvait qu'elle ferait une bonne mère, soit les enfants s'enfuyaient d'elle devant son incapacité à interagir avec eux, soit il leur arrivait malheur. Prim et Rue étaient les exemples qui affirmaient que former une famille n'était pas pour elle.

Peeta sut immédiatement qu'il avait touché une corde sensible et même s'il ne se doutait pas des pensées de sa fille du feu quant au refus d'avoir des enfants, il se sentit coupable de la voir se renfrogner de la sorte. Il se dit simplement qu'elle devait être nostalgique en repensant à sa petite sœur qui aimait tellement Buttercup, de là à mettre sa propre vie en danger pour le sauver et que c'était étrange qu'une autre personne s'occupe de lui comme Primrose pouvait le faire.

Après avoir préparé ensemble le petit-déjeuner, ils décidèrent d'avancer encore un peu dans le livre de mémoire. Seulement, Katniss avait de la difficulté à se concentrer sur sa tâche, puisque la seule pensée qui ne cessait de tourner en rond dans son esprit, était celle des enfants. Elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer son compagnon en pensant à quel point il serait malheureux dans le futur sans la présence d'une petite famille à ses côtés et elle ne voulait surtout pas être la raison de ce malheur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il finisse par la détester.

\- Peeta… Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu souhaites.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu sais… une famille, chuchota-t-elle, embarrassée, en ignorant son regard et ses sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu à ça maintenant ?

\- À cause de la grossesse de Delly ! Et de la manière que tu t'occupes de Buttercup ! Et du désir d'un futur tous les deux ! Je sais que tu veux avoir des enfants, mais j'en serais incapable…

\- Katniss… On sait tous les deux qu'on est loin d'être rendu là.

\- Mais un jour ce sera peut-être le cas !

\- Tu as toujours le temps de changer d'idée d'ici-là et, de toute manière, on devrait se concentrer à profiter de chaque journée au lieu de tenter de savoir le futur ainsi. Ta simple présence me comble amplement, je t'assure.

 _«Pour l'instant.»,_ pensa-t-elle amèrement en replongeant la tête dans son livre. Au fond, la jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais sur cette promesse-là, pas comme elle avait fini par le faire avec les autres concernant l'amour. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le courage de le dire à Peeta, déjà qu'il pensait qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle change d'idée, elle ne voulait surtout pas réduire tous ses espoirs à néants et qu'il termine cette relation plus tôt qu'elle ne le désirerait. Katniss savait pertinemment à quel point elle était égoïste de désirer le garder pour elle seule et de l'empêcher de combler l'un de ses souhaits les plus chers, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

\- Ouais, peu importe, conclu-t-elle d'un ton sans émotion.

Durant le reste de la journée, Katniss ne fut pas vraiment d'humeur et elle préféra se murer dans le silence que de se forcer à créer la conversation. Déjà que l'appel de Gale l'avait bouleversé au plus haut point, elle avait ensuite dut expliquer leur querelle à Peeta, puis finalement, se fendre la tête encore et encore devant le sujet qui consistait de fonder une famille avec son garçon des pains. Il y avait des journées plus dures que les autres et celle-ci en était définitivement une pour la jeune femme, malgré qu'elle avait commencé du bon pied ce matin-même.

Katniss fut donc la première à se coucher dans leur lit, incapable de supporter une autre minute de cette pénible journée. D'ailleurs, lorsque son garçon des pains la rejoint peu de temps plus tard, elle n'alla pas automatiquement se blottir contre son torse comme elle en avait la coutume, au contraire, elle resta tourné dos à lui. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie cette fois-ci pour faire l'effort de s'approcher de lui et Peeta en eut un léger pincement au cœur, mais vu son tempérament d'aujourd'hui, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. Il se rapprocha donc de sa compagne en se collant presqu'imperceptiblement contre son dos pour ne pas la brusquer et l'envahir dans son espace personnel.

\- Je sais que tu as eu une dure journée, débuta-t-il en caressant légèrement son bras avant qu'elle ne le coupe un peu sèchement.

\- Ça va.

\- Non, ça ne va pas !, dit-il en l'encourageant à ce qu'elle se place sur le dos pour pouvoir l'observer. Je te connais assez pour savoir quand tu tentes de cacher tes émotions et c'est exactement ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

\- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à blâmer Gale ! Ainsi que mon stupide cerveau ! Et ma personne entière tant que tu y es !

\- Je veux juste t'aider Katniss… Je déteste te voir te morfondre de la sorte.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur ?, répliqua-t-elle en fixant le plafond.

\- C'est normal que tu le sois parfois, mais ça n'empêche pas que je désire à chaque fois te remonter le moral.

La main de la jeune femme alla se loger sur son front tandis qu'elle le frotta durement tout en fermant les paupières, incapable de se montrer de marbre encore plus longtemps. Elle n'avait pas voulu se plaindre à Peeta, mais elle en avait assez de se renfermer avec sa douleur, surtout quand il désirait à ce point l'aider à l'évacuer.

\- J'ai des migraines à force de trop réfléchir, murmura-t-elle en expirant fortement.

Le jeune homme massa alors doucement son crâne avec sa main libre pour l'encourager à libérer son visage à nouveau, ce qu'elle fit en ouvrant les yeux par la même occasion. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin ; le touché de son garçon des pains et rien d'autre.

\- Et tu sais quoi ? Ma mère n'a même pas pris la peine de m'appeler depuis des mois. La dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais, c'était que Gale me contacte avant elle et ça fait mal tu vois ?, déclara-t-elle soudainement d'une voix rapide et étranglée.

\- Je crois que nous avons eu tous les deux des relations conflictuelles avec nos mères, mais on s'en est tout de même bien sortis sans elles. C'est toi ma famille maintenant, Katniss. Tu es tout ce qui me reste.

\- À moi aussi Peeta…

\- On est là l'un pour l'autre et c'est le plus important. Et y'a toujours cet ivrogne d'Haymitch tout proche. Il n'est peut-être pas toujours présent, mais il s'en fait quand même pour toi, ça se voit.

\- Tu parles d'une famille de fous, rigola sarcastiquement Katniss en réalisant qu'ils étaient tous les trois tellement détruits par la vie.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, répondit-il avec un sourire sans joie.

Peeta lui donna ensuite un délicat baiser sur son front maintenant rosé vu la pression que la jeune femme avait employée un peu plus tôt sur celui-ci. Elle ferma les paupières en savourant ce simple contact tout en soupirant de satisfaction, démontrant sans le vouloir à son garçon des pains à quel point le moindre rapprochement pouvait lui remonter le moral.

\- Tu sais, on peut reprendre là où on s'est arrêté ce matin, ça te permettrait de te changer les idées.

Katniss ne répondit rien, elle croisa plutôt ses prunelles remplies de douceur, puis fut automatiquement encouragée à introduire ses bras entre leur deux corps pour empoigner son chandail dans ses doigts crispés tout en inspirant difficilement. Maintenant que cette proposition était faite, tout ce qu'elle voulait était qu'elle devienne réalité, puisque la jeune femme n'en pouvait définitivement plus de supporter sa propre conscience. Elle l'encouragea alors à se rapprocher d'elle pour qu'il remette ses actions de ce matin en marche.

Peeta l'embrassa d'abord délicatement, mais elle approfondit tout de suite le baiser, nécessitant un contact passionné de la part de son compagnon. Par ailleurs, ça ne prit pas bien longtemps pour que la jeune femme se retrouve dans un état d'esprit primordial pour la suite. Son corps répondait parfaitement aux chastes caresses de son garçon des pains et rapidement, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était d'en avoir plus.

Une pensée traversa soudainement l'esprit de Peeta, qui se sentait totalement d'attaque pour tenter d'accomplir une toute nouvelle façon de faire plaisir à sa compagne dont il avait affreusement envie d'expérimenter. Il savait que sa journée avait été chargée en émotion et il voulait lui faire tout oublier pendant un moment pour qu'elle se relaxe enfin.

Le jeune homme réfugia donc sa tête dans son cou, puis dans son décolleté pour se concentrer un moment sur sa poitrine frémissante. Une fois satisfait de son petit effet, il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de son ventre, caressant du bout de la langue les os de sa taille, puis embrassant délicatement chacune des malformations que sa peau avait sur cette surface, ce que Katniss trouva immédiatement adorable et émouvant, lui redonnant une petite bouffée de confiance en elle. Cependant, celle-ci se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'il faisait à descendre aussi bas même si elle appréciait chacun de ses gestes. Néanmoins, quand il se plaça finalement dans le bas de son ventre en pétrissant fermement ses hanches et le début de ses fesses, la jeune femme ne put se retenir de vouloir avoir les idées claires quant à ses intentions.

\- Peeta... Peux-tu bien me dire ce que tu fais ?, murmura Katniss d'un souffle court.

\- Fait-moi confiance, s'il te plaît… J'ai juste envie d'essayer quelque chose.

La voix rauque de son garçon des pains la fit immédiatement frissonner toute entière et vu le ton insistant qu'il avait abordé, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'accepter sa requête. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'en avait pas envie, Katniss était curieuse d'apprendre ce qu'il avait en tête, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il proposait quelque chose, c'était encore plus réjouissant que la dernière fois.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle alors que les yeux de Peeta s'allumèrent face à son enthousiasme.

Le jeune homme s'occupa donc à retirer son short et sa petite-culotte, par la même occasion, d'un geste un peu plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire à cause de son impatience grandissante. Katniss profita aussitôt de l'absence de son compagnon d'entre ses jambes pour serrer celles-ci fortement l'une contre l'autre, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son envie au lieu de l'atténuer. Heureusement, les mains de Peeta se glissèrent peu à peu jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis il se pencha encore une fois pour placer de délicats baisers sur toute cette surface en se rapprochant petit à petit de son intimité bouillonnante. La jeune femme ne put rien faire d'autre que s'avouer vaincue en ouvrant ses jambes à nouveau, incapable de résister plus longtemps aux caresses de son garçon des pains et aux battements frénétiques qui s'étaient créés à son centre.

Elle commençait sérieusement à avoir des doutes quant à son but ultime et même si une nervosité était belle et bien présente dans l'ensemble de son corps, la curiosité et le désir à ce qu'il continu était bien plus fort que sa fébrilité presque palpable devant l'idée de ce qu'il comptait faire. C'est pourquoi que lorsqu'il arriva vis-à-vis de son sexe, son bassin roula vers l'avant de façon tout à fait instinctive pour l'encourager à mettre ses pensées en action.

Peeta déglutit avec un peu de misère, tout de même inquiet à ce que le tout ne soit pas à la hauteur de ses attentes, mais finit par s'aventurer sur ce nouveau chemin en rendant son intimité plus facilement accessible avec ses doigts, puis en passant sa langue précautionneusement sur toute la longueur de son ouverture. Aussitôt, le dos de Katniss se courba comme jamais alors qu'elle produisit un son des plus primales. La jeune femme ignorait totalement avant maintenant que des gens pouvaient s'abandonner à de telles pratiques, mais avec l'unique contact qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

Son compagnon pouffa faiblement devant cette simple réaction et Katniss tenta aussitôt de le faire taire en réfugiant ses mains dans ses boucles blondes en le poussant avec empressement à continuer. Elle aurait pu être embarrassée par une telle hâte, mais l'avidité qu'elle ressentait face à cette nouvelle sensation, à la fois douce, chaude et incroyablement satisfaisante, effaça la moindre gêne restante.

Le jeune homme jura silencieusement devant l'excitation que lui procurait l'impatience de sa compagne tandis qu'il recommença son action précédente à l'aide de sa bouche avant de s'aventurer légèrement en elle en la goûtant entièrement. Il leva la tête vers elle et leurs yeux se croisèrent que quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Peeta remarque un appétit considérable dans les prunelles éclatantes de sa fille du feu. Ses lèvres vinrent alors entourer son bouton de plaisir, puis il s'occupa à jouer avec celui-ci avec sa langue en alternant plusieurs méthodes qui semblaient être toutes aussi efficaces que les précédentes, vu toute l'agitation de Katniss. Il dut même retenir son bassin pour ne pas être trop gêné dans sa tâche.

Elle n'avait définitivement jamais été aussi bruyante, laissant de nombreux gémissements sortir du fond de sa gorge, mais encore une fois, l'extase qu'elle vivait était bien trop puissante pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. De plus, toute la pression qu'elle affligeait sur la crinière de Peeta lui permit de lui montrer l'euphorie incontrôlable qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela extrêmement érotique.

Par contre, l'excitation de la jeune femme prit si peu de temps avant d'être à son sommet que son orgasme fit rage sans même qu'elle le sente venir à l'avance. Elle n'en pouvait tellement plus qu'elle dut obliger Peeta à quitter son entre-jambe, ce qu'il fit après avoir aspiré une dernière fois son clitoris devenu si sensible que c'en était presque douloureux.

Une fois arrivé face à son visage, il lui caressa tendrement le crâne avant de lui donner un baiser, ce dont elle répondit un peu mollassement, toujours un peu dans les vapes par ce qui venait de se passer. C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure chose qu'il avait pu accomplir sur son corps jusqu'à maintenant et Katniss douta que ça allait être dur à battre.

\- Je suis assez étonné que j'aie encore tous mes cheveux sur la tête, dit Peeta à la rigolade en relâchant ses lèvres avec un sourire coquin.

\- La ferme, répondit-elle en pouffant tandis qu'elle cacha ses joues cramoisies avec ses mains.

\- C'était incroyablement sexy, je t'assure.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, complètement charmée par son entière personne, avant que celui-ci l'emmène dans son emprise et qu'elle se laisse à nouveau bercer par les battements rapides de son cœur. Finalement, la journée s'était terminée comme elle avait débuté et Katniss ne pouvait pas en être plus soulagée.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _C'est un plaisir de publier à nouveau, pourtant, je me suis lu et relu et comme toutes écrivaines peuvent le deviner, je n'étais jamais satisfaite du produit final. Mais bon, je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter encore plus longtemps, donc je me suis encouragée et donnée une tape dans le dos pour que vous puissiez lire cette onzième nuit le plus vite possible ! C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de lemons et j'espère que le tout est à la hauteur, je suis un peu nerveuse, comprenez-moi bien..._

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ce serait vraiment aimable, à bientôt -xxx-_


	12. Douzième Nuit - Première Partie

Douzième Nuit – Première Partie

Peeta s'était levé plus tôt pour pouvoir passer un appel au docteur Aurelius sans affronter l'avis de sa compagne, se doutant que celle-ci ne serait pas d'accord avec sa décision. Néanmoins, le flash-back qu'il avait eu il y avait quelques jours de cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter et il craignait que le tout se reproduise de manière encore plus intense que la dernière fois, de là à être un danger pour Katniss. Le jeune homme lui avait assuré, ce jour-là, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur pour sa propre sécurité, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas deviner ce que sa tête allait lui réserver dans le futur et prendre le risque de refaire du mal à sa fille du feu. Voilà pourquoi il avait décidé de contacter son docteur ; il voulait recevoir le support psychologique qu'il avait besoin, en plus d'être certain que son état mental n'était pas plus endommagé qu'il ne le croyait.

Quand il s'installa dans la cuisine avec le téléphone dans la main, ses paumes étaient complétement moites devant l'agitation qu'il ressentait face à ce qui allait suivre. Peeta ne voulait surtout pas recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles et apprendre que sa situation se dégénérait à nouveau, il ne le supporterait pas et il savait pertinemment que Katniss le supporterait encore moins.

Il composa alors fébrilement le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, puisqu'à son premier mois au District douze, le docteur Aurelius l'avait contraint de le contacter fréquemment pour s'assurer de son adaptation avec la jeune femme, ce qu'il avait fait presqu'à chaque jour par pure précaution.

Cependant, cet appel était tout à fait différent que les précédents, car cette fois-ci, il y avait une chance que le passé ressurgisse de façon bien plus dramatique que par le biais de ses cauchemars. Son estomac se retrouva affreusement comprimé et sa tête sur le point d'exploser devant la possibilité d'une rechute, mais il attendit patiemment qu'on lui réponde à l'autre bout du fil malgré son angoisse incessante.

\- Peeta, comment allez-vous ?, demanda immédiatement le docteur Aurelius d'une voix posée.

\- De manière générale, tout va pour le mieux.

\- Votre relation avec mademoiselle Everdeen s'est donc améliorée ?

\- Oui, je… je crois que Katniss et moi sommes finalement ensemble. En fait… ce n'est pas vraiment officiel, mais disons qu'on a assurément dépassé le stade de l'amitié

\- Je vois qu'elle a énormément évolué depuis sa dernière consultation au Capitole, déclara-t-il comme à lui-même. Et quelle est la raison de votre appel autre que cette bonne nouvelle ?

\- C'est juste un… petit inconvénient qui est survenu il y a deux jours. J'ai eu un genre de flash-back extrêmement réaliste de la période où j'étais captif par le Capitole et… ça m'inquiète. Je ne veux surtout pas rechuter et risquer de blesser Katniss.

\- Mmh… C'est bien ce que je craignais… Malheureusement, vos épisodes - c'est ainsi que j'appelle ces visions - vont probablement subsister encore un bon moment, si ce n'est pas toute votre vie. C'était une conséquence que j'avais envisagé suite au traumatisme que vous avez vécu.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant que ces… _épisodes_ débutent ? J'aurais au moins pu me préparer mentalement, s'exclama le jeune homme, accablé, en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

\- Je ne vous en ai pas fait allusion au cas où je me serais trompé. De plus, cela vous aurait plus inquiété qu'autre chose… Dites-moi, votre épisode concernait un véritable souvenir ou une déformation d'un événement quelconque ?

\- Un vrai souvenir, j'en suis presque sûr. C'était à propos des… tortures qu'on m'a affligé au Capitole.

\- Je vois… Par contre, je ne peux pas vous cacher qu'il se peut très bien qu'il vous arrive d'avoir un épisode tournant autour des fausses idées qu'ils ont essayé de vous mettre en tête. Je crois que le meilleur à faire si cela survient est de continuer avec le ' _réel ou pas réel'_ comme vous m'en aviez discuté.

\- Et eum… Est-ce que je devrai recommencer à prendre une quelconque médication ou…, demanda Peeta en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

\- Il est difficile pour moi de déterminer, sans procéder à une évaluation complète, de votre état psychologique pour ainsi vous prescrire des médicaments si cela s'avère nécessaire. Il serait préférable que vous veniez me rendre visite à l'hôpital du District quatre pour un entretien suivant toutes les normes requises.

Il est évident que la dernière chose que Peeta souhaitait, c'était de quitter le petit cocon qu'il avait formé avec sa compagne depuis ces derniers temps pour une question de problème mental. Le jeune homme était furieux contre lui-même, en voulant à son propre cerveau pour ne pas s'être reconstitué normalement après tous les efforts inimaginables qu'il avait mis pour se rapprocher le plus possible de l' _ancien Peeta_. Pourtant, il semblait que ses cauchemars n'étaient pas suffisants pour venir lui rappeler les horreurs qu'il avait traversées, il devait en plus affronter ces terribles images alors qu'il était complètement réveillé et c'était une défaite pire que toutes les autres.

Devant toutes ses pensées, le jeune homme se prit la tête avec sa main libre en soufflant fortement l'air qu'il avait gardé douloureusement à l'intérieur, loin d'être enthousiaste devant la demande peu alléchante de son docteur.

\- Vous êtes toujours là ?, le questionna l'homme d'un ton toujours aussi calme, comme si les nouvelles épreuves de Peeta n'étaient pas plus grave que cela et que le tout était relativement normal.

\- Oui.

\- Donc comme je le disais, le plus tôt possible serait le mieux pour qu'on puisse s'assurer que votre situation ne dégénère pas davantage.

\- D'accord… J'en parle avec Katniss et je vous rappelle pour prendre rendez-vous.

Ils raccrochèrent peu de temps plus tard tandis que Peeta se leva péniblement pour porter le téléphone sur son socle. Il resta un long moment immobile, les coudes posés sur le comptoir et le visage réfugié dans ses paumes, réfléchissant à la manière qu'il annoncerait la nouvelle à sa compagne. Sa gorge se serra immédiatement en s'imaginant quelle serait la réaction de celle-ci, sachant mieux que quiconque que le fait qu'il parte en la laissant seule à nouveau n'était pas une possibilité qu'elle allait accueillir avec grande joie.

De plus, le jeune homme avait dernièrement promis à Katniss de ne plus jamais l'abandonner et de rester à ses côtés malgré toutes les difficultés que la vie pouvait mettre sur leur chemin, mais cette promesse était sur le point d'être rompue et il ne pouvait s'empêcher, encore une fois, d'être en colère contre lui-même et de se sentir coupable, même si rien n'était véritablement de sa faute. Il savait que le tout n'allait pas réjouir la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Peeta n'entendit même pas sa compagne arriver tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées et celle-ci fut aussitôt alarmée en voyant la position affaissée de son garçon des pains, qui était loin d'être rassurante. Elle s'approcha donc de lui d'un pas rapide en passant l'une de ses mains dans son dos, puis l'autre sur son bras pour l'encourager à lever la tête. La jeune femme avait entendu quelques bribes incompréhensibles d'une conversation téléphonique et elle se demandait bien qui il avait pu contacter pour avoir cet air quelque peu désespéré sur le visage.

\- Hey Peeta, chuchota tendrement celle-ci en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

Il resta silencieux un petit moment, ne sachant pas par où commencer s'il voulait faire le moins de damage possible. Néanmoins, les yeux soucieux de Katniss furent la principale raison qui le convainquit à enfin se lancer.

\- J'ai… quelque chose d'important à te dire…

\- Quoi ?, lâcha-t-elle aussitôt, craignant le pire vu l'intonation étrange de sa voix.

\- J'ai appelé le docteur Aurelius tout à l'heure à propos de mon flash-back et… il m'a dit que ces épisodes – c'est ainsi qu'il les appelle – ne vont peut-être jamais disparaître.

\- Oh… Je… je suis désolée, murmura tristement Katniss en l'entourant affectueusement de ses bras, sous son étonnement et celui de son compagnon.

\- Il veut s'assurer que je suis en état pour rester avec toi et quelle médication me prescrire si j'en ai besoin, donc… il m'a conseillé d'aller le voir pour une petite thérapie.

La jeune femme s'éloigna précipitamment de lui alors que sa bouche s'ouvra de stupéfaction sans même qu'elle puisse l'empêcher. Son cœur vint ensuite s'abattre à répétition rapide contre sa cage thoracique, à un tel point qu'elle dut se croiser fortement les bras contre sa poitrine pour tenter de stopper le déchaînement de cet organe, rompant par la même occasion le contact qu'elle avait partagé jusque-là avec son garçon des pains. De toute manière, avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire, la dernière chose qu'elle désirait était son contact.

\- Quoi ? Tu m'avais pourtant assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger Peeta ! Pourquoi tu dois absolument avoir l'avis de cet homme et, en plus, en face à face ?

\- Je veux juste être sûr d'être sain d'esprit, comprends-moi bien. Tu sais que je ne me pardonnerais jamais si je te faisais du mal à nouveau…

\- Eh bien c'est exactement ce que tu fais en partant à l'autre bout du pays en me laissant toute seule ici, comme il y a quelques mois de cela !

La solitude lui faisait si peur que l'unique pensée de ce qu'elle ferait durant son départ lui serra tous les entrailles d'un coup. La jeune femme ne voulait surtout pas revivre l'enfer qu'elle avait traversé jadis sans la présence de Peeta et ça la rendait malade juste à l'idée. Elle ne voulait pas que ses démons renaissent aussi fortement que lorsqu'elle était seule à les affronter. Elle avait besoin du support de son garçon des pains, maintenant plus que jamais.

\- Katniss…, soupira-t-il en se frottant le visage, comme si ses nouveaux problèmes n'étaient pas assez compliqués comme cela, il fallait en plus qu'elle réagisse aussi fortement.

\- On est capable de surmonter cette épreuve ensemble, c'est… c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait…, dit-elle de manière un peu frénétique en voulant le convaincre qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir sans l'aide de personne d'autre.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on réussissait à régler nos problèmes par nos propres moyens à l'époque ? Notre relation n'a pas toujours été saine je te rappelle.

\- Je pensais qu'elle l'était maintenant ! On s'en est tout de même bien sortis au final, en tous cas, c'est l'impression que j'avais !

\- C'est le cas. Écoute… ce n'est juste qu'un petit voyage, je partirai seulement dans quelques jours et je resterai au District quatre qu'une nuit ou deux. Tu n'auras qu'à t'occuper pendant plus ou moins quatre petites journées et je serai déjà revenu, déclara-t-il doucement en caressant ses avant-bras pour l'encourager à les décroiser, mais elle recula aussitôt de quelques pas.

\- On s'était promis de rester ensemble quoi qu'il arrive…

\- Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi de partir, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

\- C'est ça Peeta, fait ce que tu veux ! Au fond, je m'en fiche. J'ai été capable de me débrouiller sans toi pendant un long moment, alors je peux recommencer, mentit-elle, de plus en plus furibonde, en se retournant sur ses talons.

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme quitta la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle au passage. Cette dispute ne fit qu'exténuer Peeta encore plus qu'après son appel. Celui-ci trouvait sa réaction pour les moins excessives. Après tout, s'il allait au quatre pour recevoir l'avis du docteur Aurelius, c'était bien pour elle et sa propre sécurité, il ne faisait certainement pas le tout de manière volontaire en les obligeant à souffrir de l'absence de l'autre !

Pourtant, celle-ci ne pouvait même pas imaginer un seul instant qu'il parte à l'autre bout du pays pour une telle futilité. Elle venait tout juste d'emménager chez lui qu'il l'abandonnait déjà dans cette toute nouvelle demeure. Et si ce que son garçon des pains avait était plus grave qu'il le lui laissait croire ? S'il était restreint de rester là-bas plus longtemps que prévu ? Toutes ces hypothèses la rendaient complètement folle et une vive montée d'anxiété apparue en elle face à la possibilité qu'il ne revienne pas avant un long moment.

Ce n'était pas juste sa décision de partir sur un coup de tête comme ça qui la dérangeait à ce point, mais également le fait que leur passé ne les laissait jamais tranquilles. Katniss avait fini par s'habituer aux cauchemars, puis aux réconforts que son compagnon et elle se donnait suite à ceux-ci, mais ses épisodes étaient complètement inattendus dans le plan qu'ils s'étaient fait tous les deux. Ils commençaient tout juste à se construire un petit nid et il fallait absolument qu'un malheur vienne les bousculer pour tout détruire. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait enfin le courage de se lancer dans une situation qui sortait de sa zone de confort, le destin venait toujours la punir, comme si celle-ci était interdite à éprouver une once de bonheur.

Katniss ne faisait que marcher en ignorant où elle se dirigeait, ne prenant même pas la peine de lever les yeux du sol. Elle bottait des cailloux avec les bouts de ses bottes en faisant marcher son esprit à toute allure pour trouver une solution et ainsi éviter le départ de son compagnon. Pourtant, elle fut incapable de le faire, car au fond, même si elle refusait d'y croire, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'expertise nécessaire pour ce genre de situation et que Peeta avait besoin de l'avis d'un professionnel. En tous cas, au moins pour cette fois.

Quand elle revint finalement à la maison près d'une heure plus tard, la jeune femme s'était finalement calmée et comptait allée s'excuser à son garçon des pains pour s'être autant emportée. Elle supportait toujours aussi peu l'idée de le voir partir, mais elle savait que c'était essentiel pour la suite et que le processus était important pour Peeta.

Après avoir retiré ses souliers, Katniss perçut faiblement le jet de la douche à l'étage, pourtant, ce détail ne la dérangea pas plus que cela tandis qu'elle montait déjà les marches deux par deux. Elle désirait retrouver son compagnon le plus vite possible, se sentant un peu coupable de l'attitude qu'elle avait eue à son égard.

Une fois à l'étage, elle remarqua que celui-ci avait laissé la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte, comme à son habitude. Depuis sa longue expérience dans une cellule grosse que de quatre mètres carré du Capitole, il était incapable de s'enfermer entre quatre murs dorénavant. C'était quelque chose que Katniss comprenait très bien, elle qui avait commencé, depuis un bon bout de temps, d'avoir peur qu'on l'embarre dans une pièce et qu'elle ne puisse ainsi plus jamais en ressortir.

D'ailleurs, elle fut aussitôt tentée d'aller le rejoindre, l'idée ayant subitement fait rage dans son esprit de manière tout à fait inattendue. La jeune femme comptait toujours s'excuser à son garçon des pains ; il ne voulait que son bien et celle-ci s'était montrée tout à fait égoïste en ne réalisant pas que pour lui aussi, c'était une étape pénible à accomplir. Après tout, c'était lui qui était le plus affecté par la situation, pas elle. Cette dernière refusait qu'il traverse cela tout seul et même si elle était toujours soucieuse quant à son départ, elle voulait absolument le soutenir malgré tout.

Son cœur battait comme un dément contre ses côtes devant l'audace de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, pourtant, rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'idée. La jeune femme passa devant le miroir sur pieds de leur chambre et elle s'arrêta instantanément, regardant son reflet dans la glace sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ses cheveux étaient toujours réunis en une tresse relâchée, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas refait depuis son réveil. Par contre, elle prit la peine de la défaire complètement en laissant ses cheveux tomber en vagues sur ses épaules, sachant pertinemment que Peeta adorait la voir les cheveux détachés.

Katniss descendit ensuite son attention sur son corps en réalisant qu'elle devait enlever tous ses vêtements si elle voulait se glisser sous la douche avec lui et elle se sentit aussitôt complexée. Celle-ci jeta subitement un petit coup d'œil à la porte de la pièce dans laquelle son compagnon se trouvait et elle l'imagina aussitôt, sans aucun vêtement, avec de l'eau qui s'écoulait lentement sur son corps robuste en rendant sa peau humide et agréablement luisante…

Cette vision la convainquit de se déshabiller rapidement avec des mains un peu tremblantes, troublée par la vision sensuelle qu'elle venait d'avoir et dont elle pourrait en être témoin dans peu de temps en dehors de son imagination.

Même s'il l'avait déjà vu quelques fois, Katniss était encore un peu gênée de se montrer entièrement à lui, surtout qu'affronter ses yeux remplis à chaque fois d'un désir qui lui brûlait la peau, était toujours un peu déstabilisant pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé être particulièrement belle, et ce, encore moins avec ses cicatrices et ses brûlures… La jeune femme regarda donc pendant un long instant ses formes, en n'oubliant pas de fixer les défauts de sa peau avec dégoût. Elle se dit ensuite un tas d'encouragements et de compliments qui ne réussirent pourtant pas à la convaincre comme ceux qui sortaient de la bouche de son garçon des pains, qui permettaient, pendant un moment, de la faire se sentir magnifique.

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant et entra finalement dans la salle de bain, déterminée à laisser ses complexes derrière elle. Celle-ci le vit à peine à cause de toute la buée qui s'était formée sur la vitre dû à la chaleur, mais sa simple silhouette lui fit palpiter le cœur. Il ne l'entendit pas du tout arriver et elle hésita à cogner sur la surface transparente ou bien à entrer d'un trait. Katniss choisit au final la première option, ne voulant pas le faire sursauter en arrivant subitement derrière lui, sachant qu'on restait presque continuellement aux aguets après avoir vécu l'enfer des Hunger Games.

La jeune femme frappa donc trois petits coups et Peeta retourna vivement la tête vers sa visiteuse qui entra sans aucune autorisation après s'être dit que ça ne lui poserait aucun problème. Il la regarda aussitôt avec des sourcils bien relevés, son visage laissant transparaître sans aucune retenue la surprise de la voir ainsi, offrant son corps nu à l'observation. C'était tout de même la première fois qu'il la voyait sans aucun vêtement en position debout et ça lui était impossible de ne pas faire promener ses yeux sur ses courbes qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la chance d'admirer amplement à la lumière du jour.

Par contre, elle se colla aussitôt à lui en enfouissant son visage contre son torse brûlant, voulant à la fois se cacher dans son emprise, tenter de réduire la rougeur de ses joues devant la vision d'un Peeta complètement nu et lui prouver qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. Par ailleurs, le jeune homme lâcha un soupir bruyant en sentant chaque parcelle de sa peau collée à la sienne, son corps répondant rapidement à la sensation plus que plaisante qu'il ressentait devant ce contact. Cependant, il savait que sa petite visite n'était pas sans raison et il tenta, tant bien que mal, de garder les idées claires pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Je m'excuse Peeta de m'être emportée tout à l'heure... Tu ne mérites pas ça en ce moment. Je devrais plutôt te soutenir, mais je gâche toujours tout...

\- Tu n'as rien gâché, mais il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas plus enthousiaste que toi à l'idée de partir là-bas. Je ne veux que ton bien et c'est la bonne chose à faire, tu dois le comprendre, dit-il tout bas en la serrant un peu plus fortement, soulagé qu'elle ait finalement accepté sa décision.

\- J'ai saisi… Je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle laissa un faible baiser sur son torse pour lui prouver qu'elle disait la vérité, puis Peeta posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour l'encourager à ce qu'elle le regarde directement dans les yeux. Un sourire en coin apparu à la commissure des lèvres de celui-ci alors qu'il se mit à caresser ses joues cramoisies avec ses pouces.

\- Tu sais que tu es vraiment étonnante parfois ? Tu étais furieuse contre moi et moins d'une heure plus tard, tu viens me rejoindre toute nue dans la douche.

\- Est-ce… trop à la fois ?, demanda-t-elle timidement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, inquiète à ce qu'elle soit allée trop loin.

\- Si ce n'est pas trop pour toi, alors ça ne l'est pas pour moi. Crois-moi, c'était inattendu, mais complètement apprécié !

Katniss sourit faiblement à son tour, rassurée par ses paroles, puis l'embrassa un peu fébrilement sur la bouche avant de se mettre dos à lui en allant se placer sous le pommeau de douche. Elle désirait à tout prix se donner un peu de temps pour amasser tout le courage qu'elle avait besoin en cet instant, ne voulant surtout pas paraître mal à l'aise face à leur nudité, même si c'était évidemment le cas. La jeune femme laissa donc couler l'eau chaude sur son corps, crispé par un mélange de nervosité et d'excitation, en remplissant ses poumons avec la vapeur présente dans l'air pour faire calmer sa respiration instable. _«Tu peux faire ça, ce n'est qu'une simple douche, seulement avec Peeta en plus.»,_ pensa-t-elle en laissant tomber ses cheveux vers l'arrière comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait été seule pour les imbiber entièrement.

La seule chose que Peeta réussit à faire durant ce temps, fut de la scruter de haut en bas, étant bien trop sous le choc par ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux pour en faire autrement. Il avait l'esprit encore tout embrouillé devant le changement d'attitude de Katniss, qui était des plus surprenants et des plus positifs suite à leur petite dispute. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa compagne se montrerait si audacieuse par rapport à leur relation et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Elle avait été tellement réticente à s'engager dans le passé que ce genre de détails comptait énormément pour lui. Ça lui donnait vraiment l'impression de vivre un miracle à chaque jour.

Après plusieurs secondes, Peeta décida de se rapprocher d'elle à nouveau, tentant de son mieux de calmer son rythme cardiaque et son excitation maintenant bien visible, ce qui ne fit malheureusement aucun effet.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta à une courte distance du corps de sa compagne, tellement que si Katniss bougeait d'un seul centimètre, elle était certaine de pouvoir effleurer sa peau. Celle-ci sentit son souffle brûlant et irrégulier sur sa nuque, ce qui lui procura immédiatement la chair de poule, qui se répandit encore plus lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses bras maintenant frissonnants, si délicatement qu'elle pouvait presque croire que cette caresse était inexistante.

La jeune femme ferma instinctivement les yeux alors qu'il se mit à descendre ses doigts sur ses avant-bras, puis les transférant ensuite sur sa taille et ses hanches. Elle ignorait totalement comment un simple touché réussissait à la bouleverser à ce point, mais, pour l'instant, la recherche d'une réponse était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Elle voulait simplement qu'il continu, sans jamais s'arrêter, mais elle savait que le meilleur restait à venir s'il continuait dans la même lancée.

\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point t'es sexy, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, ce qui lui provoqua automatiquement des frémissements incontrôlables et un chatouillement dans l'estomac.

Il prit alors les cheveux de Katniss pour les déposer tous du même côté et, avec son cou maintenant libéré, il en profita pour y poser ses lèvres. Il dessina ensuite la ligne de son épaule de baisers pendant que le bout de ses doigts lui caressait toujours la peau. La jeune femme sentait qu'elle allait devenir complètement folle, pourtant, rien au monde ne pouvait l'encourager à mettre fin à ce moment.

Katniss finit par tourner la tête en prenant le menton de son garçon des pains entre ses doigts, voulant l'obliger à ce qu'il rencontre sa bouche avec la sienne, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation. Le baiser fut aussitôt délicat, mais remplit d'un désir charnel, leur langue se cherchant l'une l'autre pour calmer du mieux cette faim vorace qui s'emparait d'eux dangereusement. Quand Peeta sentit les fesses de sa fille du feu entrer en contact avec son entre-jambe, sa main se mit à descendre de manière instinctive vers sa féminité, faisant accélérer par la même occasion la respiration saccadée de sa compagne, qui ne pouvait calmer son impatience.

\- Peeta..., murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination, lui procurant une chaleur immédiate dans l'ensemble de son bas ventre.

Cette sensation était presque aussi indescriptible que tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui. D'ailleurs, Katniss savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait probablement jamais expliquer ce plaisir intense qui s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'il la touchait ainsi, mais ça lui était plus qu'égal.

Enfin, ne pouvant plus résister, elle se tourna complètement vers lui en le faisant rompre le contact, ayant simplement envie de regarder ses prunelles d'un bleu azur, qui semblaient aussi brillants que des joyaux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, à admirer chacun des traits du visage de l'autre sans jamais s'ennuyer. Katniss constata sans peine l'ampleur de sa beauté qui ne cessait de l'étonner un peu plus à chaque jour. Tant qu'à elle, les petites boucles trempées de Peeta qui se collaient contre son front le rendait affreusement mignon et un demi-sourire apparu sur ses lèvres devant cette évidence.

\- Tu es tellement beau, lâcha-t-elle sous l'étonnement du jeune homme, puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle le complimentait sur son apparence.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas la chaleur qui te fait divaguer !

\- Peut-être un peu, répondit-elle du même ton blagueur que lui, avec un visage d'un rouge de plus en plus criard.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Eh bien toi tu es magnifique et je t'assure que je ne te dis pas ça sous l'effet de la chaleur.

La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire quelque peu gêné avant de déposer à nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne, de façon plus insistante cette fois-ci. Ils collèrent aussitôt leur corps, maintenant complètement mouillé grâce au jet qui se déversait toujours sur eux, ce qui les fit automatiquement frissonner devant la sensation de leur peau humide qui ne faisait plus qu'une.

N'en pouvant plus, il la plaqua délicatement contre le carrelage froid de la douche, ce qui la fit hoqueter de surprise devant la sensation contrastante entre le mur gelé et le corps brûlant de Peeta qui surplombait le sien. Elle fut étonnée de constater à quel point ce mélange de température était à la fois agréable et extrêmement excitant.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?, lui demanda-t-il aussitôt, inquiet d'avoir été trop brusque avec elle.

\- Non, pas du tout.

Elle sourit de plus belle face à la préoccupation de son garçon des pains, qui démontrait sans cesse toute l'attention qu'il lui portait. Il retrouva ensuite ses lèvres avec une avidité partagée, puis leurs mains retrouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à l'intimité de l'autre avec un gémissement commun, mais étouffé par leurs baisers et le bruit du jet de la douche toujours en marche.

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le divan du salon avec les cheveux encore un peu humides en ne cessant de se lancer des petits sourires entendus. Peeta s'occupait à dessiner dans un cahier à esquisse et en prenant en considération tous les coups d'œil sérieux qu'il lançait à sa fille du feu, cette dernière devina sans difficulté que son œuvre était sans aucun doute une représentation d'elle-même. Katniss s'étonna qu'il ne soit pas fatigué de faire des dessins de sa personne encore et encore, mais vu la concentration habituelle qu'abordait son garçon des pains dans ces moments-là, elle se dit qu'il s'y plaisait toujours autant.

Bien qu'elle tentait de terminer l'un de ses livres, l'attention de la jeune femme était sans cesse détournée de son activité à cause de son compagnon qui se trouvait en face d'elle et qui frottait presque imperceptiblement sa jambe intacte contre l'une des siennes de façon tout à fait inconsciente, ce qui rendait sa lecture des plus ardus.

Devant leurs jambes emmêlées, une pensée fit soudainement irruption dans la tête de Katniss quand elle réalisa que la prothèse de Peeta reposait contre l'un de ses mollets. Elle ferma son livre en attendant que le regard de celui-ci se repose sur elle pour pouvoir discuter d'un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordé auparavant, sauf cette fois où le jeune homme tentait de la convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il s'était fait amputer, au contraire, son garrot avait permis de lui sauver la vie.

Lorsque l'attention de celui-ci se reporta sur elle, un sourire en coin étira la bouche encore un peu rosée du jeune homme alors qu'il remarqua l'attention que lui portait sa compagne.

\- Peeta ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ta jambe, est-ce qu'elle te fait mal ?

\- Eum… Oui, parfois, répondit-il, pris de court par sa question, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je peux ?, demanda-t-elle en pointant sa prothèse tandis qu'il la fixa avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux, ne comprenant toujours pas ses intentions.

\- Si… si tu veux.

La jeune femme posa ses paumes à la limite entre sa peau et la surface de plastique et de métal, avant de la lui retirer le plus précautionneusement possible. Une fois le tout mis de côté, elle passa ses mains avec délicatesse sur le bout amputé de sa jambe en espérant ainsi effacer toute la douleur qu'elle pouvait parfois lui causée, même si elle savait que c'était impossible.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas très joli…, chuchota Peeta, embarrassé par cette partie de son corps.

\- Ça fait partie de toi et tout ce qui fait partie de toi est beau d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Je crois qu'on passe beaucoup trop de temps ensemble, tu commences à parler comme moi, dit-il avec un petit sourire, comblé par sa réponse.

\- Peut-être, mais ça n'empêche pas que ce que j'ai dit est la pure vérité !, déclara-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Dit-moi si je te fais mal, d'accord ?

\- Au contraire, tes mains froides et délicates sont très agréables, je t'assure.

Katniss lui lança un coup d'œil avec un sourire discret tout en continuant à balader ses doigts quelques secondes de plus, puis vint finalement remplacer ses mains avec ses lèvres en déposant de légers baisers contre sa peau. Elle voulait absolument le convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'aimait pas chez lui, pas même ses imperfections. Quand elle le regardait, elle ne voyait pas les défauts de sa peau ou de sa physionomie, mais bien sa personne en tant qu'un tout et cette personne était quelqu'un de magnifique. C'était d'ailleurs une vision que les deux partageaient, mais c'était la première fois que la jeune femme osait l'avouer directement, contrairement à son compagnon qui réussissait à la rassurer sans cesse.

C'est pourquoi Peeta l'admira avec la boule à la gorge pendant un long moment, et ce, même lorsqu'elle le relâcha après avoir replacé sa prothèse sur sa jambe et s'être remis le nez dans son livre en ignorant volontairement le regard du jeune homme, soudainement mal à l'aise par son audace. Celui-ci était touché qu'elle ne soit pas dégoûtée par cette partie en particulier de son corps, qui pouvait parfois lui faire honte. Il détestait le fait qu'il était moins efficace qu'une personne normale et qu'il puisse parfois perdre un peu le ballant. La douleur physique qu'il pouvait ressentir de temps à autre était facile à gérer, mais moins le sentiment d'être inférieur, d'une manière ou d'une autre, aux garçons de son âge.

Bien entendu, sa mère s'était souvent moquée de lui par rapport à son handicap, déclarant qu'enfin, son physique difforme représentait parfaitement bien sa faiblesse émotionnelle et que les deux se complétaient à merveille. Peeta avait tenté de l'ignorer, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait se mettre sur son dos à l'époque, pourtant, il voyait un fond de vérité dans ses paroles et sa confiance s'était retrouvée encore plus affectée qu'auparavant. Malgré tout, le jeune homme avait toujours fait son possible pour se développer une carapace servant à cacher tous les complexes qui pouvaient parfois lui pourrir l'esprit.

Par ailleurs, lors des Jeux de l'Expiation, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux de Finnick et de son agilité sans faille. Peeta s'était souvent senti comme un boulet et rien de plus, surtout quand celui-ci ralentissait le groupe à cause de sa situation. Ça avait été pareil pendant leur mission au Capitole, mais un sentiment de haine s'était ajouté à sa jalousie par rapport à ses compagnons masculins, causé par nul autre que son lavage de cerveau qui le rendait bien plus violent qu'à l'ordinaire.

Par chance, sa fille du feu guérissait un peu plus à chaque jour son esprit torturé grâce à ses mots et ses gestes, qui étaient toujours efficaces pour apaiser sa conscience. Après tout, Peeta se dit qu'il ne devait pas être si mal que ce que ses proches pouvaient lui faire croire pour qu'une personne aussi merveilleuse que Katniss s'intéresse à lui. C'était certain que si sa famille était encore en vie pour être témoin de l'évolution de sa relation avec la jeune femme, la plupart en serait sans voix !

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Coucou à tous !_

 _Vous avez sûrement remarqué l'inscription ''première partie'' tout en haut, donc comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, j'ai décidé de séparer ce dernier chapitre en deux, parce que sinon cette douzième nuit aurait été bien trop longue ! Je vais également publier un épilogue pour conclure comme il se doit cette fiction._

 _Donc, voilà, la fin approche à grands pas_ _et c'est pourquoi j'aimerais énormément recevoir vos avis sur cette histoire avant qu'elle ne se termine, j'en serais vraiment honorée ! -xxx-_


	13. Douzième Nuit - Deuxième Partie

Douzième Nuit - Deuxième Partie

Alors que Katniss préparait le dîner quelques heures plus tard, pendant que Peeta peignait dans son atelier, celui-ci entendit presque imperceptiblement sa voix chantonner un air qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le jeune homme leva aussitôt son pinceau dégoulinant de peinture de sur sa toile, puis tendit curieusement l'oreille pour être certain que ce n'était pas sa tête qui lui faisait défaut. Cependant, il n'était pas fou, une mélodie résonnait belle et bien dans l'air et ses yeux s'agrandirent devant cette réalité.

Il s'approcha donc à toute vitesse de la pièce voisine en renversant quelques gouttes colorées sur le sol avec le plus grand des détachements. Il était plus qu'évident que son attention était ailleurs que le petit dégât qu'il était en train de causer. Son rythme cardiaque était de plus en plus rapide, c'est pourquoi que dès qu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il s'accota sur le cadre de la porte pour tenter de réduire ses ardeurs. Il se laissa immédiatement emporter par la chanson, dont les notes lui semblaient tellement dramatiques, mais à la fois pleines de beauté.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il entendait Katniss depuis près d'une dizaine d'années, en dehors des paroles qu'elle avait marmonné lors des derniers souffles de la petite Rue ou des quelques bribes de mots de l'Arbre du Pendu, qu'il n'avait perçues qu'à travers la télévision par l'entremise du Capitole. Néanmoins, les circonstances ne pouvaient pas être plus différentes à ce moment précis… Cette fois-ci, il était l'unique personne à l'écoute, le seul spectateur, ce qui le permettait de savourer de cet instant en intégralité. Il n'avait pas d'arrières pensés négatives concernant les Hunger Games ou Snow, ni de doutes ou d'inquiétudes par rapport à sa relation avec sa fille du feu. Il éprouvait juste un fort bien-être face à sa vie présente, rien de plus.

Par ailleurs, il soupçonnait que c'était une émotion partagée avec sa compagne, puisque les causes du relâchement de celle-ci par rapport au chant devaient être bien différentes qu'à l'époque. Le jeune homme devina qu'elle le faisait pour elle seule, simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie, et non parce que quelqu'un l'avait supplié ou parce qu'elle se sentait obligé de le faire.

Par contre, ses oreilles avides devant le moindre son qui sortait de la bouche de Katniss ne pouvaient se résoudre à la laisser garder ce miracle pour elle seule, donc il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'introduire dans sa bulle avec la plus grande des fascinations. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait que ce moment arrive enfin… Il était clair que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se sentir plus chanceux et privilégié d'être témoin du talent irréprochable de sa compagne, qui était tout aussi mémorable que dans ses souvenirs.

À ce propos, une vieille émotion refit surface en lui, la même que Peeta avait ressenti à l'âge de cinq ans après avoir entendu sa fantastique voix pour la première fois. C'était l'une des raisons pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle à l'époque. C'est pourquoi que le simple fait de l'écouter chanter à nouveau, même à demi-voix, était une délivrance totale. Une immense bouffé de nostalgie monta subitement en lui devant ce mélange de souvenirs et d'émotions, si puissante qu'il ne put retenir ses jambes de s'avancer de manière lunatique vers Katniss.

Cependant, la jeune femme, qui était d'ici-là en pleine concentration, se tourna subitement vers l'îlot de cuisine et remarqua, par la même occasion, la présence de son compagnon en sursautant sur place et en stoppant aussitôt son activité précédente.

\- Peeta ! Tu m'as fait peur, s'écria-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur maintenant battant.

\- Excuse-moi… Je ne pouvais juste pas m'empêcher de t'écouter chanter.

\- Chanter ?, dit-elle d'un ton interrogatif, n'ayant même pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant qu'elle avait marmonné une mélodie depuis tout à l'heure. Je… je n'avais même pas fait attention.

Ça faisait une éternité que Katniss n'avait rien fait de tel et ça lui fit drôle de se faire prendre sur le fait après tout ce temps. À un jeune âge, elle chantait toujours quand elle était heureuse, mais, à la mort de son père, cette manie avait diminuée peu à peu et cette passion était plus devenue une obligation par rapport à sa sœur qu'autre chose. Ça allait donc de soi que depuis le décès des deux personnes qui l'encourageaient dans ce hobby, l'envie de le pratiquer était devenue insupportable pour elle. L'unique véritable exception avait été pendant son emprisonnement suite au meurtre d'Alma Coin. À ce moment, Katniss était certaine que son verdict serait la mort et, puisqu'elle pensait être sur le point de rejoindre les membres défunts de sa famille, elle s'était dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre de chanter à tue-tête si elle en avait envie.

Depuis une longue minute, la jeune femme se contentait de fixer le sol avec concentration en se questionnant sur la raison de sa soudaine transformation, puis, quand le tout devint évident dans son esprit, elle observa son garçon des pains avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, sachant que c'était grâce à lui que la musique n'était plus aussi souffrante qu'autrefois et qu'elle était en mesure de s'y abandonner à nouveau.

Elle retourna alors son attention sur son compagnon, qui était plus proche de son corps qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé jusqu'ici, en réalisant qu'en plus d'avoir réussi à lui redonner le goût de vivre, il lui avait également redonné le goût de chanter. Elle ne s'était pas attendue jusqu'à maintenant qu'il aurait pu accomplir un tel exploit… C'était presqu'un miracle, car avant aujourd'hui, il s'était écoulé des mois pour que Katniss ose s'exprimer haut et fort comme elle venait de le faire. Le tout avait été synonyme de destruction et rien d'autre, faisant resurgir des souvenirs de Prim et de son père qui étaient encore beaucoup trop douloureux.

Pourtant, c'était loin d'être le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait devant sa soudaine ouverture. La jeune femme se sentait réellement vivante de s'être laisser aller de la sorte depuis si longtemps et celle-ci se dit que c'était bien mieux de rendre hommage à ses proches en continuant à alimenter cette passion plutôt que de se laisser démoraliser en repensant qu'ils n'étaient plus là pour l'écouter. Ce simple fait était une autre preuve que Peeta était sans aucun doute la roue manquante pour remettre en marche son mécanisme et ainsi la permettre d'avancer à nouveau. Elle commençait à prendre en compte des évidences qu'elle n'aurait pas réalisées si elle avait encore été seule au District Douze.

\- Tu sais, ta voix est aussi sublime qu'au premier jour, si ce n'est pas plus encore. C'est comme retomber amoureux pour la deuxième fois, murmura-t-il avec les yeux brillants, en glissant l'une de ses mèches derrière une oreille de plus en plus rougissante.

Malencontreusement, après ces quelques paroles affectueuses, une émotion contraire de celle qu'il avait ressentie jusqu'ici prit soudainement possession de son corps. Il recula subitement de quelques pas face au déchaînement de souvenirs modifiés par le Capitole qui apparut sans prévenir dans son esprit, chacun concernant une Katniss de cinq ans, ou plutôt, celle de la mutation génétique que Snow avait infiltré dans son cerveau il y avait plus d'un an de cela. La jeune femme fut un peu prise de court par sa réaction alarmante et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la transformation de l'iris de Peeta, elle devina avec affolement qu'il était en train d'avoir un épisode. Ses pupilles étaient presqu'aussi dilatées qu'après son arrivée au Treize et cette vision lui donna un haut-le-cœur, ne pensant jamais avoir le malheur de les revoir ainsi.

\- Peeta ?

\- Non, protesta-t-il d'une voix dure, mais étonnement faible, tout en fermant fortement les paupières.

\- Tout ce que tu vois n'est pas réel, d'accord ? Rien de tout ça n'est réel !

Le jeune homme l'observa alors comme s'il ne regardait rien de plus qu'un fantôme, ce qui poussa sa compagne à s'approcher de lui et à poser précautionneusement ses mains sur ses bras, dont les muscles étaient crispés de nervosité. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle était vraiment là, à ses côtés, et non pas un simple brouillard que son esprit était en train d'halluciner. Elle refusait d'être témoin de cette scène encore plus longtemps.

Néanmoins, Peeta se mit rapidement le visage dans ses mains pour qu'elle cesse de le fixer de ses iris orages qui lui donnaient mille et une sensations contradictoires. Heureusement, cette réaction ne fit qu'encourager Katniss à glisser ses paumes le long de ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui tiennent faiblement le cou, espérant enlever le désespoir que transmettait sa posture piteuse. La jeune femme se mit à lui répéter qu'elle était là et que tout le reste ne sortait que de son imagination, voulant à tout prix que ses pieds retournent enfin sur terre et que sa tête se calme une bonne fois pour toute.

Contre toute attente, Peeta releva la tête de ses mains incroyablement moites en la fixant de ses prunelles contenant légèrement plus de bleu qu'il n'y avait un instant de cela. Ses sourcils se froncèrent subitement alors que sa bouche se contorsionna en un signe de dégoût, ce qui prit un peu Katniss par surprise.

\- C'est… à ce moment-là que tu as commencé à me détester et à faire tout ton possible pour me détruire, commença-t-il d'un ton grave. Tu… tu te moquais de moi devant tous les élèves de la classe et ils t'accompagnaient ensuite dans ton jeu. C'était… humiliant.

\- Mais tout ça n'est _pas_ réel Peeta. Ce jour-là, la professeure a demandé si quelqu'un connaissait la chanson de la vallée, j'ai levé la main et je suis allée la chanter devant la classe. Ensuite, je suis juste retournée m'asseoir silencieusement avec tout le monde.

\- Tu… tu portais une robe rouge à carreaux et tes cheveux étaient séparés en deux nattes au lieu d'une, déclara-t-il avec le front plissé, comme s'il lui nécessitait un effort surhumain pour se rappeler de ces minuscules détails. Réel ou pas réel ?

\- Réel.

\- Puis… à partir de ce moment, je te regardais retourner chez toi à tous les jours après l'école.

\- Réel, répéta tranquillement Katniss, avant même qu'il ne pose la question ultime, d'une voix qu'elle voulait convaincante.

Les doigts de celle-ci caressaient la longueur de ses biceps alors qu'elle vit peu à peu la lumière de ses yeux retourner à un semblant de normal. Elle fut aussitôt rassurée et se dit que pour un premier épisode, ce n'était pas si mal et que le tout s'était déroulé sans danger. Par contre, Katniss ne pouvait pas nier que ça n'allait probablement pas toujours être ainsi. C'était bien la raison du pourquoi il la quittait pendant quelques jours et c'était la première fois qu'elle prit en compte l'ampleur de la situation.

\- Désolé pour… _ça_ , s'excusa Peeta d'une mine fatiguée et aux épaules affaissées, comme si revenir à la réalité l'avait complètement épuisé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- C'est juste… tellement frustrant. C'est le tout premier souvenir que j'ai de toi et c'est horrible que Snow ait tenté de déformer ce moment en particulier. C'est plus facile de déterminer le vrai du faux maintenant, mais… je ne veux pas penser aux faux souvenirs quand je me remémore de ce jour-là, mais bien de tous les petits détails te concernant qui m'ont fait tombés amoureux de toi au tout départ.

La jeune femme l'admira d'un regard à la fois peiné et rempli de tendresse, étant mélangée entre ressentir de la tristesse face à ses pertes de mémoires et aux déformations de souvenirs, ou éprouver une gratitude infinie devant tout l'amour qu'il avait encore à son égard et de son désir de se rappeler d'absolument tout la concernant. Elle caressa sa mâchoire en faisant un demi-sourire, obstinée à ce qu'il se sente mieux et sécurisé.

\- À chaque fois qu'un épisode va survenir, je vais t'aider à filtrer le vrai du faux, puis les véritables souvenirs vont simplement te sembler encore plus précieux qu'avant, ok ?

\- Ok…, répéta-t-il en un souffle, tel un petit enfant perdu. Je… je t'aime Katniss.

Cette dernière se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui laisser un faible baiser sur les lèvres, juste pour lui prouver encore une fois qu'elle était là pour lui et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas sombrer seul dans ses problèmes. Après avoir répondu à son approche avec une extrême gratitude, Peeta l'aida à finir de préparer le dîner, plus pour se permettre de se changer les idées que par envie, puis ils mangèrent dans une ambiance étonnement sereine considérant les derniers événements.

Même si cette nouvelle épreuve était des plus dérangeantes, ils étaient convaincus qu'ils seraient capable de passer au travers comme toutes les autres, en autant qu'ils soient ensemble pour le faire au final. De toute manière, ils savaient tous les deux que leur vie était ainsi dorénavant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour effacer les séquelles des dernières années, donc c'était bien mieux pour leur santé mental qu'ils se concentrent sur tous les éléments positifs qui les entouraient plutôt que de se laisser engloutir par le négatif.

Quand la soirée fut sur le point de se terminer, ils se dirigèrent à l'étage, puis, quand ce fut au tour à la jeune femme de se rendre à la salle de bain, elle remarqua immédiatement dans le miroir que ses yeux semblaient incroyablement pétillants, tellement que c'en était presque impossible. Ce qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt dans la cuisine l'avait fait réaliser une énième fois qu'ils étaient en train de faire les choses comme elles devaient être faites depuis le tout début. Ils méritaient tous les deux d'éprouver le plus de bonheur possible et c'était dans les bras de l'autre qu'ils puisaient ce sentiment, qui s'était avéré absent depuis bien trop longtemps…

D'ailleurs, à voir son reflet dans la glace, Katniss ne put que s'étonner de l'effet que l'amour pouvait avoir sur elle. Car oui, c'était incontestablement de l'amour. Elle ne pouvait pas en être plus certaine maintenant et, le plus beau dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle n'en avait plus peur. C'était ça le changement le plus remarquable d'entre tous. Pour une fois, elle acceptait entièrement sa situation sans la présence d'une petite voix dans sa tête pour la convaincre qu'elle devait reculer comme elle en avait l'habitude autrefois.

Après tout ce temps aux côtés de son garçon des pains, alors qu'il lui prouvait depuis des années toute l'affection qu'il ressentait à son égard, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer en retour. Il était si gentil, si attentionné et si protecteur envers sa fille du feu, que celle-ci ne pouvait pas s'imaginer une seule seconde partager l'intimité qu'ils avaient tous les deux en compagnie d'un autre homme et encore moins vivre une vie sans lui. Et pour une fois, elle voulait le lui prouver _entièrement_. Peeta avait mis les cartes sur table tant qu'à son affection et il était peut-être temps qu'elle en fasse de même... C'était définitivement l'étape la plus difficile à accomplir, mais c'était aussi la plus importante.

Lorsque Katniss passa le cadre de la porte de leur chambre, le jeune homme leva la tête en sa direction et sa bouche s'ouvrit d'étonnement en découvrant le corps de sa compagne d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la chance d'admirer jusqu'à maintenant. Elle portait seulement ses dessous - qu'il avait aperçus que très rapidement en ouvrant son tiroir de sous-vêtements quelques jours plus tôt – qui comportaient un soutien-gorge et une petite culotte contenants quelques bouts de dentelle pour ajouter une petite touche séduisante au simple coton.

De plus, les deux morceaux partageaient le même orange doux, la couleur préférée de Peeta. Elle avait conscience que le tout était beaucoup plus féminin que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter, mais elle avait espéré que ce changement plaise à son compagnon, surtout avec le détail du choix de palette. La jeune femme espérait à tout prix qu'il lui pardonne le comportement parfois exécrable qu'elle avait pu avoir avec lui dans le passé tandis qu'elle le rejetait encore et encore sans une once d'hésitation. Aujourd'hui, elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à imaginer qu'elle avait un jour été convaincue qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un garçon comme Peeta dans sa vie sentimentale.

Par ailleurs, ses quelques mouvements d'audaces par rapport à leur relation depuis ces derniers temps montraient à quel point elle se sentait à sa place et que son garçon des pains était maintenant sa maison. Elle ne voulait tellement pas risquer qu'il se fatigue de sa présence et qu'il finisse par aller voir ailleurs, qu'elle faisait tous les efforts inimaginables pour lui plaire. Et vue la tête qu'il arborait à cet instant précis, ça semblait être le cas.

En effet, l'admirer dans cette tenue légère était étrangement plus sexy pour le jeune homme que de la voir toute nue. C'était différent et, bien sûr, extrêmement agréable à observer. Surtout qu'il y avait un genre de mystère grandissant, car même s'il savait très bien de quoi avait l'air ce qui se cachait sous ces bouts de tissus, il avait l'impression de la découvrir à nouveau, d'un nouvel angle, d'une toute autre façon, comme s'il était tout juste en train de prendre conscience que Katniss était véritablement une femme dorénavant.

Par contre, le silence de Peeta commençait sérieusement à embarrasser celle-ci. Elle se mit donc à se demander s'il ne la trouvait pas ridicule accoutrée de la sorte et qu'il était si gêné de le lui dire qu'il préférait se taire. Les doigts de la jeune femme se baladaient inconsciemment sur son ventre alors qu'elle abaissa le regard sur le sol, se sentant soudainement mal dans sa peau.

\- Je… je devrais peut-être me changer, chuchota-t-elle nerveusement en s'approchant d'une commode.

\- Non, s'il te plaît ! Tu es juste tellement belle que j'en perds mes mots…

Elle retourna donc son attention sur Peeta, soulagée que ses craintes soient complètement infondées et, qu'en plus de ça, elle ait été en mesure de lui faire perdre l'usage du langage. Katniss se décida finalement à s'approcher du lit, encore un peu timide par son initiative, et dès que celle-ci fut assez proche, il s'étira en prenant sa taille dans ses mains pour l'attirer à lui de sorte à ce qu'elle monte sur le matelas.

Et c'est ce que fit la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se plaça à califourchon sur les jambes de son compagnon, qui était toujours accoté sur les oreillers contre le mur. Katniss se retrouva plus haute que de quelques centimètres de son visage et Peeta dut déglutir avec misère en prenant en considération la proximité de son décolleté plongeant juste sous son regard.

\- Si tu continus à me surprendre comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui, je te jure que je vais finir par avoir une crise cardiaque devant ce surplus de beauté, déclara-t-il pour détourner légèrement son attention ainsi que pour atténuer le petit malaise de sa compagne qui semblait toujours aussi présent.

\- Ce… ce n'est que des bouts de tissus.

\- Eh bien ces bouts de tissus te rendent fantastique, si tu veux mon avis !

Le jeune homme glissa ses mains jusqu'à son cou, puis les enfouit dans sa chevelure relâchée avec un sourire sur les lèvres, heureux qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir l'admirer dans un tel contexte. Katniss prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, puis se pencha vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser et ainsi stopper l'air béat qui ne cessait de flotter sur le visage de son garçon des pains. Non pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas sa réaction, bien au contraire, elle la trouvait tout simplement intimidante. Heureusement, les pensées de la jeune femme se calmèrent peu à peu en sentant sa bouche bouger, puis sa langue danser sensuellement contre la sienne.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, à seulement découvrir chastement le corps de l'autre. Il semblait que ce soir, les deux jeunes gens étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, puisqu'ils se plaisaient autant l'un que l'autre à prendre tout leur temps pour ne pas précipiter les choses. Cet événement n'arrivait qu'une seule fois dans une vie et ils voulaient emmagasiner le plus d'informations possibles pour s'en souvenir même dans les décennies à venir.

Peeta se mit à jouer distraitement avec l'armature du soutien-gorge de sa compagne tandis qu'une question ne cessait de lui chatouiller le bout de la langue – en plus de la bouche de Katniss, bien évidemment -. Cette dernière courbait sans cesse le dos pour lui faire signe qu'il était temps qu'il lui retire son sous-vêtement, pourtant, le jeune homme avait autre chose en tête de bien plus important que de la dénuder.

Il finit donc par glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, et ce, jusqu'à la limite de son cou, juste sous l'une de ses oreilles. Peeta prit une bouffée incertaine, angoissé face à la réponse qu'il allait bientôt recevoir, puis se lança en tentant de retenir ses quelques tremblements nerveux, en vain.

\- Tu m'aimes. Réel ou pas réel ?

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix si faible qu'ils étaient presque inaudibles, par contre, Katniss les avait bel et bien entendus. Elle avait attendu avec agitation à ce qu'il le lui demande et elle était soulagée qu'il l'ait finalement fait. Ça lui enlevait un poids énorme, car dire _réel_ était bien plus facile que de sortir les trois petits mots préférés de son garçon des pains.

D'ailleurs, au lieu de se contracter devant l'embarras, son corps ne fit que se rapprocher davantage de son compagnon tandis qu'elle plongea ses prunelles dans celles pleines d'espoir, mais aussi d'inquiétude, de celui-ci. La seule chose qu'elle eut envie de faire fut de le rassurer en lui avouant ce qu'elle ressentait depuis un bon moment déjà, premièrement parce qu'il avait droit de savoir et deuxièmement parce qu'elle n'était plus terrifiée par cette émotion qu'était l'amour. Sa prochaine confidence était comme un besoin vital pour la fille du feu, qui ne pouvait plus se contenir encore une seconde de plus.

\- Réel, murmura-t-elle en papillonnant son regard de sur Peeta et de sur ses propres mains déposées sur le torse de celui-ci, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête.

Le jeune homme eut l'impression que tous ses organes se serrèrent en même temps, tellement que la sensation aurait pu lui être désagréable si elle n'était pas aussi réjouissante à la fois. Il engouffra ses doigts dans la crinière de sa compagne alors que ses yeux étaient sur le point de s'embuer devant l'euphorie de l'instant. Son front se retrouva rapidement collé au sien, ce qui fit mélanger leurs souffles courts et irréguliers l'un avec l'autre.

C'était étrange de savoir qu'après toutes ces années à attendre la moindre réciprocité de son amour, le moment était enfin venu. Et le plus triste dans toute cette histoire, c'est que même quand il avait espéré de toute son âme conquérir le cœur de Katniss et que ses efforts ne fonctionnaient définitivement pas, il comprenait très bien pourquoi qu'à l'époque, elle ne développait rien de plus qu'une simple amitié à son égard.

La raison de cela était parce que toute sa vie, sa mère, ainsi que ses frères, n'avaient pas cessé de le rabaisser, encore et encore, en le faisant se sentir à chaque fois comme un moins que rien. Et, malheureusement, il avait réellement fini par les croire, même si son père s'efforçait de le rassurer tant qu'à la valeur inestimable de sa personne. Par contre, malgré l'effort de celui-ci, le jeune homme avait vraiment pensé, à un moment de sa vie, qu'il ne mériterait jamais l'affection de qui que ce soit, encore moins celle de Katniss.

C'était peut-être l'une des raisons qui l'avait empêché, avant qu'ils soient moissonnés pour les Hunger Games, d'aller à la rencontre de la fille de ses rêves, puisqu'il savait déjà que la lutte était perdue d'avance et qu'elle serait incapable de développer quoi que ce soit pour une personne aussi insignifiante que lui. Pourtant, elle venait de lui prouver le contraire et il était aux anges. Même là, le mot était faible. Son attente interminable venait de le récompenser de la meilleure manière qui soit et Peeta ne pouvait pas se sentir plus comblé qu'en ce moment précis. _« Elle t'aime, tu t'en rends compte ? »,_ ne cessait-il de se répéter mentalement face à sa joie intense et son soulagement sans pareil.

\- Je t'aime. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, chuchota-t-il après s'être moyennement remis de ses émotions, si proche de ses lèvres que c'en était presque un baiser.

Il coupa finalement la distance et s'abandonna à sa bouche qui avait soudainement un goût tellement différent, comme si la passion avait monté d'un cran depuis l'aveu réciproque de leur amour. En apercevant sans problème tout le relâchement que la prononciation d'un simple petit mot avait provoqué sur lui, Katniss se sentit aussitôt ridicule d'avoir tout gardé à l'intérieur pendant tout ce temps. C'était certain que cette émotion précise la rendait vulnérable, mais qu'est-ce qu'était de l'être un tout petit peu si c'était pour se sentir si vivante au final et rendre Peeta l'homme le plus heureux du monde ? Car ça oui, il était profondément heureux, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Les mains du jeune homme retrouvèrent rapidement le dos de sa compagne pour accomplir ce qu'il patientait de faire depuis tout à l'heure. Après avoir dégrafé l'arrière, il fit glisser, avec une lenteur délibérée, les deux bretelles de son soutien-gorge le long de ses bras maintenant frissonnant pour finalement jeter le vêtement au sol. Il lui lança un regard appréciatif avant d'embrasser à pleine bouche la pointe de l'un de ses seins tout en pétrissant affectueusement l'autre avec sa main libre.

Un petit son approbateur s'échappa de Katniss tandis qu'elle donna un baiser sur le dessus de son crâne en laissant ses boucles blondes lui chatouiller les joues.

\- Extrêmement réel, marmonna-t-elle faiblement pour être sûre que Peeta avait compris à quel point elle l'aimait.

Celui-ci soupira fébrilement juste à l'entendre répéter ce mot de la sorte, puis changea la position de ses lèvres, ne voulant pas qu'une seule partie de sa poitrine ne soit jalouse d'une autre. La jeune femme, déjà bien échauffée, entoura le corps de son garçon des pains de ses jambes, qu'elle scella aussitôt autour de son bassin en le rapprochant fermement du sien. Un faible gémissement sortit de chacune de leur bouche en synchronie totale face à la sensation envoûtante, ce qui encouragea le jeune homme à empoigner ses hanches pour la rapprocher davantage de lui tout en retrouvant fiévreusement sa bouche.

Katniss décida donc d'en faire de même en augmentant la friction contre son entre-jambe, puis se mit à rouler tranquillement son bassin contre le sien en s'acharnant immédiatement sur les lèvres déchaînées de son compagnon. Elle avait déjà l'impression d'exploser devant le bouillonnement qu'elle ressentait dans chacune de ses veines… Sans parler des battements incessants qui s'étaient développés à son centre, qui ne demandait qu'à être stimulé.

La jeune femme se dit aussitôt que si c'était aussi agréable avec deux morceaux de tissus les séparant, ça le serait encore plus sans aucune restriction. Elle s'empressa donc de retirer le dernier morceau de vêtement de son compagnon sous son regard curieux – et vitreux. Il se demandait de plus en plus si ce qu'elle avait en tête était vraiment ce qu'il croyait... Cependant, ce questionnement fut bien loin derrière lorsqu'il l'admira retirer sa petite-culotte pour dévoiler son corps nu, qui était à chaque fois plus sexy que dans ses souvenirs.

Une fois que les deux amants furent complètement dévoilés l'un à l'autre, Katniss lança un petit coup d'œil à Peeta pour lui demander silencieusement si elle pouvait entrer en contact avec lui de manière directe cette fois-ci. Comme seule réponse, il lui attrapa la taille à nouveau de manière tendre, mais ferme, en l'encourageant à ce qu'elle mette ses pensées en action. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une érection aussi douloureuse et aussi plaisante à la fois, et quand l'intimité brûlante de sa compagne rencontra enfin sa virilité, une chaleur intense se répandit premièrement dans son bas ventre, puis dans tous ses membres.

Par ailleurs, sa compagne semblait être envahie par le même feu ardent que lui et il pensa à la rigolade qu'elle portait bien le surnom qu'elle avait hérité grâce aux créations flamboyantes de Cinna.

Peeta rejeta alors sa tête vers l'arrière pour la déposer contre le mur, incapable de gérer le surplus de sensations que la jeune femme était en train de lui faire vivre. Il la trouvait si merveilleuse, elle qui s'était engagée à embrasser la moindre cicatrice qui lui était accessible tout en continuant les mouvements sensuels qu'elle réalisait contre son membre plus raidi que jamais.

Il dut même s'obliger à lui retenir les fesses pour qu'elle réduise ses ardeurs d'un cran, ne voulant pas raccourcir leurs rapprochements en le terminant plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. S'ils étaient pour passer l'étape de leur première fois, alors le jeune homme désirait éterniser l'instant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, surtout qu'il préférait cent fois mieux atteindre son point culminant à l'intérieur de Katniss pour ne pas gâcher la perfection du moment.

\- Il va falloir que tu me précises ce que tu veux pour la suite, parce que mon corps ne semble pas aussi résistant que le tien, s'exclama-t-il en tentant difficilement de reprendre sa respiration.

Katniss le fixa en battant quelques fois des paupières, sachant parfaitement que le moment fatidique était sur le point d'arriver. Elle avait de la difficulté à croire qu'elle allait réellement se donner de la sorte à un homme. Cependant, c'était loin d'être n'importe quel homme. C'était Peeta Mellark, la personne dont elle était éperdument amoureuse. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être plus certaine de ses choix qu'en cet instant précis. Par contre, ça n'enlevait rien au fait qu'une immense fébrilité la dévorait toute entière, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour la faire changer d'idée. Au contraire, c'était plutôt une sensation électrisante qui l'alimentait d'une adrénaline si forte et si différente de celle qu'elle avait expérimenté jusqu'ici et c'est ce qui la poussa à faire avancer les choses de façon un peu plus concrète.

La jeune femme rompit alors le contact avec son compagnon en se positionnant sur le matelas à ses côtés en l'invitant implicitement à ce qu'il suive son mouvement et qu'il se retrouve ainsi sur le dessus. Néanmoins, Peeta ne comprit par immédiatement son invitation et il crut plutôt à un rejet de sa part à la suite de ses paroles qui l'avait peut-être trop brusquée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?, s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

\- Non, c'est juste que je… je ne veux pas… guider, répondit-elle faiblement tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues, en se répandant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

L'arcade sourcilière du jeune homme se souleva aussitôt devant les paroles implicites, mais pleines de sens, de sa compagne, qui semblait être prête à traverser une étape cruciale de leur relation. Ses battements s'affolaient comme jamais dans sa poitrine et il avait de la misère à croire que tout ça était bel et bien vrai.

Il savait au moins qu'elle prenait des pilules contraceptives, pour avoir vu la boîte de comprimés dans la pharmacie, donc c'était déjà un souci de moins à se faire. Et il ne pouvait pas se cacher à lui-même qu'il en avait terriblement envie, pourtant, il voulait être certain que c'était vraiment réciproque.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire… ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimes que tu es obligée de te donner à moi tout de suite.

\- J'en suis sûre, Peeta, répondit précipitamment Katniss d'une voix faible, mais sûre d'elle.

Avec les étincelles que sa fille du feu avait dans les yeux, il ne pouvait pas vraiment la contredire, puisqu'elle semblait en avoir autant envie que lui. Par ailleurs, lui qui ne disait que très rarement de gros mots, il dut retenir un juron de sortir du fond de sa gorge face à la situation.

La jeune femme le fixait avec un air qui disait « tu viens ou quoi ? » et c'est ce qui le poussa à s'installer, un peu maladroitement, au-dessus de sa compagne. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié toutes ses techniques d'approches à cause de son stress. Il décida donc de commencer par la base en espérant que le tout lui reviendrait naturellement au fil des secondes. Il se mit donc à l'embrasser, car ça, au moins, il savait le faire.

Néanmoins, Katniss perçut aussitôt son agitation dans le moindre de ses gestes et son côté maternel, qui sortait que très rarement, prit le dessus. Elle voulait absolument le calmer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était tout aussi nerveuse que lui, sinon plus, mais la plus grande différence entre les deux était simplement le désir de performance, qui ne cessait d'obséder Peeta, sans parler de la peur de la blesser au cours du processus.

\- Hey, tu peux te relaxer. Ce n'est juste moi, annonça la jeune femme tranquillement au creux de son cou, les yeux toujours fermés pour se garder une certaine distance avec la réalité.

\- Je veux juste… être à la hauteur.

\- Tu n'as personne à impressionner, Peeta. Si ce n'est pas assez bien pour toi alors… on aura qu'à recommencer.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna aussitôt pour pouvoir l'observer en souriant comme un petit garçon qui venait de se faire annoncer qu'il pouvait manger autant de sucreries qu'il le désirait. Elle se mordit immédiatement la lèvre en remarquant sa réaction alors que le rouge de ses joues se répandit sur l'ensemble de son visage. Il dut cependant reprendre un air plus ou moins normal pour continuer leur petit échange.

\- Je t'assure que c'est tout à fait impossible que je ne trouve pas ça assez bien. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, mais bien pour toi. Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

\- Après toute la souffrance que j'ai vécue dans ma vie, je t'assure que si je ressens la moindre douleur en faisant... _ça_ , avec toi, eh bien ce sera la douleur la plus satisfaisante au monde, déclara-t-elle d'une voix basse et pleine d'émotion, comprenant ses propres paroles en même temps que son compagnon.

\- Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il en la fixant passionnément avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle avait tout à fait raison, ce n'était pas une compétition, il n'y avait aucun prix à remporter à la toute fin, donc il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire à ce point. Ils étaient juste les deux, à l'abri du monde extérieur.

C'est vrai que Peeta avait imaginé si souvent cette scène dans son esprit, qu'il était terrifié que la réalité ne soit pas aussi satisfaisante pour elle qu'il l'avait espéré. Par contre, vue le calme qu'elle transmettait, il prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et que le tout se ferait naturellement. De toute manière, faire l'amour était sans aucun doute l'acte le plus instinctif qui soit.

Il respira donc un bon coup en rejetant toutes ses craintes d'un seul trait. Il se détendit rapidement grâce au support moral qu'ils se donnaient l'un l'autre, qui était plus que primordial en cet instant.

Avant de se décider à franchir le cap, Peeta titilla, pendant un certain temps, le centre de sa compagne, qui fut agréablement surprise par cette tournure d'événement. En déposant des baisers un peu partout sur sa peau, il introduit un, puis deux doigts en elle, pour peut-être espérer lui faciliter la suite des choses. Pour l'instant, tout semblait aller pour le mieux, puisque la jeune femme gémissait comme à son habitude devant le contact de sa main, et possiblement un peu plus à la simple pensée de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Peeta, s'il te plaît…, s'exclama finalement Katniss en entourant son membre de ses doigts fébriles pour le convaincre de ne faire qu'un avec elle, n'en pouvant plus de supporter le sentiment de vide qu'elle éprouvait.

\- Tu me le dis si je te fais mal, d'accord ?, demanda-t-il après s'être raclé fortement la gorge, tandis qu'il n'obtint qu'un hochement rapide de sa tête comme réponse.

Il se plaça enfin à son ouverture avec un léger soubresaut d'énervement à son estomac. Ça y est, ils y étaient. Il n'y avait plus aucun retour en arrière de possible et, même si ça avait été le cas, ils n'auraient pas voulu reculer, pas le moins du monde. Le jeune homme lui donna un tout dernier baiser, qui dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu, avant d'enfin débuter son avancée. Même malgré la petite résistance qu'elle ressentit, Katniss n'en fit pas tout un cas et l'encouragea plutôt à continuer son geste en effleurant ses fesses de ses pieds pour ainsi lui donner plus d'espace. Elle se dit que plus vite cette étape allait être faite, plus vite le petit inconfort allait disparaître.

\- Ça va ?, la questionna-t-il avec un peu de misère vue la situation, une fois l'avancée terminée.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec étonnement, s'étant honnêtement attendue à bien pire suite aux commérages de son entourage.

C'était une drôle de sensation, qu'on ne pouvait qualifier d'agréable, ni de particulièrement désagréable non plus, mais la jeune femme était prête à la ressentir autant qu'il le faudrait pour éprouver l'intense connexion qu'elle ressentit soudainement avec son compagnon. Ils échangèrent un regard plein de promesses et d'amour nouveau, avant qu'ils ne partagent des baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres, toujours sans que leur bassin n'ait bougé d'un seul centimètre. Ils voulaient juste prendre le temps de s'habituer aux sensations profondes, autant physiques qu'émotionnelles.

Au bout de quelques courtes minutes, le jeune homme commença de longs et lents vas-et-viens pour qu'elle puisse s'accommoder à lui, mais aussi pour retenir ses ardeurs. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle n'exprimait pas autant son plaisir qu'à l'ordinaire, cependant, ses nombreux soupirs ne devaient pas être si mauvais signe que cela, surtout qu'elle finit par accompagner, de façon réservé, ses mouvements pour qu'il puisse s'introduire le plus loin possible en elle.

Bizarrement, la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle aurait préféré être encore plus proche de lui et qu'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment collés l'un contre l'autre, par contre, il était tout à fait impossible qu'ils se rapprochent davantage. C'est pourquoi elle laissait ses mains se promener sans relâche dans ses boucles blondes, sur l'intégralité de son dos et sur ses fesses, dont elle affligeait une pression à chaque fois plus prononcée.

Peeta avait l'impression que le tout semblait être tout droit sorti de son imagination et il était convaincu qu'il finirait bien par se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. C'était bien trop parfait pour être vrai. _Elle_ était bien trop parfaite pour être vraie.

\- Tout ça ne peut être réel, murmura-t-il, comme à lui-même, alors qu'il enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de sa fille du feu après avoir atteint le sommet de l'extase.

Tandis qu'il déposait quelques baisers distraits sur sa peau humide, Katniss mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête en l'encourageant à ce qu'il la regarde directement dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit tendrement pour lui faire comprendre que ce qui venait tout juste de se passer n'était pas qu'un simple rêve, même si ça s'en approchait dangereusement.

\- Ça l'est Peeta.

* * *

Quand Katniss se réveilla le lendemain, elle fut agréablement surprise de retrouver le corps brulant de son garçon des pains contre le sien. Elle s'empressa donc de se blottir davantage contre lui pour absorber le plus de chaleur possible en provenance de sa personne. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sa bouche se mit à effleurer sans cesse son torse en se fichant complètement du fait qu'elle pouvait le réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Le surplus d'amour qu'elle éprouvait devait encore être libéré.

Peeta finit par ouvrir tranquillement les yeux sous les caresses de sa compagne. Il fut aussitôt extrêmement étonné de constater à quel point quelque chose chez elle avait changé du tout au tout. Elle semblait être une personne complètement différente, par contre, le jeune homme savait au plus profond de lui que c'était la seule et unique Katniss qu'il connaissait si bien, seulement plus libre tant qu'à ses propres désirs. Pour une fois dans sa vie, la fille du feu semblait être en union avec elle-même et ne se sentait plus coupable de s'ouvrir entièrement à son garçon des pains.

Ce dernier lui prit donc la nuque pour l'encourager à ce qu'elle vienne l'embrasser, incapable de résister à la nouvelle aura plus qu'irrésistible de sa compagne. Elle fit comme demandé, mais se sépara de lui plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle l'observa alors d'une mine subitement tendue, qui était un contraste sans pareil avec son mouvement d'affection d'il n'y avait que quelques secondes de cela.

\- Tu dois toujours partir demain ?, demanda-t-elle soudainement en jouant avec les mèches rebelles des cheveux de Peeta.

\- Oui, avec mon épisode d'hier, je n'ai vraiment pas d'autre choix.

\- Je sais bien… Je voulais juste vérifier si tu n'avais pas changé d'idée malgré tout. Je suis juste… bien quand t'es là.

\- Je t'assure que j'aurais préféré rester ici avec toi et ne plus jamais quitter ce lit.

\- Peeta !, s'exclama-t-elle en pouffant faiblement malgré la rougeur de ses joues.

\- Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi ! Tu es tellement irrésistible et après ce qu'on a fait tous les deux, je n'ai qu'envie de recommencer jusqu'à épuisement.

\- Peut-être que… moi aussi.

Le jeune homme se plaça soudainement sur ses coudes, obligeant Katniss à se lever légèrement, alors qu'il plongea des prunelles intenses dans celles toujours quelque peu timides de sa compagne. Il aurait peut-être rigolé devant sa gêne, surtout que celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment raison d'être à la suite de leur soirée, si une idée n'était pas soudainement apparue dans sa tête.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi !, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, se trouvant idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Le visage de madame Everdeen fit subitement irruption dans l'esprit de Katniss devant cette proposition. C'était vrai qu'elle avait déjà envisagé la possibilité de faire le voyage jusqu'au District Quatre avec lui, mais la simple pensée de la proximité de sa mère l'avait obligé à changer d'avis et à se retenir de le demander à Peeta.

\- Si tu n'as pas envie de venir, tu sais que je ne t'en voudrais pas.

\- Non, c'est juste… Ma mère…, chuchota-t-elle rapidement pour ne pas qu'il croit que c'était à cause de lui si cette proposition ne la réjouissait pas plus que cela.

\- Justement, ce serait peut-être le moment parfait pour que tu lui rendes visite après tout ce temps, puisqu'elle ne semble pas assez forte pour revenir au Douze après tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je ne crois pas que le Douze soit son seul problème. Un coup de fil ne fait de mal à personne.

\- Elle ne l'a probablement pas fait par peur de ta réaction. Tu sais, parfois tu peux être…

\- Explosive ?, le coupa-t-elle dans sa recherche du meilleur terme possible en lui lançant un regard quelque peu abrasif.

\- Enfin… oui. C'est juste que -

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, je trouve simplement que c'est injuste que tu puisses penser que c'est à cause de mon mauvais caractère si ma mère ne m'a jamais appelé depuis ces derniers mois !

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est _juste_ à cause de ça, au contraire, mais il va bien falloir qu'un jour l'une de vous deux ait plus de courage que l'autre. Vous êtes les seules qui vous restent…

\- _Tu_ es le seul qui me reste Peeta.

\- Elle est ta mère Katniss, vous êtes du même sang ! Si mon père était toujours en vie, je ferais tous les efforts pour conserver et améliorer notre relation. Je ne peux pas en dire autant avec ma mère, ou même mes frères, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

La jeune femme se trouva aussitôt ingrate. Elle avait osé dire que Peeta était le seul qui comptait encore à ses yeux malgré le fait que l'un de ses parents était toujours en vie, tandis que du côté de son garçon des pains, elle était _réellement_ tout ce qu'il avait encore en ce monde.

\- Tu as raison, je suis stupide… désolée.

\- Tu n'es pas stupide, tu es juste effrayée et c'est tout à fait normal. Par contre, je suis sûr qu'après l'avoir revu, tu seras fière de toi et un poids énorme s'enlèvera de tes épaules.

Katniss l'admira, silencieuse, pendant quelque secondes, tout en remerciant encore une fois le ciel d'avoir un homme aussi mature à ses côtés pour lui permettre de voir clair quand tout lui semble si sombre et sans issu. _« Comment ais-je bien pu mériter une personne comme toi ? »,_ pensa-t-elle en se mordant l'intérieure des joues pour empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer devant la réalisation continuelle de son affection infinie.

\- Je pourrais te demander la même question, répondit-il avec un sourire adorable en se rapprochant de son visage tandis qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix.

Néanmoins, malgré ce petit accident, Katniss n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour réunir leur bouche et ainsi laisser aller la passion toujours bien présente pour son compagnon. Jamais plus la fille du feu n'allait restreindre ses sentiments par rapport à son garçon des pains. C'était la nouvelle promesse qu'elle s'était faite et elle n'allait pas la rompre celle-là.

* * *

 _Voilà ! C'est mon tout dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction, qui m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. J'espère que cette finale a été à la hauteur de vos attentes, puisque j'ai fait tous les efforts inimaginables pour la rendre la plus parfaite possible. Sinon, mon épilogue fera un retour sur les retrouvailles Everdeen en plus de conclure comme il se doit cette histoire._

 _Un gros bisou à chacune d'entre vous de m'avoir suivi tout au long de mon écriture, vous me donnez à chaque fois la force de me dépasser !_


	14. Épilogue

Épilogue

\- Tu as tout, c'est bon ?, demanda Peeta à sa compagne pour s'assurer qu'elle n'oubliait rien avant de partir.

\- Je crois, oui. On… on peut y aller, dit-elle d'une voix qui transmettait une nervosité presque palpable.

Le jeune homme aperçut immédiatement son stress et il déposa aussitôt sa valise au sol pour pouvoir s'approcher d'elle. Il savait pertinemment que sortir du District avec leur statut de célébrité ne lui plaisait guère. En effet, Katniss était complètement affolée en pensant quitter leur chez soi, chaud, confortable et douillet… pour s'afficher enfin publiquement tous les deux. La seule fois qu'elle était sortie avec Peeta, c'était pour rencontrer Effie en Ville, et déjà, les gens les observaient avec de grands yeux étonnés même s'ils ne faisaient que marcher côte à côte, sans même se toucher d'un cheveu. Alors elle s'imaginait facilement leurs réactions si elle ne faisait que prendre la main de son compagnon…

Depuis la fin de la révolte, elle était restée cloîtrer chez elle et plusieurs allaient certainement se faire un plaisir de retrouver un visage aussi connu que le sien. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on les questionne sur leur vie, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient tous les deux refusé toute les demandes d'entrevues qu'on leur avait faits au téléphone au fil des mois. Ils ne voulaient plus être des animaux de foire. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Katniss n'allait pas simplement pouvoir raccrochée brutalement le combiné comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle allait devoir _les_ affronter. Affronter le monde extérieur… Ça la terrifiait à un point tel que ses mains ne purent s'empêcher de devenir moites juste à l'idée.

Peeta prit alors les doigts tremblants de la jeune femme pour les emmêler avec les siens d'une poigne rassurante. Elle le regarda d'un air paniqué tout en cherchant quelque chose dans son visage familier pour lui donner la force de continuer.

\- Tout va bien aller Katniss. Je vais tenter de tout gérer si on se fait aborder par des gens curieux. Tu n'auras pas à parler à qui que ce soit.

\- Je vais quand même trouver une manière de tout gâcher, comme d'habitude.

\- Et je vais ensuite nous sortir de cette mauvaise situation, comme d'habitude. Tu oublis mon talent d'orateur, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est impossible de l'oublier…, chuchota-t-elle en fixant timidement le sol.

\- Alors tu n'as qu'à me faire confiance.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front en restant là pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se calmer sous ses lèvres. Le jeune homme s'éloigna alors lentement pour recroiser ses prunelles orages en attendant son accord pour enfin s'approcher de l'entrée. Elle lui fit un léger signe de la tête, puis ils firent quelques pas, main dans la main, jusqu'à leur destination. Néanmoins, dès que Peeta toucha la poignée de porte, Katniss lâcha le contact de son garçon des pains en reculant sans ménagement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, comme si les caméras étaient déjà braquées sur elle.

Elle les voyait avec leur petite lumière rouge qui confirmait qu'elles étaient en train de filmer le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Elle voyait les flashs aveuglants des appareils photos derrière ses paupières maintenant clauses. Elle entendait les cris des fans ou les huées des haineux et les questions des journalistes… Même la vision du signe d'admiration dédié à son image de geai moqueur était trop pour la fille du feu. Cette dernière ne voulait plus la moindre attention de quiconque, ni des Capitoliens, ni des journalistes, ni des habitants des Districts. Elle avait sacrifié tellement de choses pour chacun d'eux. Premièrement sa fierté, deuxièmement sa vie privée et troisièmement sa santé mentale.

Elle ne voulait pas le moindre remerciement de quiconque, car on l'avait manipulé durant toute la révolte - et même avant - pour que Panem obtienne de tels résultats. Ils avaient tous eu ce qu'ils voulaient du geai moqueur et, après qu'elle eut accomplie leur moindre volonté, tout ce qu'il restait à faire de ses restes était de la renvoyer chez elle avec des morts par milliers sur la conscience. Dont celle de sa petite sœur…

Katniss voulait avoir la paix, un point c'est tout.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Non, je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça, répéta-t-elle, encore et encore, incapable de trouver le courage de faire un pas à l'extérieur.

Le jeune homme referma immédiatement la porte d'entrée en se retournant une seconde fois vers sa fille du feu, qui avait réfugiée sa tête dans ses mains. Son cœur se serra en voyant ce que le pays en entier avait fait de la bonne vieille Katniss de la Veine.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de venir, tu sais, déclara-t-il d'un ton calme en venant délicatement caresser son cou.

La jeune femme avala péniblement sa salive à cause de sa gorge nouée. Le goût de pleurer montait de plus en plus à ses yeux et son nez renifla par lui-même, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher. Katniss savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait décider de rester en sécurité, ici, au Douze, pourtant, elle ne voulait pas se montrer lâche. Elle l'avait été ces derniers mois et ce n'était pas l'image qu'elle voulait garder de sa personne.

\- Il le faut, murmura-t-elle d'une voix déchirée par l'émotion. Il faut que je le fasse pour Prim. Elle… elle doit nous détester, ma mère et moi, de nous voir nous ignorer ainsi. Mais… je n'en ai pas la force.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais si peur au juste ? L'idée de revoir ta mère ? D'affronter le regard des autres après tout ce qui s'est passé ? De s'afficher publiquement tous les deux ?

La jeune femme avait ressenti la retenue de Peeta lors de ce dernier questionnement, mais elle ne pouvait pas le cacher, cet élément-là était lui aussi responsable de son inquiétude. Elle voulait que ce qui se passait chez eux reste chez eux, cependant, ça lui semblait impossible à cet instant précis.

\- Tout. Absolument tout…

\- Je sais que tu en es capable, tu as déjà fait des choses bien pires et j'ai foi en toi. Plus longtemps tu attendras avant de sortir d'ici, plus difficile ce sera de le faire. Ne le fait pas pour moi, pour ta mère ou pour qui que ce soit, mais pour toi-même.

Katniss prit une immense inspiration, puis fit ensuite sortir l'air de sa bouche de manière bruyante. Son garçon des pains avait toujours les bons mots et elle savait que c'était sa chance d'affronter ses peurs une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Allons-y, sinon on va manquer le train, finit-elle par dire en redressant la tête avec le plus d'assurance qu'elle le pouvait.

\- On peut toujours prendre le prochain si tu ne te sens pas prête.

\- Non. Si j'attends encore plus longtemps je risque de changer d'idée.

Peeta sourit intérieurement. Enfin, il reconnaissait l'ancienne Katniss. Cette dernière resta de marbre durant tout le trajet, ignorant de son mieux les habitants qui jetaient sans cesse des regards sur leurs mains liées. Bien que la jeune femme détestait toute cette attention, elle ne voulait surtout pas que son garçon des pains pense qu'elle avait honte de finalement l'avoir choisi lui, en se retenant de lui montrer un peu d'affection en public. De plus, ils étaient chez eux, au 12, et elle refusait de mentir à tous ces gens. Elle avait assez confiance en eux pour ne pas qu'ils crient sur tous les toits que les amants maudits étaient enfin ensemble.

Et Peeta était extrêmement reconnaissant envers sa compagne de se montrer ainsi en public. Pour la toute première fois, il savait que l'image qu'ils donnaient aux autres était la bonne. Ce n'était pas de la comédie. Cette dernière pensée l'obligea à augmenter la pression de sa paume contre la sienne, craignant que le tout ne soit que le fruit de son imagination et que sa compagne ne faisait tout ça que pour les caméras. Pourtant, quand la tête de celle-ci se tourna en sa direction et qu'il vit cette étincelle dans son regard, il sut que c'était bien réel.

Juste avant d'embarquer dans le train, Peeta lui demanda une dernière fois si elle était sûre de vouloir faire le voyage avec lui et sa simple réponse fut de mettre un pied dans le véhicule. L'employé servant à s'occuper des bagages fut le premier à les remarquer et il leur proposa fébrilement son aide avec un bégayement ridicule. Katniss leva les yeux au ciel en laissant son compagnon refuser poliment son offre, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu répondre aussi gentiment que lui.

La jeune femme ne laissa même pas le temps aux quelques personnes présentes dans le train d'ouvrir la bouche en les apercevant enfin. Ils avaient tous fini par tourner la tête vers eux en affichant de grands yeux surpris, mais la fille du feu était déjà dos à eux, marchant d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit où elle savait qu'elle allait avoir un minimum d'intimité. Elle fut aussitôt rassurée de constater que leur cabine ressemblait un peu moins à celles qu'ils avaient eues lors des Hunger Games, sans toutes les décorations et les vêtements hors de prix. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le matelas en soufflant un bon coup, soulagé d'avoir franchi la première étape.

Peeta arriva quelque temps après elle, ne s'étant évidemment pas montré aussi froid que sa compagne envers les admirateurs du geai moqueur de l'autre côté de la porte. Ceux-ci l'avaient immédiatement arrêté pour qu'il puisse transmettre à Katniss tous les remerciements et les vœux de bonheur qu'on lui souhaitait, néanmoins, il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas envie de les entendre, donc il garda pour lui toutes ces belles paroles.

La jeune femme ne sortit pas de leur cabine du reste du voyage, laissant Peeta aller chercher la nourriture à sa place. Celle-ci était au courant à quel point elle se montrait égoïste et insensible, puisqu'elle savait que son compagnon n'aimait pas plus qu'elle l'attention qu'on lui portait. Surtout qu'à chaque arrêt, il y avait un groupe de nouveaux curieux pour lui poser les mêmes questions que tous les autres. Il ne répondait qu'à la moitié et il se sentait un peu mal de couper aussi court les discussions, mais c'était simplement pour conserver un minimum d'intimité. On lui demandait, entre autres, quelle était sa condition après son lavage de cerveau, comment allait le geai moqueur, si elle voyageait avec lui et s'ils pouvaient la voir. La seule question qu'il ignorait à chaque fois comment répondre était s'ils formaient tous les deux un couple.

Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé des termes officiaux de leur relation et, même si ça avait été le cas, il savait que sa compagne n'aurait pas voulu qu'il transmette la moindre information sur leur vie sentimentale. Il ne le faisait donc pas, même s'il aurait adoré que tout le monde sache que Katniss Everdeen était amoureuse de lui et de personne d'autre.

Une fois arrivés au District Quatre, les nouvelles avaient déjà fait le tour de Panem et tout le monde savait la destination des amants maudits, ce qui leur valut un attroupement indésirable à la gare. Katniss se dit aussitôt que tous ces gens n'avaient vraiment aucun respect. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux, le seul remerciement qu'ils étaient en mesure de lui donner était cette intrusion complète dans ce que qu'il lui restait de vie privée. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait du 12 depuis la fin de la guerre qu'elle méritait pour autant toute cette foule ainsi que tous ces journalistes qui leur lançaient toutes sortes de questions plus personnelles les unes que les autres.

Katniss était sur le point de s'enfuir en courant tout en criant un flot d'injures face à ce surplus d'attention, mais un véhicule était déjà là à les attendre pour les emmener jusqu'à la maison d'Annie. Les deux amoureux furent aussitôt soulagés que celle-ci ait pensé à ce détail. Surtout qu'après leur avoir ouvert la porte avec un hochement respectueux de la tête, le chauffeur ne fit que leur lancer un bref regard dans le rétroviseur, sans un mot de plus. Ce silence était apprécié après le vacarme des habitants à leur arrivé… Heureusement que leur amie leur avait proposé, après l'annonce de leur visite au Quatre, qu'ils pouvaient séjourner chez elle, puisqu'ils n'allaient pas devoir rester dans un hôtel rempli de personnes indiscrètes.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Annie les accueilli avec Finn dans les bras, qui avait déjà près de 10 mois, sur le portique de sa maison avec une vue magnifique sur la mer. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la nouvelle maman, cette dernière prit la petite main de son fils dans la sienne pour l'encourager à les saluer, ce qu'il fit en rigolant joyeusement. Peeta sourit aussitôt en voyant le petit et même sa compagne ne put se retenir de fondre devant ses magnifiques prunelles vertes, qui étaient identiques à celles de son père. Elle tenta immédiatement d'oublier ce détail avec la boule à la gorge, ne voulant surtout pas verser la moindre larme devant la veuve de l'un des meilleurs amis qu'elle avait eu la chance d'avoir.

\- C'est bon de te revoir, Annie, déclara Peeta en lui baisant les deux joues avant de se concentrer sur son fils. Dis donc, tu as grandi toi depuis la dernière photo !

Le petit gazouilla en agitant gaiement ses petits bras dodus. La seule chose que Katniss pensa en voyant cet échange était que son compagnon commençait déjà à devenir gaga devant l'enfant et ça ne faisait même pas une minute qu'il était en contact avec lui.

\- J'aurais bien voulu venir à votre rencontre, mais la foule était trop grande pour moi..., dit timidement Annie en resserrant un peu sa poigne sur son bébé, comme si elle avait peur que le monde extérieur s'en prenne à lui.

\- Ça ne fait rien, on comprend ça.

Après les retrouvailles faites, Peeta et Katniss suivirent leur amie à l'intérieur en remarquant aussitôt à quel point l'endroit était chaleureux. Les jouets de Finn répandus un peu partout ajoutaient beaucoup de vie dans la pièce et le jeune homme eut immédiatement envie de s'assoir au sol pour jouer avec le petit. Cependant, il continua son chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, qui avait une grande fenêtre en direction de la plage.

\- Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut pour vous installer, je crois que Finn commence à avoir faim !, déclara alors la jeune maman avec un léger sourire.

Après avoir remerciée son amie, Katniss se dirigea automatiquement vers la fenêtre pour admirer la vue en soufflant un bon coup. Enfin, ils étaient à destination ! Le calme rassurant de l'endroit l'apaisait considérablement à la suite de leur voyage des plus fébriles. D'ailleurs, pour la première fois, elle pouvait apprécier la beauté du lieu comme il se devait, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas lors de leur Tournée de la Victoire. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis ce moment, mais encore une fois, elle tenta d'oublier cette information morose en la cachant bien loin dans son esprit. Elle dut s'avouer qu'elle avait rarement vu un paysage aussi paradisiaque qu'ici. Les couleurs éclatantes de la mer étaient tellement à l'opposé du District 12, qui était encore bien trop grisonnant à son goût.

\- Si je n'étais pas aussi attachée à notre District et à la forêt, je viendrais assurément vivre ici, déclara-t-elle, les yeux toujours scotchés sur les vagues.

\- C'est vrai que c'est magnifique. On pourrait s'acheter une maison de vacances ici un jour.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle proposition, surtout pas aussi vite. Elle ne savait pas encore si ça lui faisait plaisir ou si ça lui faisait peur que son compagnon passe aux choses sérieuses ainsi.

\- Tu commences déjà à faire des projets futurs à ce que je vois ?

\- Peut-être bien…, répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, craignant de l'avoir un peu trop brusquée.

\- Tu sais quoi ? C'est une bonne idée, la maison de vacances, je veux dire.

\- Tu trouves ?

Peeta ne put retenir son sourire quand Katniss hocha de manière affirmative la tête, ce qui fit apparaître ses petites fossettes, que sa compagne adorait tant. Par contre, celle-ci détourna rapidement le sujet de conversation pour ne pas le laisser trop s'emballer. Cela faisait tout de même très peu de temps qu'ils étaient réellement ensemble, elle ne voulait surtout pas précipiter les choses au cas où ça se gâche.

Au dîner, ils mangèrent tous sur la véranda pour profiter un peu de la température. Les deux amoureux en avaient vraiment besoin après ces quelques jours enfermés dans le train. Ils prirent tous des nouvelles de ce qui se passait dans leur vie respective et ça leur fit un bien fou de se confier à des personnes de confiance, des personnes qui avaient vécues les mêmes horreurs qu'eux. Bien évidemment, Peeta ne put s'empêcher de questionner Annie sur son nouveau statut de parent et les prunelles de celle-ci s'illuminèrent devant la tournure du sujet de conversation. Elle adorait son fils, ça se voyait jusqu'à sa voix qui monta de quelques octaves et à ses gestes qui se firent plus expressifs. Elle ne cessait de comparer ses petits gestes anodins avec ceux de Finnick, répandant ainsi un sourire commun plutôt nostalgique, mais aussi heureux, à la table.

\- Et vous deux, c'est pour quand ?, demanda finalement Annie en fixant le ventre de Katniss, comme si elle était déjà enceinte.

La jeune femme s'affola légèrement en remarquant où son amie regardait et elle s'empressa de mettre une main sur son ventre pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours aussi plat qu'elle se l'imaginait. Bien que le petit Finn était adorable et que le statut de mère semblait réellement réjouir Annie, sa promesse n'était pas sur le point de flancher pour autant. Elle détestait vraiment être le centre de l'attention avec tous les yeux de ses amis posés sur sa personne.

\- C'est vraiment loin d'être dans nos priorités, annonça Peeta après s'être raclé la gorge, sachant le désir de sa compagne de ne pas vouloir d'enfants.

\- En tout cas, ce futur bébé aura beaucoup de chance, ça c'est certain.

\- Ça a vraiment été une longue journée, je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu, annonça soudainement Katniss en se levant maladroitement.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?, la questionna Peeta d'un ton incertain.

\- Ne te presse pas.

\- Je passe un coup de fil au Docteur Aurélius et je viens te rejoindre alors.

Elle hocha de manière quelque peu lunatique la tête tout en remerciant Annie pour le repas avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre d'invité. Toutes les allusions aux enfants étaient bien trop pénibles pour Katniss et elle était incapable de supporter la joie de Peeta face aux anecdotes d'Annie. Il voulait vivre les mêmes histoires qu'elle, c'était évident, et la jeune femme détestait faire du mal inutilement à son compagnon. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de voir le désir profond de celui-ci, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que suivre son principe le plus cher même si ça risquait de l'éloigner de l'homme qu'elle aimait un jour ou l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme emprunta le téléphone pour s'assurer de l'heure de son rendez-vous le lendemain sans aucun enthousiasme. La conversation ne se prolongea pas entre les deux hommes, Peeta n'avait vraiment pas la tête à discuter avec son docteur, il était bien trop épuisé pour cela, surtout qu'il savait que la journée suivante n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il raccrocha donc le combiné suivi d'un léger grognement avant de se diriger d'un pas désenchanté jusqu'à la chambre d'ami.

Il remarqua aussitôt que sa compagne était déjà au lit et qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de lui adresser la parole, puisqu'elle faisait déjà semblant de dormir. Il se déshabilla en soupirant légèrement avant de s'installer à ses côtés sans un mot. Il tenta de sombrer dans le sommeil, mais il savait qu'il allait en être incapable malgré sa fatigue, à la simple pensée que Katniss avait encore paniquée à ce point à la simple idée de fonder une famille avec lui. La jeune femme se sentit immédiatement inconfortable en le sentant garder cette fâcheuse distance entre leur corps et elle savait qu'elle l'avait offusqué en quittant le petit groupe si brusquement un peu plus tôt.

\- Peeta…, finit-elle par chuchoter sans même se retourner vers lui.

\- Quoi ?, répondit-il d'une voix soudainement si fatiguée.

\- Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est plutôt toi qui t'es sauvée de notre discussion tout à l'heure. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis que je t'en veux.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, c'est évident que tu envies Annie d'avoir un enfant. Tu te fais souffrir inutilement à être avec moi au lieu d'une autre.

\- C'est toi que j'aime Katniss, je m'en fiche des autres filles.

Il ignorait combien de fois il allait devoir le répéter, mais sa réponse n'allait certainement pas changer du jour au lendemain. Elle devait comprendre qu'il ne prenait vraiment pas leur relation à la légère et qu'il savait que ça n'allait pas toujours être facile, mais qu'il était prêt à faire tous les efforts nécessaires pour conserver leur flamme.

\- Eh bien la fille que tu aimes refuse de fonder une famille !, déclara-t-elle en se relevant en position assise. Tu vas être capable de vivre sans être père un jour ? Sans finir par me détester puisque je ne t'offre pas ce que tu souhaites ? J'en doute fortement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ce dont je suis capable ou non ? C'est toi que j'ai choisi et j'ai conscience que ça ne va pas toujours être facile nous deux. Est-ce que ça l'a même été un jour ? Mais je suis prêt à faire les sacrifices qu'il faut, parce que je suis amoureux de toi et c'est ça le plus important.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais attends quelques années lorsque des gamins vont apparaître un peu partout au Douze. Tu vas finir par me supplier et ma réponse va rester la même !

Cette fois-ci, son soupir fut plus bruyant que la dernière fois. Il commençait sérieusement à manquer d'arguments, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui, mais sa fille du feu était bien plus coriace que lui. Il était sur le point de perdre patience, une autre caractéristique de sa personnalité qui ne lui ressemblait pas… Il ne comprenait juste pas comment ça se faisait qu'elle doutait de son affection maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'elle puisse penser qu'il allait l'abandonner à la moindre petite difficulté. Elle le connaissait moins bien qu'il se l'imaginait si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle croyait.

\- Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi te dire pour te convaincre. On dirait que tu refuses de croire que quelqu'un puisse tenir à toi aussi fortement en acceptant corps et âmes toutes tes conditions pour te fréquenter. Je vais rester aussi longtemps que tu veuilles de moi Katniss, il faut que tu le comprennes.

Ce fut au tour de celle-ci de soupirer, mais de honte et non d'exaspération. Elle vint caresser délicatement sa mâchoire en tentant de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer une telle attaque. Elle ne voulait tout de même pas le pousser à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il la quitte, même si elle savait qu'il serait bien mieux sans elle. La jeune femme tenait trop à lui pour ça...

\- Désolée… C'est juste que je suis tellement sur les nerfs ici avec toute cette médiatisation et la pensée de ma mère tout proche… Je ne veux pas te taper sur le système, surtout que je sais que demain ne va pas être facile pour toi. Désolée, répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

\- Tu ne me tapes pas sur le système, mais arrêtes de penser que tu sais mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour moi. Je suis un grand garçon et je suis parfaitement au courant de ce que je fais en m'embarquant dans cette relation. Et j'en suis heureux, tu peux me croire ! Chaque jour est mieux que le précédent et jamais je n'aurais pu espérer autant…

La jeune femme lui sourit faiblement, sachant à quel point elle avait de la chance d'avoir un homme aussi dévoué que lui dans sa vie. Elle prit donc sa nuque pour l'embrasser le plus amoureusement qu'elle le pouvait en espérant lui faire comprendre que malgré ses craintes et son entêtement, elle aussi, elle l'aimait à la folie.

\- J'en suis heureuse aussi, avoua-t-elle en lâchant finalement ses lèvres.

\- Alors tu peux arrêter de toujours t'inquiéter. Je suis là pour rester Katniss.

Sur ces derniers mots, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras tout en laissant un léger baiser sur le dessus de son crâne, les faisant oublier tous les deux ce petit désagrément. Ils pouvaient enfin ramasser quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées en se laissant bercer par le bruit des vagues au loin avant la tempête du lendemain.

Ils se réveillèrent tard dans l'avant-midi, pouvant finalement faire atténuer un peu leur fatigue de leur long voyage jusqu'au Quatre. Cependant, il ne leur restait que deux petites heures avant le rendez-vous de Peeta et ils auraient bien voulu avoir un peu plus de temps devant eux. L'ambiance était assez tendue dans la maison et le jeune homme faisait tout son possible pour améliorer le tout avec une fausse jovialité. Il ne voulait surtout pas rendre les deux jeunes femmes inconfortables par sa faute. Par contre, Katniss savait pertinemment que son compagnon était nerveux par rapport à la conclusion de sa rencontre. Et elle l'était aussi.

Quand ce fut le temps pour lui de partir, la jeune femme s'accrocha tout de suite à son cou en oubliant instantanément la présence d'Annie, qui finit par changer de pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Ses bras tremblaient légèrement et elle tenta de se concentrer sur la respiration rapide de son garçon des pains pour se calmer, ce qui ne fit que l'affoler davantage.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en la serrant fortement, plus pour se rassurer lui-même qu'autre chose.

\- Oui. Ça va bien aller, répéta-t-elle fébrilement pour se convaincre à son tour.

Peeta prit une grande inspiration en humant son parfum à plein poumon, espérant se souvenir de cette odeur lorsque son stress allait atteindre son maximum. Ça allait peut-être l'aider à conserver son courage.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent contre leur gré tandis que Katniss ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le même véhicule que la veille. Elle avait juste envie de s'enfermer dans la chambre d'invité et de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, mais elle s'empêcha de faire une telle chose alors qu'elle ravala ses larmes tout en tentant de garder un visage neutre. Annie montra aussitôt tout son soutien et fit tout son possible pour lui faire changer les idées, ce qui soulagea la jeune femme au plus haut point. Elle avait vraiment besoin de ce support.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent tout l'après-midi sur la plage. Katniss faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas penser à la rencontre de Peeta avec son docteur, car, comme d'habitude, elle n'imaginait que le pire. Elle avait si peur qu'on l'enlève d'elle à nouveau que ses dents s'étaient mises à ronger nerveusement ses ongles déjà bien amochés. Heureusement que le bruit des vagues la relaxait un peu, elle réussissait parfois à oublier ses craintes pendant au moins quelque moment avant que la réalité lui retombe cruellement en plein visage.

Malgré ses émotions instables, elle ne pouvait pas nier que la vue était absolument époustouflante et la légère brise qui faisait danser les quelques mèches sorties de sa tresse lui donnait une agréable chair de poule. L'amie de cette dernière n'était pas très bavarde, mais c'était ce que Katniss préférait chez elle. Sa compagnie était apaisante, surtout avec l'ajout du paysage des plus relaxants.

Par ailleurs, Katniss consacrait quasiment toute son attention sur l'horizon, parce que regarder le petit Finn jouer dans le sable lui était trop difficile. Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas été en contact avec un enfant d'aussi bas âge et une sensation étrange s'était installée dans son estomac devant la proximité du petit. Elle ignorait l'origine exacte de cet inconfort ; peut-être était-ce à cause du fait qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants, ou peut-être était-ce à cause des souvenirs de Primrose à cet âge-là…

Déjà à cette époque, la Katniss de seulement cinq ans adorait s'occuper de sa petite sœur, qu'elle voyait comme sa poupée de porcelaine. Elle en prenait soin comme la prunelle de ses yeux et elle refusait que quiconque puisse la blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Au fond, ça lui faisait étrange de réaliser que plus jamais elle n'allait veiller sur un petit être de la sorte… Mais c'était mieux ainsi, car elle ne voulait pas que le sort malheureux de son petit canard se reproduise sur une autre personne qui lui était aussi chère qu'elle.

\- Tu sais, ta mère prend régulièrement des nouvelles de toi, l'informa soudainement Annie, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Je suis certaine qu'elle aimerait beaucoup que tu lui rendes visite.

\- C'était justement dans mes plans, mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à cela, pas maintenant… Je m'inquiète beaucoup trop pour Peeta.

Cette dernière phrase fit apparaître une expression de tristesse absolue sur le visage d'Annie, comme si elle se remémorait ce que c'était que de s'inquiéter de la sorte pour son âme sœur, qui n'était malheureusement plus de ce monde pour recevoir cette inquiétude infinie. Elle posa alors les coudes sur ses genoux instables en se jouant nerveusement dans les cheveux. Katniss remarqua qu'elle commençait à trembler comme une feuille et elle ignorait réellement quoi faire pour l'aider. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle se mit à fixer son fils d'un air résigné, son calme revint peu à peu et son corps cessa enfin tous ses soubresauts. Finn était tout ce qu'il lui restait pour vaincre sa folie et ça semblait être parfaitement efficace.

\- Tu as énormément de la chance d'avoir Peeta. Il faut que tu prennes soin de lui, il le mérite tellement... _Vous_ le méritez tellement, avoua Annie d'une voix faible, les yeux toujours scotchés sur son petit.

\- Merci Annie, répondit Katniss avec le cœur gros.

\- J'espère que tu sais à quel point il t'aime. Sa manière de te regarder, elle… elle me rappelle Finnick.

\- Je sais, oui. Je… je l'aime aussi. Beaucoup.

Annie se retourna vers elle avec un air des plus doux sur le visage, semblant réellement satisfaite de la tournure qu'avait finalement pris leur relation. Pendant leur emprisonnement au Capitole, Annie et Peeta s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Celle-ci l'avait tellement vu souffrir entre les mains de l'ennemi que de le voir aussi comblé dernièrement lui faisait véritablement chaud au cœur. Il avait enfin ce qu'il désirait depuis de longues années et peut-être que ça allait effacer un peu de son esprit les horreurs qu'il avait vécues lors de ce séjour dans les cellules miteuses de Snow.

\- Finnick a été le premier à voir ton réel intérêt pour Peeta et il aurait tellement été heureux de vous voir ainsi ! Hey, en passant, je suis désolée si parler de lui te rends mal à l'aise… Bizarrement, ça m'apaise. Ça m'empêche de complètement l'oublier. L'inclure dans les discussions me donne l'impression qu'il est toujours là, avec moi. C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ?, lança-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie d'une mine appréhensive.

\- Pas du tout Annie. Au contraire.

Malgré son traumatisme à la suite de ses Hunger Games et de sa folie passagère, Katniss n'avait aucun doute que Annie était une femme vraiment intelligente sous ses airs quelques peu étranges. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un avec autant de gentillesse et de compassion à offrir aux autres, ça la touchait profondément. Elle avançait courageusement dans sa nouvelle vie malgré les embuches qu'on lui avait mise sur son chemin et Katniss ne pouvait pas éprouver plus de respect que cela envers elle.

À la suite de ce court échange, les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent leur mutisme confortable, puis finirent par entrer à l'intérieur avec le vent qui commençait à se montrer un peu trop violent. Ça faisait maintenant des heures que Peeta était parti à son rendez-vous et sa compagne commençait vraiment à se faire du souci pour lui. Si c'était aussi long, c'était peut-être parce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ou parce que le docteur Aurélius avait constaté une rechute et qu'il allait le garder en observation plus longtemps que prévu. Cette simple pensée l'affolait complètement.

Néanmoins, le jeune homme finit par arriver en milieu de soirée. Elles avaient déjà dîné, ce qui était un bien grand mot pour Katniss qui n'avait quasiment pas touché à son assiette, et elles l'attendaient depuis un bon moment sur la véranda à l'avant de la maison. Quand la voiture se stationna dans l'entrée, la jeune femme se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds pour aller à toute vitesse à sa rencontre. Elle le noya alors sous toutes ses questions en caressant ses épaules et ses bras, comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en un seul morceau. Son garçon des pains dut même lui laisser un faible baiser sur les lèvres pour la faire cesser dans son monologue et ainsi être capable de dire quelques mots.

\- Tout d'abord, désolé d'arriver aussi tard. Docteur Aurélius m'a obligé de passer toutes sortes de tests pour s'assurer que je ne répondais plus aux déclencheurs de crises comme avant. Ensuite, j'ai le bonheur de t'annoncer que les résultats sont négatifs ! Je ne suis pas un danger pour quiconque. On peut repartir au Douze sans problème et mener notre petite vie tranquille !

\- Oh Peeta, j'ai tellement eu peur !, avoua-t-elle sur le bord des larmes en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

\- Je sais… C'est sûr que mes épisodes risquent de rester encore quelques années, si ce n'est pas toute la vie, mais il n'y a pas de véritable conséquence. À part que ce sera évidemment un fardeau pour moi à traîner.

\- Tu vas réussir à surmonter ça. Je vais t'aider à le faire.

\- Je n'en doute même pas et c'est bien l'une des centaines de raisons qui me pousse à t'aimer à ce point.

\- Je…, commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter pendant plusieurs secondes. Je t'aime aussi.

Le jeune homme l'admira avec de grands yeux étonnés avec une sensation de chaleur profonde dans tout son être. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle disait les _vrais_ mots et ça faisait toute la différence. Ce qui avait convaincu Katniss de tout avouer aussi directement était, premièrement, la vision d'Annie maintenant veuve, qui n'allait plus jamais avoir la chance de dire à son mari à quel point elle l'aimait et, deuxièmement, le vif bonheur à la confirmation que son garçon des pains allait bien et qu'ils pouvaient continuer leur vie sur la même lancée. La jeune femme savait pertinemment que la vie n'était pas éternelle et elle ne voulait surtout pas gaspiller son temps en risquant de ne jamais pouvoir le lui dire clairement.

Après s'être remis de ses émotions, il lui prit immédiatement le visage entre ses mains pour pouvoir l'embrasser fiévreusement. Il aurait vraiment tout donné pour se retrouver dans leur petit cocon au Douze pour lui montrer de toutes les manières possibles son affection. Malheureusement, ils allaient tous les deux devoir retenir leurs ardeurs, puisqu'ils n'étaient visiblement pas chez eux et la maison d'Annie n'était certainement pas le bon endroit pour de petites retrouvailles endiablées.

* * *

Ils devaient repartir le lendemain en après-midi, mais Katniss n'avait toujours pas visité sa mère et Peeta refusait qu'ils partent sans qu'elle l'ait vu. C'était bien la raison première du pourquoi elle l'avait accompagné et il ne voulait certainement pas que ce voyage lui ait été complètement inutile. Après avoir fait leurs valises, ils remercièrent mille fois leur hôte avant de finalement la quitter avec la promesse qu'ils allaient se redonner des nouvelles bientôt. Une fois dans l'automobile, Katniss avait envie de bouder son compagnon puisqu'il l'obligeait de voir sa mère contre son gré, mais elle était bien trop anxieuse pour s'empêcher d'enlacer son bras de manière misérable et ainsi aller chercher le support dont elle avait tant besoin.

\- Peeta, viens avec moi. Je ne veux pas l'affronter seule, lui demanda-t-elle en s'accrochant désespérément à ses mains comme bouée de sauvetage une fois qu'ils se stationnèrent devant l'immeuble.

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'accepter sa demande vu l'air déchirant qu'elle arborait. Ils montèrent donc l'immeuble en prenant les marches, parce que Katniss voulait sauver le plus de temps possible, mais elle finit tout de même par se retrouver devant la porte de l'appartement de sa mère. La jeune femme avait le goût de la défoncer à grand coup de pieds, elle était si en colère qu'elle en aurait probablement eu la force. Par contre, le contact de son garçon des pains réussit à la ramener à la raison tandis qu'elle cogna trois fois sur la surface. Son cœur était sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait à une rapidité folle, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage morne qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, ses battements affolés s'arrêtèrent précipitamment.

\- Oh Katniss…, murmura simplement Mme Everdeen d'une voix faible avec les yeux déjà embués.

\- C'est étonnant que tu me reconnais après tout ce temps à faire semblant que je n'existais pas, répliqua froidement la concernée, ignorant la manière d'approche à aborder avec sa mère à part l'attaque.

\- Ne dis pas de telles choses, s'il-te-plaît…

Des larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment sur les joues de la femme alors qu'ils étaient toujours prostrés devant l'entrée de son appartement. Toutes ces perles d'eau ne faisaient ni chaud ni froid à Katniss, mais elle se força tout de même à entrer chez sa mère lorsque celle-ci les invita d'une voix tremblante. Peeta ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place entre les deux femmes Everdeen, l'une en pleurs et l'autre bouillante de rage. Il aurait bien voulu quitter la pièce et les laisser arranger leurs problèmes entre elles, néanmoins, il savait éperdument que sa compagne nécessitait sa présence à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolée…, commença madame Everdeen en s'installant sur un fauteuil. J'aurais dû être plus présente, prendre de tes nouvelles, mais -

\- Mais quoi ? Tu étais trop lâche pour le faire ?

\- Katniss ! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu un être cher ! Ce n'était pas seulement ta sœur, c'était ma fille, ma propre petite fille que j'ai moi-même mise au monde !

\- Et moi ? Je ne suis pas considérée comme telle ? Tu as préféré m'abandonner plutôt que de prendre soin du dernier membre de ta famille qu'il te restait ?

\- Tu es toujours ma petite fille, j'avais juste… besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'en remettre. Être en contact avec toi aurait été comme être en contact direct avec le passé et je n'étais pas assez forte pour le supporter.

\- Et maintenant tu l'es ?

\- Je ne veux pas t'effacer de ma vie, Katniss, tu es la seule qui me reste… Je… je te promets que je vais faire tous les efforts qu'il faut pour que tu me pardonnes un jour. Et si tu ne le fais pas, au moins j'aurai essayé.

La jeune femme fixait les jambes de son garçon des pains pour se contrôler et ne pas crier à tue-tête que jamais elle ne pourrait pardonner à la femme qui l'avait abandonné deux fois au lieu d'une. Elle n'avait pas pris soin de ses filles comme une mère l'aurait dû.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu laissée aller à la mort de papa en laissant tes deux jeunes filles à elle-même ? M'obligeant à devenir l'adulte responsable alors que je n'avais que onze ans ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu t'inquiéter de ta fille maintenant unique en prenant de ses nouvelles de temps en temps ? Tes plates excuses ne me semblent pas suffisantes.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été une mère exemplaire, je m'en veux à chaque jour de ma vie… Juste le fait que j'apprenne ta relation avec Peeta par les médias et non par toi me blesse énormément. Jamais je n'aurais voulu que tu me caches des choses aussi importantes et c'est complètement de ma faute si tu ne me fais plus confiance pour te confier à moi. Je veux juste que nous repartions à zéro, ou du moins, que nous soyons capables de discuter tous les deux pour prendre des nouvelles de l'autre. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

\- On verra bien. Et il y a toujours un élément concernant Prim que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi as-tu accepté qu'elle devienne aide-soignante sur le terrain si tu tenais tant à elle ? Tu aurais dû la protéger, l'empêcher de partir !

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle avait hérité de la ténacité des Everdeen et qu'elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête le moment venu.

Au moins, elle était morte en conservant ses principes et non pas parce que quelqu'un l'avait obligé de se rendre sur le terrain en situation de guerre. Elle voulait se montrer utile et Katniss ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Prim était comme elle. Ça n'enlevait pourtant pas toute la stupidité de ce geste.

\- J'aurais tant voulu la sauver… Pardonne-moi Katniss…

Cette dernière était sur le point de fondre en larmes et elle refusait de faire une telle chose devant sa mère. Elle se leva alors brusquement, incapable de supporter cette discussion encore une seconde de plus

\- Allons-nous-en Peeta, déclara-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de dire au revoir avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Attendez ! Je… je veux au moins que vous sachiez que je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre, d'accord ?

\- Vous pouvez en être certaine, répondit Peeta en entourant la taille de sa compagne.

Katniss lança un tout dernier regard à sa mère avant de passer le seuil de la porte en la refermant derrière elle. Dès que le contact entre les deux femmes Everdeen fut rompu, la plus jeune éclata aussitôt en sanglot. Le moment fort en émotion qu'elle venait de vivre eut raison d'elle et Peeta la prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

\- Je lui en veux tellement, chuchota Katniss entre ses pleurs.

\- Je sais, je sais… mais la partie la plus dure vient d'être faite. Votre relation ne va probablement plus jamais être la même, mais elle s'en fait encore pour toi. Ça se voit.

\- Il faut vraiment que je parte d'ici, j'en peux plus.

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient le temps de prendre le prochain train, puis prit la main de sa compagne en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Néanmoins, ils furent accueillis dans l'appareil par une femme en compagnie de sa fille, âgée aux alentours de sept ou huit ans. Katniss baissa aussitôt la tête avant de s'installer tout au fond tandis qu'elle les entendit murmurer le nom qu'elle détestait tant, « le geai moqueur ». Les étages défilaient à une vitesse horriblement lente, mais heureusement, la maman et la jeune fille ne leur adressèrent pas la parole une seule fois, sûrement plus par gêne qu'autre chose, et Katniss les remercia mentalement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça après la visite éprouvante qu'elle venait de faire.

Une fois montée dans le véhicule qui les attendait toujours devant l'immeuble, Peeta l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant d'essuyer les toutes dernières traces de perles d'eau sur ses joues.

\- Je suis fier de toi, lui avoua-t-il honnêtement alors qu'elle s'efforça de lui sourire.

\- Merci d'avoir été là. Je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans toi.

* * *

La fin de l'année arriva ensuite à une vitesse remarquable. Les deux amants maudits – qui étaient amants, mais plus si maudits – accueillirent le début d'une nouvelle année avec les bras grands ouverts. C'était la toute première depuis une longue période qui n'allait pas contenir des effusions de sang inutiles et les habitants de Panem pouvaient enfin être fiers de vivre dans leur pays, qui ne cessait de se reconstruire de ses cendres avec l'espoir de créer un monde meilleur.

Par ailleurs, Panem n'était pas le seule à le faire, puisque Peeta et Katniss s'étaient de plus en plus habituer à leur vie à deux et ils étaient fins prêts à sauter dans l'avenir en ignorant ce que le destin leur réservait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils soient ensemble pour l'affronter, tout le reste n'était que superficiel. Leur amour grandissait de jour en jour et ils étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis ces dernières années.

Le jeune homme avait finalement fait reconstruire la boulangerie et avait engagé quelques personnes pour l'aider à tout gérer. Même Katniss s'était mise à y travailler parfois pour occuper son temps et elle s'étonna à aimer se mettre à la tâche. Son compagnon lui avait enseigné la base et elle voulait toujours en apprendre plus, ça lui permettait de se sentir utile et d'occuper ses journées qui pouvaient souvent être longues sans la présence de Peeta à la maison.

La jeune femme se plaisait aussi de se placer à proximité de son garçon des pains et de l'admirer, lui et ses œuvres, quand il débutait un nouveau projet de pâtisserie. Plusieurs en dehors du District étaient prêts à payer cher pour que ce soit le seul et unique Peeta Mellark qui conçoive leur gâteau de mariage, surtout après avoir constaté à la télévision la merveille qu'il avait confectionné pour Annie et Finnick. Le jeune homme était toujours enthousiaste de réaliser ces pièces, qui le permettaient à chaque fois de laisser libre cours à son imagination, cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jalouser tous ces futurs mariés. Il finit donc sérieusement par envisager de demander la main de Katniss, ayant envie d'officialiser complètement leur relation en se prouvant l'un l'autre qu'ils s'appartenaient entièrement

Jour après jour, la jeune femme réalisait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu prendre une meilleure décision que de lui laisser enfin une chance. Donc lorsqu'il fit finalement sa grande demande après trois années de relation, elle accepta sans une once d'hésitation, en autant que la cérémonie soit la plus privée possible. Même sa mère fut présente au mariage et malgré le fait qu'elle n'osait pas le lui avouer, Katniss était reconnaissante qu'elle ait tenu sa parole et qu'elle fasse à nouveau partie de sa vie. Haymitch et Effie étaient également venus accompagnés l'un de l'autre et cette dernière avait bien évidemment encouragée les futurs mariés à mettre sa petite touche personnelle à l'événement, dont, entre autres, la petite fille de Delly et de Thom qui joua le rôle de la bouquetière.

Peeta avait été nommé parrain de la petite et cela suffit presque à satisfaire son côté paternel, au moins pour un moment. Bien sûr, il eut rapidement envie de plus. Après une dizaine d'années d'attente, il réussit finalement à convaincre sa compagne d'en avoir au moins un. Le deuxième fut l'idée de Katniss, qui aimait bien plus son statut de mère qu'elle ne l'avait cru au tout départ. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu aucun doute quant à ses capacités de parent et il était tellement comblé de voir sa compagne s'épanouir à ce point au fil des années.

Leur futur ne s'annonçait peut-être pas tout à fait ensoleillé, car la vie n'était malheureusement pas un conte de fée, mais il l'était déjà bien plus que les jours sombres qu'ils avaient connus jadis. Le temps arrangeait peu à peu les choses et leur amour constant était l'élément principal qui les permettait d'atténuer les horreurs du passé et de continuer à avancer malgré tout.

FIN!

* * *

 _Coucou à tous !_

 _Voilà cette fiction est maintenant complète ! Je sais que l'attente à été interminable, mais j'espère que cet épilogue aura au moins réussi à vous satisfaire. Vu tout le temps que ça m'a prit pour écrire ce chapitre, il est évident que le temps commence à me manquer pour écrire des fictions et je pense sérieusement continuer mes histoires personnelles que j'ai déjà un peu débutées. Je vais tout de même restée pour vous lire et vous laisser des reviews, ça va me faire plus que plaisir !_

 _Comme d'habitude, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivi tout au long de cette fiction, mais surtout à toutes celles qui m'ont supporté pendant mon aventure d'écrivaine sur ce site, je ne pourrai jamais vous en être plus reconnaissante que cela ! Vous m'avez donné le goût de me dépasser à chaque fois et je me retrouve un peu plus confiante par rapport à mes capacités. Je vous aime et merci encore -xxx-_


End file.
